REDEMPTION
by Ralkm Diggory
Summary: Después de lo de Sirius, Harry ha tenido un verano horroroso, pero él no sabe cómo están cambiando las cosas durante sus vacaciones. 6º curso, los Merodeadores, un perro pulgoso, Voldy en tutú rosa y alguien con muy mal carácter... CaPíTuLo 19 por fin!
1. Prelude

**REDEMPTION**

*+-.-+*+-.-+*+-.-+*+-.-+* 

I _-| Prelude |- _

Aquél era de los peores días de todo el año para estar apartado de la sombra. En las grandes y cuadradas casas de Privet Drive, los calurosos rayos solares entraban por las ventanas abiertas de par en par, aumentando aún más la temperatura interior. Pero no todos los habitantes de dicha calle buscaban la inexistente brisa. En el número 4, una de las ventanas estaba cerrada, al igual que las cortinas. Un chico flaco, no muy alto, de cabello negro reacio a dejarse peinar y ojos verde esmeralda ocultos detrás de unos anteojos de montura de alambre era el culpable de aquel hecho tan atípico. 

Desde su regreso a Little Whinging, Harry Potter se había aislado completamente en su habitación, sólo saliendo para comer e ir al baño, una barrera invisible lo separaba de los demás. Ya nada le importaba. Tenía que quedarse en el lugar que más odiaba en el mundo y con las personas que más lo odiaban en el mundo hasta nuevo aviso, hasta que se decidiera qué pasaría con él. Porque nadie le había enviado noticias, ni sus amigos ni los de la Orden. Las únicas noticias que recibía eran las que aparecían en El Profeta, aunque no eran ninguna sorpresa: gente afirmando haber visto reuniones de mortífagos en sus jardines y Fudge y sus perros falderos llamando a la calma, informes sobre la fuga de Azkaban de los mortífagos capturados en el asalto al Ministerio y nuevamente Fudge y sus perros falderos llamando a la calma, algo sobre un cambio de directiva en el Puddlemere United con el que nadie estaba de acuerdo... pero en ningún momento mencionaban a Sirius. 

¿Que acaso la muerte de Sirius no merecía ser mencionada como la del resto? ¿Acaso él era menos que los demás? 

Eso era lo que lo había hecho encerrarse en sí mismo, la muerte de su padrino. Seguía sin querer hablar de eso, aunque en ocasiones, lo que más deseaba era tener a alguien que lo comprendiera y a quien poder decirle cómo se sentía. Tal vez los señores Weasley, tal vez Lupin, incluso tal vez Tonks, después de todo ella era prima de Sirius, pero todos ellos estaban lejos. Harry estaba solo, tal como lo había estado desde la noche en que fue al Departamento de Misterios. 

No había podido dejar de recordar aquella noche. Encerrado en la oscuridad de su habitación, las imágenes de lo que pasó entonces y después volvían a él causándole aún más pena... Sirius no volvería. Nick Casi Decapitado se lo había dicho, él no quería quedarse, no quería regresar; aunque estaba lo que le había dicho Luna Lovegood sobre el velo... 

Una ráfaga de brisa cálida abrió las ventanas y descorrió las cortinas, trayéndolo de vuelta de sus pensamientos. Sirius no estaba, pero no por eso el mundo se había detenido. Los muggles seguían viviendo sus vidas como si nada y él también tendría que hacerlo. Volvió a cerrar la ventana. 

Los Dursley parecían no haber notado su comportamiento introvertido, y si lo habían hecho, tampoco le dieron importancia. Durante las pocas ocasiones en que se encontraban, Dudley, quien había seguido boxeando, trataba en vano de esconderse de él, mientras que tía Petunia y tío Vernon lo veían con más recelo y rencor, en el caso de su tío, que nunca. La amenaza que le había hecho Alastor Moody en King's Cross seguía fresca en su memoria y no es que a Harry le molestara que ese recuerdo siguiera allí. 

Voldemort no daba señales obvias de estar planeando algo, pero Harry estaba seguro de que así era. Si los mortífagos habían escapado tan pronto significaba que su señor debía tener planes para ellos, además, estaba el hecho de los constantes dolores en la cicatriz de Harry, que en muchas ocasiones lo hacían caer al suelo del dolor. Ahora no podía saber si lo que veía en sus sueños era salido de su propia mente o imágenes puestas ahí por Voldemort, pero de todos modos eran imágenes dolorosas. Intentaba vaciar su mente antes de dormir, tal como le había dicho Snape durante sus escasas clases de Oclumancia, pero tal como en aquellas ocasiones, le resultaba imposible. 

- ¡A comer! - le gritó tía Petunia desde el otro lado de la puerta. 

Harry salió de su habitación y se reunió con los Dursley de mala gana en el comedor. Su tía le sirvió algo que no podría ser considerado una ración de comida, pero no le importó, no tenía hambre. Harry todavía recordaba aquél breve instante el verano pasado en el que sintió a tía Petunia como la hermana de su madre y no como la mujer que se encargaba de él, y seguía sin comprenderlo. ¿Acaso su tía, aunque fuese muy pero muy en el fondo, lo quería? Esa era una pregunta que probablemente jamás tendría respuesta. 

Casi no tocó su cena. Subió a su habitación y volvió a encerrarse. Así había sido su rutina durante las últimas tres semanas: simplemente limitarse a seguir vivo. Pero esta vez había algo que se salía de la rutina: Pig estaba revoloteando por toda la habitación y tenía una carta en su pata. Harry no había recibido ninguna carta en todo el verano y se apresuró a tomarla. 

- Entra a la jaula y espera - le dijo secamente a la pequeña lechuza antes de comenzar a leer. Pigwidgeon se acomodó en la jaula de Hedwig, que en esos momentos estaba vacía, y tomó un poco de agua. 

_Hola Harry_

Era de Ron 

_¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo te sientes? Yo estoy bien, en Rumania. Mamá insistió en que teníamos que venir a visitar a Charlie y hemos venido todos. La estamos pasando bastante bien, es divertido vivir entre dragones, aunque a Charlie no le parecieron muy divertidas las chaquetas de Fred y George._ _Mi madre le escribió a Percy invitándolo a que viniera con nosotros, pero le devolvió la carta picada en pedacitos, es un tonto, debe estar insoportable desde que Fudge tuvo que admitir que tú tenías razón._

_Los rumanos se han tomado con tranquilidad lo de _- un tachón -_, bueno lo de Voldemort. Es algo que todos saben, pero no lo hablan en voz alta, aunque Charlie ha conseguido el apoyo de unos cuantos magos extranjeros que trabajan con él en la reserva de dragones, después de todo, eso fue lo que Dumbledore le pidió._

_Una pregunta, ¿has sabido algo de Hermione? Le envié una carta hace unos días con la lechuza nueva de George y no me ha respondido._ _Creo que está enfadada porque le dije que ser prefecto es una molestia. No sabes lo afortunado que eres compañero, es muy molesto tener que estar vigilando a los demás y tener que comportarte como un niño bueno, pero debo admitir que castigar a los Slytherin es bastante gratificante. Como sea, el hecho es que no me ha respondido._

_No he sabido nada sobre... ya te imaginarás sobre qué, ni mi madre ni mi padre han dicho siquiera media palabra, y ni con las orejas extensibles hemos logrado escuchar algo (es una operación encubierta entre Fred, George, Ginny y yo). En cuanto me entere de algo, te lo haré saber, prometido. Por cierto, dice Ginny que no te preocupes, que este año te devolverá tu posición de buscador y que ella tratará de entrar al equipo como buscadora; yo he estado practicando, no les daré el gusto a los imbéciles de Slytherin de cantar "Weasley es nuestro rey" otra vez y me gustó eso de ganar la Copa._

_Estaremos regresando a inicios de agosto. Espero poder verte (mi madre te manda un abrazo)._

_Ron_

Harry no pudo evitar alegrarse cuando terminó de leer la carta de su mejor amigo. Voldemort había vuelto en todo su poder, pero no todo estaba perdido, aún había esperanzas, aún la gente podría seguir con sus vidas. La alegría corrió a través de él tal como una cerveza de mantequilla lo hacía por una garganta helada. Quizás hasta valdría la pena regresar a Hogwarts ese año. 

Recordar Hogwarts le hizo pensar en Snape, y eso había estado tratando de evitarlo. Snape tenía la culpa, por su culpa había muerto Sirius. Ese estúpido grasiento podía haberle dicho que Sirius seguía en Grimmauld Place y así él no habría ido al Departamento de Misterios y su padrino y el resto de la Orden no habrían tenido que ir a buscarlo y no se habrían encontrado con los mortífagos... y Sirius no habría muerto. ¡Snape tenía la culpa y nadie quería darle la razón! Bien merecida que se tenía la humillación que le había hecho su padre cuando estaban en quinto curso. 

Le respondería a Ron al día siguiente, en ese momento, el poco buen humor que había ganado se había desaparecido por pensar en Snape. No quería ni imaginarse el infierno que serían las clases de Pociones. 

Volvió a hundirse en su tristeza, en su desasosiego. El techo de su habitación nunca antes había sido un objeto de estudio tan interesante como en ese momento. Con el paso de las horas, todos los residentes del número 4 de Privet Drive ya estaban dormidos, excepto él. Seguía sin moverse, casi sin parpadear, sin dar señales para un ojo inexperto de que seguía con vida, y habría seguido así, de no ser por un sonoro CRACK que se escuchó en su habitación. 

Fue tan grande el sobresalto que terminó en el piso, con los anteojos caídos y rogando porque los Durrsley no se despertaran y entraran a su habitación. Al acomodarse los anteojos, se encontró con Tonks frente a él, su cabello esta vez de un azul celeste casi fosforescente, corto por los hombros y liso. 

- Hola... ehh, disculpa la hora, mi padre insistió en que me quedara a cenar, está un poco sentimental estos días. 

- ¿Qué haces aquí? 

- Vine a buscarte, ¿qué más? Cuando nos vimos en King's Cross, te dijimos que vendríamos por ti, y aquí estoy. Muchos más se ofrecieron a venir, pero Ojo Loco no estuvo muy de acuerdo... Has estado muy ocupado limpiando, por lo que veo - dijo luego de echar un vistazo al caos reinante en su habitación -, esto está mejor que la última vez que vine. 

- No he estado de humor. 

- Todos tenemos nuestros días... Y bien, ¿qué haces que no estás recogiendo tus cosas? Nos están esperando. 

Lo primero que Harry buscó fue su varita y se la guardó en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, y comenzó a recoger todas sus cosas desparramadas por la habitación y a guardarlas en su baúl, pero luego recordó algo. 

- ¿Podrías...? - le preguntó a Tonks, señalando sus cosas. 

- Seguro, aunque sabes que no es mi fuerte - respondió la joven bruja mientras se miraba al espejo en el armario de Harry -. ¡Empacar! - y con un movimiento de su varita túnicas, ropas, libros y demás objetos fueron entrando al baúl con un cierto desorden -. ¿Te parece que me queda el azul? A mí no me convence mucho, pero el rosa ya no se está llevando. 

- ¿Adónde iremos esta vez? ¿A Grimmauld Place? 

- No lo sé, sólo me dijeron que te buscara aquí. Los que saben los detalles son Dumbledore, Ojoloco y Remus, a mí no quisieron decirme nada. 

Otro CRACK, aunque no tan fuerte, y Kingsley Shacklebolt estaba junto a ellos. 

- ¿Se puede saber qué tanto hablas Tonks? Ya te has tardado. 

- Estábamos recogiendo todo, míralo por ti mismo. 

- Dense prisa, y por cierto, es bueno verte de nuevo Potter. 

- Igualmente. 

- ¿Ya buscaste tu escoba? - le preguntó Tonks. 

- No, está guardada en la alacena bajo las escaleras. 

- ¡Yo voy por ella! - exclamó alegremente la bruja. 

- Mejor voy yo Tonks - cortó Shacklebolt -, serías capaz de despertar a los muggles - y desapareció. Harry logró, con mucha dificultad, escucharlo aparecer en el primer piso de la casa. 

- Bueno, si insistes... - el último par de calcetines entró al baúl y Tonks cerró la tapa - Eso era todo 

CRACK. Kingsley había vuelto. 

- Aquí está - le extendió la Saeta de Fuego a Harry -, ahora vámonos. 

Harry tomó la jaula de Hedwig con Pig adentro en una mano y su escoba en la otra y él, Kingsley y Tonks salieron de la habitación. El baúl flotaba en el aire y los tres evitaban hacer ruido mientras bajaban las escaleras, algo un poco difícil para Tonks. El chico dudó por un segundo si debía avisarle de algún modo a sus tíos sobre su ida mientras abrían la puerta de la casa, pero desechó esa idea rápidamente. A los Dursley no les importaba su suerte. Se preocupó por Hedwig, ¿lograría encontrarlo cuando regresara de su cacería?, esperaba que sí. 

Al salir a la calle, encontró todo a oscuras, seguramente alguien debió utilizar un apagador. 

- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? - era la voz de Alastor Moody - Pudieron haber puesto en peligro todo. 

- ¡Lumos! - y una pequeña luz salió de la punta de la varita de Tonks. Ella y Kingsley comenzaron a caminar y Harry los siguió -. Pero no nos pasó nada. 

- No siempre tendrás tanta suerte - se detuvieron y Kingsley también hizo aparecer una luz en la punta de su varita. Moody estaba frente a ellos, con su ojo mágico girando en todas direcciones -, y el traslador está por activarse. 

- ¿Traslador? 

- Sí Potter, traslador y si no te das prisa, de nada servirá que lo hayamos preparado, ¡y sácate la varita del bolsillo! 

- Cálmate Ojoloco - intentó apaciguarlo Tonks -, ningún mago ha muerto por tener la varita guardada en el bolsillo. 

- Ahora ningún mago toma en cuenta esas medidas - refunfuñó el antiguo auror. 

- ¿Cuál es el traslador? - preguntó Harry, zanjando la discusión sobre varitas en el bolsillo. 

- Tócalo. 

Moody agitó su varita y una caja se acercó hasta Harry. Honestamente, él no quería viajar en traslador, lo detestaba casi tanto como utilizar los polvos flú, pero si era la única forma, no le quedaba otro remedio. Lentamente, acercó la mano hasta tocar la arrugada caja de cartón y al instante, sintió una sacudida en el estómago, como un jalón bajo el ombligo y sus pies despegaron del suelo. No podía despegar la mano de la caja e iba hacia adelante en un torbellino de viento y colores. Justo cuando pensaba que vomitaría, tocó suelo con los pies. Estaba frente a las casas 11 y 13 de Grimmauld Place y ya los tres magos adultos estaban rodeándolo, al parecer, aparecerse era más rápido que usar un traslador. 

- ¿Todo bien Potter? - le preguntó Moody - ¿No ocurrió nada raro? 

- No, nada. 

- Bien, ya sabes cómo entrar. 

Harry pensó en la casa de los Black, y de la nada, apareció una puerta estropeada entre los números 11 y 13, seguida por las paredes y las ventanas. El número 12 de Grimmauld Place, el antiguo hogar de la familia Black ya estaba allí. 

- Date prisa - lo apuró Moody, empujándolo por la espalda. 

A cada paso que daba, la guardia de honor que se había formado a su alrededor daba también un paso. Hubiera resultado una escena bastante divertida para cualquier muggle que los viera. Harry subió los escalones de piedra y se quedó frente a la puerta negra y desconchada con manija en forma de serpiente enroscada, no podía abrirla sin utilizar su varita. Tonks fue la encargada de darle un toque a la puerta y abrirla con un crujido. 

La casa seguía tan lúgubre y oscura como siempre, aunque el olor a polvo y humedad había desaparecido, seguramente gracias al intento del verano anterior de volver el lugar habitable. Kingsley Shacklebolt y Tonks entraron detrás de él, mientras que Ojoloco Moody se encargó de cerrar nuevamente la puerta. Shacklebolt hizo un movimiento con su varita y las lámparas de gas del corredor se encendieron, iluminando todo el corredor. La pandilla de magos atravesó el corredor y se dirigió hasta la cocina, Harry los siguió. 

Sentados en la mesa de la cocina formando un círculo estaban Lupin, Dumbledore, Mundungus Fletcher, Snape y la profesora McGonagall. Los cinco magos que vinieron con Harry se apresuraron a reunirse con ellos y él se quedó ahí, sosteniendo sus cosas, parados sin saber qué hacer. 

- Alastor - habló Dumbledore -, ¿resultó todo bien? 

- Sin problemas - respondió el aludido -, excepto la tardanza de Tonks. 

- ¿Cuántas veces tendré que pedir disculpas por eso? - preguntó exasperada Tonks. 

- Potter - lo llamó la profesora McGonagall -, ¿qué haces parado? Pasa y siéntate - Harry dejó sus cosas en la entrada de la cocina y siguió las órdenes de la mujer, no sin cierto recelo y rencor hacia algunos de los sentados en la mesa. 

- No me digan que ya no temen que Voldemort se apodere de mí e intente matarlos - todos voltearon a verlo. 

- ¡Silencio Potter! - exclamó Snape levantándose de su asiento. 

- ¿Usted me pide silencio? - Harry también se había puesto de pie - ¡Por su culpa Sirius murió! Pero para qué iba a avisarme, si sabía que esa era la oportunidad perfecta para vengarse. 

- ¡No toleraré que me hables así! 

- ¿O qué? ¿Va a quitarle puntos a Gryffindor? ¡Usted no es más que un patético resentido que no puede olvidar una broma que le hicieron cuando tenía quince! - Snape parecía dispuesto a atacarlo con su varita, pero a Harry no le importaba, sabía cómo defenderse. 

- Severus, Harry, ya basta - dijo Dumbledore en un tono severo que no dejaba lugar a desobediencias. 

- Cálmate Harry - le susurró Lupin poniéndole una mano en el hombro y obligándolo a sentarse. Moody hizo lo propio con Snape. 

- No estamos aquí para pelear - les recordó la profesora McGonagall. Snape miraba a Harry con más odio que nunca antes, como si estuviera viendo al mismísimo James Potter frente a él. 

- Si nos dijeran, o por lo menos, me dijeran para qué se supone que estamos aquí. 

- A eso iba Harry - le dijo Dumbledore en un tono tranquilo -, pero no será ahora, aún tenemos que esperar a alguien. 

- ¿A quién? - preguntó molesto Harry. 

- No te impacientes muchacho - fue Moody quien habló -, ya llegará el momento. 

- ¿Estás seguro de que vendrá? - le preguntó Dumbledore a Mundungus. 

- Eso me dijo - respondió encogiéndose de hombros. 

- Usted ya sabe cómo es - suspiró Lupin -, le gustan las entradas dramáticas. 

La profesora McGonagall hizo un movimiento de varita y frente a cada uno apareció una taza de té caliente. Harry ni siquiera miró la suya, estaba demasiado enfadado. 

- Yo podría hacerlo mejor - rezongó Snape en voz baja. 

- Tal vez Severus, pero estás consciente de que no resultaría - le replicó Dumbledore en el mismo tono mientras soplaba su té. 

- Por desgracia - y sorbió un poco del contenido de su taza. 

Pasaron unos incómodos minutos de silencio en que nadie decía nada y todos miraban alternadamente sus zapatos y las tazas. ¿A quién estaban esperando?, y más aún, ¿para qué?. ¿Sólo para eso lo habían sacado de Privet Drive en medio de la noche, para tenerlo esperando?... Qué pérdida de tiempo. Harry se levantó de la mesa, tomó sus cosas e ignorando lo que le decían los demás, salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras. Pasó por la habitación que solía ocupar en las pocas ocasiones en que se había quedado en esa casa, pero siguió de largo, tenía que ir a otro lugar. 

La habitación de Sirius seguía igual, con huesos de pollo esparcidos por el piso y las cosas en el mismo lugar donde habían sido dejadas, aunque con más polvo. ¿Huesos de pollo? ¿Por qué tendrían que haber huesos de pollo en la habitación?... No pasaron más de dos segundos hasta que la respuesta vino a él: Buckbeak. El hipógrifo también era residente en esa habitación, Sirius lo mantenía ahí, ¿pero dónde estaba? 

Harry salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina tan rápido como pudo. Ellos tenían que saber qué había pasado con Buckbeak, ellos eran los únicos que habían estado en la casa desde la muerte de su padrino. Entró a la cocina en una carrera y tropezó con alguien que también estaba entrando en ese momento, pero no se fijó quién era. 

- ¿Dónde está Buckbeak? - preguntó en un tono que resultó más agudo de lo que le habría gustado -. Y bien, díganme donde está. 

- Parece que el mal genio se hereda. 

**_Continuará..._**

*+-.-+*+-.-+*+-.-+*+-.-+* 

He vuelto a la carga con un fic nuevo! ^^ 

Pobre Harry, ha tenido un verano miserable, no creen? Bueno, ke se te muera lo más cercano ke has conocido a un padre no debe ser muy agradable, pero por lo menos ya no está con los Dursley, eso debería ser bueno... Dónde estará Buckbeak? ké hicieron con él? Con kién se habrá tropezado Harry? y kién era la persona ke habló? A kién estarán esperando los de la Orden y para hacer ké? Hedwig se tardará mucho en regresar? Ké habrá sido de la vida de Hermione? porque ni Ron ni Harry han sabido de ella... Y verdad ke Snapie se merecía los 4 gritos ke le dio el Harry??? ^^U 

Con suerte, las respuestas a todas estas preguntas estarán en el próximo capítulo ^_~ 

Elogios? Preguntas? Comentarios? Chocolates? Galeones? Remus? Todo eso pueden dejármelo junto con sus reviews en el botoncito morado de allá abajo *Ralkm señala el fin de la página*, ya saben, el ke dice "Submit review" 

[MM:MS,MJ&MR] 

Ralkm Diggory 

-| Padfoot |- 

*Miembro de la Orden Siriusana* 


	2. A hope, a chance

**REDEMPTION**

*+-.-+*+-.-+*+-.-+*+-.-+* 

II _-| A hope, a chance |-_

- Parece que el mal genio se hereda. 

Una figura alta cubierta con una capa de viaje y una capucha estaba parada en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados. - Aparte de que me hacen viajar de noche, me llevan por el medio - dijo y se quitó la capucha y la capa. La persona que se reveló era una mujer alta, de piel pálida, larga melena negra, ojos profundamente violetas y con una fina y alargada cicatriz en el rostro, al lado de la oreja izquierda, vestida con una túnica negra y sencilla, pero visiblemente costosa. 

- Buenas noches Erin, ¿tuviste un buen viaje? - la saludó cortésmente Dumbledore. 

- Buenas noches profesor - la mujer entró y recorrió la cocina con la vista, fijando su mirada en cada uno de los adultos -. De hecho, no, fue demasiado largo y las dos de la mañana no es la mejor hora para aparecerse. 

- Pudiste venir antes - murmuró Snape. 

- A diferencia de ti Snapie, yo sí tengo negocios que atender y vine en cuanto me desocupé. 

- No me llames así. 

- Te llamo como te he llamado siempre, Snivellus Snapie, ¿o es que ya lo olvidaste? 

- Hay temas importantes señorita McGregor - interrumpió McGonagall, mirando severamente a los dos adultos. 

- Lo sé, y disculpe el tono profesora, pero estoy esperando escucharlos desde que me mandaron a llamar. No creo que la noble Orden del Fénix le haya pedido a Dung que me buscara solicitando mis servicios para nada. 

- ¿Podrían simplemente decirme qué rayos hicieron con Buckbeak? - interrumpió Harry, que estaba comenzando a hartarse. 

- Hagrid lo llevó a un lugar seguro - le respondió Dumbledore -, con una manada de hipógrifos. 

- Bien, me voy - resolvió Harry, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, ya Moody le había puesto la mano en el hombro, obligándolo a detenerse. 

- Me parece - le susurró - que deberías poner atención a lo que se dirá aquí. 

- Entonces - prosiguió la mujer llamada Erin -, ¿van a decirme qué favor necesitan de mí o no? Porque si es información, ya conocen mi política al respecto... 

- No es información y no te preocupes, seguimos respetando tu política. Es algo más a tu alcance. 

- ¿Más a mi alcance? ¿Y cómo qué sería? 

- Necesitamos que hagas una poción - la mujer soltó una risa sarcástica. 

- ¿Una poción? Hasta donde tengo entendido, el especialista es Snivelly, no yo. 

- Ambos son igual de buenos, y lo saben - Dumbledore mantenía su tono calmado y miraba atentamente a la mujer. 

- ¿Y qué poción quieren que haga? 

- Si mi memoria no falla, a finales de tu séptimo curso se te incautó un pergamino que contenía los ingredientes y preparación de una poción bastante interesante y que pensabas mostrar a tus examinadores en el ÉXTASIS, pero que según las leyes aún vigentes del Ministerio de Magia, estaba prohibida - el anciano mago no movió ni un pelo, pero la mujer palideció casi tanto como un fantasma y las manos comenzaron a temblarle ligeramente. 

- ¿¡Para qué!? - preguntó agitada. Harry escuchaba interesado y curioso. 

- Sirius atravesó el velo - dijo secamente Lupin. 

- ¿Velo? ¿Qué velo? - pero parecía ya conocer la respuesta. 

- Sabes qué velo... 

- ¿Cuándo fue? ¿Cómo pasó? 

- Luego podremos darte los detalles - respondió Dumbledore. 

- ¿Acaso... acaso están locos? Saben que esa poción es experimental, nunca la hice, sólo quedó en papel, y usted mismo lo dijo, está prohibida. 

- Como si respetaras tanto la ley - murmuró Snape muy por lo bajo, pero basándose en la mirada asesina que le dirigió la mujer, lo habían escuchado. 

- No, no estamos del todo locos - dijo Dumbledore, mirándola a través de sus anteojos de media luna -. Alguien más se encargó de probarla, y resultó. 

- ¿Quién fue el miserable? - la palidez había desaparecido y ahora un ligero color rojo comenzaba a apoderarse de sus orejas. 

- Peter - respondió escuetamente Lupin. 

- ¿Pettigrew?... ¡Maldito bastardo! ¿Cómo se atreve ese mal nacido a plagiar MI poción y utilizarla en su jefe? - Harry estaba teniendo el ligero presentimiento de que conocía la poción de la que estaban hablando. 

- Erin... 

- Tú cállate Lupin - ahora sus orejas estaban completamente rojas y tenía los puños apretados -. Fueron quince años llamándome loca por creer en la inocencia de Sirius y otros veinticinco sin creerme cuando les decía que había algo podrido en la rata, y ahora me dices que esa plasta de ser humano, humillación de mago, degradación de squib se atrevió a entregarle mi trabajo de años a Voldemort y que Sirius pasó por el velo del Departamento de Misterios, ¿y pretendes que esté tranquila? - Lupin tragó en seco. 

- Pues sí - dijo tímidamente y la mujer soltó un suspiro de resignación. Caminó unos pocos pasos antes de hablar. 

- Está bien, denme dos días para prepararlo todo y quiero que Snapie me ayude. Para la luna nueva podremos hacerlo. 

- Me parece excelente - Dumbledore se puso de pie antes de que Snape pudiera reparar en algo, los demás lo imitaron -. Ya debemos retirarnos. Remus, ¿hoy es tu guardia? - el hombre lobo asintió. Mundungus Fletcher y Kingsley Shacklebolt ya estaban saliendo de la cocina, y Harry aprovechó para salir tras ellos sin ser visto, aunque estaba seguro de que no se le había escapado al ojo mágico de Moody. 

Debía de ser muy tarde pero Harry no estaba cansado y mucho menos somnoliento, sino más bien confuso. Seguía sin entender para qué lo habían llevado a Grimmauld Place y qué era lo que los de la Orden estaba planeando hacer. Y además, estaba esa mujer, Erin. No la sintió entrar a la casa y no terminaba de agradarle, pero debía admitir que era buena humillando a Snape y detestaba al traidor de Pettigrew, dos puntos a su favor. 

Erró por la vieja y oscura casa, buscando una pista, algo que le indicara qué estaba ocurriendo y cómo debía reaccionar, pero no encontró nada más que polvo y recuerdos de los momentos compartidos ahí con su padrino. Era doloroso pensar que ya no volvería a escuchar su risa como ladrido nunca más. Mientras caminaba, escuchó abrirse los diversos cerrojos de la puerta, por lo que dedujo que ya la reunión habría terminado y todos los de la Orden, excepto Lupin, ya se habrían ido. Recordó a Buckbeak y se alegró por la suerte que había corrido, luego de más de dos años huyendo, el hipógrifo seguramente estaba deseoso de reunirse con otros como él y vivir en libertad. 

Fue hacia la cocina en busca de Lupin, si iba a tener que quedarse en el caserón, un poco de compañía sería bien apreciada. El silencio era tal que podía escucharse perfectamente el más mínimo ruido que se produjera en cualquier rincón de la casa, algo verdaderamente al estilo de las películas de horror muggles. Pensó encontrar a su antiguo profesor solo en la cocina, tal vez tomando algo de té o simplemente estando ahí, pero estaba equivocado. En la mesa, y sentada frente a él, estaba la tal Erin. Mientras más se acercaba Harry, mejor escuchaba lo que decían, que parecía ser una discusión. Prefirió ocultarse detrás de la puerta para poder escuchar con claridad. 

- ¿Qué quieres Lupin? 

- Bien, sólo quería... sólo quería disculparme - una risa sarcástica. 

- ¿Disculparte? Qué fácil es decirlo, ¿verdad? Después de tantos años es que tú vienes a pedirme una disculpa, oportuno, diría yo. 

- Estuve equivocado todo ese tiempo, y cuando quise enmendar mi error, no pude acercarme a ti. 

- Déjame recordar algo... Ahh sí, tus palabras exactas: "Tú no eres más que una loca que no puede aceptar que Sirius es un traidor y un asesino sólo por la inquina que le tenías a Peter". Fueron esas textualmente. Ahora dime algo tú, ¿te costaba mucho darle un voto de confianza a Sirius, ir a visitarlo y escuchar la versión de tu mejor amigo? 

- ¡Peter también era mi amigo! 

- ¡Pettigrew siempre ha sido una rata escurridiza que se vale de los demás para su propio beneficio! Y sabes que te lo dije, te dije que ese traidor estaba actuando raro pero Sirius fue el único que escuchó mis palabras, aunque me temo que fue demasiado tarde. 

- Y me arrepiento de eso. 

- ¿Te costaba mucho creer... en mí? Sí, bien, jamás toleré a Pettigrew, lo admito, pero no por ello iba a acusarlo de traidor, no sin fundamento. 

- Sabes cómo era todo, no podíamos confiar en nadie. 

- ¿Ni siquiera en la amistad entre Sirius y James? 

- ¡Ellos tampoco confiaban en mí! Lo sabes, ¡creían que los vendería sólo por... por lo que soy! 

- Sospechaban de ti, que es diferente, y les dolía hacerlo - hubo un instante de silencio -. Olvídalo, ya no vale la pena seguir repartiendo culpas. 

- Supongo. 

- ¿Qué tal la nueva Orden? Deben tener mucho trabajo, me imagino. 

- Aún estamos acostumbrándonos, creo que sabes a lo que me refiero. 

- Sí, hay sangre nueva por lo que me he enterado, y parecen buenos. 

- Pero no lo suficiente. No pudimos evitar lo de Sirius ni que Voldemort manipule la mente de Harry. 

- Si al caso vamos, la vieja Orden no pudo evitar la muerte de Fabian, y estamos hablando de que en ese momento estaban Frank Longbottom y James entre ustedes. 

A Harry le habría gustado seguir escuchando, en especial ahora que lo habían mencionado a él y a su padre, pero un repentino dolor en la cicatriz lo hizo lanzarse al suelo y retorcerse de dolor. Fue como si la vieja herida se estuviese abriendo de nuevo, todo se veía brumoso y daba vueltas. El dolor en la cabeza iba a matarlo, pero había algo más en el fondo: una sensación de satisfacción, de alegría. Voldemort debía de estarla pasando muy bien. Y luego todo se volvió negro. 

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, todo seguía viéndose brumoso, pero el dolor en la cicatriz ya había pasado. Alguien le puso sus anteojos en la mano y cuando se los colocó, descubrió que estaba en la que podía llamar su habitación, en su cama, y siendo observado con preocupación por Erin. La luz se la mañana se filtraba por la ventana. 

- ¿Mejor así? - le preguntó. 

- Sí, gracias. 

- Nos diste un susto allá abajo, no teníamos idea que estabas espiando detrás de la puerta. 

- ¡No estaba espiando! 

- Está bien, no teníamos idea que estabas escuchando furtivamente detrás de la puerta, ¿mejor? El hecho es el mismo. Y bien, ¿qué pasó? 

- Voldemort, o eso creo. 

- Sí, eso me imaginé, ¿pero qué pasaba con el viejo Voldy? ¿Estaba molesto, alegre, bailando ballet con un tutú rosa? 

- ¿Voldemort bailando ballet con un tutú rosa? - prefirió no imaginarse eso. 

- No me hagas caso. 

- Estaba satisfecho, algo que había estado planeando le resultó bien. 

- Después le diré a Lupin, que se encargue de decírselo a Dumbledore. Por cierto Harry, mucho gusto, soy Erin McGregor - Harry estrechó torpemente la mano que le ofrecían -. Y no te preocupes en presentarte, estoy casi segura de que eres Harry Potter - el chico de la cicatriz esbozó la primera sonrisa sincera en mucho tiempo. 

- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? 

- Lo que sea, menos el origen del universo y si hay algo más aburrido que un gusarajo, para eso aún no tengo las respuestas. 

- ¿Cuál es su relación con la Orden? 

- Hasta hace unas horas, ninguna. Digamos que soy de las que prefieren hacer las cosas a su modo y por su cuenta, aunque ahora parece que tendré que hacerles un favorcito, ya sabes. 

- ¿Y con Sirius? - su rostro se ensombreció un poco. 

- Hasta hace unos días, era su prima, una de sus mejores amigas y la horma de sus zapatos, eso en resumen. Ya veremos después. 

- ¿Después? ¿De qué? Ahora Sirius está muerto. 

- ¿En verdad lo crees? 

- ¿Uhh? 

- ¿En verdad crees que Sirius está muerto? Vamos Harry, esperaba más de ti. Dime, ¿tú lo viste caer sin vida o explotar en pedacitos luego de alguna maldición? No, sólo atravesó el estúpido velo - una esperanza se había formado en el fondo del corazón de Harry. 

- ¿Entonces está vivo? - preguntó expectante. 

- Ni sí, ni no, simplemente no está muerto aunque tampoco es que esté vivo. Ni yo entiendo mucho de lo que pasa cuando atraviesas ese trapo viejo, es más, son pocos los que entienden y se cuentan con los dedos de una mano. 

- ¿Y por qué hablaba de después? 

- Porque ahí es donde entra el favorcito que voy a hacerle a los de la Orden. 

- ¿Y cuál es la poción que tiene que hacer? 

- ¿No tienes hambre? Lupin dijo que haría el desayuno antes de que comenzara el desfile. 

- ¿Desfile? 

- Tú sabes, gente de la Orden entrando y saliendo, a eso me refiero con el desfile. Ven, vamos a desayunar, a los quince siempre se tiene hambre. 

Harry se encogió de hombros y se levantó de la cama. Por primera vez en tres semanas, tenía una genuina y voraz hambre, probablemente originada por la esperanza de volver a ver a Sirius, aunque prefirió guardarse eso y no decírselo a nadie, sólo en caso de que en verdad ocurriese. Se fijó en el rostro de Erin, se veía tranquila pero tenía unas ojeras enormes que atribuyó al hecho de estarle velando el sueño a él, pero era sólo una suposición, no tenía por qué haberlo hecho. Mientras bajaban por las escaleras hacia la cocina, percibió el olor de panqueques recién cocinados, y su estómago se hizo notar, hasta ese momento no había pensado en lo mal que había estado comiendo. Erin abrió la puerta de la cocina y la mantuvo así hasta que Harry entró; adentro estaba Lupin, sirviendo en un plato un par de panqueques. 

- Buenos días Harry, ¿te sientes mejor? 

- Ehh... sí - dijo algo apenado. 

- Entonces pasa y sírvete. No cocino como Molly Weasley, pero no lo hago tan mal. 

Harry tomó asiento en la mesa y frente a él fue colocado un plato con una torre de seis panqueques y un tarro enorme de miel. Erin conjuró con su varita una taza de café y Lupin se quedó parado frente a él, sin hacer ni decir nada. A Harry no le gustaba ser observado como si pudiera caer enfermo de un segundo a otro, pero en ese momento estaba tan concentrado en comer que no le dio importancia. 

- ¿Es que tenías hambre o tienes el estómago de un crup? - le preguntó alegremente Erin. 

- Sólo estaba un poco hambriento. 

- Si se nota... - caminó de regreso hasta la puerta - Bueno caballeros, esta dama tiene que retirarse, estoy en misión. Los veré en dos días, y Harry, digan lo que te digan de mí, no creas lo malo - salió de la cocina y al cabo de unos minutos, escucharon abrirse los cerrojos de la puerta. 

- Cuídate - dijo en un susurro Lupin. 

- ¿La conocía? 

- Sí, la conocí, fuimos... amigos. 

- Parece que ahora no lo son. 

- Ahora no me tolera mucho que digamos, ha cambiado mucho desde que la conocí. 

- ¿Y siempre odió a Pettigrew? - Lupin lo miró sorprendido. 

- Te estás volviendo bastante observador. No, no siempre lo odió, antes simplemente le tenía inquina, se encargó de hacer su vida miserable. 

- Se lo tiene merecido. 

- No estoy muy seguro. Tal vez, si Peter no hubiera sido tan débil, o mejor dicho, si no lo hubiéramos hecho sentir tan débil, las cosas habrían sido diferentes. En ocasiones pienso que nosotros mismos lo orillamos a hacerlo. 

- Mis padres no le apuntaron con la varita exigiéndole que le dijera a Voldemort dónde se ocultaban. 

- Hubo muchos factores en juego en ese momento. 

Oportunamente, antes de que Harry comenzara una discusión, alguien tocó el timbre de la casa, haciendo que el retrato de la señora Black comenzara a gritar los insultos de siempre. 

- ¿Cuántas veces tendremos que decirle a Tonks que no toque el timbre? - resopló Lupin molesto antes de ir a abrir la puerta y a callar el retrato. 

Los días en Grimmauld Place transcurrían lentamente cuando no se tiene a nadie con quien hablar, tal como comprobó Harry. Unas cuantas horas en ese lugar parecieron días, y ni siquiera el contar motas de pelusa ayudó a que el tiempo transcurriera más rápido. Si Ron o Hermione estuvieran con él, por lo menos para hablar, todo sería mejor, pero Ron estaba en Rumania y de Hermione no había tenido noticias, y tampoco podría escribirles porque Hedwig no había llegado junto con él y no podía utilizar a Pig, Dumbledore no permitía enviar lechuzas. 

El director arribó a Grimmauld Place en la media tarde de ese día. Inmediatamente fue informado de lo que le había pasado a Harry en la madrugada y el chico de la cicatriz fue sometido a un extenso interrogatorio. A veces no lograba entender como los demás aún no habían entendido que él no sabía todo lo que Voldemort pensaba y planeaba y que esos esporádicos "contactos" entre ambos, mas que darles pistas, los confundían más. Pero todos parecían satisfechos con lo que les dijo Harry. 

Un rato después del director de Hogwarts, llegó una lechuza a casa de los Black llevando una edición extra de El Profeta vespertino. Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix presentes en ese momento (Dumbledore, Moody, McGonagall y Tonks), así como el mismo Harry, se reunieron en la cocina. Al parecer, la noticia los afectaba a todos. 

_NUEVO MOVIMIENTO EN EL MINISTERIO_

_Eliminados los decretos escolares._

_En un movimiento legal bastante sorpresivo, el Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge, ha decidido esta misma tarde eliminar los decretos escolares del 22 al 28. Dichos decretos fueron promulgados durante los últimos doce meses en lo que muchos llamaron un intento de Fudge de tener control sobre el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y de sacar de su camino al director de esta institución, Albus Dumbledore._

_Cuando un equipo de El Profeta quiso preguntar al señor Ministro el por qué de tan súbita decisión, luego de haber hecho incapié en el último año de que los decretos eran estrictamente necesarios y representaban un beneficio para toda la comunidad mágica, se nos impidió el acceso a la oficina ministerial. Por fuentes extraoficiales, aún no confirmadas, se rumora que Fudge recibió mucha presión de parte del Consejo Escolar, quienes estaban hartos del comportamiento de Dolores Umbridge como profesora, inquisidora y posteriormente directora a cargo en Hogwarts, además de otros medios externos y ajenos a Hogwarts, que reclamaban un comportamiento más sensato del Ministerio en lo que a educación se refiere._

_Dedalus Diggle, 59, nos dice: "Fudge parecía estar loco, metiendo su nariz en los asuntos de Hogwarts. Hogwarts se ha mantenido muy bien por los últimos mil años sin intervención del Ministerio y no creo que lo necesite ahora"._

_Mientras tanto, Percy Weasley, asistente del Ministro, opina: "El señor Ministro ha tomado esta decisión porque consideró que en estos momentos hay asuntos más importantes que el Colegio que merecen vigilancia ministerial", refiriéndose obviamente al intento del Ministerio de hacer retornar la calma luego del anuncio del regreso de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado._

_Tratamos de ponernos en contacto con el señor Albus Dumbledore, pero el mismo se encontraba ausente al momento de producirse esta noticia, al igual que la señora Dolores Jane Umbridge, antigua Viceministra de Magia y profesora de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, Gran Inquisidora y directora encargada del Colegio Hogwarts. La señora Umbridge se encuentra en estos momentos disfrutando de unas vacaciones en la Selva Negra luego de su pase a retiro, oficializado en horas de esta misma mañana._

En la foto que encabezaba el artículo, estaba un Fudge muy nervioso, quien se secaba la frente a cada instante con un pañuelo. Rodeándolo habían otras cuantas personas, seguramente funcionarios del Ministerio, que Harry no conocía. Trataron de disimularlo, pero tanto en el rostro de Dumbledore como en el de McGonagall había una mueca burlona. 

- Vaya - exclamó alegremente Dumbledore -, parece que Cornelius ha vuelto a sorprendernos. 

- ¿Por qué lo haría? - le preguntó Tonks. 

- No tengo idea. Sus razones tendrá. 

- Sí, sí las tiene - interrumpió Moody -. Algún chantaje y todos los clanes en su contra. 

- ¿Serías tan amable de explicarte Alastor? 

- Detalla la foto - y le extendió el periódico. 

Al lado de Fudge y oculta entre la multitud, con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara, estaba Erin. 

**_Continuará..._**

*+-.-+*+-.-+*+-.-+*+-.-+* 

Akí Ralkm reportándose! ^^ 

Ké tal con Erin? Resultó una cajita de sorpresas... Será verdad lo ke dice el Ojoloco? y si es así, ké le habría dicho al inútil del Fudge para ke hiciera lo ke hizo? Percy está pasado de idiota, verdad? Dónde anda Hermione!? y Hedwig!? Cuál será la famosa poción ke kiere hacer la Orden? y para ké? por ké no la puede hacer Snivelly? Ké habrá hecho el Voldy ke se puso tan contento? se imaginan a Voldy bailando ballet? O.o Cómo es eso ke Sirius está vivo pero no está vivo? alguien lo entiende? sería tan amable de explicármelo? De donde salió Harry tan tragón? y Remsie tan buen amo de casa? Por ké casi toda la acción de este fic ha transcurrido en la cocina? será ke tengo hambre y no me he dado cuenta? Alguien aparte de mí cree ke la Umbridge se merece todo lo malo, feo y askeroso que le pase? Hay algo más aburrido ke el gusarajo? Dónde se metió Hagrid? tengo curiosidad. Kién me acompaña a ir a ponerle una bomba a la Rowling? Y finalmente, fui la única ke notó el pase de corriente??? 

Aún más preguntas sin responder sobre este fic! ^^U 

Pero ahora vamos con temas más agradables para la escritora, es decir, para mí: sus reviews!!! 

***selene snape:** hola! Weno, con esto creo ke ya estás enterada de a kién estaban esperando y te puedes hacer una idea de lo ke están tramando... es ke a Dumby se le ocurre cada cosa... Y respecto a lo de Harry, estoy de acuerdo contigo. El niño ha tenido muy mala suerte, tiene derecho a cabrearse contra kien él kiera

***Anna Voig:** Anna! Amiguita! Estamos como ke reapareciendo ¬¬ ^^U Sabes ke me lei los dos capis ke me faltaban de La Magia Interior y tu espectacular resumen sobre La Búsqueda? Sé ke debí hacerlo antes, pero estuve desaparecida por meses del internet, sorry U_U. En fin, respondiendo a tu review: de verdad te parece tan interesante? ^^ *Ralkm comienza a dar brinkitos por todo el cyber y la gente la ve feo* Oye, por el momento voy a poder continuarlo seguido, apenas había publicado el 1 capi y ya estaba escribiendo el 3 en mi casa... estoy inspirada! O.o El argumento va a terminar volviéndose un poco (como decirlo...? común?... sí, común) común después de un tiempo, pero es ke originalmente no tengo planeado hacer de este fic mi opera prima, sólo kiero reírme un rato con él y hacer justicia. Nos veremos pronto, sabes ke puedes escribirme cuando kieras. Un abrazo para ti también. Chau!

Elogios? Preguntas? Comentarios? Nuevos insultos para la rata? Chocolates? Galeones? Remus? Todo eso pueden dejármelo junto con sus reviews en el botoncito morado de allá abajo *Ralkm señala el fin de la página*, ya saben, el ke dice "Submit review" Insultos y howlers-bomba, abstenerse.

[MM:MS,MJ&MR] 

Ralkm Diggory 

-| Padfoot |- 

*Miembro de la Orden Siriusana* 


	3. The night of the spectrum, shade, ghost ...

**REDEMPTION**

*+-.-+*+-.-+*+-.-+*+-.-+* 

III _-| The night of the spectrum, shade, ghost or whatever it was |-_

- ¿Podrían explicarse? - preguntó Tonks, quien tenía la misma cara de confusión que Harry. 

- Es simple - gruñó Moody -, esa niña fue la que presionó a Fudge. 

- La señorita McGregor tiene muy buenos contactos, especialmente entre los clanes escoceses e irlandeses - explicó Dumbledore -, y estas familias en conjunto tienen bastante influencia en el Ministerio. 

- Pero es bueno, ¿no? - interrumpió Harry - Quiero decir, ya no tendremos que soportar a la Umbridge. 

- Sí Potter, es bueno - lo apoyó la profesora McGonagall. Harry todavía recordaba con alegría la pelea entre ella y la Umbridge durante su entrevista vocacional. 

- Dolores Umbridge era un problema, pero me temo que no será la última maniobra de Cornelius en medio de su paranoia. 

- Siempre dije que fue un error elegirlo como Ministro. 

- Pero ya no hay nada que podamos hacer Alastor, no nosotros al menos. 

El resto del día transcurrió relativamente tranquilo, exceptuando tal vez la repentina llegada de Mundungus Fletcher con un cargamento de lunascopios de contrabando. Según él, los habían decomisado en Dover y le dieron el aviso inmediatamente. Se los llevó a la mañana siguiente, al parecer había encontrado un comprador en el callejón Diagon, pero le dejó uno de regalo a Harry con la condición de que no le dijera nada a Molly Weasley si la veía. 

Las noches eran muy aburridas. No tenía con quién hablar, o mejor dicho, no tenía la confianza para hablar con el de la Orden que estuviera de guardia y tenía que irse a la cama temprano y se quedaba viendo el techo desde su cama por horas antes de lograr dormirse. Y no es que sus sueños resultaran muy agradables. En esas dos noches, había soñado con Sirius atravesando el velo y luego siendo torturado una y otra vez con la maldición cruciatus. Trató de borrar o por lo menos de enviar a lo más profundo de su mente las palabras de Erin sobre lo que pasaría, en caso de que Voldemort intentara entrar en su cabeza de nuevo. No quería que Voldemort arruinara los planes de la Orden por su culpa. 

Finalmente, llegó la noche en que lo que sea que la Orden del Fénix hubiese planeado se llevaría a cabo. Todos los de la Orden comenzaron a llegar desde temprano, arrancando más alaridos del retrato de la señora Black que nunca, y siendo Snape y Erin los últimos en llegar, cargados de frascos con contenidos desconocidos y en muchos casos, viscosos. Los dos se encerraron en una de las tantas habitaciones del caserón, aunque de vez en cuando lograban escucharse gritos, en especial de Erin. 

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa Snape? ¿¡Cómo vas a agregar la matricaria antes que los pelos de lethifold!? Creo que fui bastante clara en eso, ahora hay que conseguir más intestinos de quimera y sangre de unicornio, ¡y eso cuesta mucho en el mercado!. 

- ¡Entonces hazlo tú sola! 

- ¡No te voy a dar el gusto! ¡Vas a tener que ayudarme! 

Ninguno de los presentes se atrevía a entrar, ni siquiera a tocar la puerta. Harry tenía la sospecha de que ahí adentro se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla campal. Luego, al cabo de unas cuatro horas salieron, con las túnicas manchadas y lanzándose miradas asesinas. Cuando se reunieron con los demás, aún seguían dirigiéndose proyectiles verbales el uno al otro. 

- Había jurado no volver a trabajar contigo. 

- Para mí tampoco fue ningún placer Snapie. 

- ¿Resultó todo bien? - les preguntó Dumbledore, mirándolos fijamente a través de sus anteojos de media luna. 

- De maravilla - respondió Erin con una sonrisa -, ahora sólo hay que dejarla reposar unas horas. Pero tengo una duda. 

- ¿Y cuál es? 

- Bueno, usted sabe, o eso creo, que para que la poción funcione hay que echarlo en ella, en cierta forma, ¿verdad? Entonces ahí está el problema, que no lo tenemos en ninguna forma. 

- Sí, en eso había pensado. Me parece que nuestra única opción es una invocación. 

- ¿Una invocación? - preguntaron al mismo tiempo Harry, Erin, Snape y Lupin, entre otros de los presentes. 

- Es una forma bastante simple de magia antigua, incluso los muggles la conocen. 

- Espere un momento, ¿habla de llamar su alma o algo así? 

- En efecto. 

- ¿Y cómo lo haríamos? 

- Buscando algunas cosas que le hayan pertenecido, gente importante en su vida. 

- Como lo hacen en las películas. 

- Se escuchan ideas mejores - nadie dijo nada. 

- Yo me encargo de buscar lo que se necesite - se ofreció Erin -, y así consigo unas cosillas que me hacen falta. 

- Está bien. 

- Te acompaño - y tanto Kingsley Shacklebolt como Erin salieron de Grimmauld Place. 

Para esos momentos, ya Harry estaba absolutamente seguro de que sabía lo que harían, después de todo, él había presenciado algo así hacía dos veranos. Era algo bizarro pensar que lo mismo que hizo que Voldemort recuperara su cuerpo traería a Sirius de vuelta, y también era muy extraño pensar que una poción tan evidentemente oscura había sido inventada por una niña durante sus años en Hogwarts. La vida era muy extraña. 

En algo que a Harry le pareció demasiado tiempo (inexactitud causada por la ansiedad, por los nervios y por la falta de reloj), regresaron Kingsley y Erin cargando un maletín de viaje y una mochila enorme. 

- ¿Y bien? ¿cuándo empezamos? - preguntó Erin. 

- Ahora mismo - anunció Dumbledore -. Harry, Remus, señorita McGregor, si son tan amables. 

Harry se encogió de hombros y siguió a los adultos hasta la habitación en que antes habían trabajado Erin y Snape. Adentro de la misma, había un caldero enorme, el segundo más grande que él había visto en su vida. El líquido dentro del caldero parecía agua y su superficie era lisa y brillante. Los recuerdos del resurgimiento de Voldemort y la muerte de Cedric estaban llegando dolorosamente a Harry, todo estaba sucediendo igual que aquella vez. 

- Bueno, creo que este es el momento decisivo de toda esta historia. Veamos si mis inventos de estudiante funcionan - dijo Erin, y por primera vez en el poco tiempo que la conocía, Harry escuchó un tono de temor en su voz. 

Con un movimiento de varita, unas crepitantes llamas azules aparecieron debajo del caldero, haciendo que el líquido en él hirviera rápidamente y comenzara a lanzar chispas abrasadoras. Mucho vapor flotaba sobre el caldero y la superficie del líquido estaba aún más brillante que antes. Erin abandonó un momento el caldero y comenzó a sacar algunas cosas de dentro de la mochila que había traído consigo. Pantuflas con cara de perro, una vieja escoba, algunas fotografías, un antiguo mazo de naipes explosivos, periódicos viejos y un juego de llaves fue lo que sacó. 

- Es lo único que pude encontrar - le dijo a Dumbledore -, creo que sirve. 

- Esperemos que así sea. 

- ¿Y qué hacemos ahora? - preguntó Lupin. 

- Confiar - el anciano mago respiró hondo antes de proseguir -. Sirius Black, escucha el llamado de los que estamos aquí reunidos y regresa de la región oscura e intemporal donde te encuentras. 

Una ráfaga de brisa salida de la nada sopló en la habitación. Harry sólo rogaba con todas sus fuerzas poder volver a ver a su padrino, sólo eso. Unos inquietantes segundos después, una silueta blanquecina comenzó a formarse frente a ellos, una silueta idéntica a la de Sirius, que poco a poco adquiría más forma. Era algo así como un fantasma, pero a la vez no lo era. No tenía rostro y su cuerpo no estaba muy bien definido, pero Harry estaba completamente seguro de que se trataba de su padrino. 

El espectro, sombra, fantasma o lo que fuese deambuló entre ellos, fijándose en los objetos que habían sido colocados en el suelo, recorriendo toda la habitación. Se detuvo unos instantes frente a Harry y él sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda, luego, se colocó frente a Lupin y luego frente a Erin. 

- Black - dijo en un tono irritado -, no te hagas de rogar ¡y entra al maldito caldero de una buena vez! 

El espectro, sombra, fantasma o lo que fuese desapareció de la vista de todos y cuando ya Harry comenzaba a perder las esperanzas, vio salpicar algunas gotas del líquido del caldero y el ruido sordo de algo cayendo sobre el metal. Erin apagó el fuego bajo el caldero y revolvió las cosas que había traído, sacando un pequeño jarrón de cerámica. 

- ¡Hueso del doliente, otorgado sin saberlo, renovarás al que te dejó! - destapó el jarrón y dejó caer un fino chorro de lo que parecía polvo. Con esto, el líquido se volvió de un color azul vívido y ponzoñoso y aún más chispas salieron del caldero. 

Acto seguido, Erin sacó el paquete más grande y lo abrió. Harry tuvo que taparse los ojos o si no vomitaría ante lo que vio. El cuerpo de Kreacher, el viejo elfo doméstico de la familia Black, cortado en pedazos. Una escena grotesca. Erin no se atrevió a tocarlo, con su varita hizo levitar uno de los trozos y lo dejó suspendido sobre el caldero. 

- ¡Carne del vasallo, tomada por la fuerza, resucitarás al señor que tanto odias! - y lo dejó caer. El caldero ahora expedía una luz penetrante y el líquido se volvió rojo ardiente. 

Finalmente, Erin sacó una navaja de su bolsillo y se arremangó la túnica. Colocó su brazo sobre el caldero, teniendo cuidado de alejar su rostro para que las chispas no la quemaran. Con una mano temblorosa, hizo un corte con su navaja en su antebrazo y un fino chorro de sangre comenzó a brotar de la herida. 

- ¡Sangre del pariente, voluntariamente ofrecida, resucitarás al que estás ligado! 

Y cuando la primera gota de sangre tocó el líquido en el caldero, éste se tornó de un color blanco cegador. Erin se alejó del caldero, se alejó de todos, arrinconándose en la habitación. - Sólo quiero que funcione - la escuchó murmurar Harry. El líquido en el caldero hervía a borbotones y las chispas saltaban por doquier. Harry seguía rogando, sólo quería volver a ver a Sirius, sólo quería que todo resultara, sólo quería volver a tener a su padrino con él. 

Las chispas se detuvieron y mucho vapor de color blanco surgía del caldero, impidiéndoles ver. Pasaron unos incómodos minutos de silencio en los cuales todos intentaban ver a través del manto de vapor, pero nada parecía ocurrir. Harry ya estaba temiendo lo peor. La poción no había funcionado, todo había fracasado, Sirius nol volvería... nunca. 

- Dragoncita, para la próxima vez te agradeceré que le hables a mi alma con más respeto - dijo una voz que Harry reconoció inmediatamente. Sirius estaba ahí, todo había resultado. 

- Para la próxima vez, te agradeceré que no hagas tonterías como dejarte ganar por Bellatrix... ¡Pulgoso! - y se lanzó corriendo a abrazar a Sirius. 

- Oye contrólate, van a pensar que en verdad te preocupaste por mí - la niebla estaba comenzando a disiparse y Harry ahora veía con más claridad a su padrino. 

- Mejor deja de decir tonterías y vístete, recuerda que hay menores de edad aquí - Erin revolvió nuevamente entre su mochila y le lanzó una túnica a Sirius. 

La niebla finalmente se desvaneció y Harry por fin logró ver a Sirius. Estaba ahí parado, igual que la noche en que fue al Departamento de Misterios, como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido y miraba a su ahijado con una enorme sonrisa. Harry se secó unas pocas lágrimas que se habían asomado con el dorso de la mano, no iba a llorar en un momento en que se suponía debía estar alegre. Sirius se acercó a él, se puso a su altura y le dio un abrazo como el que un padre le daría a su hijo. 

- Me alegra que no te haya pasado nada - le dijo en un susurro y se puso de pie, mirando a todos en la habitación -. Vaya, qué comitiva, ¿me extrañaste dragona pecosa? 

- Ni lo sueñes perro pulgoso - dijo Erin. 

- Sabes que en el fondo me adoras. 

- Pruébalo. 

- Estás aquí. 

- Tienes un punto - dejó escapar en un suspiro Erin. 

- ¡Moony, amigo mío! - y Lupin y Sirius se abrazaron como hermanos. 

- Me parece que hay algunos que sobramos aquí, ¿no creen? - dijo Erin, pero ya estaba empujando por la espalda a Harry. A él le habría gustado quedarse y hablar con su padrino - Vamos, vamos, no seas chismoso. 

Harry fue literalmente arrastrado hasta la sala, donde tanto él como Erin fueron asediados de preguntas de parte de los demás, en especial de Tonks, quien parecía bastante interesada en saber qué había pasado con Sirius y cómo lo habían logrado. Harry no respondió nada. Se escabulló tan discretamente como pudo hasta su habitación y se dispuso a dormir. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuvo un sueño placentero. 

Despertó en medio de un sentimiento de alegría que sólo había experimentado muy pocas veces en su vida, tanto que no abrió los ojos, esperando volver a dormirse. La habitación estaba iluminada, había logrado dormir toda la noche. Oyó cuchicheos lejanos, como si estuviesen hablando detrás de la puerta. Una de las voces era de Sirius. 

- ¿Carne de Kreacher? ¡Qué asco! 

- Oye - quien protestaba era Erin -, fue el único vasallo tuyo que encontré, no es que tuviera mucho de donde elegir. 

- ¿Pero de Kreacher? 

- Deja de quejarte perro pulgoso, por lo menos estás aquí. Y míralo así, era una buena forma de vengarte de ese asqueroso elfo doméstico. 

- Tu sangre, la carne de Kreacher... ¿los huesos de quien? 

- No te gustará saberlo... 

- Dímelo, nada puede ser peor que lo de Kreacher. 

- ¿Recuerdas a Hocicos? 

- ¿No estarás hablando del Hocicos que yo pienso? - unos segundos de silencio - ¿TENGO LOS HUESOS DE UN PERRO? 

- ¡Shh! Vas a despertar a Harry... Y sí, sí tienes los huesos de TU perro, además, ¿cuál es la diferencia? De por sí siempre has sido un perro. 

- No me hace gracia. 

- ¿No pretenderías que me pusiera a profanar tumbas a media noche? 

- Estamos hablando de mí, debiste hacerlo. 

Harry abrió perezosamente los ojos. Todo se veía borroso y supuso que alguien le había quitado los anteojos. Pudo distinguir la puerta abriéndose y dos siluetas entrando. 

- Hola Harry. 

- ¿Te sientes bien? - le preguntó Sirius, mientras le extendía sus anteojos. 

- Sí, ¿y tú? 

- He estado mejor, me duele un poco el cuello. Dumbledore avisó que vendría esta tarde, parece que tiene algo importante que hablar con nosotros. 

- A mí también me pidió que me quedara - dijo Erin -. Me he enrolado en la Orden sin enterarme. 

- ¿Qué habrás hecho para que Dumbledore quiera hablar contigo? 

- Nada - respondió en un tono casual -, nada grave al menos. Sólo un par de diligencias en el Ministerio. 

- ¿Cómo lo hizo? - le preguntó Harry. 

- ¿Cómo hice qué? 

- Lograr que eliminaran los decretos escolares. El profesor Moody dijo que había sido usted. 

- ¿Hiciste que derogaran los decretos escolares? Me impresionas dragoncita. 

- Fue fácil. Cinco de los doce miembros del Consejo Escolar pertenecen de una forma u otra a alguno de los clanes, sólo fue cuestión de decirles lo que estaba pasando y alegando la antigua cooperación existente entre nosotros, presionaron. Además, Fudge me debía un favor. 

- ¿Cuál favor? 

- No le he dicho a nadie que ha estado desviando fondos del Ministerio - tanto Harry como Sirius miraron a Erin con ojos desorbitados - ¿¡Qué!? Es algo normal, todos los Ministros de Magia lo han hecho, sólo que la reputación de Fudge no soportaría un escándalo así. 

- ¿Y no le guardas algún otro secretito sucio? 

- Sí, pero ese está reservado para la Legislación Anti-Hombres Lobo y no se los puedo decir por ahora. 

- ¿Pretendes modificar todo lo que no te gusta? - le preguntó Sirius. 

- Mientras pueda, sí. Y dime Harry, ¿me veía bien? 

- ¿Perdón? 

- En la foto, que si me veía bien. El blanco y negro nunca me ha favorecido, no resalta mis lindos ojitos. 

- Presumida - gruñó Sirius. 

- ¿Yo? El burro hablando de orejas. 

- ¿Quién hizo la guardia anoche? - preguntó Harry, cambiando drásticamente el tema. 

- Nosotros. 

- El pulgoso necesitaba enterarse de algunas cosas y aprovechamos la noche. 

- Pues sí - Sirius soltó un largo suspiro -. Erin, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas? 

- Seguro. Los veré después - y salió de la habitación. 

- ¿De qué quieres hablar? - preguntó Harry. 

- Harry, ¿por qué fuiste al Ministerio aquella noche? - el tono de Sirius era frío y serio, completamente distinto al que había estado utilizando desde la noche anterior. 

- Porque te estaban torturando, bueno, porque creía que Voldemort te estaba torturando en ese lugar. Tú no entiendes, lo vi claramente, vi como Voldemort te torturaba y yo necesitaba hacer algo. 

- ¿Exponerte? 

- No era mi intención, pero necesitaba hacer algo, tenía que hacer algo o si no morirías, creía que morirías. 

- Pero pudiste utilizar el espejo, para eso te lo di, para que hablaras conmigo cuando lo necesitaras. 

- No recordaba que lo tenía, lo había guardado en el fondo del baúl. No quería utilizarlo para no darte más preocupaciones. 

- ¿Más preocupaciones? Harry, tú no tienes la menor idea de cuánto me preocupé cuando Snape me avisó lo que le habías dicho. Todo el esfuerzo que habíamos hecho por mantenerte protegido de Voldemort se había ido por el caño en un segundo y ahora teníamos que actuar rápido, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y te pasara algo. Tú y Remus son la única familia que me queda, bueno, y la dragoncita pecosa también ahora que reapareció, no me perdonaría perderlos como perdí a tu padre. Eres lo más cercano que tengo a un hijo Harry, lo más importante que tengo en la vida, tú eres mi mayor prioridad - y abrazó a Harry, no dándole tiempo a responder -. Intenta no hacer más tonterías, por lo menos no sin avisarme. 

Harry se sintió apenado, como si acabase de recibir un regaño, pero no como un regaño de los del tío Vernon, que mas bien le importaban poco, sino como si fuese un regaño de su padre, lo que lo hacía sentir culpable. 

En la tarde, y tal como había avisado, llegó Dumbledore y junto con él, Lupin. 

- Le he pedido al resto de los miembros de la Orden que se abstuvieran de venir hoy. Lo que necesito hablar está estrictamente relacionado con ustedes cuatro. 

**_Continuará..._**

*+-.-+*+-.-+*+-.-+*+-.-+* 

Wee!!! ^^ Sirius está vivo! ^^ 

Ké estará planeando hacer Dumby con nuestros 4 paladines? Y la poción esa resultó ser un poco extraña, a ke sí? pero Sirius volvió ke es lo ke importa. Hablando de Sirius, KE TIERNO!!!!!!!!! no creen??? Por ké yo no tengo un padrino así?... Eww, Kreacher picado en pedazos, prefiero no imaginarme eso. Repito de nuevo: soy la única ke nota el pase de corriente? Ke sería la cosa akella? un espectro? una sombra? un fantasma? un alma? un fruto de mi imaginación? Kién además de mí kiere un lunascopio? En una pelea entre Erin y Snivelly kién ganaría? Voldy está muy trankilito o es sólo mi imaginación? por ké nadie confía en Harry y le dice lo ke está pasando para ke nosotros podamos enterarnos!? Los Weasley se tardarán mucho en regresar? Fudge es un sucio cochino corrupto! por eso es ke siempre he dicho ke la política apesta U_U ké decepción... Déjenme captar esto, Harry va a tener ke kedarse en Grimmauld Place encerrado hasta septiembre? porke si es así, ke vacaciones tan feas... La pregunta de los 915513263821000544104216847710000 galeones: dónde anda Hermione!? y Hedwig!? 

Uff! Cuántas preguntas... es ke no deberían dejarme divagar. 

Anway, a contestar sus reviews! 

***selene snape:** entiéndeme, kería hacer regresar a Sirius lo antes posible! =( Sé ke con tantito suspenso habría kedado mejor y todo eso, pero fíjate en la clasificación de la historia: humor - action/adventure, no pretendo crear mucha tensión sobre lo de Sirius porke para la verdadera trama del fic lo necesito de vuelta y no voy a dejar pasar 265416588421 capítulos hasta comenzar con lo ke tenía planeado... Y no te preocupes por lo de Harry, ke eso va a pasar ^_~ pero eso sí, un poco más adelante. 

***Daniela Lupin:** cuñis! ^^ Te había extrañado, sabías? trata de no perderte por tanto tiempo... Akí estoy complaciéndote, ya trajimos de regreso a tu niño pulgoso! ^^ la Rowling debería aprender de mí, en serio (cómo se le va a ocurrir matarlo!?)... Tu clase de psicología más aburrida ke un gusarajo??? *Ralkm piensa* *sale humo de la cabeza de Ralkm* creo ke mi clase de Religión podría comparársele (cocomístico! _). Erin (entiéndase You-Know-Who) está enojada con tu hermanito porke él la trató muy mal cuando llevaron a Sirius a Azkaban, y si no me ekivoco, creo ke ella aún no lo ha olvidado, pero creo ke tarde o temprano van a volver a entenderse. Respecto a la enana, ella aún está por ahí *cough*enFrancia*cough* y va a aparecer después (como otros personajes del tratado), pero en su caso será casi al final, ya lo verás... Tienes ese dibujo!? O.o, me lo mandas??? XD kiero reírme un rato de Voldy-Moldy XD... Weno cuñis, ya te devolví a tu niño pulgoso ahora kiero ke publikes algo del musical, KIERO LEER SOBRE SNOOPY Y BAMBI! XD Weno, weno, ya, mejor lo dejo hasta akí. Cuídate Dany! ^^ 

Elogios? Preguntas? Comentarios? Nuevos insultos para la rata? Comida para mis dragones? Chocolates? Galeones? Remus? Todo eso pueden dejármelo junto con sus reviews en el botoncito morado de allá abajo *Ralkm señala el fin de la página*, ya saben, el ke dice "Submit review" Insultos y howlers-bomba, abstenerse. 

[MM:MS,MJ&MR] 

Ralkm Diggory 

-| Padfoot |- 

*Miembro de la Orden Siriusana* 


	4. Unleashed secrets

**REDEMPTION**

*+-.-+*+-.-+*+-.-+*+-.-+* 

IV _-| Unleashed secrets |-_

- Le he pedido al resto de los miembros de la Orden que se abstuvieran de venir hoy. Lo que necesito hablar está estrictamente relacionado con ustedes cuatro - dijo Dumbledore en un tono mortalmente serio. 

- ¿Con los cuatro? - preguntó Erin, como si no diera crédito a las palabras del director - Es decir, yo no tengo nada que ver con ustedes. 

- Ahora lo tienes Erin, es más, siempre lo has tenido, desde la primera vez que nos ayudaste. 

- Eso no significa que esté en la Orden. 

- No directamente, pero todo aquél que esté contra Voldemort está con nosotros. 

- ¿Y qué es lo que necesita hablar con nosotros? - preguntó Lupin. Harry se limitaba a observar. 

- Con lo que sucedió en junio, está demostrado que ya Hogwarts no es un lugar seguro para Harry. 

- ¿Está queriendo decir que voy a tener que regresar con los Dursley y quedarme con ellos? - dijo rápidamente Harry. Si eso era lo que estaba planeando Dumbledore, él no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo, y mucho menos ahora que Sirius estaba de nuevo con él. 

- No Harry, no es eso lo que quiero decir. Aunque ya sabes que la casa de tu tía es el lugar donde estás más a salvo de Voldemort, yo debo comprender que detestas permanecer allí. 

- Entonces, ¿qué quiere decir? - preguntó Sirius, quien tenía una mano sobre el hombro de su ahijado. 

- Harry deberá regresar a Hogwarts en poco más de un mes y considerando lo delicado de la situación, he pensado que lo mejor sería que ustedes lo acompañaran - ¿tres adultos vigilando todos y cada uno de los pasos de Harry? A él no le gustaba mucho esa idea. 

- ¿Acompañarlo? ¿cómo? Profesor, sabe que me encantaría volver a ser profesor, pero usted conoce las circunstancias. 

- No me refiero a estar allí como profesores Remus, me refiero - los miraba por debajo de sus anteojos de media luna - a hacerse pasar por estudiantes. 

- ¿No estamos un poco viejos ya? 

- Viejo estarás tú Lupin - le contestó Erin. 

- Aunque estoy absolutamente seguro que el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger estarían más que encantados en cumplir con esta tarea, me temo que ellos no están calificados para hacerlo, y me parece que antes que a algún extraño, Harry los preferiría a ustedes, ¿o me equivoco? 

- No, no se equivoca, es sólo que... 

- Sirius y Remus estarían junto a ti, sólo en caso de que algo grave pasara. 

- ¿Y yo qué? - preguntó Erin. 

- Tú tienes otra pequeña tarea. 

- ¿Y cuál sería? 

- ¿Te interesa la vacante de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? 

- Defensa Contra las Artes... ¿Profesora, yo? No es que no me interese el cargo, es una oferta tentadora, pero ¿yo? ¿Está seguro de que no está actuando bajo un Imperius o algo así? 

- Muy seguro. 

- ¿Profesora yo? Erin McGregor, profesora de Hogwarts - Erin arrugó en entrecejo -. Profesor, ¿podríamos hablar un momento? 

Dumbledore hizo un ligero asentimiento de cabeza y ambos salieron de la sala. Harry aún estaba acostumbrándose a la idea de que Lupin y Sirius estarían junto con él en lo que durara el sexto curso. 

- ¿Tú qué piensas? - preguntó Sirius, pero Harry estaba seguro que no era con él. 

- No lo sé, tu prima tiende a ser impredecible - le respondió Lupin. 

- No hablaba de ella. Hablaba de lo que nos está ofreciendo Dumbledore. 

- ¿Qué crees que pueda pensar? Es una oferta nada despreciable, pero puede ser peligroso. 

- Yo aceptaré. Estoy harto de estar encerrado aquí sin poder hacer nada. 

Nadie dijo nada más, parecían estar hundidos en sus propios pensamientos. Erin y Dumbledore no demoraron mucho, por suerte, porque el silencio ya se estaba volviendo tenso y pesado. 

- ¿Quién se murió que están tan callados? 

- Sólo pensábamos - dijo Sirius. 

- Tú no piensas Black, así que búscate una excusa mejor. 

- ¿Y qué decidieron? - preguntó Lupin. 

- Habrá un nuevo profesor, pero no seré yo - Lupin, Harry y Sirius la miraron extrañados -. ¿Qué? La docencia no es lo mío. 

- ¿Y quién será el nuevo profesor? - le preguntó Lupin a Dumbledore, quien había permanecido en silencio, sin disimular la gracia que le causaba las riñas entre los otros tres adultos. 

- El señor McGregor. 

- ¿Señor McGregor? - Sirius arrugó la frente, como si estuviera tratando de recordar algo muy lejano. 

- ¿Te casaste? - el tono de Lupin era un poco agudo, como si estuviera sorprendido por lo que estaba diciendo. 

- Sé realista, con ese genio de los mil demonios, ¿casada? - la mirada de Erin hacia Sirius era capaz de matar a alguien del susto. 

- ¿Entonces? 

- Tom McGregor - respondió tranquilamente el director de Hogwarts. 

- El traidor de mi hermano - prosiguió Erin. 

- Así que era él el señor McGregor - dijo Lupin casi en un susurro y Harry escuchó una ligera nota de alivio en la voz del licántropo. 

- Bueno, aún no es profesor. Primero tenemos que decírselo. 

- ¿Y tú ya estabas decidiendo por él? 

- Pulgoso, conozco a mi hermano y sé que va a aceptar, en cuanto lo encuentre. 

- ¿Como que en cuanto lo encuentres? 

- No está en el país, se mudó a España hace como trece años, después de casarse. 

- Interesante, y bien, ¿quién es tu cuñada? ¿La conocí? 

- Sí, sí, la conociste - dijo Erin en un tono flojo -, y te agradeceré que no me hagas recordar quién es la traidora. 

- Está bien, está bien... Qué carácter el de esta dragoncita.. 

- Sirius, no empieces - lo regañó Lupin, y Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse si así habrían sido las cosas cuando ellos dos junto con su padre estaban en Hogwarts -. ¿Y qué harás entonces? 

- Los ayudaré a pasar por estudiantes. 

- ¿Cómo? 

- ¡Qué tarde es! Ya tengo que irme a mi casa a escribirle a Tommy. Adiós, adiós. 

Y se fue. Era claramente obvio que no quería decirles de qué forma los ayudaría o por qué había rechazado el puesto de Profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Harry se preguntaba cuál sería el gran secreto, en especial porque había comenzado a pensar (y seguramente estaría en lo cierto) que Sirius, Remus y Erin ocultaban muchas cosas en conjunto. También se preguntaba cómo su padrino y su antiguo profesor se harían pasar por estudiantes de Hogwarts. 

- Profesor Dumbledore - cuestionó Lupin -, aún no entiendo cómo va a hacernos pasar por estudiantes del colegio. 

- De eso ya me estoy encargando Remus, por el momento, pueden despreocuparse ambos respecto a ese asunto. 

- Ehh... ¿profesor Dumbledore? - interrumpió Harry. 

- Dime Harry. 

- ¿Sabe dónde está Hermione? 

- Lo siento mucho, pero no tengo la menor idea de dónde se encuentra la señorita Granger. 

- ¿No puedo escribirle a ella o a Ron? 

- Me temo que no. Sería demasiado sospechoso ver lechuzas saliendo de la nada, además de que podrían ser interceptadas. 

- Pero ya Voldemort sabe dónde nos quedamos, ¿cuál es el problema si los mortífagos ven lechuzas saliendo de aquí? 

- Harry... - gruñó Sirius en voz baja. 

- Tal vez no te importe Harry, pero si siguen o interceptan esas lechuzas, los que podrían salir lastimados serían la señorita Granger y la familia Weasley - le dijo Dumbledore mirándolo tranquilamente a través de sus anteojos de media luna. Harry tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su sentido común para no gritarle al director, estaba harto de siempre tener que estar encerrado, de no poder hacer nada, de tener que esconderse como si tuviera miedo. Ahora comprendía lo que sentía Sirius por tener que permanecer en Grimmauld Place. 

- Con permiso - dijo en un tono brusco y se fue de la sala. 

Estaba extremadamente molesto. Lo habían sacado del encierro en Privet Drive sólo para encerrarlo allí, ¿cuál era la diferencia? Ninguna. ¿Qué creía Dumbledore? ¿que él era un niño pequeño incapaz de defenderse al que siempre tenían que estar vigilando? Había pasado por más peligros que todos ellos, sabía como cuidarse a sí mismo. 

Además estaba el hecho de estar incomunicado. ¿Es que tampoco podía saber de sus amigos? Ron y Hermione probablemente estarían más preocupados por Voldemort que él, pero estaban por ahí, disfrutando de su libertad. Estaba harto de estar encerrado, y no era el único. Pigwidgeon ya se notaba excesivamente aburrido, teniendo que estar recluido dentro de una jaula que ni siquiera era la suya. La pequeña lechuza debía extrañar salir por las noches a cazar comida, volar enormes distancias para entregar una carta, revolotear de manera molesta sobre las personas, en fin, debía extrañar su vida con los Weasley. 

Se recostó contra una de las paredes de la casa, tratando de no pensar en su encierro, ni en Voldemort ni en nada. 

- Otro más al que no le gusta esta casa - era Erin. 

- ¿No se había ido? 

- Me fui de la reunión, no de la casa, y la verdad no sé por qué porque detesto este lugar. 

- Pero por lo menos usted puede irse cuando quiera. 

- ¿Ir a dónde? ¿A encerrarme en mi casa? Vendría a ser lo mismo. Y deja de hablarme de usted que me haces sentir vieja y no lo soy, no todavía - se sentó en el piso junto a él -. Bien, estoy esperando. 

- ¿El qué? 

- Que me digas por qué andas tan molesto. Cuando te dejé allá en la sala parecías tranquilo. 

- Lo estoy... lo estaba. 

- ¿Y qué pasó? 

- Me tratan como a un niño pequeño. Ni siquiera una estúpida carta puedo enviar. 

- Si el gran problema es una simple carta, escríbela y dámela a mí para que la envíe. Y respecto a lo de que te traten como a un niño, entiéndelos; parece que olvidaron que también tuvieron dieciséis. 

- Pero no tuvieron a Voldemort tras ellos tratando de matarlos. 

- Dumbledore no creo, pero Lupin y Sirius sí. 

- ¿De qué hablas? 

- Cuando teníamos tu edad, Voldemort ya había comenzado a molestar. No nos perseguía a nosotros por todo Hogwarts lanzando maldiciones al aire, obviamente - Harry soltó una pequeña risa imaginándose la escena -, pero sí nos destrozó la vida a algunos. Tus abuelos, tanto los Evans como los Potter, murieron por su culpa, creo que no lo sabías. 

- N-no... 

- Ahora sí. Tu tía, ¿Petunia? - Harry asintió - Bueno, ella nos culpó a los magos de todo lo malo que le había pasado en su vida, y hasta de las Guerras Mundiales si no me equivoco... tiene un mal genio esa mujer, y el gordo de su esposo es i-n-s-o-p-o-r-t-a-b-l-e... Ya estoy desvariando de nuevo, volvamos al tema del viejo Voldy amargándonos la existencia. Como te decía, tus abuelos murieron, pero no fueron los únicos. A Rowan Timmons, un amigo nuestro hijo de muggles, lo mataron el día en que cumplía diecisiete, bonito regalo, ¿no crees? Y él sólo fue uno de los que cayeron por esa época. 

- ¿Y qué hicieron? 

- Nada, no podíamos hacer nada. Ya conoces la situación: Dumbledore prohibiéndonos hacer algo, nosotros aguantándonos las ganas de matar a alguien y Voldemort quitándonos a más seres queridos. Y sin poder hacer nada por órdenes del buen Dumbledore. 

- ¿No se supone que deberías hacerme entender que todo esto lo hacen por mi bien? 

- Si lo hacen, tú nunca lo entenderías, ni ahora ni cuando tengas ochenta años. Yo aún no lo hago. ¿De qué vale seguir con vida si no te dejan vivir? No se a ti, pero a mí no me gusta tener que estar oculta como un animalito asustado. 

- Pero tú sí puedes salir. Yo saldré de esta casa en septiembre para ir a Hogwarts. 

- Yo no lo garantizaría... No... 

- ¿De qué hablas? 

- No sé, se me olvidó, qué cosas ¿no? 

- Sí claro, qué cosas. 

- ¡Harry! 

- ¿Qué? 

- No me mires así. 

- ¿Perdón? 

- Es que Lily siempre me veía así cuando estaba molesta conmigo. ¿Qué hago yo para que la gente de esa familia siempre me mire feo? Soy un alma incomprendida... - decidido. Erin estaba definitivamente loca. 

- Sirius y Remus me dijeron que mi madre no soportaba a mi padre. 

- Y es verdad. James cuando quería podía ser MUY idiota, mejor dicho, más idiota de lo que normalmente era, y Lily nunca tuvo mucha paciencia con él, de hecho, nunca tuvo mucha paciencia con él, con Sirius o con esta servidora. Pero se babeaban el uno por el otro y eran muy malos disimulándolo, y era muy divertido verlos... par de cabeza duras... 

- Se querían, ¿verdad? 

- Ponte frente a un espejo y tendrás la respuesta. Pero ya dejemos de hablar del pasado que eso ya pasó, y mejor busquemos un lugar más cómodo para hablar, esta pared va a causarme dolor de espalda. 

Ambos se pusieron de pie y fueron casi automáticamente hacia la habitación de Harry. Él se sentó sobre su cama y Erin sobre la que antes había ocupado Ron. 

- Bueno, ya sabes, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras excepto lo del universo y los gusarajos - esa era una oportunidad que Harry nunca antes había tenido, y no pensaba desaprovecharla. 

- ¿Absolutamente todo? 

- Bueno, mi edad tampoco puedes preguntarla, eso nunca se le pregunta a una dama. 

- ¿Mis padres eran... ya sabes, buenas personas? 

- James era bastante idiota y algo presumido, eso se lo contagió Sirius, y Lily podía comerte vivo si se lo proponía, ya te lo dije, pero en lineas generales, eran de las mejores personas que se podía encontrar uno en la vida. Nobles, de buen corazón, alegres, valientes... Un poco lo que eres tú mismo. 

- ¿Yo? 

- Harry, eres su hijo, en algo tienes que parecerte a ellos. 

- Eso supongo... 

- Estarían orgullosos de ti, y tú debes de estar orgulloso de ellos. No todo el mundo estaría dispuesto a sacrificarse por otro, así fuese su propio hijo. 

- Pero me habría gustado conocerlos más. 

- Lógico. Siempre pensamos que nunca hemos pasado el tiempo suficiente con nuestros padres cuando los perdemos para siempre. 

- ¿Tus padres murieron? 

- Mi papá, hace mucho tiempo. 

- ¿Cómo pasó? 

- Ehh... No lo recuerdo muy bien. Me golpeé la cabeza y fue como si ese momento hubiera desaparecido de mi memoria. Lo único de lo que logro acordarme es de mortífagos y aurores de Crouch por todas partes y el cuerpo de mi padre cayendo. Ni con pociones ni encantamientos he logrado recordar más. 

- ¿Y no sabes quién fue? 

- Eso es lo más gracioso del asunto. Bartemius Crouch nunca ordenó una investigación, ¿qué le importaba la vida de un tonto muggle que sólo estuvo en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado? O tal vez, sólo tal vez, no quería que uno de sus adorados aurores fuera acusado públicamente de asesinato, eso habría arruinado su carrera hasta el puesto de Ministro. Se mereció la lección que recibió con su hijo. 

- ¿Y nadie sabe lo que pasó? 

- No. Mi madre y mi hermano estaban en otra parte... ¿Ves esto? - se tocaba la cicatriz en el rostro - Me la hice ese día y no tengo la menor idea de cómo. 

- ¿Y por qué no te la quitaste? 

- Porque es una especie de recordatorio... además de que me afina las facciones y me hace ver interesante. 

- A mí me gustaría deshacerme de la mía. 

- ¿Harto de que te reconozcan o simplemente no te gusta que Voldemort te haya marcado? 

- ¿Conoces la profecía? 

- Harry - dijo en un tono impaciente -, eres famoso. Mucha gente conoce más de ti que tú mismo. 

- De eso ya me he dado cuenta. 

- Aunque la fama a veces, conste, a veces, tiene sus beneficios, aunque sea mala fama, como la mía. 

- ¿Cuál sería uno de esos beneficios? 

- Helados gratis en Florean Fortescue - respondió con una enorme sonrisa -. Oye, hablando en serio, no le menciones a nadie lo de que el pulgoso anda de nuevo en el mundo material. 

- ¿Y por qué no? 

- ¿Puedo confiar en ti? - le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos. Harry asintió rápidamente - ¿Palabra de boy scout? 

- ¿Boy scout? 

- Me conformo con tu palabra de Gryffindor. 

- Palabra de Gryffindor - dijo con la mano derecha levantada. 

- Voy a creer en ti Potter. Ahora escucha con atención: ya sabes que Lupin y el pulgoso irán a Hogwarts este año, lo que no sabes es que yo también pienso acompañarlos. 

- ¿Tú? 

- ¡Shh! Sí, yo. ¿No pensarías que iba a perderme de la diversión? Como sea, el eje del asunto es que esto es tan secreto que ni ellos saben cómo vamos a hacer Dumbledore y yo para enviarlos, ya se enterarán después y tú también. Mientras tanto, tenemos que mantener todo esto en alto secreto, y aunque creo que tus amigos se alegrarían mucho de saber que Sirius está fastidiando en el mundo de nuevo, recuerda el sermón de siempre de que las lechuzas podrían ser interceptadas y bla, bla, bla. 

- De acuerdo. 

- Recuerda que tienes empeñada tu palabra de Gryffindor. 

- Lo recordaré. 

- ¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta? 

- N-Sí. 

- ¿Y cuál es? 

- ¿Tú y el profesor Lupin tuvieron algo? - absolutamente toda la cara de Erin se tornó de un rojo intenso. 

- Ehh... pues... sí, tuvimos, pero fue hace mucho mucho tiempo, tanto que ni vale la pena mencionarlo. ¿Por qué mejor no te pones a escribirle a tus amigos? Creo que esa lechuza se está muriendo por salir a estirar las alas - señalaba a Pig, dentro de la jaula de Hedwig. 

Harry se encogió de hombros. Le habría gustado seguir preguntando, pero también estaba el hecho de que en verdad quería escribirle a Ron y Hermione. Revisó en su baúl y sacó dos trozos de pergamino, su pluma y el botecito de tinta. 

- No veré nada, prometido - dijo Erin. 

También sacó uno de sus libros, _Disipando las nieblas del futuro_, y lo utilizó como apoyo para escribir. 

_Hola Ron,_

_Yo estoy bien, en Londres. Vinieron a buscarme justo el día en que llegó tu carta._

¿Qué más podía decirle que no comprometiera a la Orden "por si la carta caía en malas manos"? 

_No he tenido noticias de Hermione, no me ha escrito y Dumbledore no sabe dónde está. Espero que esté bien. _

_No puedo escribir mucho y lo sabes. Ojalá y podamos vernos antes de que comiencen las clases. Salúdame a tu familia._

_Harry_

_P.D: ¿Hedwig fue a buscarte o algo así?_

Dobló el trozo de pergamino y lo colocó a un lado, mientras extendía el otro sobre el libro y mojaba la punta de la pluma. 

_Hermione,_

_¿Cómo estás?_ _No hemos tenido noticias de ti y Ron está bastante preocupado. Si estás enojada con él por lo que te dijo sobre ser prefecto, ¿por qué no lo olvidas? Ya sabes cómo es, nunca le agradó mucho eso de ser prefecto._

_Yo estoy en Londres, ya sabes dónde. Una pregunta: ¿Hedwig fue a buscarte? Salió de Privet Drive hace días y no ha regresado. Espero que podamos vernos durante las vacaciones. Cuídate._

_Harry_

Luego de doblar el pergamino, lo juntó con el otro y rotuló los nombres "Ron Weasley" y "Hermione Granger" en ellos. Se los entregó a Erin y ella los guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica. 

- En cuanto salga de aquí los envío. 

- ¿Puedes utilizar a esa lechuza? 

- ¿Estás seguro de que puede hacer el trabajo? 

- Creo que sí. 

- Está bien - la mujer se encogió de hombros y sacó a Pigwidgeon de la jaula. La pequeña lechuza comenzó a revolotear por toda la habitación, especialmente sobre la cabeza de Harry. 

- Ya Pig, no molestes. 

Harry la atrapó con la mano, como si de una snitch se tratase y se la entregó a Erin. Ella sacó los pergaminos doblados de sus bolsillos y los enrrolló en las patas de la lechuza, sin dejar de soltar a la pequeña ave. 

- Ahora muchachito, y me disculpas el prefijo, mejor duérmete. 

- Pero si aún es temprano. 

- Tendrás un día agitado mañana. 

- ¿Qué pasará? 

- Diox, parece que James te heredó la idiotez. Pero sabes qué, no te lo voy a decir; ahora te esperas hasta mañana para enterarte, por desmemoriado. 

- ¿Qué se supone que tenía que recordar? 

- Duérmete Potter, porque yo no te lo voy a decir. 

- Erin... 

- No. 

- Por favor... 

- No. 

- ¿Por qué no? 

- Porque no. 

- ¿Por mí? 

- No. 

- ¿Por los Gryffindor? 

- No, no y no. Y duérmete. 

Erin se fue de la habitación junto con Pig, quien seguía sujeto en su mano, dejando a Harry picado por la curiosidad. Tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo acostado sobre su cama viendo el techo tratando de no pensar qué sería lo que estaban tramando hasta que logró dormirse. 

**_Continuará..._**

*+-.-+*+-.-+*+-.-+*+-.-+* 

A Harry le dijeron idiota!!! XD 

Bueno, ya, hablando más seriamente... NO ME DEJARON NINGÚN REVIEW!!!! ;_; *Ralkm se va a llorar a un rincón* ;_; Sólo por eso, esta vez no pondré preguntas, estoy demasiado dolida hasta para escribir mis incoherencias.... ;_; 

Elogios? Preguntas? Comentarios? Nuevos insultos para la rata? Comida para mis dragones? Chocolates? Saldo para mi celular? Galeones? Remus? Todo eso pueden dejármelo junto con sus reviews en el botoncito morado de allá abajo *Ralkm señala el fin de la página*, ya saben, el ke dice "Submit review" Insultos y howlers-bomba, abstenerse. 

[MM:MS,MJ&MR] 

Ralkm Diggory 

-| Padfoot |- 

*Miembro de la Orden Siriusana* 


	5. Surprise!

**REDEMPTION**

*+-.-+*+-.-+*+-.-+*+-.-+* 

V _-| Surprise! __|-_

- ¿Por qué no? 

- Erin, deja mi cabello en paz. 

- Pero te ves espantoso. 

- A mí me gusta. 

- Te pareces a mi tío Rigel. 

- Después hablamos, ¿si? 

- ¡Pero pulgoso! 

- Te dije que después hablamos. 

Harry ya se había despertado desde hacía mucho rato, pensando sobre qué era lo que se suponía que debía recordar, y aunque lo intentó, no logró volver a dormirse, en especial con el alboroto detrás de su puerta. No había logrado captar mucho de la discusión entre Erin y Sirius, pero por lo poco que escuchó, parecía que era sobre el cabello de su padrino, lo que le hizo recordar las discusiones entre la señora Weasley y su hijo Bill respecto al mismo tema. 

Se levantó de la cama perezosamente y abrió la puerta. Ninguno de los dos adultos pareció notar que él estaba parado ahí. Sirius llevaba una túnica grisácea, vieja y raída, mientras que Erin se había puesto una blusa violeta claro, en muy buen estado, unos vaqueros y una chaqueta de mezclilla, y se había recogido el cabello con una cinta del mismo color de la túnica. 

- Ejem - el mismo Harry se sorprendió al notar lo parecida que era su interrupción a las de la Umbridge. 

- Pero si te lo cortas un poquito... 

- A mí no me molesta. 

- ¡Ejem! 

- Es que en verdad te pareces a mi tío Rigel... - el rostro de Sirius se acercó amenazadoramente al de Erin, quien palideció desde la punta de la nariz. 

- Sabes - le dijo en una voz gruesa y seria - que detesto que me compares con él. 

- ¡EJEM! - Harry estaba completamente seguro de que su interrupción fue en el mejor momento. 

- Hola Harry - Erin lo saludó con una enorme sonrisa. Sirius parecía estar recuperando su compostura. 

- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó su padrino. 

- ¿Por qué no lo estaría? 

- Porque el pulgoso se volvió un exagerado dramático. 

- Erin, te agradeceré que te guardes tus impertinencias un rato - Erin le sacó la lengua, a lo que Sirius sólo dejó escapar un largo suspiro de resignación -. ¿Podrías madurar de una buena vez? 

- Una cosa es madurar mi estimado pulgoso, y otra es amargarse la vida y amargar la de los demás. 

- ¿Y qué hacen aquí? 

- Vinimos a buscarte. 

- ¿A buscarme? 

- Simplemente vinimos a decirte que te vistieras. 

- Vístete rápido por favor, y no se te olvide agarrar tu varita. 

- Está bien... ¿y tenían que venir los dos para eso? 

- ¡Este chico es listo!... Eso no lo sacó de James, no señor. 

- Erin no empieces.... 

Harry también suspiró resignado. Entró a la habitación y se cambió lo más rápido que pudo, tomando lo que tenía a la mano. Su varita la guardó en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. En cuanto estuvo listo, bajó junto con los dos adultos hasta el corredor de entrada del caserón. Erin canturreaba alegremente algo que sonaba como "nadie quiere al queso... el queso se queda solo" y Sirius estaba mortalmente serio, sin decir ni media palabra. El chico de la cicatriz se preguntaba qué estarían planeando. 

- Ya llévatelo, Emmeline debe estar por asomarse. 

- Está bien, está bien. Vámonos Harry, tenemos un largo día por delante... y no te preocupes pulgoso amargado, te lo devolveré de una pieza. 

Harry no entendió muy bien por qué, pero salió rápidamente de la casa en cuanto Sirius abrió la puerta. Grimmauld Place seguía frío y gris, los habitantes de las demás casas debían seguir durmiendo y todo estaba en total calma. Vio la puerta del número 12 cerrarse y cómo la casa desaparecía de su vista, como si se hubiese desinflado. Se sentía un poco culpable, había visto la mirada melancólica que le había dirigido Sirius antes de que la puerta se cerrara y no había querido dejarlo solo allí. 

- Tierra llamando a Harry, responde Potter. 

- ¿Uhh? 

- Oh bien, pensaba que te había comido la lengua el hipógrifo. 

- ¿Un hipógrifo? 

- No me hagas caso, es una tontería. ¿Nos vamos? - pero no le dio tiempo a Harry de responder porque ya estaba caminando. Harry la siguió. 

- ¿Adónde vamos? 

- En este preciso instante, vamos a la estación del metro; después, es una sorpresa. 

Comenzaron a caminar por el mismo camino que había recorrido Harry con el señor Weasley el verano anterior, cuando se dirigía a su audiencia en el Ministerio de Magia. Erin seguía tarareando su canción sobre el queso y la gente salía también a las calles. Un rato más tarde, ya estaban en la entrada de la pequeña y miserable estación del subterráneo, que estaba repleta de personas. 

- Si alguno de esos depravados me tropieza a propósito - le susurró a Harry mientras compraban los boletos en las máquinas automáticas -, ni el mejor cirujano podrá recomponerle la cara - y se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, seguramente tanteando su varita. 

Abordaron el tren subterráneo que los conduciría hasta el centro de Londres. Harry miraba a la gente en el subterráneo, que vivía tranquilamente sus vidas, sin preocuparse por un mago tenebroso que estuviera tratando de matarlos, ¿por qué él no había podido tener una vida normal como la de los demás? ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer la vida que vivía?. Erin parecía aislada en su propio mundo, canturreando su canción sobre el queso, sin prestarle mucha atención a nada, ni siquiera al mapa de las estaciones. 

- ¿Sabes quién era el queso? - le preguntó Erin. 

- ¿Perdón? 

- Que si tienes idea de quién es el queso en mi canción. 

- No. 

- James. 

- ¿Mi padre era el "queso"? 

- Él inventó la letra, en cierta forma - pero antes de que Harry pudiera preguntar algo, se abrió la puerta del tren -. Llegamos. 

Se bajaron en una estación en el centro de Londres que a Harry le parecía remotamente conocida. Afuera, en la calle, quedaron sumergidos entre un mar de personas yendo y viniendo. Caminaron por unas cuantas calles y Harry recordó por qué el recorrido le parecía conocido: era el mismo que había transitado con Hagrid cuando lo llevó al callejón Diagon antes de comenzar su primer curso en Hogwarts. En conclusión, Erin lo estaba llevando al callejón Diagon, el por qué era el misterio. 

Su conclusión se vio confirmada cuando llegaron a la descuidada entrada del Caldero Chorreante. - Aplástate el flequillo, últimamente no eres muy querido para algunos - le dijo Erin antes de abrir la puerta, y Harry la obedeció, más que nada porque no quería que la gente se le quedara viendo, estaba harto de eso. 

El Caldero Chorreante estaba tan repleto como siempre, aunque cada quien estaba tan ocupado en sus propios asuntos que no les prestaron mucha atención cuando entraron. Mientras iban hacia el patio del bar, Harry logró escuchar fragmentos de las conversaciones que estaban teniendo lugar. 

- Los chicos y yo estamos pensando en irnos al campo, aquí ya no será seguro - le decía una bruja bajita y arrugada a otra rubia y regordeta, que asentía con la cabeza. 

- Yo todavía no creo eso de que Quien-Ustedes-Saben halla regresado - comentaba un mago de aspecto huraño a otros dos que lo acompañaban -, para mí no es más que una patraña de ese chico Potter, ya saben que le encanta llamar la atención. 

- Mejor ignóralos, la gente tiende a ser muy imbécil cuando se lo propone, incluso los magos. 

Harry estuvo completamente de acuerdo, y si ese tipo aún no quería creer en el regreso de Voldemort, él pagaría las consecuencias. Salieron al patio, y luego de que Erin golpeara con su varita el tercer ladrillo a la izquierda del cubo de basura, la pared se abrió y entraron al callejón Diagon, que estaba tan bullicioso y lleno de magos y brujas como de costumbre. 

- ¡Harry! ¡aquí! - era Neville Longbottom, que lo saludaba desde la entrada de una tienda de sombreros. 

- ¿Lo conoces? - le preguntó Erin, mientras se acercaban. 

- Sí, es un amigo. 

- Entonces ve con él. 

- ¿No vas a necesitarme? 

- Sí, pero mientras busco algo de dinero en Gringotts puedo darte un rato libre. Aprovecha Potter - lo animó empujándolo por la espalda, y ella siguió caminando a través del callejón. 

Neville Longbottom era un muchacho asustadizo de cara redonda que era compañero de Harry en la casa Gryffindor. Hasta el verano anterior, Harry lo había considerado un poco torpe y olvidadizo, pero durante el quinto curso, había demostrado su valía como miembro de la casa del león. Era el miembro del DA* que había demostrado los progresos más dramáticos y era siempre quien más se esforzaba por alcanzar el nivel de los demás. Además, había demostrado ser un verdadero amigo y un verdadero Gryffindor al acompañar a Harry al Departamento de Misterios y enfrentarse a todos los mortífagos que estaban allí aquella noche. 

- ¿Qué tal Harry? 

- Hola Neville, ¿cómo estás? 

- De maravilla, mira - de su bolsillo sacó una varita alargada y pulida. Harry recordaba cómo el chico había partido la vieja varita de su padre -. Mi abuela me la regaló por mi cumpleaños. 

- ¿Tu cumpleaños? 

- Sí, ayer. 

- Cierto, había olvidado la pro... 

- ¿La qué? 

- Olvídalo - prefería no hablar sobre esa profecía, aunque los incluyese a él y a Neville. 

- ¿Y qué haces aquí? Todavía no han enviado las cartas. 

- Creo que estoy de compras. Digamos que estoy acompañando a alguien. 

- ¿Ron y Hermione están bien? 

- Sí... supongo. 

- Hace un rato me encontré con tu amiga, la Ravenclaw. 

- ¿Mi amiga? 

- Se llama Cho Chang, ¿no? 

- Sí, sí, así se llama. 

¿¡Cho estaba en el callejón!? Harry casi la había olvidado con todo lo que había pasado desde la noche en el Departamento de Misterios. En el tiempo en que Sirius estuvo, o mejor dicho, no estuvo, Harry pensaba que ella ya no le importaba, que era algo del pasado, pero ahora no podía estar tan seguro. ¿Seguiría sintiendo algo por Cho? 

- Bueno, ella ya estaba yéndose cuando la vi. Me preguntó por ti. 

- ¿Y qué le dijiste? 

- Que no sabía nada. 

- Neville - la señora Longbottom había salido de la tienda. Estaba tal como Harry la recordaba: con su rostro severo y vestida con su vestido largo y verde y su sombrero alto con el buitre disecado encima -, ya nos vamos, aún nos falta ir al hospital. 

- Sí, claro - dijo el chico en un tono algo amargo -. Bien Harry, nos vemos en Hogwarts. 

- Adiós. 

Y tanto abuela como nieto se perdieron entre la gente que recorría la calle. Erin, afortunadamente, no tardó mucho en regresar junto con una bolsa donde saltaban monedas de oro, plata y bronce. 

- ¿Me extrañaste? 

- No mucho. 

- Lo dicho, eres listo. Ahora mi estimado asistente temporal, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer - y comenzaron a caminar. 

- Me has estado diciendo eso desde anoche pero no me has dicho qué es lo que supone que vamos a hacer. 

- Apertrecharnos, creo que ese es el término, de algunas cosas que necesitamos. 

Erin lo hizo recorrer casi todas las tiendas del callejón Diagon. En Túnicas para Cualquier Ocasión de Madam Malkin lo hizo probarse infinidad de túnicas negras para terminar comprando seis: dos que a Harry le sentaban perfectamente, otras dos que le quedaban al menos una talla más pequeña y las últimas dos eran más grandes y con los hombros más anchos. No le dijo el por qué. 

En la botica, compró algunos ingredientes básicos, todo en múltiplos de tres, y una que otras cosas que Harry jamás había escuchado nombrar, tal como cartílago de shrake, sangre de moke, y moco de gusarajo, además de algunas hierbas secas con nombres extraños. En otras tantas tiendas compró tres calderos (de peltre del número 2, como notó Harry), al menos una docena de bonitas plumas de águila y frascos de tinta, muchos pergaminos, dos telescopios, dos balanzas de latón y una esfera con una galaxia en miniatura dentro. 

Harry se habría maravillado viendo la esfera, de no ser por todos los paquetes que cargaba y que le impedían ver mucho más allá de su nariz. 

- ¿Falta mucho? - preguntó Harry ya exhausto. 

- No, aquí no, al menos. Un sitio más y nos vamos. 

Cuando pasaron frente al 93 del callejón Diagon, Bromas Mágicas Weasley, Harry estiró su cuello lo más que pudo para ver dentro de la tienda. Estaba repleta de niños y no tan niños, pero por más que los buscó con la vista, no logró encontrar a los dueños, Fred y George Weasley, dentro del local. 

- ¿Quieres entrar? - le preguntó Erin, mirando ella también dentro de la tienda. 

- No, no, sólo estaba viendo. 

- Ya llegamos - anunció alegremente Erin, parada frente al 97 A, un edificio pequeño de fachada azul marino con el anuncio "Blaze Racing Broom Compañy" sobre la puerta. 

- ¿Y esto es? 

- Mi trabajo. Tú sabes, no puedo dedicarme sólo a hacer cosas ilegales por ahí. 

- ¿Y qué haces? 

- Trabajo de oficina. 

Entraron al edificio y la secretaria, una bruja bajita de rizos azabache saludó a Erin con una enorme sonrisa. Cuando pasaron la recepción, un ascensor bastante parecido al que estaba en el Ministerio de Magia estaba allí. Subieron hasta el piso 5, el último, y salieron a un pasillo no muy largo que conducía a una pequeña puerta de roble. Detrás de la puerta, estaba lo que podría llamarse una oficina-estudio, ya que en el medio había un escritorio muy organizado y del lado derecho, había una amplia mesa de dibujo que tenía trozos de pergamino desperdigados, plumas de diversos tamaños y frascos de tinta de variados colores estaban a un lado de la mesa sobre una repisa, pergaminos con dibujos y anotaciones estaban pegados en la pared frente a la mesa y lo que en un momento debió ser una papelera estaba rebosada de pergaminos arrugados. Harry se habría puesto a ver los dibujos en los pergaminos de no ser porque algo más captó su atención. 

En el fondo de la oficina-estudio, y pegadas a la pared, habían montones de fotografías, algunas mágicas y algunas muggles. Harry se acercó hasta ellas y comenzó a mirarlas. Erin estaba en no pocas, al igual que Sirius, Lupin y los padres de Harry, todos alegres, jóvenes y sonrientes. Notó con bastante alegría que en ninguna de las fotografías aparecía Pettigrew. Vio cuatro o cinco de dragones, todos negros y enormes, y otras más de partidos de quidditch en pleno desarrollo. Había mucha gente desconocida en las fotos, pero Harry creyó reconocer al hermano de Erin que habían mencionado en la conversación del día anterior: delante de una casa y con el brazo puesto sobre el hombro de su hermana, había un chico bastante alto, de cabello negro y ojos violetas. 

- Un poco desordenado, pero paso más tiempo aquí que en mi propia casa. Puedes dejar esas cosas ahí - y con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer una pequeña mesa, donde Harry pudo poner todos los paquetes. Erin, por su parte, ya estaba tomando asiento detrás del escritorio, y la hizo señas a Harry para que hiciera lo mismo. 

- A mí no me parece que hagas mucho trabajo de oficina. 

- Es que lo mío es la parte creativa, no me llevo muy bien con el papeleo, por eso es que nunca voy a mi otra oficina. 

- ¿Otra oficina? 

- ¿Qué te puedo decir? He tenido bastante éxito con mi escobita - Harry le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva -. Verás, hace como unos veinte años, esta servidora comenzó a trabajar como diseñadora de escobas en la Nimbus Racing Broom Compañy, buena paga pero mal trabajo, no me gusta que me den órdenes. Entonces, hace como unos quince años, renuncié y decidí montar mi propia compañía. 

- Que es esta. 

- Precisamente. No fue muy fácil, empezando por el hecho de que no tenía un buen diseño. Quería la escoba más rápida, más aerodinámica y con el acelerado más instantáneo, pero es algo difícil de obtener, además, no podía copiar a las Nimbus, eso sería un insulto a mi ingenio. Pasé mucho tiempo nadando entre un mar de pergaminos arrugados, y habría pasado mucho más tiempo de no ser porque en una noche de iluminación me vino una genial idea. Por el lado de los McGregor muggles tengo muchos primos, y unos me fueron muy útiles. 

- ¿Le pediste ayuda a los muggles? 

- Los muggles pueden ser de mucha ayuda. Dos primos míos, uno ingeniero en materiales y el otro en aeronáutica, me orientaron en las características de todos los tipos de madera y en la forma que debería tener el palo de la escoba y las ramas y todo eso. Con todo lo que me dijeron fue que logré mejorar mi diseño y finalmente perfeccionarlo. Luego vino la etapa de ampliar la compañía para comenzar la producción, verificada por mí eso sí, y después la comercialización y bla bla bla. 

- ¿Y cuál es tu escoba? 

- ¿Has oído hablar de la Saeta de Fuego? Claro que la has oído, Sirius me dijo que te regaló una hace tiempo. 

- ¿¡Tú diseñaste la Saeta!? - Harry no se lo podía creer. 

- Ehh... sí. Gané un buen dinero con esa escoba y logré comprar este edificio y armar la compañía y derrochar en todos mis caprichos. 

- Tú diseñaste la Saeta... 

- Ya te dije que sí... Te comportas como Jamie-Pots, en serio. 

- ¿Cuál es tu otro trabajo? 

- ¡Ahh sí! Ese es el que más me gusta, pero casi nunca me paso por allá porque hay mucha gente que me tiene inquina y en un ambiente tan tenso no puedo desenvolverme con tranquilidad, además del hecho de que mi presencia no es necesaria en lo absoluto, sólo tengo que enviar unas lechuzas de vez en cuando y todo está bien. 

- Repito, ¿y cuál es? 

- Presidenta del Puddlemere United - le dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Harry se tambaleó sobre su silla de la impresión -. ¿¡Qué!?... Era un capricho y en verano compré el club, es legal, no hay nada de raro ni ilícito ni sucio ni escondido, lo cual no es común en mí. 

- Dame un minuto para asimilar esto. 

- Los que necesites - y comenzó a garabatear algo en uno de los pergaminos sobre su escritorio. 

A Harry le costaba entender cómo alguien que parecía tan ¿extraña? vivía tan despreocupadamente teniendo responsabilidades tan importantes. 

- Si vas... si irás a Hogwarts conmigo y con el profesor Lupin y con Sirius, ¿cómo harás con todo esto? 

- Se lo dejo a alguien más. Hay gente más capacitada que yo para manejar estas cosas, yo sólo me encargo de hacer esos dibujos - señaló los pergaminos pegados en la pared frente a la mesa de dibujo - y de pagar mensualmente. Hay que dejarles el trabajo a los que son aptos para hacerlo. 

- No te entiendo. 

- Nadie lo hace, ni yo - miró un momento su reloj -. ¡Mira la hora que es! Ya es casi mediodía, el tiempo vuela y nosotros con tanto por hacer todavía - los dos se pusieron de pie apresuradamente -. Apúrate, apúrate, deja esas cosas ahí, después pasamos por ellas. 

Salieron de la oficina literalmente corriendo y tomaron el ascensor. - Eso es por ponerme a hablar, eso es por ponerme a hablar - murmuró Erin cuando llegaron a la recepción. Harry abrió la puerta del edificio pero Erin se detuvo un momento ante la bruja del mostrador y el chico de la cicatriz escuchó perfectamente cuando le dijo que iba a necesitar tres unidades. Al salir del edificio 97 A, se apresuraron en llegar al Caldero Chorreante y regresar a la Londres muggle. 

Caminaron algunas cuadras hasta llegar a un centro comercial bastante bonito. 

- Ahora la parte divertida Harry, ¡el almuerzo! 

Erin lo condujo hasta una hamburguesería y ambos comieron hasta saciarse. Harry no había caído en cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba, había salido sin desayunar y no había comido nada en todo el día. Luego de comer, recorrieron absolutamente todas las tiendas de ropa, en las que nuevamente Harry tuvo que fungir como modelo. Compraron de todo, pantalones, camisas, camisetas, calcetines, ropa interior, suéteres, chaquetas y cinturones, todo en múltiplos de tres y en tres tallas diferentes, unas pantuflas con cara de perro, que Harry tuvo la certeza eran para Sirius, basándose en el extraño sentido del humor de Erin, y un regalo para el chico: un reloj nuevo. 

De regreso en el callejón Diagon, pasaron un momento por Harapos Finos Moda Para Magos, donde Erin compró otras tantas túnicas, pero eso sí, todas en tallas de adultos. Unos minutos más tarde, ya estaban de nuevo en la oficina de Erin recogiendo el resto de las cosas. Harry casi no podía dar un paso sin tambalearse bajo el peso de todos los paquetes y bolsas que debía cargar, mientras que Erin caminaba alegremente llevando solamente tres paquetes finos y alargados forrados en papel amarillento. 

El regreso en metro a Grimmauld Place fue de las cosas más bochornosas que Harry había tenido que soportar en su vida, con toda la gente dentro del tren mirándolos como si fueran fenómenos escapados de un circo. En esos momentos agradecía que los paquetes le taparan la cara y nadie viera el color rojo intenso del que se había tornado. Erin había vuelto a canturrear tranquilamente su canción sobre el queso. 

- Eres muy noble Harry - le comentó Erin mientras caminaban hacia Grimmauld Place desde la estación del metro. 

- ¿Por qué lo dices? 

- Te hice cargar con todo y no te quejaste ni nada. ¿Sabes por qué lo hice? - Harry negó con la cabeza - Porque no quería que te reconocieran. Cuando íbamos por el callejón Diagon vi a tres mortífagos que conozco bastante bien, y habría sido un riesgo enorme que te notaran y nos siguieran. 

- No me di cuenta. 

- De eso se trata Harry. Por eso hacemos todo lo que hacemos, para que tú puedas tener una vida tranquila y sin tantas mortificaciones mientras nosotros nos preocupamos y te protegemos. Es bueno caminar por ahí sin estar pensando que tienes a alguien detrás intentando matarte, ¿no crees? 

- Sí, pero tampoco es muy agradable tener a alguien detrás vigilando todo lo que hago. 

- De ese crimen soy inocente, me conoces apenas desde hace unos días - ya estaban frente a la puerta de la casa número 12, que se había abierto espacio mágicamente. Erin hizo un toque con su varita y la puerta se abrió ante ellos -. Después de usted garçon. 

Harry se encogió de hombros, pero eso sí, sólo un poco o si no se le habrían caído los paquetes y entró al oscuro corredor del caserón. Erin entró detrás de él y caminó por el corredor sin encender las luces, lo que resultaba muy sospechoso para el muchacho. Cuando llegó a la sala, todo estaba oscuro e incluso Erin había desaparecido del alcance de su vista. Puso la montaña de paquetes y bolsas en el piso, y cuando se reincorporó, las luces se entendieron. 

- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! 

**_Continuará..._**

*+-.-+*+-.-+*+-.-+*+-.-+* 

*DA: Dumbledore's army... me gusta más ke el ED, ke sería la traducción en español 

Sé ke les debo las preguntas y mis divagaciones, pero es ke no puedo! Nagini (ke en estos momentos no goza de mi mejor opinión) tuvo la genial idea de ke debía vacunarme y me puyaron ;_; Maldito toxoide antitetánico ;_; Duele mucho y me durmió el brazo ;_; Y con el brazo dormido y dolido y el músculo agarrotado cuesta muxo escribir ;_; En serio, si algún día sus madres mencionan la idea de ponerles esa vacuna, no se dejen! El toxoide antitetánico es el enemigo! 

Los reviews no se los puedo dejar sin responder, así ke ahí voy: 

***Lorien Lupin:** hola! Pues yo estoy todo lo bien ke se pueda estar cuando te ponen esa endemoniada vacuna ;_; Verdad ke sí? deberían enviarme más reviews, pero no importa, los ke no leen el fic son los ke se lo pierden. Y no tendrás ke esperar mucho para verlos en acción, creo... Bye! 

***Leo_P_Le-fail:** entiendo ke no siempre se recibirán reviews alentadores, pero... yo no la cago NUNCA ¬¬ No comments. 

***Lady Origin:** Harry es tu primo??? XD... Oye, oye, yo no te copio. Yo simplemente soy dueña de unos cuantos dragoncitos modificados geneticamente, pero nada más, no puedo entender su idioma ni invocarlos... Hablando de ellos, déjame ver ké hacen.. ô.O Pelusita suelta a mi perro!!!.... Ehh... ahhh... perdón por la interrupción. Espero ke lo sigas leyendo. Chao ^^ 

***Cecil Gabbiani:** hi! ^^ Gracias por el halago, me vas a subir el ego. Ojalá y te siga gustando cuando comience a desarrollar la historia, o bueno, lo ke yo pienso ke es la historia. Cheers! 

***Cygni:** síp, sí la había inventado ella, hasta yo me sorprendí cuando me enteré ^^U. Weee!!! Alguien piensa ke mi fic es interesante. No te preocupes ke pienso continuarlo por un buen tiempo... Ok, te explico ké es la Orden Siriusana: es un grupo de gente ke simplemente aprecia mucho a Sirius y ke se unió y se pone como miembro; si kieres más información, busca el profile de Arwen Vanadis Magic, ella es una de las fundadoras. 

***Annia:** el review más largo en la historia del fic! ^^ *Ralkm aplaude* Sí, estamos de acuerdo, el pulgoso de nuevo entre los vivos es lo mejor del fic, es ke definitivamente la Rowling debería aprender de mí... Weno, ya vimos ke ese "Harry TODO el tiempo encerrado" no es literal, además, si no me ekivoco, saldrá de nuevo... Erin es lo máximo! (Snapie XD) Weno, ella y Sirius se tratan así porke es un cariño extraño ke surge entre los primos ke más bien parecen hermanos (lo digo por experiencia, aunke casi siempre mi primo y yo estemos intentando matarnos). Respecto a lo de ella y Remus, ¿tú crees? es ke yo no les veo mucho futuro, hay muchos resentimientos escondidos por ahí ke irán saliendo a lo largo del fic, pero puede ser ke los convenza de ke se junten otra vez, puede ^^... Y respecto a tu impresión, ESTÁS EN LO CIERTO!!! ^^U... Ohh sí, al entrar a Hogwarts va a ser muy divertido (Sirius tiene muuuuchas ideas locas en la cabeza, sabías?). Sabes ké? desde ke comencé a escribir este fic me estoy preguntando ké habrá pasado con esas dos, porke no han hecho ni señales de humo, ya estoy comenzando a preocuparme seriamente... Senkyu, senkyu, senkyu ^^ 

***Ginny Jo Weasley:** hasta lloraste? Ô.o... Diox, creo ke he logrado tocar las fibras de la sensibilidad humana ^^U... Ojalá; en serio, la Rowling debería aprender de mí! En cuanto pueda costearme un pasaje hasta Edimburgo, voy y le enseño unas cuantas cosas *Ralkm comienza a divagar*... Cuídate tú también!

Elogios? Preguntas? Comentarios? Nuevos insultos para la rata? Comida para mis dragones? Algo ke me kite el dolor en el brazo? Chocolates? Saldo para mi celular? Galeones? Remus? Todo eso pueden dejármelo junto con sus reviews en el botoncito morado de allá abajo *Ralkm señala el fin de la página*, ya saben, el ke dice "Submit review" Insultos y howlers-bomba, abstenerse. 

[MM:MS,MJ&MR] 

Ralkm Diggory 

-| Padfoot |- 

*Miembro de la Orden Siriusana* 


	6. A reddish welcoming

**REDEMPTION**

*+-.-+*+-.-+*+-.-+*+-.-+* 

VI _-| A reddish welcoming |-_

- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! 

Harry tuvo que parpadear muchas veces para convencerse a sí mismo de que lo que veía era real. Frente a él, Sirius, Lupin, Ojoloco Moody, Erin y Tonks lo miraban con amplísimas sonrisas, sosteniendo una gran pastel recubierto de chocolate con, exactamente, dieciséis velas de color verde chillón. 

¡Había olvidado su propio cumpleaños! 

Bueno, no era extraño, siempre lo olvidaba. Los Dursley nunca se habían encargado de hacer del 31 de julio ninguna fecha memorable o que mereciese ser anotada en el almanaque, sólo era un día más, y Harry se había acostumbrado a sentirlo así también. Era muy extraño. En cierta forma, era su primera fiesta de cumpleaños (por lo menos la primera que podía recordar) y eso de por sí era algo complicado de asimilar, pero había algo que extrañaba en esos momentos: a sus amigos. Le habría encantado tener a Ron y a Hermione allí con él, celebrando los tres junto a todos los demás, pero no era así. Ambos siempre le enviaban alguna tarjeta a algún regalo justo en las primeras horas de la madrugada, antes que cualquier otra persona, pero no fue así. 

- Es la segunda vez que celebramos tu cumpleaños - le susurró Sirius, mientras le daba un paternal abrazo. 

- No lo recuerda pulgoso - dijo Erin -, y tampoco recordaba qué día era hoy. En serio Harry, tienes severos problemas de memoria. 

- Ya déjalo Erin - la reprendió Lupin, y el gesto de respuesta de Erin fue enseñarle los colmillos, igual que como hacen los perros. 

- Gra-gracias, a todos. 

- No hay por qué chico - respondió Moody. 

- Y prueba el pastel, que queremos comer - prosiguió Tonks, quien nuevamente tenía su cabello color rosa chicle -. El profesor Dumbledore dijo que Hagrid lo había hecho para ti. 

- ¿Hagrid? 

- Sí, Dumbledore dijo que Hagrid había dicho que como no había podido enviarte un regalo, te enviaba el pastel. 

- ¿Y como está él? - preguntó expectante. 

- Bien, bien - pero Harry escuchó un ligero quiebre en la voz de la joven auror. 

- Tonks tiene razón - interrumpió Lupin -, ¿por qué no cortamos el pastel? 

Así lo hicieron, y cada uno de los seis presentes recibió generosas porciones del pastel, que para los estándares culinarios de Hagrid, estaba exquisito. Erin y Sirius desaparecieron por un momento, y cuando regresaron, tenían en los brazos al menos dos docenas de botellas de cervezas de mantequilla. Harry sólo podía recordar estar así de alegre en unas escasas ocasiones en su vida, y ninguna era durante el tiempo que estaba con sus tíos. 

Luego de un par de horas, una muy alegre Tonks y un menos introvertido Ojoloco Moody se despidieron y se fueron de Grimmauld Place. El caserón volvía a su pesado silencio habitual. 

- ¡Por Diox! Actúan como un trío de vejestorios aburridos - exclamó Erin -, y estamos conscientes de que ninguno de los cuatro aquí presentes ha llegado aún a los cuarenta. 

- No siempre se puede estar de buen humor. 

- Eres un perro pulgoso amargado. Azkaban te puso el carácter más agrio que antes. 

- No menciones ese lugar - le dijo Sirius casi en un susurro. 

- Harry, nunca tomes a tu padrino como ejemplo - dijo mientras sacaba su varita -, o te vas a poner tan odioso como él. ¡Wingardium leviosa! 

La montaña de bolsas y paquetes que Harry había dejado en el suelo comenzó a flotar siguiendo los movimientos de la varita de Erin, que las condujo hasta el segundo piso subiendo las escaleras. Ella misma subió las escaleras, gruñendo algo sobre la gente amargada. 

- Si pretende acabar con mi paciencia, lo está logrando... 

- ¿Y cómo les fue? - le preguntó Lupin a Harry, cambiando abruptamente el tema. 

- Oh, bien. Compramos algunas cosas en el callejón Diagon y ya. 

- Por lo que vi, compraron la mitad de las tiendas. 

- Es una forma de verlo. 

- ¡POTTER! ¡Aún no te he dado el día libre! ¡Sube! - era la voz de Erin desde arriba de las escaleras. 

Harry no lo pensó mucho para subir, después de todo, el ambiente estaba demasiado callado, aún para su gusto. Erin y las cosas que habían comprado estaban en el estudio, y Harry notó con agrado que el tapiz con el árbol genealógico de la noble y muy antigua casa de los Black había sido cubierto con una sábana. 

- ¿Me llamabas? 

- Sí, siéntate en el piso y empieza a abrir paquetes. 

Y así lo hizo. 

- ¿Por qué compramos tres de todo? 

- Uno para ti, uno para el pulgoso y otro para Lupin - le respondió maquinalmente, sin distraerse de los tres montones de túnicas que estaba apartando -. Lo tuyo a la derecha, lo del pulgoso en el centro y lo de Lupin a la izquierda, así es como tenemos que organizar. 

- Está bien. 

- ¿Y las escobas? - Harry acababa de desenvolver una. 

- Esas me las llevo yo a mi casa. 

- ¿Para qué? 

- Ya lo verás. 

- ¿Qué les harás? 

- Ya lo verás. 

- Dijiste que me responderías a todo lo que te preguntara. 

- Y lo estaba haciendo. 

- "Ya lo verás" no es una respuesta convincente. 

- Pero es una respuesta, gramáticamente hablando, así que no estoy faltando a lo que te dije. 

- ¿Puedo comenzar a preguntar? 

- Siempre lo haces. 

- ¿Sabes algo de Hagrid? 

- Por desgracia no, no recientemente al menos. Uno o dos días antes de venir aquí por primera vez alguien me dijo que había visto a un gigante acompañado de un hombre muy alto escondidos en las montañas polacas. 

- ¡Deben ser Hagrid y Grawp! 

- Probablemente... Por cierto, toma - le lanzó la bola de cristal con la galaxia en miniatura dentro y Harry la atajó en el aire. 

- ¿Y esto? 

- Mi regalo por tu cumpleaños. Por si no lo notaste Sherlock, sólo compré una y es para ti. 

- Gracias, yo... 

- Tú la vas a cuidar porque ya viste que de barata no tiene nada... ¿De quién es que era este telescopio? 

- ¿De qué color es? 

- Verde, a menos que me haya vuelto daltónica. Creo que se lo dejaré a Remus, siempre le gustó el verde... Siempre le quedó bien el verde. 

- ¿Decías? 

- Ignórame - pero era imposible, ya que la cara de Erin estaba del mismo color del cabello de los Weasley. 

- Pareces un farol - le dijo entre risas. 

- ¡Más respeto Potter! Que para eso te llevo por delante... ehh... algunos años. 

- Sí claro, algunos años... 

- ¿¡Me estás llamando vieja!? 

- Yo no he dicho nada, eso lo estás diciendo tú. 

- ¡El colmo! Simplemente, el colmo. Ahora sí lo he visto todo... 

- Era una broma. 

- Pues a mí no me hizo ninguna gracia., ¡ninguna!... Pero te lo perdonaré sólo por esta vez y sólo porque eres tú. 

- Erin, ¿cómo eran Sirius y el profesor Lupin... antes? - por primera vez en todo ese rato, Erin abandonó su trabajo de acomodar el contenido de los paquetes. 

- Veamos... Lupin era el sensato de su grupo, aunque a veces también se comportaba como un idiota, creo que era algo contagioso en el momento. Generalmente era muy callado, por lo menos con los demás, y era un adicto al chocolate en todas sus formas y presentaciones, creo que ya perdió ese hábito. Él y tu madre eran muy buenos amigos, es más, creo que una vez James estuvo celoso de él - Harry tuvo el ligero presentimiento de que su padre no había sido el único celoso en aquel momento -. Hablaba más de lo que lo hace ahora, y también reía más... tenía una hermosa sonrisa... Ahora es más serio, demasiado diría yo. Y Sirius era, bueno, Sirius no era un amargado. Él y tu padre siempre estaban tramando alguna broma, y siempre se estaba riendo de alguna idiotez. Creo que puedo contar con los dedos las veces que lo vi leyendo un libro, pero el muy afortunado siempre tenía mejores calificaciones que yo en Transformaciones. Se creía el ser más perfecto del universo, salió con casi todas las chicas de Hogwarts, a los dieciséis sufrió una invasión de pulgas, y en líneas generales, era un idiota presumido. 

- ¿Azkaban puede cambiar tanto a una persona? 

- Lo hace, y ojalá nunca tengas que poner un pie allí. 

- ¿Tú haz estado allí? 

- Una vez, hace tiempo. 

- ¿Por qué? 

- Por hurgar en el pasado de ciertos oficiales del Ministerio. No es nada importante, pero no me iban a dejármelo pasar sin darme un escarmiento, que no sirvió de mucho hablando honestamente, porque cuando salí de allí volví a las andadas. 

- ¿Y los dementores? 

- ¿Qué pasa con ellos? 

- No lo sé, por eso te pregunto. 

- Harry, para que todo el mundo mágico y parte del muggle diga que estoy muy mal de mis facultades psicológicas, en otras palabras, que estoy muy loca, debe haber algo de verdad. En la semana que estuve encerrada, los dementores no me hicieron gran cosa; pensé que me harían recordar la muerte de mi padre, pero ni ellos fueron capaces, digamos que es una ventaja del individuo sobre la especie. 

- ¿Una qué? 

- Deberías leer algunos libros de biología... Sabes, estando allí escuché a Sirius, su celda y la mía estaban en el mismo pasillo. Y escucharlo decir lo que había pasado con la rata fue un alivio, porque hasta yo estaba comenzando a considerarlo culpable. 

- ¿¡Y por qué no lo ayudaste!? Podrías haberle dicho a todos la verdad, lo que oíste, pudiste... 

- Harry, creo que hay un par de cosas que deberías entender. No le dije a nadie lo que oí porque nadie lo creería, tú deberías saberlo, la gente no cree lo que no le conviene. Sirius era un asesino y con tantos años en Azkaban, para todos ya su cabeza no estaba trabajando bien, es más, para todos Sirius había perdido el juicio desde el mismo momento en que al muy tarado se le ocurrió reírse mientras lo detenían. 

- ¿Pero y tú? Tenías un testimonio... 

- A Sirius no le hicieron juicio, Crouch no quiso darle ese beneficio, y si yo hubiera salido por ahí diciendo que había escuchado a Sirius Black declarando su inocencia, no me habrían prestado atención. Ya te lo dije, todos me consideran una loca de atar, una loca de atar con prontuario, lo que yo pudiese haber alegado en defensa de un asesino casi tan loco como yo era irrelevante... Dime, si no supieras la verdad y no me conocieras, y de repente yo te dijera que el tipo que traicionó a tus padres y te ha hecho vivir con esos muggles es inocente, ¿me creerías? 

- No... 

- ¿Lo ves? No es culpa de nadie, es sólo que para el momento, los conceptos de justicia en los encargados de impartirla no eran los mejores... Tú mismo creíste por un tiempo que Sirius era culpable, y sé que lo habrías matado si para ese momento hubieras sabido cómo hacerlo... Pero ya de nada vale hablar del pasado y de lo que pudo haber sido, aún tenemos muchas cosas que desenvolver y ordenar. 

Harry no volvió a hablar ni a preguntar nada. Se quedó ahí, sentado en el piso, desenvolviendo paquetes y pensando en lo que acababa de oír. En cierta forma, las palabras sin sentido de Erin sí lo tenían. Harry nunca había tenido mucha información sobre cómo habían sido las cosas cuando Voldemort estaba en el apogeo de su poder, pero ahora por lo menos se estaba haciendo una ligera idea de por qué las cosas habían terminado tal como la habían hecho, e incluso, estaba comenzando a entender mucho más a su padrino. 

- ¿Harry?... 

Estaba sentado sobre un cómodo sillón frente a una chimenea. Miraba el fuego sin ninguna razón, pensando, tramando, planificando. Tanta ineptitud lo estaba irritando. 

- ¡Colagusano! - bramó con una voz fría y poco natural. Una figura bajita y temblorosa oculta bajo una capa se acercó hasta él y se postró a sus pies -. Tu brazo. 

Colagusano extendió su antebrazo izquierdo ante él, mostrando una marca negruzca, una serpiente saliendo de la boca de una calavera, la Marca Tenebrosa. La tocó con uno de sus dedos, un dedo largo y muy blanco. No tardarían... 

En cuestión de unos pocos segundos, un grupo de hombres, todos cubiertos con capas y con los rostros cubiertos con máscaras fueron presentándose ante él. Colagusano se reunió con ellos, detrás del sillón, donde no podía verlos. Su mirada seguía concentrada en las llamas que ardían en la chimenea, restándole importancia a sus convocados. Ninguno era lo suficientemente indispensable, lo suficientemente importante, lo suficientemente útil. 

- Espero que ustedes mis mortífagos estén conscientes de que no estamos en la mejor situación. Fudge quiere molestarnos y ustedes se dejan ver en el callejón Diagon - hubo un murmullo aislado -. Y me pregunto, ¿tal vez estarán esperando encontrarse con alguno de los ayudantes de ese defensor de los muggles, Dumbledore para pedirle su ayuda? 

Sintió un súbito temor en los hombres detrás de él. Ya era el momento. Se levantó del sillón y se puso frente a ellos. 

- Y me respondo, ellos conocen el destino de los traidores y no creo que se atrevan. Aunque hasta yo temo poder equivocarme - uno de los hombres rompió filas y se arrastró frente a él, besándole los pies de la túnica. 

- No señor, no lo traicionaríamos, jamás - se sacudió los pies. Esa escoria no merecía tocarlo. 

- Rabastan, ¿serían tan amable de explicarme por qué aún no h visto resultados? 

- El Ministerio señor, no he podido acceder a esa información, ahora está muy bien protegida - respondió otro de los hombres frente a él.. 

- No me interesan tus excusas - sacó la varita. Ese inepto conocería el precio por no cumplir con sus órdenes -, ¡crucio! 

El hombre se retorció en el piso gritando de dolor. Lo merecía y él lo disfrutó, lo disfrutó mucho. Se permitió reírse, de su boca emergió una carcajada fría y metálica que causó escalofríos en algunos de los mortífagos. Para cuando se detuvo, Rabastan no era más que una piltrafa humana en el piso. 

- Lucius, parece que ahora tendrás que encargarte tú. 

- ¡HARRY! 

Harry despertó repentinamente y con un dolor punzante en la cicatriz. Frente a él, y mirándolo muy preocupados, estaban Sirius, Lupin y Erin. 

- ¿Te sientes bien? - le preguntó su padrino poniéndole una mano en la frente. 

- Claro que sí - apartó la mano de Sirius de una manera un poco brusca, pero no quería que lo trataran como a un niño, como a un debilucho. 

- Bueno bello durmiente, me alegra que hayas despertado, porque no estaba dispuesta a besarte, aunque tengas ojitos de sapo en escabeche... ¿Tuviste un lindo sueño? 

- Seguro, con Voldemort bailando ballet con tutú rosa. 

- ¿Volviste a verlo? - Harry asintió sin muchos ánimos, se sentía como en un interrogatorio policial. 

- Por lo que asumo que todo lo que le dije a Severus para que continuara con tus lecciones de Oclumancia no sirvió de nada - suspiró Lupin. 

- Te dije que gastarías tus energías hablando con ese tipo - gruñó Sirius. 

- Ni lo uno ni lo otro - los corrigió Erin -, lo que pasa es que ninguno de ustedes dos sabe cómo hay que hablarle a Snivelly. 

- ¿Y tú sí? 

- Por supuesto - respondió con una sonrisa. Harry estaba comenzando a sospechar que Erin tenía un enorme placer en molestar a Sirius. 

- Volviendo a Harry - Lupin cortando la discusión -, ¿qué fue lo que viste? 

- Voldemort torturó a uno de los mortífagos, Lestrange, parecía no haber hecho aún lo que le ordenaron, y después dijo que Lucius Malfoy sería el encargado. 

- ¿No sabes cuál era la misión? 

- No, no lo dijeron... 

- Dijiste Lestrange, ¿cuál Lestrange? - preguntó Erin, y era una de las pocas veces en que Harry la había visto tan seria. 

- Rabastan - Erin se puso extremadamente pálida -, ¿por qué? 

- Esa es la pregunta Harry, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué Voldemort envió a Rabastan y después a Lucius? ¿Para qué? - Erin se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del estudio, murmurando cosas en voz baja. 

- Vamos Harry, te hará bien una cerveza de mantequilla. 

Aún un poco desconcertado por todo lo que había pasado, Harry acompañó a Lupin escaleras abajo, hasta la cocina. La botella de cerveza de mantequilla estuvo inerte frente a él por bastante tiempo. No tomó nada, pese a que habían ido hasta allí con ese propósito. Ni él ni Lupin hablaban, el ambiente estaba tan tenso que podría cortarse con un cuchillo. 

Unos incómodos minutos después, se escuchó un alboroto en la escalera. Harry se asomó desde la cocina y vio a Erin y a Sirius bajando los escalones a toda velocidad, absolutamente serios. 

- ¿Qué ocurre? - les preguntó Lupin. 

- Te lo diremos después Lupin, ahora tenemos que irnos. 

- ¿Sirius también? - preguntó Harry un poco ansioso. 

- También - respondió Sirius con voz grave. 

- Despídete pulgoso, tenemos cosas que hacer. 

- Cuida a Harry - le dijo a Lupin -, y tú deja que te cuiden. 

- Hablas como si no fueras a volver. 

- Quién sabe... 

- Ya deja el drama Sirius, y no te preocupes Potter, te lo devolveré hasta con la misma cantidad de pulgas, sólo recuerda que tienes empeñada tu palabra de Gryffindor - tanto Lupin como Sirius intercambiaron miradas curiosas. 

- ¿Qué lo hiciste jurar? 

- ¿Nunca han oído que la curiosidad mató al dragón? Es entre Harry y yo, punto. Y ya vámonos Black, hemos perdido mucho tiempo considerando la gravedad del asunto. 

- ¿Y qué le diré a Dumbledore? 

- Que me llevé a Sirius por la fuerza apuntándolo por la varita, o que nos fuimos por... problemas familiares. Yo que sé, dile lo que pasó, supongo que entenderá. 

- De acuerdo. 

- Bien, adiós - y ante la vista de todos, Sirius se transformó en el enorme perro de ojos brillantes, y él y Erin se fueron de Grimmauld Place. 

Harry no se quedó por mucho tiempo abajo viendo la puerta sin hacer nada. El dolor de la cicatriz ya le había causado jaqueca y estaba por retirarse a descansar, a intentar descansar, cuando recordó algo. 

- Ehh... ¿profesor Lupin? 

- Dime Harry. 

- Bueno, cuando Volde... cuando me quedé dormido, ¿qué pasó con las cosas que estaba acomodando? No estaban en el estudio cuando desperté. 

- Nosotros nos hicimos cargo... ¿De quién fue la idea de darme el telescopio verde? 

- De Erin, dijo que le gustaba el verde. 

- Correcto, bien - Harry pensó por un momento lo que haría a continuación. 

- Buenas noches. 

Y se retiró a su habitación. Mientras salía de la cocina, escuchó a su antiguo profesor murmurar un claro "aún lo recuerda" y Harry estuvo absolutamente seguro de que se refería a Erin. Subió las escaleras pensando mientras miraba los retratos en las paredes. Aquél había sido sin duda alguna el cumpleaños más extraño de su vida, y también uno de los días más extraños en toda su vida... ¿Acaso lo que sea que hubiese ocurrido era tan grave para que Sirius saliera de Grimmauld Place? Harry estaba consciente de que su padrino detestaba tener que estar encerrado en esa casa, pero aún cuando se había visto tentado a hacerlo, nunca había salido de allí, nunca había contradecido las órdenes de Dumbledore, por menos que le gustaran... Estaba comenzando a considerar que Erin era una mala influencia para Sirius. 

Lograr conciliar el sueño no resultó algo precisamente fácil. Harry le daba vueltas en su cabeza a todo lo que había visto en su sueño tratando de encontrarle algún sentido, alguna lógica, tratando de entender lo mismo que habían entendido Erin y Sirius, pero le fue imposible. La posibilidad de que todo hubiese sido puesto en su mente por Voldemort, tal como la noche en que creyó ver cómo torturaban a su padrino, lo atormentaba y hasta le hizo soñar con Sirius cayendo nuevamente a través del velo. 

- Oye, despierta. 

- Mshmp tía Petunshpmm... 

- ¡Despierta! 

Ron Weasley, más alto y pecoso que antes, estaba frente a él. 

**_Continuará..._**

*+-.-+*+-.-+*+-.-+*+-.-+* 

He vuelto!!!! Sí, weno, aún me duele el brazo en el lugar donde me dieron el maldito pinchazo (y ya han pasado 2 semanas.... ese toxoide antitetánico es más peligroso de lo que creía), pero ya puedo escribir! ^^.... Aunke la inspiración se me había ido, pero después de dos horas de escuchar el soundtrack de Moulin Rouge y tres con mis cds de Linkin Park, mi musa volvió (vamos a ver por cuánto tiempo se keda la condenada... *sigh*) 

Le dará Harry un buen uso a la mini-galaxia? Recordará su cumpleaños el año que viene?... Se le endulzará el carácter a Sirius?... Cuál será el límite de la tarjeta de crédito de Erin? Será ke puede hacerme un préstamo? ^^U... Cómo andará Hagrid? Por ké tanto misterio respecto a él?... Habrá kedado alguna botellita de cerveza de mantekilla de la fiesta???... Uy, Erin estuvo en la cárcel, de verdad estará tan loca como ella dice?... Ké estará tramando Voldy???? Para ké habrá mandado al Lucius? Sirius y Erin lo habrán descubierto en verdad? y si es así, a dónde fueron tan apurados?... Un telescopio verde? ô.O... Cuántas pulgas tendrá Sirius? XDDD... Ahora seamos un poco irracionales: por ké Voldy es tan malo? será ke en su niñez no lo dejaron expresarse libremente? No sería mejor ke él y los morti-morti armaran su compañía de ballet clásico, se pusieran los tutús rosas que quisieran, y dejaran al pobre Harry en paz???... Ké ha pasado con el lunascopio de Harry???? me da curiosidad... Llegó Ronnie! ^^... Y finalmente, DÓNDE DEMONIOS ANDAN METIDAS HERMIONE Y HEDWIG!? Gracias, la gerencia. 

Un comentario final: KE CABLE TAN PELADO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KE PASE DE CORRIENTE TAN FEO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Si no me entienden, busken a un venezolano para ke les traduzca ^^U y si no consiguen a ninguno, pues me ofrezco... 

Ahh, como sea, hace tiempo sé ke estoy loca... Ahora a responderles los lindos reviews ke me dejaron ^^ : 

***bea snape:** hola!!!... Uhmm, creo ke voy a poder cumplir con el favor ke me pides ^^ No llores, no llores *Ralkm le extiende un pañuelito* el pulgoso ha vuelto para alegrarle la vida a sus admiradoras (y amargárnosla a los ke no lo soportamos tanto *Ralkm se rasca una pulga ke tenía en el cuello*).... Erin es de lo mejor ^^ aunke no entendí muy bien la comparación con la regadera ô.O si me la explicas, te lo agradeceré en el alma.... Besitos! 

***snivellus:** hola! gracias por el cumplido... Si Erin te cae genial, es porke no tiene la raíz podrida, es decir, ke no es Black, al menos no directamente; creo ke ya se explicará en algún capítulo más adelante... Muerte a la vieja de los cojones!!!! _ Sorry, es contagioso ^^U 

***Cygni:** Harry es el mulo de carga XDDDD Weno, lo de los mortífagos era mitad excusa y mitad verdad, aunke yo tampoco me la habría tragado, pero en Harry hay aún una pequeña y patética inocencia Gryffindor (sin ofender a los leoncitos)... De nada! La información está ahí para ser divulgada... Y no te preocupes, lo continuaré ^.~ 

***Daniela Lupin:** cuñis!!!!!!!!!! *Ralkm abraza a Dany* Estás más desaparecida ke el dinero en mis bolsillos... Deberías darte una vueltecita con más frecuencia, aunke sea para ver cómo andan mis fics, porke por no hacerlo, tú misma lo dijiste, te haz perdido muchos capítulos... De nada, de nada; lo de traer a tu pulgoso lo considero un servicio público y senkyu, senkyu, senkyu por las felicitaciones, sé ke las merezco ^^U... Cuñis, sé ke la escuela es mucha presión (I damn know it) pero trata de publicar ;_; por mí, por tu pulgoso, por tu hermanito, por kien kieras, pero hazlo ;_; , si????... Respecto al tratado, se está trabajando en eso, es todo lo ke puedo decir *cough*denuevometocóhacerlotodoyoyestoyblokeada*cough*... Erin tratará bien a tu hermanito en la medida en ke pasen los capítulos, no te preocupes, tarde o temprano volverán a entenderse (o eso espero...)... Yo también te quiero, cuídate y trata de aparecerte más a menudo!!!!! 

***Cristal Melody:** chí!!! ^^ Erin es una cajita de sorpresas, y lo de la Saeta de Fuego no es lo único ke no sabíamos ^^ Hay otras cositas sobre ella ke no han sido dichas.... Harry, sí, tiene menos memoria ke yo (lo ke ya es decir mucho), porke yo no tendré ni idea de ké día es hoy, pero sí estoy pendiente de mi cumpleaños. Lo del muchacho este lo llamo "Despistus congénitus potterianis", aunke aún estoy en la etapa investigativa ^^U... Voldy? Weno, de aparecer lo que se llama aparecer, o sea, en vivo directo y a todo color, no estoy muy segura cuándo será, pero por lo menos esta vez nos recordó que está ahí, o no?......... Vamos con el asunto del Puddlemere United: en palabras de Kennilworthy Whisp, en su libro "Quidditch a través de los tiempos" se nos dice: "_Fundado en 1163, el Puddlemere United es el equipo más antiguo de la Liga _[Liga de Quidditch de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda]_. Puddlemere posee veintidós títulos de Liga y dos de la Copa de Europa... Los jugadores del Puddlemere usan túnicas azul marino adornadas con dos juncos dorados entrecruzados, el escudo del club."_ Y además de todo, es el equipo donde juega Oliver Wood y el favorito de Dumbledore y el mío también ^^.... Traté de no tardarme mucho ^^U. 

***Lorien Lupin: **sí, sí, estás cerca con respecto a lo de hacerlos ver jovencitos.... Remus es mío!!!! Y por el momento no lo comparto... Entre Erin y él hubo ALGO, y muy serio por lo ke parece, pero me imagino ke ellos mismos lo dirán en algún capítulo más adelante... Bueno, si ya leíste la 21, ya puse la transmisión 22, estaremos esperando tu review ^^... Bye!

***Shara:** ehh.... gracias por el apoyo, en serio, pero lamentablemente va un poco contra mis convicciones un slash entre los dos ke mencionas. No estoy diciendo nada en contra de tu idea, sólo ke, lo ke soy yo, no lo haré. 

Elogios? Preguntas? Comentarios? Comida para mis dragones? Chocolates? Saldo para mi celular (siempre lo necesito ^^U) ? Galeones? Remus? Todo eso pueden dejármelo junto con sus reviews en el botoncito morado de allá abajo *Ralkm señala el fin de la página*, ya saben, el ke dice "Submit review" Insultos y howlers-bomba, abstenerse. 

[MM:MS,MJ&MR] 

Ralkm Diggory 

-| Padfoot |- 

*Miembro de la Orden Siriusana* 


	7. Don't say a word

**REDEMPTION**

-.--.--.--.- 

VII _- Don't say a word... -_

Ron lo veía arqueando una ceja. 

- ¿Qué haces aquí? 

- Llegamos esta mañana y mi madre quería verte. Y bien, ¿cómo haz estado? 

- Bien, bien. 

- ¿Seguro? 

- Si lo que quieres que te diga es que estoy hundido en la desesperación, no te lo diré. 

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo... ¿Supiste algo de Hermione? 

- Nada, ni siquiera me envió una postal por mi cumpleaños. 

- ¿Tú crees que... que le haya pasado algo? 

- ¿A Hermione? - por un breve momento se imaginó a Hermione lanzando un hechizo hacia Voldemort, quien terminaba con un tutú rosa puesto - Lo dudo mucho, además, si le hubiese ocurrido algo ya los de la Orden estarían enterados. 

- Creo que tienes razón... 

- ¿Hedwig no fue a buscarte? 

- No. ¿Desde cuándo no la ves? 

- Unos días antes de venir aquí. Ella sí me tiene preocupado. 

Dos fuertes cracks interrumpieron la conversación. Fred y George, los hermanos gemelos de Ron, se habían aparecido en la habitación. 

- ¡Fred, mi pie! - se quejó Ron. 

- Yo soy Fred, él es George. 

- Quien sea, sólo dejen de pisarme. 

- ¿Qué tal joven Harry? - preguntó uno de los gemelos. 

- ¿Disfrutaste a la adorable profesora Dolores Umbridge después que nos fuimos? - prosiguió el otro. 

- No tienen idea de cuánto. Es una pena no volver a verla. 

- ¿Es verdad lo que dijo el prefecto Ronnie? ¿Se volvió loca? 

- No me llamen así - gruñó Ron. 

- Fue una lástima perdernos eso - suspiró Fred. 

- ¿Y qué tal el negocio? 

- Mejor de lo que habríamos pensado. Ya nos hemos quedado sin existencias en dos ocasiones. 

- Y según la revista Economía Mágica, somos los empresarios del año. 

- Vaya... 

- Pero a mamá aún sigue sin gustarle. 

- Lee está trabajando con nosotros, pero temporalmente. 

- ¿Y tú? 

- ¿Yo qué? 

- ¿No escuchaste nada? 

- ¿Sobre...? 

- Harry, tienes una semana aquí, ¿me vas a decir que no has escuchado nada de lo que dicen los de la Orden? 

- No - respondió el aludido un poco divertido. 

- ¿Nada de nada? 

- No. 

- ¿Ni una palabrita? 

- Bueno - pensó qué les diría -, sí, algo. 

- ¿Qué? Dinos. 

- Hay un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. 

- ¿Eso es todo? - Harry asintió. 

- Qué desperdicio... 

- Debimos dejarte unas orejas extensibles... 

- ¿Y qué has estado haciendo todos estos días? 

- Viendo un poco de ballet - ninguno de los tres Weasley pareció entender su pequeña broma. 

- Como digas Harry... 

- Mamá te está esperando abajo. 

Harry se cambió rápidamente y bajó hasta la cocina con el trío de pelirrojos. Con los Weasley en Grimmauld Place, seguramente las cosas serían más animadas, comenzando por el hecho de que ya tenía alguien con quien hablar... Hablar con Ron. ¿Qué podría decirle? Le había dado su palabra a Erin de que no diría nada sobre Sirius, y eso en cierta forma también implicaba no mencionarla a ella y todo lo que tenían planeado. Tendría que mentir mucho si no quería faltar a lo que había prometido. 

Antes de que pusiera un pie dentro de la cocina, fue recibido por un enorme abrazo de la señora Weasley. 

- Harry, cielo, estás tan pálido... y tan delgado, esos muggles no te alimentan bien, y parece que ciertos magos tampoco - Lupin, quien también se encontraba allí, fue quien recibió la mirada asesina de Molly Weasley. 

- Estoy bien señora Weasley, no se preocupe, en serio. 

- Hola - lo saludó rápidamente Ginny, quien estaba hablando animadamente con Tonks dentro de la cocina. 

- Arthur habría estado encantado de verte, pero tuvo que ir a trabajar. Pero vamos Harry, voy a prepararte algo decente de comer. 

- ¿Y nosotros? - preguntó George, algo ofendido. 

- Ustedes desayunaron temprano. 

- ¡A esto se le llama discriminación! 

- Está bien, también prepararé algo para ustedes - dijo finalmente la señora Weasley, soltando un suspiro de resignación. 

Harry tenía que admitir que extrañaba los desayunos que preparaba la señora Weasley. Quizás no fuese por la cantidad o por el sabor, sino por la devoción con la que alguien que no tenía filiación con él se esmeraba en atenderlo, aunque la cantidad y el sabor también ayudaban. 

El desayuno y el ambiente, en general, habían estado muy agradables hasta la llegada de Snape. Harry no había tenido que verlo desde la noche en que había llegado a Grimmauld Place y aún ahora que Sirius estaba otra vez con él, el rencor y el resentimiento seguían exactos. Él tenía la culpa, él podría haberlo evitado todo, pero no quiso hacerlo y eso Harry jamás podría olvidarlo. 

Snape casi logró ignorarlo en su camino a hablar con Lupin, pero justo cuando pasó frente a Harry las miradas se cruzaron y el odio que destilaban ambos se manifestó... Aquel año en Hogwarts sería muy pesado... Ron pareció darse cuenta de la situación, porque inmediatamente cambió de tema, obligando a Harry a distraerse de maldecir mentalmente a su profesor de Pociones. 

Por lo que el chico pudo enterarse después, el mensaje que llevaba era de Dumbledore. Parecía que el director de Hogwarts estaba bastante molesto por el hecho de la salida de Sirius, aunque hubiese sido con Erin, y también había otra cosa, pero de ello no logró saber nada. 

En los días sucesivos, hubieron más visitas de Snape al antiguo hogar de la familia Black, pero Harry intentó lo mejor que pudo no tener que cruzarse con él. La mayor parte de su tiempo la gastaba entre las conversaciones con los Weasley y uno que otro miembro de la Orden dispuesto a hablar, y el intento de la señora Weasley de hacer de aquél lugar un sitio habitable. Algunos lugares se les habían escapado el verano anterior, y Molly Weasley no estaba dispuesta a perdonarlos en aquella ocasión. 

Las habitaciones en las que Kreacher había permanecido el verano pasado fueron casi un insulto para la señora Weasley, quien se encargó personalmente de todo su proceso de limpieza. Sacaron aún más doxys de las cortinas, y Fred y George no perdieron la oportunidad de atraparlas para sus inventos. Detrás de la estufa encontraron un par de calcetines cubiertos de polvo que extrañamente eran muy parecidos a los tejidos por Hermione, y tanto Ron como Harry se dirigieron miradas cómplices en ese momento. También encontraron una antigua fotografía de Sirius y James Potter hecha jirones, lo que fue una verdadera lástima porque a Harry le habría encantado quedarse con ella. 

Los Weasley, de hecho, notaron la ausencia de Kreacher pero no le preguntaron nada a Harry. Seguramente supusieron que el elfo doméstico había preferido quedarse en la mansión Malfoy, junto con la prima de Sirius y a ninguno le importó, mas como dijo Ron una tarde: - Mejor que Hermione no se entere de esto, o pensará que lo corrimos a punta de maltratos -. 

Las cartas de Hogwarts para Harry, Ron y Ginny llegaron tres días después de que los Weasley se dejaron caer por Grimmauld Place. Los libros no cambiaron mucho. Se pedían los nuevos libros para Encantamientos y Transformaciones, pero nada de Adivinación o Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y Harry sabía que, por lo menos en la última, había un nuevo profesor. Es mas, el había pensado que la tardanza de las cartas se debía a que estaban esperando por la llegada del hermano de Erin para que decidiese el libro que utilizarían. 

Junto con la lista de útiles, llegó algo que Harry había preferido ignorar todo el verano. Las calificaciones de los TIMOs. Cuando él y Ron vieron el encabezado del pergamino, el pelirrojo tragó en seco y palideció por debajo de sus pecas. A Harry, por lo menos, no le había ido tan mal. Una E en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, S en Transformaciones, Herbología y Encantamientos; y A en Adivinación, Astronomía, Historia de la Magia (Harry recordó su pregunta inconclusa sobre Luxemburgo y la Confederación Internacional de Magos) e, increíblemente, en Pociones. Pese a todos sus pronósticos, Harry había aprobado todos sus exámenes, y mejor aún, había obtenido cinco Matrículas de Honor en Brujería. No era comparable a lo que seguramente obtendría Hermione, pero personalmente, era una marca. 

Ron también había aprobado todos sus exámenes, aunque había obtenido más "Aceptables" que Harry y sólo una Matrícula de Honor en Brujería, pero el pelirrojo estaba más que satisfecho consigo mismo, y su madre también. Molly Weasley preparó una cena especial por el simple hecho de que el menor de sus hijos varones había obtenido una MHB, aunque Fred y George se encargaron de animar la velada con una representación burlesca de las "hazañas" de su hermano que le causó bastante gracia a todos menos a Ron y a su madre. La cena también fue celebrando a Ginny, quien había sido nombrada prefecta de Gryffindor. A los gemelos no pareció incomodarles mucho el hecho de ser los únicos que no fueron nombrados prefectos en su momento, más bien, estaban más que alegres. 

Respecto a lo de sus nuevos libros, la señora Weasley se ofreció a ir a comprar los de Harry al callejón Diagon. Él no pudo evitar sentirse un poco apenado, considerando el hecho de que la mujer haría el viaje sólo por él, ya que Ron utilizaría los libros viejos de los gemelos y Ginny utilizaría los suyos. Un miércoles en la mañana, la señora Weasley y regresó al mediodía, trayendo los libros nuevos de Harry y una que otra cosa que había sido necesaria comprar para la casa. 

De Sirius y Erin no tuvo noticias, aunque supuso que les había ido bien, porque unos días después de que se fueron, sintió perfectamente que Voldemort estaba muy molesto, y no es que ello le incomodara. Aunque le habría encantado volver a ver a su padrino y tenerlo de nuevo en Grimmauld Place, Harry estaba consciente de que eso no sería posible, al menos no temporalmente. Si se suponía que todos los demás debían seguir creyendo que Sirius estaba muerto, no había ninguna lógica en que el se apareciera así como así; tendrían que explicar muchas cosas y Harry sabía que aún no era el momento... Pero debía admitir que pagaría lo que fuese por ver la cara de Ron en cuanto viese a Sirius, sería algo digno de recordar. 

Una semana antes de que comenzaran las clases, Lupin le llevó a Harry una pequeña nota con una caligrafía que no conocía, pero no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de quien era. - Lamentablemente, falté a mi promesa. Tiene un par de pulgas menos. - A menos que Harry estuviese muy equivocado, esa era la forma de Erin de decirle que tanto ella como Sirius estaban bien, y en ese momento, viendo la nota, le pareció que no existía una forma mejor. Ron no dejó de preguntarle sobre la nota, pero él había hallado la manera de evadirlo. 

Luego de llevarle la nota, Lupin no volvió a aparecer. Harry ya estaba comenzando a aburrirse de las repentinas desapariciones que había tenido que presenciar últimamente. Primero Hermione que no les respondía, luego Hedwig que no regresaba y por la que él ya estaba preocupado, después Sirius y Erin que salieron sin decir a nadie a dónde iban ni qué tenían planeado, y por último Lupin, quien parecía haber seguido el ejemplo de los dos anteriores, yéndose sin decir por qué. 

Finalmente, se acabó agosto. El día antes del comienzo de clases, Harry, Ron y Ginny estuvieron recorriendo el número 12 de Grimmauld Place de punta apunta, buscando todas las cosas que había dejado desperdigadas por ahí, que resultaron ser más de las que pensaban. Ron y Harry estaban en su habitación, acomodando sus pertenencias en sus baúles. 

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Ron, mirando el objeto que Harry sostenía. 

- ¿Esto? Un lunascopio. Me lo regaló Dung hace tiempo, pero aún no sé muy bien cuál es su función. 

- Si no me equivoco, es como un telescopio, pero sólo para la luna. Puedes preguntarle a Hermione cuando la veamos, si es que la vemos... 

- Claro que la veremos. ¿Crees que si le hubiese pasado algo ya no estaríamos enterados? 

- Yo que sé. Sabes cómo son los de la Orden con lo de decirnos lo que pasa. 

- Eso sí, pero no creo que nos oculten algo tan importante. 

- Dumbledore parecía molesto la última vez que vino, ¿tú por qué crees? 

- ¿Molesto? - se permitió mentir Harry - No lo noté. 

- ¿No lo notaste? - Ron enarcó una ceja - ¿Seguro que no necesitas anteojos nuevos? Estaba demasiado serio, parecía como si estuviese dispuesto a gritarle a alguien. 

- Quién sabe, a lo mejor tenga problemas con los profesores. Hogwarts debe ser difícil de manejar - Ron lo miró sospechosamente por última vez antes de encogerse de hombros. Harry sabía que estaba quedando como un perfecto idiota, pero no podía contarle nada a su mejor amigo. 

- Como digas... Volverás al equipo de quidditch este año, ¿no? 

- Supongo. 

- Bueno, es que Ginny dijo que te devolvería el puesto y... 

- Sí Ron, no te preocupes, claro que volveré a ser el buscador. 

- Yo sólo te preguntaba. 

- ... A Weasley vamos a coronar... 

- Te escuché Harry. 

- Era una broma, era una broma - Ron le dirigió una mirada asesina. 

- ¿Y seguirás con el DA? 

- No lo sé, no creo que ahora haga falta. 

- Pero tú mismo viste cómo le fue a Neville, no puedes dejarlo así como así. 

- Escucha Ron, ya no me necesitan. Hay un profesor nuevo y te apuesto que es millones de veces más competente que la Umbridge y que yo - y se dio la vuelta, dando así por terminada la discusión sobre el DA. 

- Pareces saber mucho sobre el profesor nuevo... 

- ¿Qué insinúas? 

- Nada, nada... Sólo que no creo que lo único que hayas escuchado es que tenemos un nuevo profesor, porque no es lo que das a entender, ¿acaso no puedes decirme? 

- ¿Qué he dejado de decirte? He dicho todo lo que sé, punto. 

- Como digas Harry... 

- No me creas si no quieres. 

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar. ¿Desde cuándo Ron se había vuelto tan perspicaz? ¿Qué le costaba aceptar las cosas tal como se las decía? 

Siguió empacando sus cosas y cuando le llegó al turno a la bola de cristal con la mini-galaxia adentro se le quedó viendo un buen rato. Después de su Saeta de Fuego, era el regalo más costoso que había recibido, pero en el mes que la había tenido consigo, no había podido apreciarla bien. Las minúsculas estrellas adentro brillaban con toda su intensidad, como pequeños fragmentos de diamante sobre un manto del terciopelo más oscuro. Su pequeña galaxia además de resultar muy útil para las clases de Astronomía, tenía un encanto muy especial. Tendría que agradecerle a Erin en cuanto volviese a verla. 

Por encima del hombro, Harry notó como Ron lo veía y prefirió guardar la bola de cristal. Estaba haciéndole un espacio en el fondo de su baúl cuando se topó con un paquetito arrugado y muy mal envuelto. Harry sabía lo que era: el espejo que le había dado Sirius el año anterior. Lo sacó con cuidado y lamentó el haberlo roto en su momento de furia, ahora tendría que esperar hasta la primera visita a Hogsmeade a ver si es que allí podrían repararlo. Al pensar en cosas rotas por su causa, recordó todos los objetos plateados de la oficina de Dumbledore... por suerte el director se lo había tomado de la mejor manera. 

En la mañana del 1 de septiembre, Ron y Harry seguían resentidos por su pequeña discusión de la noche anterior, pero tuvieron que disimularlo en el desayuno para evitar un pequeño sermón matutino. La señora Weasley parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios y ni ellos ni Ginny querían ayudarla a tenerlo. Salieron temprano de Grimmauld Place, escoltados por miembros y no miembros de la Orden del Fénix. La guardia avanzada estaba compuesta por Ojoloco Moody, Tonks (con su cabello ahora color oro), el recientemente liberado Sturgis Podmore y Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fred y George Weasley. 

Los Weasley acompañaban a los chicos, como de costumbre, mientras que los miembros de la Orden los seguían desde atrás, tratando infructuosamente de pasar desapercibidos ante los muggles. La mejor prueba de lo pésimos que eran algunos magos, como Moody, en hacerse pasar como personas normales era que sólo después de mucho tiempo esperando, un taxista aceptó llevarlos hasta la estación de King's Cross. 

La estación de trenes de Londres estaba tan repleta de estudiantes y sus padres como de costumbre. Había uno que otro rostro conocido y unos cuantos niñitos temerosos, sin duda los de primer año. Los de la Orden se colocaron en puntos estratégicos, vigilando a Harry disimuladamente y a todo alrededor. Acompañados por los Weasley, llegaron hasta la barrera entre los andenes 9 y 10. El señor Weasley acompañó a Harry a través del muro, detrás de ellos entraron Ron y los gemelos, y más atrás Ginny y su madre; Bill era el encargado de cerrar la comitiva. 

En esta ocasión, el andén 9 y ¾ no estaba tan bullicioso como siempre. Los padres vigilaban a sus hijos hasta que abordaban el tren y los niños no se despegaban de sus familias. A opinión de Harry, la gente estaba un poco paranoica; atacar con cientos de testigos no era el modus operandi favorito de Voldemort, no era su estilo, pero las pocas personas que como él lo sabían ya estaban cinco metros bajo tierra. 

- ¿Te dijo algo Ojoloco? - le preguntó Molly Weasley a su hijo Bill. 

- No te preocupes mamá, sólo me dijo que se quedarían vigilando. 

- Ahh, claro, claro. 

- Molly, tranquilízate - le dijo el señor Weasley mientras le pasaba un brazo por el hombro -. Estos niños son unos expertos - Harry, Ron y Ginny esbozaron unas pequeñas sonrisas. 

- Oigan, si ya no van a revisar el correo, vamos a enviarles algo después - anunció George. 

- Sí, necesitamos alguien que siga nuestro legado - finalizó Fred. Su madre les dirigió una mirada reprobatoria. 

Sonó el pito y los chicos en el andén se apresuraron a despedirse de sus familias. 

- Dense prisa - dijo la señora Weasley, abrazando a sus hijos y a Harry dos veces. 

- Suban, suban - los apresuró el señor Weasley, ayudándolos a subir sus cosas al tren. 

- Fue un placer verlos - se despidió Bill. 

- ¡Recuerden enviarnos un inodoro de Hogwarts! 

- ¡Fred! 

Ya adentro, el tren apresuró la marcha y las figuras fueron empequeñeciéndose poco a poco hasta desaparecer de la vista. 

- Nosotros vamos con los prefectos - dijo Ron -. Después iremos a buscarte, claro, si es que encuentro a Hermione. 

- Ya deja de preocuparte por ella - le contestaron al mismo tiempo Ginny y Harry, por lo que el rostro del pelirrojo se puso del mismo color de su cabello. 

- Tranquilos, seguramente el compartimiento de Luna estará vacío - Ron y Ginny lo miraron confusos -. ¿Qué? Deben admitir que cuando se le conoce, es adorable. 

- Bueno, yo no diría "adorable", pero debo admitir que es agradable, a su modo. 

- Después de que discutas con Hermione, ¿podrías preguntarle si sabe algo de Hedwig? 

- ¿Por qué asumes que pelearé con ella? 

- Porque eres tú, porque es ella, porque son ustedes. En pocas palabras, porque los conozco - Ginny soltó una risita disimulada y Ron se azoró. 

- Vamos hermanito, con los prefectos. 

Ginny, literalmente, arrastró a su hermano hacia el vagón de los prefectos. Harry se encogió de hombros y comenzó a recorrer el tren en busca de un lugar vacío. En los compartimientos que estaban cerrados, prefirió ni asomarse y miraba de reojo en los que estaban abiertos. Hogwarts ese año parecía estar saturada, no habían lugares vacíos. Él tenía una pequeña esperanza de encontrarse con su padrino, no había dejado de pensar en eso desde la noche anterior. Estar con Sirius en Hogwarts sería una alegría incomparable. 

- Elliot, ya cálmate - escuchó desde detrás de una de las puertas cerradas, pero lo que le llamó la atención y lo obligó a detenerse fue una risa demasiado conocida, como de ladrido. 

- Pero tía Erin... 

- Que no me digas así aquí. 

Y volvió a escuchar la risa como de ladrido. Ya no había lugar para dudas. 

**_Continuará..._**

-.--.--.--.- 

Hello, hello Ralkm saluda rápidamente ESTABA BLOKEADA!!!! UU Sorry, entre el colegio, la prueba de la uni y el resto de mis fics se me exprimieron las ideas del cerebro, además de ke andaba algo ocupada con otros proyectos. Pero volví! Si a alguien le pareció muy apresurado el "salto de tiempo", es ke ya no podía seguir alargando la cuestión Ralkm aplaude en el aire Maldito mosquito.... Por cierto, ya pasó el efecto del &%#$ toxoide antitetánico ... Ehh, en fin, ke mejor me voy con las preguntas. 

Gred y Feorge empresarios del año? =O impresionante. Kién dijo que no hay juventud emprendedora en este mundo?... Los niños aprobaron sus TIMOs! aplausos hasta Ronnie, y eso ke yo lo estaba dudando. Será ke Hermione puede ayudarme a mí también con mis exámenes? =P... Por ké el nuevo profe de DCAO (entiéndase: el hermano de la loka de Erin) no pidió libro? Será ke tiene algo oculto y planeado por ahí? ... Y ké ha pasado con Adivinación? Volverá la Trelawney? Seguirá Firenze? Vendrá otro? Dumby kitará la materia de una buena vez? ... Cómo hará Harry para aguantarse a Snape todo el año escolar? Terminarán matándose el uno al otro? porke ganas no les faltan ... En otros temas, les habrá ido bien a Sirius y Erin? De verdad habrán descubierto los planes de Voldy? ... Y ahora también mi niño Remsie anda perdido, bello pues, dónde se habrá metido? y mas aún, para qué? A esta gente le encanta perderse del mapa ... Hablando de gente perdida, y ya me estoy cansando de la misma preguntita, dónde andan Hermione y Hedwig!? Es que ni que trabajaran para la CIA podrían esconderse tan bien ... Se dan cuenta de que Harry ya está psicoseado con lo de Voldy en tutú rosa? XDDD Es que es contagioso ... Y ya pasó el 1 round entre Ron y Harry, será ke vendrán más? ... La comadreja fluorescente coughGinnycough seguirá de novia de Dean? Ron no lo habrá asesinado todavía? Me dio curiosidad U ... Hablando de esas gentes raras, a Harry la chocha le seguirá causando revolcón de estómago? No debería, digo yo, porke después de la soberana montada de cachos con el ex de la comadreja y de andar defendiendo a la sapa de la Marietta o como se escriba ... Y hablando de la tipa esta, se habrá kitado lo ke le hizo la Mionchi en la cara??? XDDDDD Ke bien merecido se lo tenía, por lengua larga y boca floja! ... Felicitemos a la comadreja! aplaude Se hizo prefecta... Mientras ke no se ponga como su hermanito Percy Ignatius, todo bien ... 

Mi nota final: los 16 años son difíciles señores, se los digo porke lo estoy viviendo en carne propia UU, así ke téngannos paciencia y comprensión a mí y al Harry....... Reviews!!! 

**Lady Origin:** no contesté tu review porke no me llegó. Y se dice Oclumancia, Occlumency es en inglés y eso lo van a traducir, entérate ¬¬....... 

**Tana Abbott:** bravo! aplaude Otra más ke termina el libro y entra al mundillo de los fics spoilereados Oye, oye, resucité al pulgoso pero no es para que te babees =P. Oye, me gusta tu plan, me dejas ayudarte???... Weno, Erin no te kitará a Remus por la simple razón DE KE REMSIE ES MÍO U Hablando tantito más en serio, ella lo trata mal, pero eso es sólo por ahora........ Y hablando de la galaxia en el cinturón de Orión, me parece ke alguien ha estado viendo mucha televisión ultimamente ¬¬'. No te preocupes, lo seguiré!!! 

**Daniela Lupin:** CUÑIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ralkm comienza con sus brinkitos Oye, si necesitas ayuda, tú me avisas y Tom, tu pulgoso y yo vamos a rescatarte de Azkaban, sabes ke tenemos métodos muy efectivos =P Ké sorpresa? ké sorpresa? ké sorpresa? Dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime... o weno, mándamelo por mail, mándamelo por mail, mándamelo por mail, mándamelo por mail, mándamelo por mail........ Uhm... Si no publicas algo pronto, voy a retrasar la aparición de los young marauders ¬¬ ya lo sabes, el destino de este fic está en tus manos....... Y respecto a su cumpleaños, Harry lo olvida porke, weno, es él, ké te puedo decir? U........ Namarië!!!! 

**Cygni:** no te estás ekivocando y estás imaginando correctamente. En el pasado ocurrió algo, ke ya sabremos mientras transcurra el fic, si te lo dijese ahorita arruinaría la historia... 

**bea snape:** hello! ... Trataré de exprimirle algo de tiempo a mi horario para seguir con los fics, pero si no lo hago tan a menudo van a tener ke tenerme paciencia... Ya decía yo ke lo de la regadera tenía ke estar relacionado con la lokura de Erin. A ella se le zafaron todas las tuercas, pero por lo menos es feliz así... Besitos! 

**Sophie Aiko:** haste ke me hiciste caso!!!! Si te decía ke era bueno y ke tenías ke leerlo es porke es bueno y tienes ke leerlo (modestia MUY aparte U)... Tienes razón, el pulgoso no podía no aparecer (de hecho, me amenazó con secuestrar mi nevera si no lo ponía)... Voldy en tutú rosa XDDDDDD (Tom me está viendo feo, por ké será?)... Weno, weno Sherlock, vamos con tu deducción: ACERTASTE! y por todas las razones ke pusiste (tenía ke proteger mi propiedad de alguna forma, no era ningún crimen); y lo de la modestia, pues tú sabes, esas cosas se llevan en la sangre... Se dice "toxoide antitetánico" (maldita vacuna ) y cómo voy a seguir todos los fics? pues esa es una muy buena pregunta, porke sea como sea, tengo ke terminarlos todos (sí, TODOS: DNN: Merodeadores al aire, DNN: Sirius Black, más allá del egocentrismo; éste y el Tratado sobre el merodeo) antes de agosto del 2004, porke cuando entre a la uni no creo tener mucho tiempo para escribir (además de ke parece ke voy a tener ke mudarme de ciudad). Aunke creo ke DNN podré seguirlo un poco más, no me atrevo a finalizarlo... GRACIAS... Saludos a Masakre, y no te preocupes, te doy mi palabra de ex-niña exploradora 

Elogios? Preguntas? Comentarios? Comida para mis dragones? Chocolates? Saldo para mi celular (siempre lo necesito U) ? Zapatos deportivos nuevos? Galeones? Remus? Todo eso pueden dejármelo junto con sus reviews en el botoncito morado de allá abajo Ralkm señala el fin de la página, ya saben, el ke dice "Submit review" Insultos y howlers-bomba, abstenerse. 

[MM:MS,MJ&MR] 

Ralkm Diggory 

- Padfoot - 

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana 


	8. ¡Au revoir Londres, salut Hogwarts!

**REDEMPTION**

*+-.-+*+-.-+*+-.-+*+-.-+* 

VIII -| _¡Au revoir Londres, salut Hogwarts!_ |- 

Harry tomó mucho aire antes de abrir la puerta del compartimiento. Estaba seguro de qué era lo que estaba ahí, pero, en cierta forma, no lo sabía qué esperar. La mano le temblaba mientras la ponía sobre la puerta, ¿por qué tendría que estar nervioso? Soltando todo el aire que había inhalado, abrió la puerta. 

Ahí estaban. 

Tres chicos como de su edad. Uno delgado, con el cabello castaño con pequeñas vetas grisáceas y ojos color miel; el otro, alto, con el cabello negro irregularmente cortado y ojos azules y profundos; y una chica alta, de cabello negro, largo y de puntas irregulares, de ojos violetas, una fina cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda y rostro pecoso. Estaban acompañados por un niño con el cabello castaño oscuro y los ojos violetas, y curiosamente, los tres estaban vestidos de negro con anteojos de sol incluidos. 

- ¡Harry! - se alegraron los tres chicos y se apresuraron a hacerlo entrar. El niño se encargó de cerrar la puerta. 

- ¿Sirius? ¿Erin? ¿profesor Lupin? - los tres asintieron. 

- Pero en público somos Joel, Roman y Thea - explicó Sirius. 

- Algo que ALGUIEN no ha querido aprender - dijo Erin, mirando al niño -. Por cierto, los presento. Harry, él es mi sobrino Elliot. Elliot, él es Harry Potter. 

- Hola - saludó Harry y el niño le respondió con una sonrisa. 

- Pero tía, es muy difícil de recordar. 

- Que no me digas tía aquí. 

- Lo siento - y Sirius rió. 

- Ya déjalo dragoncita. 

- Si el plan se arruina, voy a culparte perro pulgoso. 

- Mira como tiemblo dragona pecosa... 

- No me tientes Snoopy. 

- Como quieras Godzilla - Lupin soltó un suspiro de resignación y se dirigió a Harry. 

- ¿Por qué no te sientas? Hay mucho que contarte - Harry sintió como si le hubieran leído la mente y tomó asiento en el lugar junto a su padrino. 

- ¿Qué han estado haciendo? 

- Eso te lo puedo contar yo - se adelantó Erin -. Después de que Sirius y yo salimos a atender nuestro pequeño asunto con el viejo Voldy, nos pareció que era el momento de comenzar a trabajar en nuestro plan de vigilancia. 

- ¿Plan de vigilancia? - preguntó Harry divertido. 

- Tú sabes cuál. Bueno, el hecho es que en esos días llegó mi hermano y él y mi cuñada tenían que ocuparse de los asuntos de Tommy el profesor... 

- A papá no le gusta que lo llames así. 

- Al amargado de tu padre no le gustan muchas cosas. Ahora no me interrumpan de nuevo. ¿En qué me quedé? Ahh sí. Llegó Tom y Elliot quedó a mi cuidado, y los tres tomamos unas vacaciones. 

- ¿Los tres? 

- La dragoncita, Elliot y yo - respondió Sirius. 

- Y nos fuimos al continente. Yo tenía que buscar algunas cosillas, Elliot quería conocer Eurodisney y tu padrino pulgoso tenía que visitar a alguien, así que el viaje nos cayó de maravilla. Exceptuando el hecho de que todos me veían feo por llevar a un perro tan feo con unas orejas del ratón Mickey en primera clase, fue un viaje tranquilo. 

- ¡Oye! - Lupin, Harry y Elliot reían disimuladamente. 

- Y hace una semana fue que regresamos y le pedimos a Lupin que se nos uniera. Terminamos nuestro trabajo y aquí estamos. 

- ¿Y tú qué hiciste? - le preguntó Sirius. 

- Pues... limpiar tu casa, mentirle a Ron y hacer la tarea de Transformaciones, eso en resumen. 

- ¿Y cómo están los Weasley? ¿Y Hermione? 

- Bien, bien. Ron y Ginny están en el vagón de los prefectos, y de Hermione no he tenido noticias, pero supongo que también está bien. 

- ¿Weasley de los Weasley que son familia política de tu prima por vía del matrimonio y que además son familia del asistente de Fudge? 

- Los mismos dragoncita, los mismos. 

- Vaya, el mundo sí que es una snitch... Elliot, te estoy viendo, guarda esa varita. 

- ¡Pero tí... Thea! 

- Que no, aguántate hasta mañana, ¿o quieres que te expulsen antes de haber puesto un pie en Hogwarts? Debe ser que quieres ir a estudiar a Reyes Católicos* para que se burlen de tu acento de niño inglesito - el niño refunfuñó algo por lo bajo y se dejó caer de brazos cruzados en su asiento. Erin lo miró exasperada -. Está bien, puedes irte si quieres. 

- ¿En serio? 

- Sí, sí, ya vete, pero nada de convertir baúles en babosas, ¿prometido? ¿Palabra de boy scout? 

- Prometido y con palabra de boy scout - y Elliot salió alegremente del compartimiento. 

- Es adorable, pero tal como dice su padre, se parece demasiado a mí para su propio bien. 

- ¿Cómo... cómo lo hicieron? Ya saben, lo de ser otra vez de mi edad - preguntó Harry. 

- Pociones Harry, pociones - dijo Sirius. 

- Y unas que no admiten azúcar - prosiguió amargamente Lupin. 

- Tienes ante ti a una experta, aunque le duela a Snivelly - culminó Erin, haciendo una ligera inclinación -. Y antes de que lo preguntes, esto - señaló sus pecas - es culpa de la adolescencia y esto - ahora señalaba su cabello - es culpa de tu padrino. 

- Si a ver vamos, esto - Sirius también señalaba su cabello - es culpa tuya. 

- Sí, pero lo tuyo es aceptable. En cambio yo estuve casi veinte años dejándome crecer el cabello y viniste tú a cometer este... este... ¡este crimen contra la estética! - Lupin y Harry sólo reían. 

- Pues yo no veo cuál fue el crimen, es más, creo que te hice un favor. Después de lo que te hizo el dragón, necesitabas un cambio de apariencia y te lo hice de gratis - Harry casi no podía creer lo diferente que actuaba su padrino a como generalmente lo había hecho. Era como si en verdad hubiese regresado a cuando tenía dieciséis. 

- ¿Podrían dejar su pelea para otro momento? - interrumpió Lupin - Tenemos que poner a Harry al corriente rápido. 

- Está bien - gruñó Erin. 

- ¿Recuerdas los nombres? 

- Ehh... No. 

- Entonces mejor memorízalos. Yo soy Roman Kryszalowicz. 

- ¿Qué? 

- No gastes energías - lo aconsejó Sirius -, ni yo he aprendido a pronunciarlo. 

- Sirius es Joel McGregor. 

- Y Erin mi adorable hermanita Thea. 

- ¿Hermanos? - inicialmente, a Harry le pareció una idea absurda, pero luego, mirando objetivamente, notó cuán parecidos eran Sirius y Erin. Ambos eran altos, con el mismo color negro azulado en el cabello, la misma forma de las orejas, la misma expresión de arrogancia y superioridad en el rostro, pero mas aún, ambos tenían la misma sonrisa, la que te hace recordar que todavía existe alguien en el mundo a quien le importas. 

- Para mi desgracia... - suspiró Erin, trayendo a Harry de vuelta de sus pensamientos. 

- ¿A quién tratas de engañar dragoncita? Todos sabemos que me adoras. 

- Aunque te parezca extraño pulgoso, aún no estoy tan loca. 

- _Touche._

- ¿Podríamos mantener esto en serio? - Lupin les dirigió una mirada severa a los otros dos adultos - Gracias. ¿Algo que quieras preguntar Harry? 

- Sí. ¿Cómo van a justificarse? 

- Buena pregunta. 

- Yo le digo, yo le digo - interrumpió Erin -. Mi "hermanito" y yo tuvimos que venir porque nuestro tío, representante legal y tutor, que es el profesor Tom McGregor, vino a Hogwarts a dar clases y por ley nosotros debemos acompañarlo. Por estas mismas razones es que nos acompaña Roman, entrañable amigo de la infancia cuyos padres muggles murieron lamentablemente en un accidente y él quedó bajo la responsabilidad de nuestro tío. 

- Tú sí te metes en tu papel dragoncita. 

- ¿No es muy rebuscado? - preguntó Harry, mitad divertido, mitad preocupado. 

- Tal vez - respondió Lupin encogiéndose de hombros -, pero no pudimos inventar nada mejor. 

- Además, estará Dumbledore respaldando nuestra versión y eso ayuda. 

- Están conscientes de que Dumbledore no está muy de buenas con ustedes, ¿verdad? 

- Sehhh... 

- Y lo veíamos venir desde el principio. 

- ¿Y cómo les fue con eso? - Sirius y Erin bufaron. 

- No era lo que creíamos, lo que no deja de preocuparme, pero por lo menos protegimos un trío de puntos estratégicos de Voldy, y cuando se entere le saldrá una úlcera que ni con antiácido... 

- Ya estás divagando dragona pecosa, regresa a la realidad. 

- Aunque la verdad no creo que el viejo Voldy tome antiácido. 

- Como digas Erin, como digas. 

- Porque si odia todo lo muggle, el antiácido también se incluye, aunque lo necesite... 

- ¿Dragoncita? 

- Pero tal vez en un caso extremo se guardaría su resentimiento... 

- ¡Godzilla reacciona! 

- ¿Uhh? 

- Cuando vayas a desconectarte del mundo otra vez, ¿podrías avisar? 

- ¿Les cuesta mucho comportarse como los adultos que son? - preguntó Lupin golpeándose el rostro con la mano. 

- Roman, Roman, Roman... - cabeceó Erin. 

- Tenemos dieciséis, aún no somos adultos - terminó Sirius. 

- Voy a ignorarlos, voy a ignorarlos - Harry no pudo contener la carcajada. 

Antes de que la discusión entre el trío de adultos pudiese continuar, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió. Los que estaban en el pasillo eran nada más y nada menos que Hermione y Ron. Hermione no le dio tiempo a Harry de saludarla, porque se lanzó a abrazarlo con lágrimas en los ojos. 

- Oye, intenta calmarte - le dijo torpemente. Miró a Ron y el pelirrojo se limitó a encogerse de hombros. 

- Debí haberte avisado. Ni siquiera pude felicitarte en tu cumpleaños. 

- Vamos por partes. Primero te calmas, después te sientas y después me explicas de qué estás hablando - Hermione se secó los ojos con el dorso de la mano y tomó asiento frente a Harry. 

- Hedwig. 

- ¿Fue contigo? ¿La viste? 

- Llegó a mi casa, casi se estrella contra mi ventana. Estaba igual o peor que aquella vez que la lastimaron, y tuve que llevarla con un veterinario. Me habría gustado avisarte, pero... 

- Está bien, no hay problema. Acabas de quitarme una preocupación de encima, ¿la trajiste contigo? 

- Sí. 

- ¿Y ustedes son? - preguntó Ron, mirando a Sirius, Erin y Lupin, quienes habían estado observando la conversación en silencio. Hermione también reparó en su presencia. 

- Espectadores de una telenovela barata - murmuró Erin y Sirius le dio un codazo -... ¡Ouch! 

- Disculpen a mi hermana, está en sus días - Erin le dirigió una mirada asesina. 

- _Mourez_... 

- Yo soy Joel McGregor y la pequeña asocial es mi hermana Thea - se presentó Sirius cortésmente -. Ahh, y el muchacho con cara simpática se llama Roman. 

- Roman Kriszalowicz a sus servicios - dijo Lupin haciendo una ligera inclinación. 

- ¿Polaco? - inquirió Hermione. 

- Mis padres - Harry notó divertido cómo Ron y Erin miraban desdeñosamente a Lupin y Hermione, respectivamente, y cómo Sirius contenía la risa 

- Sí, sí, todo muy interesante - cortó Erin -. ¿Quiénes son ustedes? 

- Podrías intentar ser más amable hermanita... 

- Ron Weasley - dijo el pelirrojo escuetamente. 

- ¿Weasley de los Weasley que son familia política de la prima por vía del matrimonio del primo de mis tíos y que además son familia del asistente del ministro? - preguntó aceleradamente Erin, dejando a todos con la misma cara de confusión. 

- Ehh... Sí, supongo. 

- Me llamo Hermione Granger, mucho gusto. 

- Pelos de escobeta - murmuró Erin. 

- El gusto es mío - dijo Lupin, logrando sólo que Ron y Erin entornaran los ojos. 

- Somos amigos de Harry - cortó Ron. 

- Eso supuse, no creo que el melodrama haya sido de gratis... 

- Sé que es muy difícil para ti, pero guárdate tus impertinencias un rato - Erin le sacó la lengua a su primo. Lupin soltó un suspiro de resignación. 

- ¿Y qué hacen en Hogwarts? - preguntó Hermione. 

- Eso, de hecho, no es tu problema. 

- Dragona... 

- Nuestro tutor va a trabajar en el colegio y por ley debemos acompañarlo - respondió Lupin. 

- Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, supongo. 

- Precisamente. 

- Voy a ver qué hace Elliot, ¿me acompañan? - preguntó Erin, pero no les dio tiempo de responder porque, literalmente, arrastró a Sirius y a Lupin fuera del compartimiento. 

- ¿Qué le pasa? - preguntó Ron. 

- Ni idea - Harry se limitó a encogerse de hombros. 

- A mí me parece una amargada - dijo Hermione. 

- ¿Y te llegó mi carta? 

- Sí, pero no pude responderla. Hedwig no estaba en capacidad de hacer ningún viaje y la lechuza que me entregó la carta se fue en ese mismo momento, ¿dónde la conseguiste? 

- Ehh... Le pedí a... a Tonks que la enviara por mí, ya sabes, con todo eso de que a Dumbledore no le gusta que enviemos lechuzas desde Grimmauld Place - Hermione lo miró sospechosamente. Mentirle a Ron era una cosa, pero mentirle a ella era más difícil -. ¿Y qué hiciste en vacaciones? No le respondiste a Ron. 

- No tenía nada que responderle a Weasley. 

- Ehh... ¿De qué no estoy enterado? Si son tan amables de decirme. 

- Nada que valga la pena - dijeron Ron y Hermione, volteando el rostro al mismo tiempo. 

- ¿Ahora por qué pelearon? 

- Hermione no quiere entender que no me gusta ser prefecto. 

- No sabes lo que estás diciendo. 

- ¡Claro que lo sé! Es mi vida, sabes. 

- Pero es una oportunidad única. 

- ¡Tiempo fuera! - gritó Harry poniéndose de pie, zanjando la disputa -. Gracias. Ahora, sólo porque es la primera vez en meses que nos vemos, ¿podrían dejar de pelearse y tratar de ponerse en los zapatos del otro? - Ron y Hermione bajaron la cabeza y Harry se sintió extrañamente... ¿viejo? - Bien, así está mejor. ¿Algo que quieran decir? 

- No. 

- Nada. 

- Ustedes dos me agotan la paciencia - dijo resignado y se dejó caer en su asiento. 

Nadie volvió a modular palabra. Parecía que Harry ahora tendría que acostumbrarse a esos silencios incómodos con sus amigos, se estaban volviendo demasiado frecuentes. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Quién había cambiado? ¿En qué momento? Ron y Hermione habían acordado no discutir tanto, pero como que lo habían olvidado. Finalmente, Harry decidió no amargarse más de la cuenta ni tomárselos muy en serio, sus peleas no valían una jaqueca, y se concentró en las gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a golpear el cristal. 

¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría Sirius fuera? En esos momentos, y por primera vez, extrañaba estar en Grimmauld Place, conversando tranquilamente con su padrino o acosando a Erin con preguntas, sin temor a mentir o a ser descubiertos. Los días venideros serían tan difíciles... 

El tren continuó con su marcha, pasando a toda velocidad campos, praderas y bosques, que desaparecían de la vista tan rápido como llegaban. La ligera lluvia había pasado a ser un aguacero torrencial que no permitía ver mucho del paisaje a través de las ventanas y los ánimos estaban tan grises como las nubes del exterior. El tiempo pasaba más lentamente que de costumbre, o así se sentía dentro del compartimiento. Miró un momento su reloj; aún faltaba mucho para llegar a Hogwarts. 

- ¿Desde cuándo tienes eso? - preguntó Hermione. 

- ¿Qué cosa? 

- El reloj. No lo tenías cuando salimos de vacaciones. 

- Esto... Fue un regalo. 

- ¿De quién? 

- Ehh - "Piensa un nombre Potter, rápido" -... Lupin. 

- ¿No tiene dinero para comprarse una túnica decente y sí para regalarte un reloj? - inquirió la chica alzando una ceja. 

- Es que no lo compró él. 

- ¿No acabas de decirme que te lo regaló? 

- Me lo regaló él, pero lo había comprado Sirius para mí - con eso debía ser suficiente. Por más interesada en el reloj que estuviese Hermione, ya no preguntaría nada al mencionar a Sirius. 

- Bien, de... - comenzó a decir Ron - de eso queríamos hablarte. Tú estuviste actuando muy raro los últimos días de clases y... 

- ¿Cómo querían que actuara? ¿Como si nada hubiese pasado? ¿Como si mi padrino no hubiese muerto... por mi culpa? - aún sabiendo que Sirius estaba vivo, que estaba a algunos metros de él, aún recordaba que él había ido al departamento de Misterios porque había sido un títere de Voldemort y ese recuerdo seguía causándole dolor. 

- No, no es eso - se justificó Hermione. 

- ¡Ustedes no entienden! 

- Tal vez, pero no por eso dejamos de acompañarte y de pelear contigo, y no hablo de nosotros dos, sino también de Ginny, y Neville y Luna, y de todos los del DA que confiaron en ti - Ron no habló pero parecía estar pensando lo mismo que Hermione, y ambos le dirigían miradas severas. 

- Está bien, ¡lo siento! - y volvió a concentrar su atención en la lluvia. 

Un rato después pasaron por allí Ginny y Dean, quien tuvo que soportar la mirada celosa del hermano de la pelirroja, y se quedaron conversando. Aunque la molestia entre Harry, Ron y Hermione era evidente en ese momento, trataron de disimularla al máximo mientras hablaban con los otros dos, y con Luna Lovegood y Neville, que se unieron al rato a la tertulia. En la compañía y la conversación alegre y despreocupada de sus amigos (en especial de Luna, quien seguía tan excéntrica como siempre), a Harry se le fue pasando el mal humor, y, pese a todos sus problemas, pese a todo lo que estaba pasando fuera de la burbuja de Hogwarts, en ese momento se sintió como un muchacho cualquiera que se sentía alegre de volver al colegio con sus compañeros. 

Luna y su padre sí se fueron de vacaciones a Suecia, pero para desgracia de la chica, no encontraron lo que buscaban. Ninguno sabía si debían reírse o sentirse tristes por ella. Les regaló a cada uno un ejemplar de The Quibbler** donde aparecía la famosa entrevista de Rita Skeeter a Harry, y a Ron además de la revista, le regaló una réplica de felpa de un hocicorto sueco que el pelirrojo aceptó bastante incómodo. Neville, por su parte, se encargó de mostrarles a todos con orgullo su nueva varita y su Mimbulus mimbletonia, que estaba más grande de lo que Harry la recordaba y seguía haciendo ruidos raros cuando alguien la tocaba. También les contó que su abuela le narraba a todo el que quisiese escucharla los incidentes de aquella noche en el Ministerio en los que tan valientemente actúo su nieto. Harry estaba contento por Neville, se lo merecía. 

Mientras el tren transcurría su camino, más rostros amigos se fueron asomando. Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Anthony Goldstein y Terry Boot se acercaron hasta el compartimiento y se hicieron parte de la reunión. A Hannah se le había ocurrido la idea de comenzar a llamar a Harry "profesor Potter" y a los demás, e incluso un poco al mismo Harry, les causaba gracia. No mencionaron el tema del DA, y fue mejor así porque el chico de la cicatriz aún no estaba seguro de qué haría respecto a ese asunto, aunque tal vez lo comentaría con su padrino después. 

Con el buen momento que estaban pasando, tanto a Ron, Harry y Hermione se les olvidó que estaban enfadados entre ellos y reían alegremente junto con los otros. El pelirrojo incluso sacó un tablero de ajedrez mágico y aceptó darle la revancha a Harry por enésima vez mientras el resto los observaba sin detener la conversación. Ya había caído el sol y ellos iban por el final de su partida cuando escucharon un alboroto afuera del compartimiento. Inmediatamente, las once cabezas que no estaban preocupadas por su próximo movimiento en el tablero se asomaron a la puerta expectantes. 

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Harry. 

- Jaque mate - dijo Ron antes de ponerse de pie. 

Harry siguió su ejemplo y ambos se asomaron a la puerta. No eran los únicos, había gente asomadas en todos los compartimientos a lo largo del vagón, y para su suerte, el espectáculo se estaba llevando a cabo justo en su extremo del vagón. A la izquierda de Harry y sus amigos estaba parado desafiantemente Draco Malfoy, junto a Crabbe y Goyle, quien tenía la nariz sangrando, y había un balón de fútbol en el piso; a su izquierda estaban Sirius, Lupin y Elliot detrás de Erin. Harry tuvo un mal, mal presentimiento. Todos los demás a lo largo del vagón miraban expectantes lo que sucedería a continuación. 

- ¿Está bien? - preguntó Erin, haciendo amago de acercarse a los Slytherin. 

- Jugar esa cochinada muggle en el tren... - contestó Malfoy - ¿Cuál es tu problema, cara cortada? 

- ¿Cara cortada?... 

Erin se quedó parada en silencio y Harry vio como los tres que la acompañaban le murmuraban cosas que bien podían interpretarse como un "cálmate". Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle comenzaron a caminar en sentido opuesto, alejándose del epicentro de la confrontación y cuando todos pensaron que ya todo había pasado y sólo unos pocos seguían observando, Erin los siguió. Sirius, Lupin y Elliot cerraron los ojos. Ella dio alcance a Malfoy rápidamente y le tocó el hombro, y cuando el Slytherin se volteó para ver qué quería, fue recibido por un potente puñetazo en la nariz. Crabbe y Goyle también recibieron lo suyo antes de poder reaccionar, arrancando exclamaciones de todos los que lo habían visto. 

Tapándose la nariz con la mano, Malfoy intentó sacar la varita para atacar, pero Erin fue más rápida que él y logró quitársela con un Expelliarmus. La chica se acercó a él y el par de moles no fueron capaces de impedírselo. 

- McGregor, para los enemigos - le dijo antes de darle un empujón con la mano y lanzar su varita al piso. Recogió el balón de fútbol del piso y caminó de regreso hacia donde estaban Lupin, Sirius y su sobrino -. ¿En qué estábamos? 

Los tres sacaron a Erin de ahí rápidamente y todos los curiosos comenzaron a entrar a sus compartimientos rápidamente para narrar lo que habían visto. En su compartimiento, Harry era el que menos impresionado estaba, de hecho, estaba apenado por el espectáculo... Y se suponía que ellos eran los adultos maduros. 

- Te dije que estaba loca - le dijo Hermione en tono de regañina y Harry no hizo más que encogerse de hombros. 

**_Continuará..._**

*+-.-+*+-.-+*+-.-+*+-.-+* 

* Reyes Católicos: uno de los 2 colegios de magia de España. Para + información, leer "Una escuela de magia" de Syoban Luther-Hirl. 

**The Quibbler o El Sofista, periódico de corte amarillista en el que el padre de Luna es el editor. Me gusta más como suena en inglés 

Diox santo!!!!! Por Sephied! Lo logré, terminé el capítulo ^^... No fue mi culpa el retraso, weno fue toda mi culpa, la maldita computadora estaba dañada y apenas me la dieron el viernes pasado. Después de tres meses de no tocar tu teclado ni para limpiarlo, es difícil ke las ideas fluyan a su ritmo normal, pero en fin....... A Erin le están roncando en la cueva, a Erin le están roncando en la cueva (8)... Y a Ronnie también ... XDDDDDD ... No se preocupen, yo me entiendo ^^U... Ahh, en fin... mejor me voy con mis incoherencias: 

Hermione y Hedwig aparecieron!!!! *aplaude* Ya resolvimos el misterio, sería justicia ... Sirius con orejas de Mickey??? XDDDDDDD Casi tan gracioso como Voldy en tutú rosa XDDDDDDDD ... Lograrán los niños estos (ke ya les podemos decir niños de nuevo) mantener su mentira mucho tiempo? En especial con la Granger dando vueltas por ahí (Diox, esa es hasta más metiche ke Snapie U_U)? ... Sirius y Erin pasarán mucho tiempo sin intentar matarse? ... Godzilla y Snoopy XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD ... Habrá transformado Elliot algún baúl en babosa? Kién lo diría, con la cara de niño bueno ke se gasta, se nota ke salió a su tía ... Hablando de la tía de Elliot, alguien además de esta servidora notó que quería matar a Hermione?... Comprobado, ni Sirius ni Erin sirven como pelukeros. Yo no pondré mi linda cabecita en sus manos ... Dumbledore seguirá molesto por la pekeña escapadita de Siri-boy???? ... Si los primitos mitos estaban ekivocados, entonces ké era lo ke estaba planeando el Voldy????? =S Uy! Me huele a ke nuestro bailarín de ballet favorito está planeando algo muy feo en su retorcida mente ... Ush, ush, Harry ahora es un niño maduro, aunke, weno, tiene razón. Una pelea entre el Ronnie y la Mionchi debe ser demasiado fastidiosa ... Pobre Dean, mira ke tener ke soportar las malas pulgas de Ron ... Y esa reunión extraodinaria del Dumbledore's Army ké? ... Y ké es esa planta rara de Neville? Por ké me la imagino como un cactus con pus? O.ô ... Uy, ké mal carácter tiene Erin, aunke weno, el güero se lo merecía por estar diciéndole 'cara cortada', como si a él le gustase cuando le dicen 'lamido de vaca' o 'hurón oxigenado' ... Y cómo terminará el juego de fútbol??? ^^U 

Tres meses sin utilizar mi pote, pero sigo tan incoherente como siempre *sigh*. Kién me paga el psikiatra??? ... A responder sus lindos reviews! 

***Sophie Aiko:** cómo ke corto!? ô.O Con lo ke me cuesta escribirlo *snif* ;_; .... Respecto a la esferita y el lunascopio (lunascopio kerida, lunascopio) por el momento son simples regalos ke ha recibido el Harry. Tal vez más adelante, y si se me ocurre algo, tengan mayor importancia .... A poco Elsa y Vera creían ke tu leías la mente? XDDDDDDDD Ya tengo algo con lo ke burlarme de Vera XDDDDDDDDD. Y sí, tienes mucha intuición Sherlock, porke adivinaste CASI todo. Tu único error fue lo de creer al pulgoso muy metido en su papel, porke del resto tuviste 10/10 ^^ .... Viste? Akí están los young marauders sin necesidad de ke enviaras a Masakre (y aprovecho para recordarte ke la de las amenazas akí soy yo ¬¬), y sobre mi bro, no te preocupes, no lo dejo ke lea esas partes ^.~ 

***damariam:** tú como ke eres como el niño de la propaganda de Tang??? XDDDDD Digo, por lo del "kiero más", pero como sea, akí estoy complaciendo peticiones =P ... Everybody loves Erin ^^U ké malo se oyó eso... Yo tampoco creo ke ella y la Mionchi se lleven bien, son demasiado diferentes como para tolerarse .... Dónde andaba Hermione? Weno, pues ella misma ya lo dijo, resolviendo la gran incógnita de los 7 capítulos anteriores de esta historia, aunke digo yo, nada le costaba reportarse .... De nada, de nada, sé ke la ****** de la Rowling tiene ke seguir mi ejemplo (cómo se le va a ocurrir desaparecer a Padfoot? Eso es un crimen contra la humanidad!), y no te preocupes, no fuiste la única ke tuvo esos síntomas al enterarse..... Besos! 

***Dany Lupin:** CUÑIS!!!!!!!!!!! *corre a abrazar a Dany* .... Está bien, por insistencia de tu hermano y de tu chico, no voy a cumplir mi amenaza y ya ves, hasta puse a los young marauders en este capítulo ^^ Pero eso sí, vas a tener ke enviarme lo ke me tienes prometido o retraso el siguiente capítulo (y sabes ke puedo hacerlo ¬¬), o por lo menos decirme ké es.... Oye, lo de Snoopy de allá arriba sabes de dónde lo saké, verdad? XD Me habría gustado mencionar a Bambi, pero iba a estar un poco difícil con lo de ke está muertito y todo eso .... Pídele a tu chico ke te regale una galaxia, con la fortuna ke se ahorra en comida comiéndose la mía, debe tener lo suficiente para comprártela XD .... Cuñis, no crees ke puedas conectarte un sábado como al mediodía? Es ke tengo muchas ganas de hablar contigo ;) ... Namarië!!! 

***Meilling Wood:** gracias, gracias, gracias ^^... Nya! Han leído mis fics en grupo =') y saben por lo ke estoy pasando =')² Me suben los ánimos, y sí que los necesito en estos momentos ... Ke si aparecerá Luna? Pos claro, esa niña se ha ganado mi aprecio, está tan loka como yo ^^ ... Muerte a la Chocha! muerte a la Chocha! muerte a la Chocha!!! Ke verdaderamente se lo merece ... Ke Dean y la comadreja sigan juntos? uhmm, lo pensaré, lo pensaré, total, no me molesta ke anden emparejados. Oye, no había pensado ke la situación de Ronnie y Remsie es demasiado parecida, con la diferencia de ke Dany sólo tiene al lobito en cambio la comadreja tiene 5 hermanos mayores (sí, estoy dejando por fuera al Percy); ojalá ke Dean corra con la misma suerte ke Sirius de vivir para contarlo ... A Erin se le aflojaron las tuercas hace tanto ke creo ke ni ella misma recuerda cuándo fue ^^U ... Nahhh, la pelos de escobeta no se fue con su kerido Vicky, pero seguramente no le faltaron ganas. Esta vez, acertaste menos ke la Trelawney ... Ya salió el pulgosiento!!! A ver si así se le alegra la vida a mucha gente ^.~ ... Cruciatus para los profesores!!!!!! =P ... Saludos! ^^ 

***Lorien Lupin:** hola! Pues ando con dolor de cabeza, pero del resto, muy bien ^^... Weno, si te gustó el capítulo anterior, me imagino ke te encantará éste donde ya tenemos a los merodeadores dando tumbos por ahí ^.~ ... No te preocupes por lo del review, ya me habías explicado lo de tu compu y tengo ke entender. A estas mákinas malignas a veces provoca patearlas cuando se ponen así *sigh* ... Te recuerdo ke "Remusito bello" es mío ¬¬, aclarado esto, bye!!! ^^ 

Elogios? Preguntas? Comentarios? Comida para mis dragones? Chocolates? Saldo para mi celular (siempre lo necesito ^^U) ? El número de un cirujano plástico para Draki? Galeones? Remus? Todo eso pueden dejármelo junto con sus reviews en el botoncito morado de allá abajo *Ralkm señala el fin de la página*, ya saben, el ke dice "Submit review" Insultos y howlers-bomba, abstenerse. 

[MM:MS,MJ&MR] 

Ralkm Diggory 

-| Padfoot |- 

*Miembro de la Orden Siriusana* 

*Miembro de la Orden Remusiana* 


	9. Black shades are coming

**REDEMPTION**

*+-.-+*+-.-+*+-.-+*+-.-+* 

IX -| _Black shades are coming_ |- 

Durante todo el trayecto desde que salieron de la estación de trenes de Hogsmeade hasta que llegaron a Hogwarts en los coches arrastrados por los thestrals, Harry no dijo ni media palabra a sus amigos. Lo que había hecho Erin en el tren había sido una completa locura, aunque hubiese sido contra Malfoy, y lo único que conseguiría con eso sería molestar aún más a Dumbledore. Y pensar que ellos eran los adultos responsables que se iban a encargar de vigilarlo, quién sabe si no tendría que ser al revés... No los había visto desde la pelea, ni siquiera cuando todo el mundo salía del tren. Al pequeño Elliot lo había visto reunirse con la profesora Grubbyplank y el resto de los de primer año, pero ni señas de Sirius, Lupin o Erin, y eso lo estaba preocupando. 

- Me recuerdan a alguien... - murmuró Hermione mientras se apresuraban a subir los escalones de entrada al castillo. 

- ¿Uhh? - Harry fue traído sorpresivamente de vuelta de sus pensamientos. 

- ¿Quiénes? - preguntó Ron. Ellos tres se habían separado de los demás que los habían acompañado en el expreso de Hogwarts. 

- Los nuevos, los chicos. Es como si ya los hubiese visto en alguna parte, pero no recuerdo dónde. 

- Ahora que lo mencionas, a mí también me pareció lo mismo, ¿a ti no Harry? 

- Bueno, en principio, pero desapareció después que estuve hablando con ellos - mintió el joven Potter. 

Tal como en King's Cross, los alumnos caminaban apresuradamente y en silencio mientras entraban a por la puerta de roble. Se sentía como si un dementor entre ellos hubiese robado la alegría y el alboroto que se supone acompañan a la llegada al colegio. La lluvia y el frío del exterior los apuraba a entrar y para buscar algo de calor dentro de la protección del castillo. 

Nunca antes Harry había estado tan deseoso de llegar al Gran Comedor y de que comenzara el banquete de selección. Ya quería volver a ver a su padrino y a los otros dos, y también estaba el hecho de que la ansiedad le estaba causando tanta hambre como si no hubiese comido en días, y obviamente Molly Weasley no había permitido que cosa tal ocurriese. El comedor estaba tan espléndido como siempre, con miles de velas iluminándolo desde el aire y con el techo encantado dibujando los mismos remolinos de nubes grises que se veían en el exterior. Fue sólo cuando ya todos estaban en el Gran Comedor que las conversaciones y el alboroto regresaron. 

Apenas el trío entró, Harry miró inmediatamente hacia la Mesa Alta. Todos los profesores estaban allí sentados, excepto McGonagall, Hagrid y Grubbyplank, que llegó unos pocos instantes después de ellos. El taburete de tres patas con el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre él también estaba allí. En los lugares que correspondían a los profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Adivinación estaban sentados un hombre y una mujer que Harry no había visto nunca. La identidad del hombre era delatada por su cabello negro azulado y sus ojos violetas, tenía que ser el hermano de Erin, y la mujer tendría aproximadamente la misma edad que Sirius, Lupin y Erin, con el cabello castaño claro y los ojos del mismo color. Harry ni siquiera estaba enterado de que tendrían una nueva profesora de Adivinación. 

- ¿Sabes quiénes son? - preguntó Ron mientras tomaban asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a sus compañeros. 

- Los profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Adivinación, obviamente - respondió Hermione. 

- ¿Y tú sabes algo Harry? 

- Nada. Ya te lo había dicho, yo sólo sabía que habría un nuevo profesor en lugar de la Umbridge, pero nada más. 

Su conversación se vio interrumpida por la llegada de la profesora McGonagall con los de primer año. Los niños se formaron en una hilera frente al resto de los alumnos y Elliot, con un nerviosismo muy bien disimulado, saludó rápidamente a Harry, quien le devolvió el saludo. El niño McGregor también volteó su mirada por un momento hacia la mesa de los profesores y los dos nuevos le dirigieron cálidas sonrisas. Harry ya se estaba haciendo una idea sobre quién podría ser la nueva profesora de Adivinación. Cualquier actividad, agitación o conversación se disipó cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador abrió su rasgadura junto al ala y comenzó a cantar su canción. Tal como la del año anterior, hizo énfasis en la unión entre las casas y la amistad antes de hacer su breve repaso entre las características de los alumnos que debían pertenecer a Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin y Hufflepuff. 

Todos aplaudieron, pero no con los mismos ánimos que en años anteriores. Antes de que comenzara la selección y McGonagall comenzara a llamar a los nuevos para probarse el Sombrero, la puerta que daba a la pequeña sala detrás de la mesa de los profesores se abrió y de ella salieron Sirius, Lupin y Erin, quien todavía llevaba los anteojos de sol. Los murmullos comenzaron inmediatamente, parecía que el rumor de la pelea entre Erin y Malfoy se había esparcido bastante rápido. Harry volteó la mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin y vio a Draco Malfoy murmurándole algo a Crabbe y Goyle, visiblemente enojado. Aquel sería uno de los momentos que no se borraría jamás de su memoria, así como la mirada que les dirigió Snape, con aquella mueca de odio y rencor que sólo guardaba para Sirius. 

Desde su lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry veía cómo su padrino intentaba apartarse de la cara un mechón de flequillo rebelde y cómo, para su sorpresa, más de una de sus compañeras dejaban escapar unos cuantos suspiros cada vez que lo hacía, mientras que los de primer curso pasaban bajo el Sombrero Seleccionador. Eso resultaba demasiado bizarro para el chico. Erin miraba exasperada a su primo tras los anteojos oscuros y Lupin simplemente tenía una ligera sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro. 

A Elliot McGregor le llegó su turno. El niño pasó mucho más tiempo que el promedio bajo el escrutinio del Sombrero, y habían dos miradas fijas en él. La de su tía, que se veía confiada, y la de su padre, que lo veía con nervios. Ante eso, Harry volvió a tener el mismo pensamiento que en el tren, Sirius y Erin parecían más hermanos que ella y su propio hermano. Finalmente, el Sombrero lo declaró un Gryffindor y Harry fue el primero en recibirlo y felicitarlo animosamente, lo que extrañó a Ron y Hermione. 

- Elliot - le murmuró al niño mientras Medley, Clyde se probaba el Sombrero -, ¿qué pasó con tu tí... tus primos? 

- Cuando bajábamos del tren me dijeron que iban a hablar con el director. 

- ¿Entonces no sabes nada? - y Elliot negó con la cabeza. 

Cuando mucho un cuarto de hora después, la selección de los de primero había terminado y McGonagall llamó a Lupin. 

- ¡Kriszalowicz, Roman! 

Lupin se adelantó hacia el taburete y se colocó el Sombrero, que, para ser honestos, le quedaba ajustado. No pasó mucho tiempo bajo su escrutinio antes de ser nombrado, por segunda vez en su vida, miembro de la casa Gryffindor. Tomó asiento en el extremo más cercano a la mesa de los profesores. Luego, lo siguió Sirius. 

- ¡McGregor, Joel! 

Sirius caminó arrogantemente hacia el taburete, arrancando suspiros del estudiantado femenino de las cuatro casas que no parecían incomodarle. Se puso el Sombrero, que le quedaba aún más ajustado que a Lupin, y éste se tomó su tiempo antes de enviarlo a la casa del león. Nuevamente, mientras Sirius se dirigía de la mesa alta a la mesa de Gryffindor, se escucharon más suspiros y ya más de uno parecía estar perdiendo su paciencia ante esa actitud de las chicas. Harry notó que Cho era una de las que estaban embobadas por su padrino y por alguna extraña razón, ni le extrañó ni le importó. Finalmente, McGonagall llamó a Erin. 

- ¡McGregor, Thea! 

Erin fue con cara de aburrimiento a colocarse el Sombrero Seleccionador. Tal como en el caso de su primo y de su sobrino, pasó más minutos de lo acostumbrado esperando la decisión sobre en qué casa quedaría. Harry conocía el sentimiento de estar sentado ahí, siendo observado por todos, y teniendo que escuchar los discernimientos del Sombrero, que llegaban a ser bastante molestos en ocasiones. 

- ¡GRYFFINDOR! 

Erin bajó de la mesa de los profesores con un semblante mucho más tranquilo, y cuando Harry pensó que también iba a sentarse al otro lado de la mesa, se sorprendió al ver que ella halaba por las orejas a Sirius y Lupin y literalmente los obligaba a caminar hasta el lugar donde estaban sentados Harry, Ron y Hermione. 

- ¡Ouch! Dragona, dragona, suéltame - se quejaba Sirius. 

- Hola - dijo Erin sentándose ella y los otros dos en los lugares frente a Harry. 

- Ehh... Hola - respondió Harry, sin estar muy seguro de si debía reírse de lo que le estaba pasando a su padrino y a su antiguo profesor. 

- ¿Aún no has aprendido a comportarte como una dama? 

- _Tairez chien..._

Hermione estaba a punto de decir algo al respecto, pero tuvo que detenerse porque Dumbledore se puso de pie. Todos miraban al anciano director con más interés que nunca, exceptuando a algunos Slytherins. Harry pensó que se lo estaba figurando, pero vio el rostro de Dumbledore más demacrado y cansado de lo que podía recordar, como si muchos años le hubiesen caído de una sola vez. 

- ¡Bienvenidos! - exclamó en su acostumbrado tono jovial - Bienvenidos sean todos otra vez - y cuando dijo "otra vez" miró con el rabillo del ojo hacia la mesa Gryffindor -. Espero que hayan aprovechado este tiempo libre para organizar sus ideas, pero este no es momento para eso, ¡a comer! - y todos aplaudieron luego de las palabras del director. 

- Como usted diga - dijeron a la vez Sirius y Ron, y los demás voltearon confusos a verlos pero ninguno de los dos le prestó mayor atención a las miradas que les dirigían. 

Los platos y copas aparecieron rebosantes en todas las mesas. Tartas y platos de vegetales, asados, pan, salsas y botellones de jugo de calabaza poblaron la mesa de Gryffindor, y todos los Gryffindors los miraban con renovado entusiasmo. Ron y Sirius se sirvieron mucho de todo, hasta exceder la capacidad de sus platos, y comían con una premura que rayaba en lo vulgar. Hermione y Erin pusieron los ojos en blanco. 

- Eres un cerdo - dijo exasperada Erin. 

- Éjamme ed'paj. 

- No sé por qué gasto saliva en ti... ¿Y tú no vas a decir nada? - le reclamó a Lupin, quien sólo se encogió de hombros. Harry recordó las peleas entre sus mejores amigos. 

- No te pregunté qué hiciste en vacaciones - le comentó Harry a Hermione, intentando sacarle conversación a su amiga y distraer la atención de Sirius, Lupin y Erin. 

- No mucho, tuvimos que quedarnos en casa, aunque aproveché para repasar un poco de la materia de este año... Sólo espero que el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no sea como Umbridge. 

- Ejo ia ería eneg ala juedte - dijo Ron mientras mordía un muslo de pollo. 

- Traga y después habla - le respondió Hermione ácidamente. 

- Dije que eso ya sería tener mala suerte. 

- Esperemos que no - Harry trató de cambiar el tema temiendo una reacción de Erin, o del mismo Elliot, quienes escuchaban atentamente su conversación. 

- Pero me sigue pareciendo extraño... - murmuró Hermione, y Ron y Harry se acercaron para escuchar mejor - Que esa mujer renunciara de un día para otro y que Fudge haya anulado todos sus decretos de la noche a la mañana. Hay algo muy extraño oculto detrás de todo eso. 

- A lo mejor sólo lo hizo porque ya todos saben lo que estaba tratando de hacerle a Dumbledore. Papá dijo que ya mucha gente importante en el Ministerio pensaba solicitarle la renuncia. 

- ¿Cómo sigue tu padre? 

- Mejor, mejor, ya está como si nada... Por cierto - dijo hurgándose los bolsillos -, Fred y George me pidieron que te entregara esto - y le entregó una cajita de cartón, notablemente apenado -, no sé qué sea y yo no me confiaría. 

- Mas les vale no querer pasarse de graciosos - Hermione abrió la cajita y soltó un suspiro exasperado al ver su contenido -... Típico - les mostró lo que había adentro: una insignia plateada con "PREMIO ASNAL" escrito en letras que cambiaban de color. 

- Supongo que es su forma de decir que no quieren que sigas el ejemplo de Percy - los justificó Harry, bastante divertido por la broma. 

- Pues podrían buscar otras formas. 

Harry estaba decidido a no ocasionar ni participar en otra pelea, por lo que prefirió concentrar toda su atención en el trozo de pudín de Yorkshire que estaba en su plato. Sus amigos tampoco parecían estar de ánimo para otra pelea, por lo que también se concentraron sólo en su comida. El muchacho de los ojos verdes podía sentir la mirada fija de los tres adultos que estaban en la mesa de Gryffindor, y tenía una comezón nerviosa en la base del cráneo. Cuando el último cubierto se dejó caer sobre su plato, Dumbledore se puso de pie y todos se quedaron en silencio, mirando al director. 

- Ahora que ya estamos satisfechos y cansados, tengo unas pocas palabras para todos. En primer lugar, me place anunciar que este año tendremos cambios en el cuerpo docente, ya que la profesora Umbridge lamentablemente renunció - los alumnos de segundo en adelante y los profesores sonrieron ampliamente - y nuestra querida profesora Trelawney aún no se ha recuperado del todo - la sonrisa de McGonagall se hizo más amplia aún -. Estoy encantado de darle la bienvenida al profesor McGregor, quien impartirá las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y a la profesora Owens, quien nos hará el favor de seguir con las clases de Adivinación. 

Muchos aplaudieron. Nadie sabía cómo sería el profesor McGregor, pero cualquiera sería mejor que la Umbridge. Sirius y Erin silbaban y Harry aplaudía animadamente, pero nadie podía ganarle en entusiasmo a Elliot. 

- Bien, bien. Los de primer año deberán tener en cuenta que el bosque en los límites de los terrenos del colegio está estrictamente prohibido para ellos, y para otros de nuestros alumnos que parecen haberlo olvidado - en ese momento Sirius y Lupin volvieron a ponerse los anteojos oscuros, y Harry, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas de complicidad -. También, les recuerdo que las pruebas para los equipos de quidditch de las casas serán llevadas a cabo en la segunda semana del curso; los interesados deben hablar con el jefe de su casa o con madame Hooch - escucharon a alguien silbando "Weasley es nuestro rey", lo que hizo que Ron se sonrojara hasta las orejas. 

- Y finalmente, sólo quisiera hacer un llamado a sus conciencias y que recordaran que no siempre lo correcto es lo más fácil y que nadie mas que ustedes sabe qué es lo que deben hacer - los de primero y segundo se miraban temerosos entre ellos, y los de Slytherin no se molestaron en disimular su desagrado hacia el director -. Prefectos... 

Hubo una ligera y tímida ronda de aplausos mientras los prefectos llamaban y agrupaban a los más jóvenes de su respectiva casa. Ron seguía sin desenvolverse muy bien en sus labores, pero Hermione y Ginny actuaban como peces en el agua. 

- ¡Enanoooos! - llamaba Ron. 

- ¡PRIMER AÑOOOO! - gritaban las dos chicas sobre la multitud. 

Los de primero que reconocían a Harry lo miraban con una mezcla de admiración y temor. De un año a otro, Harry había pasado de ser el villano que quería alterar la paz y sólo llamar la atención, a ser el héroe de la historia, el que, de nuevo, los había salvado a todos. Euan Abercrombie, el niño que exactamente un año antes lo había visto aterrorizado, se acercó a él y le pidió una disculpa; Harry sólo se encogió de hombros y sonrió y el niño fue a reunirse con sus amigos rebosante de alegría. 

- Muy buena actitud - le murmuró una voz detrás de su espalda. 

- Ohh sí, muy Gryffindor - era otra voz. 

- Muy Lily con algo de James, diría yo - dijo una tercera voz. 

Harry se volteó rápidamente para encontrarse con Sirius, Lupin y Erin sonriéndole. Los dos primeros habían vuelto a guardarse los anteojos, pero Erin sólo se los había bajado un poco para poder ver al muchacho directamente a los ojos. 

- ¿Viste a Elliot? Todo un Gryffindor, como su tía - dijo orgullosamente Erin. 

- Como su madre... - corrigió Lupin. 

- Como su t-í-a - dijo mirándolo duramente. Sirius y Harry rieron. 

- ¡Enanos, aquí! - la voz de Ron todavía lograba escucharse desde el vestíbulo. 

- Mejor te vas Harry - le dijo su padrino -, pueden hacerte muchas preguntas y no sería bueno para nosotros. 

- Y a nosotros todavía nos queda un largo y molesto regaño en el despacho de Dumbledore - siguió Erin. 

- Y Hermione puede comenzar a sospechar, ya sabes cómo es - terminó Lupin. 

- Vamos Potter, camina - pero Erin no le dio tiempo de responder pues ya estaba empujándolo fuera del Gran Comedor. 

Harry se reunió rápidamente con Ron, Hermione y el grupo de novatos que estaban guiando; el resto de su casa caminaba muy adelantados a ellos. Ron estaba demasiado abrumado con su labores como prefecto como para preguntarle algo, pero Hermione no. 

- Pensé que no vendrías con nosotros, ya sabes, con tus nuevos amigos... Gryffindors, por aquí. 

- Enano, ¿no escuchaste que por aquí? 

- Deja de llamarlos enanos Ron. 

- Es que lo son... 

- Y yo Hermione, sólo estaba siendo amable. Recuerda que soy una celebridad. 

- ¿Y por qué no vinieron contigo? 

- Tienen que hablar con Dumbledore, creo. 

- ¿Sabes en qué curso estarán?... Enanos, crucen aquí. 

- Ron... 

- No tengo idea. ¿Creen que me conozco sus vidas sólo porque hemos hablado un poco? 

- Ya Harry, tampoco es para que te molestes. 

- No estoy molesto. 

- Yo lo único que quiero es llegar al dormitorio y dormir. 

- ... Dormir mientras los pobres elfos domésticos tienen que trabajar como esclavos. 

- Hermione... 

- ¿No seguirás con esa tontería del pedo? 

- ¡P-E-D-D-O! Y no es ninguna tontería. Ya viste el curso pasado, recogieron todo lo que tejí para ellos - Harry sintió un poco de lástima por Hermione. Nadie además de él sabía que el único elfo que había tomado los calcetines tejidos por Hermione había sido Dobby. 

- Seguramente lo recogieron pensando que era la ropa sucia de alguien regada por la Sala Común. 

- Gracias por el apoyo Ron, con amigos como tú, ¿quién necesita a Malfoy? 

- ¡Alto! ¿Tengo que recordarles que son prefectos? Esperen por lo menos a que los de primero lleguen a la Sala Común - ninguno de los dos en disputa dijo media palabra -... Y ahora que hablas de Malfoy, no sé, había algo raro en su actitud. 

- Pues yo lo vi actuando como de costumbre - dijo Ron. 

- Precisamente - acotó Hermione -. Su padre estuvo en la cárcel y ahora es uno de los magos más buscados, ya la Umbridge no está y la Patrulla Inquisidora obviamente no existe, por lo que ya no tiene ninguna autoridad más que la de cualquier prefecto, y además no creo que las finanzas de su familia estén en su mejor momento, después de semejante escándalo el nombre de la familia Malfoy quedó por el piso. No sé tú, pero yo no estaría tan tranquila si todo eso me hubiese pasado a mí... O Malfoy es mejor actor de lo que creemos, o está tramando algo, y me inclino más por la segunda opción. 

- Si lo dices de ese modo... ¡Tú, enano! ¡No te separes del grupo! 

- ¡Ron! 

Harry suspiró resignado y prefirió hacerse el sordo. Ron y Hermione nunca dejarían de pelear, eso ya estaba demostrado. Finalmente, llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor y para él no hubo mejor momento en ese día. Lo único que quería era subir a su dormitorio y hundirse entre las sábanas de su cama, y si el sueño no lo vencía antes, hablar con su padrino y su antiguo profesor si es que ellos dormirían en su mismo dormitorio. Por un momento, se imaginó lo que sería el dormitorio de las niñas con Hermione y Erin adentro conviviendo juntas, y se le escapó una muy disimulada risa. Si se comportarían como en el tren, se compadecía por Lavender y Parvati. 

Hermione cumplió con su trabajo como prefecta ayudando a los de primero mientras Ron miraba hacia el techo de la torre, detallando las telarañas que se habían escapado de la limpieza de los elfos domésticos. Unos pocos minutos después, ya estaban subiendo hacia sus dormitorios y se despidieron de Hermione en las escaleras. Cuando abrieron la puerta de su dormitorio, Harry pensó que ya sus tres compañeros estarían durmiendo, pero tanto Seamus, Dean y Neville seguían despiertos y sin siquiera haberse cambiado el uniforme. 

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Ron. 

- Eso - le respondió Neville señalando dos nuevas camas adoseladas que habían sido acomodadas en el dormitorio. Una de las dudas de Harry acababa de ser aclarada. 

- ¿Se supone que debemos aceptar que nos impongan a los nuevos así como así? - se quejó Seamus. 

- ¿Y por qué no? - dijo Harry, restándole importancia al asunto. Los demás inmediatamente voltearon a verlo - El Sombrero los eligió Gryffindors y en algún lugar tienen que dormir, bastante lógico. 

- Tú los conoces, ¿cómo son? 

- No los conozco, estoy enfermo de repetirlo, sólo hable un rato con ellos y me parecieron personas normales. Dos piernas, dos brazos, dos ojos, una cabeza, muy normales en mi opinión. 

En ese instante se abrió la puerta de un golpe. 

- ¡HERMIONE! - gritaron los cinco chicos. 

- Lo sabía... - murmuró la aludida. 

- Abusas, ¿te lo han dicho? - protestó Ron - Con eso de que tú puedes entrar en nuestro dormitorio y nosotros no podemos entrar al tuyo - pero Hermione lo ignoró completamente y se fue. 

- ¿Qué se supone que fue eso? - preguntó Seamus. 

- ¿Qué es lo que sabe? - le preguntó Ron a Harry en un susurro. Harry se encogió de hombros. 

- ¿Y qué tal si dormimos antes que ocurra alguna otra cosa extraña? - sugirió Dean y hubo un acuerdo silencioso entre todos. 

Harry cayó rápidamente en un letargo profundo y pesado pero el sueño se resistía a llegar a él. Probablemente los nervios o la excitación por ver a su padrino junto a él y asegurarle a su mente que todo no se trataba de una alucinación, era lo que le impedía dormirse de una buena vez, o tal vez sólo sería el enorme peso de la mentira que ahora debía llevar sobre los hombros. Pero finalmente, el cansancio lo venció y se quedó dormido. 

**_Continuará..._**

*+-.-+*+-.-+*+-.-+*+-.-+* 

Cúlpenme si les da la gana, pero me niego a escribir aunke sea 1 sola canción más de las ke ya he escrito para el Sombrero Seleccionador! Soy poeta modernista/vanguardista y no puedo rebajarme a escribir rimas de niñito de primer grado! Imagínense una y ya! ^^U Arriba el versolibrismo!!! 

...Ehh... La tardanza de esta vez fue culpa de un blokeo de escritora ke no se kería solucionar ni con café ni con nada, sorry ^^U... Y para los ke siguen el tratado, sí damas y caballeros! Todo lo ke ocurre allí tiene consecuencias akí y viceversa, pero intentaré no dar muchas pistas, para no spoilear ninguno de los 2 fics (Diox, spoilear, ké horrible se oyó eso U_U)... Pero buehhh, mejor me voy con mis tonterias. 

Cuál es el empeño con los lentes de sol? Será ke acaso kieren imitar al José Feliciano? (U_U uy, ké malo U_U) XDDD... Ké estará sospechando la Granger? será ke ya sabe algo? soltará la sopa o se hará la burra muerta? *música de Tiburón*... Ké estará pasando por la rubia cabecita del hurón oxigenado? Estará actuando o estará planeando algo? lo ke soy yo, digo ke la segunda, aunke kién sabe... Weno, y las alumnas de Hogwarts ké? Lo ke les faltó fue enviarle corazoncitos de papel a Sirius (digo yo corazoncitos, aunke se puede ver cada cosa en estos tiempos...). Mientras no se metan con Remsie, todo estará bien ^^... Y sobre el hermano de Erin, será mejor o peor ke la Umbridge?... Tan sutiles como siempre Fred y George, no creen? XDDDDD Premio Asnal XDDDDD... Y esa nueva profesora de Adivinación ké? de dónde salió? ké pinta en esta historia?... Y ké ha pasao' con el Voldy? No ha salido con su tutú desde hace tiempo ^^U. 

Anyway, mejor respondo sus reviews y somos todos felices: 

***Kousei Mydell:** ^^U Terminé leyendo tu review muy tarde... culpa a mi computadora U_U Intentaré meter más rollo sobre mi awelito, pero no te puedo garantizar mucho... Y lo de por ké pulgas le dice así a Erin, aún no es momento de decirlo ^^U 

***Cygni:** a ti también te pido disculpas U_U.... demonios, mi computadora causó tantos males U_U... Bueno, lo de Hermione y Hedwig lo expliké en el capítulo pasado, pero fíjate, no estabas tan lejos de la realidad cuando hablaste de la lechuza favorita del pueblo... Intentaré retomar el ritmo de actualización de antes, prometido! 

***Tana Abbott:** mi tercera disculpa del día. Sorry U_U... Remus no estaba perdido, estaba con alguien ke podía vigilarlo tan bien como yo XDD... No, no te preocupes, no puse a la pobre Hedwig a cargar los libros de Hermione, no la odio ^^U... Respecto a tu plan, podríamos caerles de sorpresa a Moody y a Dumbledore, amordazarlos y de ahí utilizar una capa invisible, ké te parece???... A la comadreja la odio por boba, no se merece la familia ke tiene (weno, excepto tal vez Percy), y porke tal como dijiste pone en peligro la vida de Dean y él sí me cae bien... Ya tuviste la pelea ke kerías entre los adorables prefectos de Gryffindor y los bien ke se llevan el par de primitos (nótese el sarcasmo)... Ya ke tuviste ke esperar tanto por mi culpa, no kieres un cojín??? ^^U 

***Daniela Lupin:** Cuñis! ^^... weno, eso de ke tu niño sea adorable podríamos discutirlo, pero buehhh, el amor es ciego ^^U... Arriba Erin ke le dio los golpes ke se merecía el hurón oxigenado! No puedo evitar emocionarme =P... Lo de Snoopy es completamente tuyo, aunke no sé, creo ke mejor habría kedado Scooby, digo, por lo tragón... Por cierto, no adivinas a kién tenía ke ir a visitar el pulgoso a Francia???? No puedo ser más explícita contigo ^.~... Besitos! 

***Aredhel Alcarin:** pero si tenemos akí a la mismísima reencarnación de Sherlock Holmes! ^^U... Gracias, gracias, me esmero por ir mejorando por capítulo... Sí, por ahora son simples regalos, pero ya pensaré en algo, sabes ke siempre logro inventar algo... *Ralkm aplaude* Aprendiste a escribir lunascopio!!! ^^... Weno, Vera está loca, ya lo sabemos, cree ke puede kedarse con MI lobito, o sea.... Nahhh, Sirius no está tan zafado como para llamar así a Erin, es más, creo ke ni sikiera para hacerla enfadar... Lo de 'pelos de escobeta' es sólo la gran capacidad de Erin de inventarle sobrenombres a las personas ke le caen mal; y lo ke soy yo, no creo ke lleguen a llevarse bien, cuando mucho llegaran a tolerarse pero nada más... Namarië!!! 

***Meilling Wood:** gracias por perdonarme ^^U... Si Erin la matará? Uhmmm, no lo sé, aunke como tú dices, las probabilidades son muchas... Sí lo ví!!! XDDD Aunke sigo sin entender a kién le estaba enviando ese pajarito de papel, tú tienes alguna idea? O.o... Es bueno ke estés clara en ke el lobito bonito es mío ^^ y no se puede negar ke él y el pulgoso de 16 son muy lindos... El apellido salió de un álbum de fútbol. Lo dejé caer al suelo y fue lo primero ke leí ^^U... Ke explote en la cara de la chocha??? Buena idea! ^.~... Sí! Apoyemos el fútbol en Hogwarts!!!! ^^... Para pertenecer a la Orden Siriusana, debes ponerte en contacto con Arwen Vanadis Magic: si buscas su profile vas a encontrar el link a la página de la orden. Y respecto a la Orden Remusiana, es cuestión de hablar conmigo (preferiblemente por msn o mail)... Saludos!!! 

***Lorien Lupin:** hola!... Esa es una buena pregunta, ké pasará con esos locos pululando por ahí tan libremente???... Lo de Erin y Remus, te refieres a saber lo ke pasó entre ellos o lo ke pasará mientras estén vigilando a Harry?????? Claro está, si es ke pasará algo, conste ke yo no estoy garantizando nada... Harry y la Granger!? Yiak! Asco! Primero muerta ke bañada en sangre! (en pocas palabras, ke no ^^U)... Gracias por el apoyo ^.~ Bye!!!! 

***lilyan black:** otra ke se identifica con el pulgas ^^... Muchas gracias por los halagos al fic. Suerte con tus bromas!... Namarië! 

***Dark Lord:** Gracias, gracias, en verdad, muchas gracias ^^ 

Elogios? Preguntas? Comentarios? Comida para mis dragones? Chocolates? Una pelota de lana para la Granger? Galeones? Remus? Todo eso pueden dejármelo junto con sus reviews en el botoncito morado de allá abajo *Ralkm señala el fin de la página*, ya saben, el ke dice "Submit review" Insultos y howlers-bomba, abstenerse. 

[MM:MS,MJ&MR] 

Ralkm Diggory 

-| Padfoot |- 

*Miembro de la Orden Siriusana* 

*Miembro de la Orden Remusiana* 


	10. And the fake is on

**REDEMPTION**

*+-.-+*+-.-+*+-.-+*+-.-+* 

X -| _And the fake is on_ |- 

Lo que se veía desde la colina era una casa. La brisa estaba paralizada y no lograba escucharse sonido alguno en muchos kilómetros a la redonda; todo estaba en una perturbadora calma. Tres figuras ocultas bajo una capa negra y abrigadas por la noche avanzaron cuidadosamente hacia la casa, y sin hacer ni el más ligero ruido o perturbación entraron por la puerta delantera. Sabía lo que pasaría a continuación; intentó gritar, avisar, hacer algo, pero era como si no existiese, como si estuviese viendo lo que ocurría dentro de un pensadero. La oscuridad de la noche desapareció momentáneamente con un enceguecedor resplandor de luz verde salido de una de las ventanas de la casa. 

Harry despertó sintiendo que el dolor de la cicatriz le estaba partiendo en dos la cabeza y que cada centímetro de su piel estaba cubierto por sudor frío. Se sentía ahogado, y con razón. Cuando pudo abrir los ojos, vio borrosamente a Sirius y a Lupin, cada uno con una mano tapándole la boca y con la otra haciéndole señas de que se callara. Lo habría hecho con mucho gusto de no ser porque la punzada de dolor volvía y lo hacía revolcarse en el colchón, buscando inútilmente apaciguar la sensación. Sintió como alguien lo tomaba del brazo y lo sacaba de la cama y lo llevaba fuera del dormitorio casi a rastras. Cuando sintió su boca libre otra vez, estuvo a punto de soltar el grito contenido pero el vómito se le adelantó. Tomó algo de aire y casi ciego, en parte por el dolor, en parte por no llevar sus anteojos puestos, distinguió la figura de su padrino frente a él sosteniéndolo para que no perdiera el equilibrio. 

- Los Weasley... ellos... Ron... 

- Harry... 

- ¡Tenemos que avisarles! 

- Harry. 

- ¡Yo lo vi!... ellos... mortífagos... 

- Ya basta Harry, cálmate. Remus, por favor avísale a la dragona, yo llevaré a Harry con Dumbledore. 

Harry no podía decir nada, a duras penas se concentraba en no tirarse al piso y gritar. Sirius lo arrastró, casi literalmente, por el agujero del retrato de la Señora Gorda y por unos cuantos pasillos y escaleras hasta llegar a la gárgola que daba acceso a la oficina del director. El chico no escuchó la contraseña, no escuchó el ruido de las escaleras de piedra mientras subían; el dolor lo estaba privando de todos sus sentidos. ¿¡Por qué demonios no paraba!? 

- Harry... Harry, escúchame - era la voz de Sirius, pero se escuchaba muy lejana -. Tienes que concentrarte, tienes que decirle al profesor Dumbledore lo que viste, ¿entendiste? - abrió los ojos un poco para ver algo que seguramente sería la larga barba blanca del director. 

- Mortífagos - dijo en una voz casi muda - ¡Mortífagos en casa de los Weasley! - repitió ya con más fuerzas, pues el dolor comenzaba a ceder - Acaban de entrar, utilizaron el avada kedabra, ¡yo los vi! Tienen que averiguar si... 

- Calma Harry - le dijo Sirius mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro. 

- Harry - dijo Dumbledore, y ya Harry lograba verlo con más claridad -, primero debes intentar tranquilizarte. 

- ¿¡No entiende que acaban de matar a uno de los Weasley!? 

- ¿Olvidaste que ya Voldemort ha manipulado tu mente para que veas cosas que no son? - eso había sido un golpe bajo de parte de Dumbledore, y más con Sirius presente. 

- ¡Pero fue igual que cuando atacaron al papá de Ron! ¡Yo lo vi! Es lo mismo, está pasando lo mismo. 

- ¿Estás seguro que era la casa de los Weasley? - le preguntó su padrino. 

- ¡Claro que estoy seguro! - Dumbledore se asomó en la chimenea de su despacho y lanzó un puñado de polvo brillante del tarro sobre la repisa. 

- ¡La Madriguera Weasley! - bramó en voz fuerte y clara a las llamas. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio - Buenas noches Arthur, disculpa la hora - un sentimiento de alivio se apoderó de Harry -. Verás, Harry acaba de ver cómo asesinaban a alguien en tu casa en sus sueños, así que creo que lo mejor será que tú, Molly y los chicos vayan a un lugar seguro... No te preocupes, ellos estarán bien - Dumbledore sacó la cabeza de la chimenea y se quedó mirando a Harry tras sus anteojos de media luna. 

- ¡No estoy loco! Si les digo que eso fue lo que vi, eso es lo que vi, y no fue como cuando... cuando torturaban a Sirius, ¡esta vez fue real! 

- Nadie dice que estés loco - pero Sirius fue interrumpido por la puerta abriéndose bruscamente. 

- Sea lo que sea, yo le creo a Harry - inconfundiblemente, Erin. Lupin le entregó sus anteojos y el panorama se aclaró para Harry. 

- ¿Por qué no esperas escuchar? - preguntó tímidamente Lupin. 

- Ni la salud mental ni la credibilidad de Harry están en discusión - los silenció Dumbledore -. Pero sólo podemos estar seguros de dos cosas: que lo que vio tiene muchas probabilidades de ocurrir, si no ocurrió ya, y que afortunadamente los Weasley están a salvo. Desgraciadamente, no podemos preguntar casa por casa ya que levantaríamos muchas sospechas en el Ministerio y podrían intervenir la red flú nuevamente. Lo único que podemos hacer de momento es tranquilizarnos y esperar hasta la mañana. 

- ¿Profesor? 

- ¿Erin? 

- Si ya se habló lo que había que hablar, ¿podemos irnos? 

- Ya pueden irse. Nos veremos mañana. 

Los cuatro se retiraron del despacho del director y caminaron de regreso hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Harry, además de confundido, se sentía derrotado. ¿Entonces Voldemort había vuelto a jugar con su mente? 

- Yo lo que digo - dijo Erin tranquilamente, caminando con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza - es que no debiste comer tanta carne de cerdo Harry. Por poco y no me tropiezo con el regalito que dejaste en las escaleras. 

- Tú siempre tan sutil dragona. 

- Pero es cierto, la carne de cerdo puede resultar peligrosa para la salud. 

- Como digas... 

- Aunque visto desde otro punto, qué demonios, esta es la edad de los excesos, come todo el cerdo que quieras Harry. 

- Tierra llamando a Godzilla, Tierra llamando a Godzilla, responde dragona. 

- No me desconecté Snoopy, no te preocupes. 

- Es bueno saberlo. 

- ¿Cuándo será el día en que dejen de discutir por tonterías? - dejó escapar Lupin en un suspiro. 

- ¿Podrían callarse? - nadie parecía haberse esperado esa respuesta de Harry. 

- ¿Escuché bien Potter? ¿Me mandaste a callar? - preguntó Erin, como si no diera crédito a lo que había oído - Le recuerdo al señorito que no fue el único que tuvo que despertarse de sus dulces sueños de magos tenebrosos bailando ballet, así que tú a mí no me vas a hablar en ese tonito de adolescente resentido con la vida, y si no te gusta lo que hacemos, avísanos desde ahora y nos vamos y te dejamos tranquilo para que hagas lo que quieras y le grites a quien quieras, pero NO A MÍ..._ Au revoir_ caballeros, los veré en la mañana, si al _petit maraudeur_ ya se le enfrió la cabeza. 

- _Au revoir dragonisse_ - se despidió Sirius de su prima, mientras ella se les adelantaba en el camino a la sala común de Gryffindor. 

A Harry eso le había sonado a regaño, y precisamente en ese momento no estaba de humor para recibir uno. Que Erin dijera lo que quisiera, después de todo, ella no era nadie para estar criticándolo. Ni su padrino ni su antiguo profesor le hablaron ni él a ellos mientras regresaban a la torre de la casa del león. Entraron al dormitorio con el mayor cuidado, evitando hacer el más mínimo ruido y Harry antes de meterse a su cama, por costumbre o por precaución, se asomó a ver a Ron. Su mejor amigo dormía tranquilamente, y así sería mejor, que no se enterara de lo que había pasado, o al menos no de momento, no soportaría que el pelirrojo también insinuara que él estaba loco. 

Harry despertó temprano la mañana siguiente, pero no había sido el primero. Ya Sirius y Lupin no estaban en el dormitorio. Él siguió acostado otro rato, mirando hacia el techo del dosel de su cama, pensando en lo que había soñado. Debía ser real, tenía que ser real, él había visto cómo mataban a alguien en su casa y los demás no querían creerle. 

- Harry, ¿e-estás despierto? - le preguntó en voz muy baja Neville. 

- ¿Qué ocurre? - dijo finalmente levantándose. 

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? 

- Supongo. 

- Es sobre - y señaló con la mano las camas que ocupaban Lupin y Sirius -... Bueno, verás, sonará como una locura pero... pero no dejan de recordarme a, bueno, al profesor Lupin y a Sirius Black - Harry sintió que su garganta bajaba hasta su estómago -. No hace falta que me digas que es una estupidez, ya lo sé, yo sólo... yo sólo pensé que necesitaba decírtelo. 

- Bien Neville, yo... 

- No me hagas caso, fue una estupidez... Una cosa, ¿seguiremos con las prácticas de Defensa? 

- Aún no lo sé. No he tenido tiempo para pensar en eso - y ahí murió la conversación. 

Harry aprovechó el tiempo mientras Ron se despertaba y se alistaba para intentar volver su garganta a su lugar original. Neville seguramente olvidaría o ignoraría lo que se le había ocurrido, pero si Hermione llegaba a tener la misma suposición, dudaba que la pasara por alto, y eso resultaría muy peligroso para los planes de la Orden. Finalmente, Ron estuvo listo y los dos bajaron a desayunar. 

En el Gran Comedor el ambiente de tensión que se sentía en todo el castillo parecía disiparse ligeramente, todos conversaban alegremente, en voz baja, pero lo hacían. Hermione ya estaba sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor hojeando un libro que tenía muchas probabilidades de ser la Historia de Hogwarts, pero su completa atención estaba centrada en Sirius, Lupin y Erin, sentados unos pocos puestos a su izquierda. La prueba de que no estaba prestándole atención a su libro era que lo tenía al revés y su mirada estaba en cualquier parte menos en el texto. 

Lupin, Erin y Sirius eran un cuadro digno de fotografía. Los tres llevaban puestos los anteojos oscuros y se ocultaban tras distintas secciones de El Profeta. Sirius leía las historietas e intentaba resolver el crucigrama, Lupin hurgaba entre las noticias de actualidad y Erin pasaba alternadamente de los deportes a la sección económica. Ignoraban por completo la llegada y la presencia de Harry en el comedor, y la mayor parte de las chicas de todas las casas suspiraban viendo en dirección a Sirius. 

- ¿Hermione? - preguntó Ron, al ver que no reaccionaba ni aún pasándole la mano frente a los ojos. 

- Han estado así toda la mañana - murmuró -, algo se traman. 

- ¿Hermione? - volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo - ¿De qué hablas? 

- ¡Nada! - respondió, cerró súbitamente el libro y dirigió su mirada hacia ellos. 

- Si tú lo dices... ¿Qué era lo que sabías cuando entraste a nuestro dormitorio? 

- Que los pondrían con nosotros. Y es extraño, porque en toda la historia del colegio estos casos de alumnos que entran en cursos avanzados de un año para otro casi no se han visto. 

- Pero ya los escuchaste, tuvieron que venir porque su tutor va a dar clases, ¿no? 

- De cualquier manera, es muy sospechoso. De no ser porque confío en el buen juicio del profesor Dumbledore... Y además esa tontería de los anteojos de sol. 

- A mí me parece gracioso - Hermione le dirigió una mirada severa. 

- Acompáñame. 

Hermione se levantó de la mesa y a Ron no le quedó otro remedio mas que acompañarla. Se acercaron al trío de ¿adultos? y Hermione se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención. Lupin y Sirius dejaron los periódicos, pero Erin no. 

- Disculpen, pero no pueden llevar anteojos du - pero la interrumpieron. 

- Discúlpanos tú a nosotros prefecta, pero en ningún estatuto del reglamento del colegio están prohibidos los anteojos de sol, ni siquiera entre la lista de artículos que tiene el conserje, siempre y cuando los llevemos fuera de horas de clase, ¿o me equivoco? - dijo Erin, poniendo su sección de periódico sobre la mesa y bajándose un poco los anteojos. El rostro de Hermione se puso tan rojo como el cabello de Ron. 

- Por eso mismo - remendó Ron -, durante las horas de clase. Bueno, adiós - y tuvo que forzar a la chica a volver a sentarse con Harry en la mesa. 

- ¿No crees que te estás tomando todo esto personal? - le preguntó Harry, mientras se servía algunas tostadas. 

- ¿Personal? ¿Y por qué habría de tomármelo personal? Sólo porque esa chica me... me haya retado en mi cara no significa que vaya a tomármelo personal. 

- Deberías intentar calmarte... 

- ¡Estoy calmada Ron! 

- Como digas, como digas... 

- Ignóralos, sólo están tratando de llamar la atención - dijo Harry, clavando los ojos en los otros tres. 

El comedor fue llenándose lentamente, tal como correspondía a una mañana de sábado, y las conversaciones comenzaron a inundar las mesas. En la mesa alta, los profesores murmuraban entre ellos y parecían agitados por algo de lo que no querían que los alumnos se enteraran. Una procesión de niñas, y no tan niñas, fue pasando una por una frente a Sirius, presentándose y sonriéndole; él sólo suspiraba exasperado y les daba un beso a la mejilla, tras lo cual la "afortunada" se sonrojaba, salía corriendo y volvía a suspirar. Elliot McGregor reía disimuladamente desde el otro extremo de la mesa. 

Las lechuzas con el correo matutino entraron por el techo del Gran Comedor arrojando sus encomiendas sobre sus destinatarios. Harry había pensado que los Weasley le escribirían a Ron contándole lo que había pasado la noche anterior y sobre su sueño, pero no fue así, afortunadamente para el chico de los ojos verdes. Erin recibió más de media docena de cartas que guardó tranquilamente en su bolsillo, al igual que su periódico. Ella, Sirius y Lupin se pusieron tranquilamente de pie y salieron del comedor mientras el resto desayunaba, pero accidentalmente, aunque Harry dudaba que fuese así, dejaron caer un trozo muy bien doblado de periódico en el piso junto a él. 

Harry lo recogió aprovechando que sus compañeros estaban distraídos, Ron con su desayuno, Hermione con El Profeta que acababa de llegarle con el correo. Era una página del periódico de ese día, pero casi al final y remarcado con trazos de pluma, estaba un pequeño artículo que habría pasado desapercibido de no ser por los rayones de tinta que la habían hecho. 

_CAPTURADO PR"FUGO DEL MINISTERIO_

_Se plantea polémica en torno a dónde enviarlo_

_Rabastan Lestrange, 37, prófugo del Ministerio de Magia desde el año pasado_ - y ahí alguien había escrito 'mortífago' -_ fue capturado anoche en horas de la madrugada en la propiedad del señor Amos Diggory. Según fuentes extraoficiales, Lestrange no fue el único en entrar a la propiedad, pero mientras que el resto logró escapar, él fue neutralizado en una valiente acción del señor Diggory, quien logró batirlo en duelo. Los representantes del Ministerio se han negado a proporcionar mayor información, pero se han colado algunos rumores respecto al futuro lugar de reclusión de Lestrange. Kingsley Shacklebolt, auror de reconocida trayectoria y encargado del caso Sirius Black _- habían garabateado '¡Yo!' -_, y quien también fue el responsable de esta captura tan importante, confesó a este medio que existía una enorme predisposición a no enviarlo a la prisión de Azkaban, por lo que mientras se decide su reclusión se le mantendrá en una ubicación desconocida. Este ha sido el primer capturado del grupo que hace algunos meses logró romper la seguridad de Azkaban y entre los que se incluyen Rodolphus y Bellatrix Lestrange, hermano y cuñada del mismo, y Antonin Dolohov _- 'El lerdo, Trixi y el ruso' como pie de página_._

Así que eso era lo que había visto. El ataque no había sido a la casa de los Weasley, sino a la de los Diggory, ¿pero qué podrían estar buscando ahí? ¿Y qué había pasado con los otros dos mortífagos? Porque él lo había visto, fueron tres los que entraron a la casa. Demasiadas preguntas para una misma mañana y ya le estaba dando dolor de cabeza. 

- ¿Te sientes bien Harry? - le preguntó Ron. Escondió rápidamente el trozo de periódico. 

- Claro. 

- Capturaron a uno - anunció Hermione bruscamente poniendo su edición de El Profeta sobre la mesa. 

- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó el pelirrojo acercándose a Hermione. 

- Tienen a uno de los Lestrange, anoche, en casa de los Diggory. 

- ¿Crees que lo sepan? - y señaló hacia la mesa de los profesores. 

- Lo saben - dijo finalmente Harry -. Han estado murmurando toda la mañana y reciben el periódico antes que nosotros, y Kingsley Shacklebolt fue quien realizó la captura. 

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? 

- Adiviné - aunque esa mentira ni el propio Harry se la creía. 

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo raro que has estado actuando últimamente? 

- Tonterías... 

De nuevo el silencio volvió a hacerse presente entre los tres. Aquél no era precisamente el día para que le hicieran preguntas comprometedoras, aquél no era el día para nada. Sus amigos no volvieron a hablarle en lo que duró el desayuno y Hermione lo miraba tan inquisitivamente que Harry honestamente se preguntaba si habría desarrollado una capacidad para no pestañear... Pero, ¿por qué seguir callando un secreto que no era suyo? Sirius, Lupin y Erin eran los que debían preocuparse por ocultar sus identidades, él no tenía que estarle mintiendo a sus amigos por su culpa aunque hubiese una promesa de por medio. 

Luego de comer logró perderse de Ron y Hermione y vagó por los corredores del castillo, repitiendo en su mente todo lo que había visto en su pesadilla hasta el punto de que le comenzó un punzante dolor de cabeza. Gajes del oficio de ser "el niño que vivi". 

- ¿Estás buscando a Cho Chang? 

- ¡Luna! Me sorprendiste. 

- Ahh, hola... ¿Y Ron? 

- No lo sé. 

- Entonces, ¿estabas buscando a Chang? 

- No, ni me había fijado por dónde iba. 

- Por suerte, porque la habrías visto llorando en el hombro de Michael Corner. Tienen toda la mañana así en la Sala Común, ¡y están ocupando mi sillón!... Por cierto, si te encuentras con una bufanda amarilla, es mía. Está desaparecida desde anoche, aunque, si tienes alguna bufanda de lana que puedas prestarme, mejor aún - era imposible no sentir compasión por Luna Lovegood en casos así. 

- Sólo tengo la de la Casa. 

- Bueno, qué importa, tarde o temprano me la devolverán. 

- ¿Siempre lo hacen?, ¿quitarte tus cosas? 

- Sí, pero ya te lo dije, las devuelven. 

- ¿Pero por qué no le dices al profesor Flitwick? 

- ¿Para qué? Además, sería romper con una tradición familiar - le dijo tranquilamente, y Harry sospechó que lo mismo le hacían a su padre. 

- De cualquier modo... - Harry pensó un momento antes de proseguir hablando - Luna, lo que me dijiste el último día de clases sobre Sirius y tu madre... 

- ¿Pasa algo con eso? 

- Vaya Potter, de una comadreja a una lunática, cada día te veo peor - Draco Malfoy, al final del pasillo y con su nariz ya no fracturada, junto con Crabbe, Goyle y Nott, reía cretinamente. Si no estaba de humor para nada, mucho menos para que ofendieran a Luna. 

- Y yo te veo muy tranquilo. ¿No has leído el periódico? Ya tienen a uno y el siguiente puede ser tu padre, o los suyos, si no han corrido ya a esconderse en las faldas de Voldemort - los cuatro Slytherins retorcieron los puños con furia. 

- Te estás metiendo en asuntos que te quedan muy grandes Potter. 

- Claro Malfoy, y a ti, como el hijo de uno de las ratas de Voldemort, te quedan a la medida, ¿no es así? 

- Te crees inmune Potter, pero la suerte no te acompañará por siempre, y mucho menos ahora que no tienes a tu querido perro detrás. 

- Y tú no tienes al dinero de tu padre detrás para sacarte de problemas - dijo Luna en su acostumbrado y despreocupado tono de voz -, igual como no tuviste a Snape detrás cuando te partieron la nariz en el tren, y tampoco lo tienes ahora. 

En los seis años que Harry llevaba conociendo a Malfoy, no recordaba haberlo visto nunca con el rostro tan encrispado de furia como en ese momento. Luna no solamente le había recordado su situación económica y social, sino también la humillación que había recibido el día anterior de parte de Erin. Luna Lovegood, sin proponérselo, había herido el orgullo de Malfoy como probablemente muy pocas personas lo habían hecho. Malfoy palideció notablemente ante esa estocada, pero no por ello se quedó callado: - Mejor enséñale a tu amiguita a cerrar la boca... antes que tenga que aprenderlo por la fuerza - los de la casa de la serpiente se voltearon y volvieron sobre sus pasos sin disimular su muy evidente molestia mientras Luna les sacaba la lengua. 

- Debí preguntarles por mi bufanda... - Luna hacía dudar si lo suyo era pura inocencia o verdadera locura. 

- Creo que estuvo mejor así. 

- Oh, bien, seguiré buscándola. A lo mejor la dejaron tirada en algún sanitario. Adiós. 

- Adiós. 

Harry se quedó parado viendo a Luna irse por algo así como un par de minutos. ¿Ahora a dónde iría? De un lado del pasillo estaba la posibilidad de encontrarse con Malfoy y sus gorilas y volver a discutir con ellos, y del otro estaba cruzarse de nuevo con Luna y ni siquiera conversar, o estaba la opción de quedarse ahí sin ir a ningún lado hasta que se le ocurriese algo mejor. Ninguna de las tres resultaba atractiva. Luego de un rato recostado contra la pared de piedra, resolvió irse a la torre Gryffindor y quedarse en el dormitorio, esperando que ni Sirius ni Lupin estuviesen allí. Todo Hogwarts parecía estar desayunando o en sus propios asuntos, porque nadie se cruzó en el camino del chico de la cicatriz mientras se dirigía a su Sala Común, cosa que agradeció muy en lo profundo. 

Cuando entró al dormitorio se encontró justamente con lo que no quería, mas un agregado. Sirius, Lupin y Erin sentados conversando en las camas de los dos primeros, y aunque no se hicieron los ciegos ante la entrada de Harry, tampoco le dieron mayor importancia, y lo mismo decidió hacer él. Sacó la escoba de su baúl así como el equipo de mantenimiento de escobas que le había regalado Hermione para su décimo tercer cumpleaños, pero como de costumbre, no había mucho que hacerle a su Saeta de Fuego. Había recortado menos de media docena de ramitas algo torcidas, cuando algo lo sacó de su concentración. 

- ¿¡Quién fue!? - Erin estaba a su espalda observando horrorizada la escoba. 

- ¿Perdón? - aunque no solamente Harry no entendía su actitud. 

- ¿Quién fue el hereje que se atrevió a desarmarla? ¿Qué manos criminales osaron profanar a esta inocente escoba?... ¿¡Cómo permitiste que lo hicieran!? 

- McGonagall me la quitó - fue lo único que logró articular después de esa estampida de acusaciones. Erin le quitó la Saeta de las manos. 

- Ya bonita - murmuraba acariciando la escoba, como si de una mascota se tratase -, tranquila, se nota que has sufrido mucho desde que te violaron, porque eso te hicieron, una violación, pero ya estarás bien. 

- Dragona... - gruñó Sirius. 

- Ningún diseñador de escobas ni jugador de quidditch por experimentado que sea se ha atrevido a desmantelar a alguna de mis hijas, ¡esto es una ofensa! Tardaré días en repararla. 

- Hermanita querida, tú misma te estás pagando y dándote propina. Te recomiendo devolver esa escoba, aterrizar un momento en la realidad y dejar a Harry en lo suyo. 

- Momentito perrito por favor. A ver Harry, volviendo a nuestro negocio, yo arreglo este exabrupto de gratis y haciendo uso de toda mi habilidad, y tú, _garçon_, controlas tu mal genio un poco, al menos con nosotros, y te haces el desentendido con mis excentricidades, o mejor aún, te nos unes si ese carácter Evans tuyo te lo permite. 

- Tengo un mal presentimiento - dijo Lupin en un suspiro. 

- ¿Y bien? ¿Tenemos un trato? 

Harry miró perspicaz a Erin. Lo de la escoba no era más que una excusa, eso era obvio, y el resto era simplemente una disculpa condicionada a y disfrazada con los mejores matices del orgullo. Aceptar implicaba aceptar la disculpa y ofrecer él mismo una, además de una mejora a su Saeta de Fuego, y rechazar significaba mantener el ambiente de tensión entre ellos cuatro. Sirius era lo único que había podido asociar en toda su vida a una figura paterna, Lupin no sólo había sido su profesor sino que era su amigo, y Erin era la primera persona que se había mostrado dispuesta a responderle sus preguntas; ¿por qué no intentarlo de nuevo? 

- Tenemos un trato - Sirius y Lupin los miraban como si no les creyeran. 

- _Très bien,_ entonces ya vuelvo - y se fue llevando con ella la escoba de Harry. 

- ¿Te gustó lo que te dejamos en el desayuno? - preguntó Sirius. 

- Ohh sí, muy creativo. 

- Estaban recordando viejos tiempos - intervino Lupin. 

- No pudimos terminar el crucigrama y ya que la pluma estaba allí... 

- ¿Y qué hacían ahora? 

- Revisando la correspondencia de Erin. 

- Por si había algo más aparte de los cuatro howlers. 

- ¿Cuatro? 

- Hay gente que aún no se resigna a que la dragona haya comprado al Puddlemere - respondió Sirius encogiéndose de hombros. 

El ahora muy frecuente silencio volvió a hacerse presente en el dormitorio. Afortunadamente, Erin no tardó mucho tiempo en regresar, y cuando lo hizo, se lanzó directamente hacia Harry sin darle tiempo al chico a actuar antes que ella le quitara sus anteojos y le pusiera unos de sol, empeorando su miope visión. 

- Te quedan como mandados a hacer - le dijo entregándole sus propios anteojos. 

- No lo creo... 

- Tonterías. Quédatelos, y si algún día necesitas ocultarte temporalmente del escarnio público, puedes ponértelos. 

**_Continuará..._**

*+-.-+*+-.-+*+-.-+*+-.-+* 

Bien, su servidora se tardó por las siguientes razones: exámenes finales del segundo trimestre, vacaciones de semana santa, organización y participación en la semana aniversaria de su escuela, examen en una universidad y falta de inspiración ^^U Así ke si me disculpan la tardanza, se los agradeceré y en recompensa intenté alargar este capítulo más de lo acostumbrado...... Ahora las incoherencias de la autora!!!! @.@ 

Yiay! No es genial mi tío Amos??? ^^U él solito le dio sus 4 patadas a Lestrange, lástima ke no pudieron agarrar también a la cuñadita ... Y ese mal genio de Harry ké? weno, y la actitud de Hermione también. No están como ke haciendo mucho drama por tonterías? ... Y ké estaría buscando nuestro bailarín de ballet favorito en casa de los Diggory? Será ke no le bastó con matar al pobre Cedito ke era más bueno ke el pan? ... Por cierto y para propósitos imaginativos, los lentes de sol ke les dio por utilizar son como los de Catcher Block, estilo retro-cincuentoso ^^U No sé por ké, sólo me gustan ... Cuándo comenzarán las clases!? Me da curiosidad ver al hermano de Erin como profesor ^^U, interesante sería ... Y Neville ké? Está adivinando más ke Walter Mercado ^^U ... Y Luna por Diox! Cómo dejó callado al hurón oxigenado. Aunke ese güero me está preocupando, ya está perdiendo su cinismo ke tanto me inspiraba ;_; ... Cuándo atraparán a la zorrita de Trixi!!!??? Lo necesito para poder dormir en paz ... Y ahora ke mencioné a Trixi, ké ociosos Sirius y Erin rayando el periódico, eso sólo lo hago yo con los libros ^^U ... Le kedarán bien los anteojos de sol a Harry? Erin mejorará la Saeta del niño este? ... Alguien aparte de mí piensa ke hay algo sospechoso con el pelos de elote *cough*Draki*cough* y su viejo??? ... Me demoraré menos tiempo con el próximo capítulo? 

Las respuestas a estas y otras locuras en nuestro próximo capítulo, a la misma hora y por la misma web. Y antes de ke me manden a callar, las respuestas a sus reviews y terminamos: 

***Daniela Lupin:** Cuñis! ^^ Diox U_U, por eso es ke no hay ke confiar en los hombres, en especial en los hermanos. O sea, ke si no te mando la lechuza electrónica, tú ni te enteras ke te llamé U_U²... Deberías saberlo ¬¬ Te he dado todas las pistas posibles ^^U... Weno, lo de la nueva teacher simplemente salió, no estaba planeado originalmente, pero como no me molesta para la "historia" así se keda... Todavía no he visto ese capítulo ¬¬ Y hace más de un año ke el pueblo lo espera, sólo por si no lo recuerdas. Kiero leer lo ke termina de pasar entre Bambi y Snoopy ;_;... Namarië!!! 

***Chiquinkira:** weno, la de la Siriusana, si la recuerdo bien, es http: // groups . msn . com / PoTtErCiA , pero la de la Remusiana no la recuerdo ^^U (y pensar ke yo soy administradora U_U). De momento está en construcción, así ke cuando esté lista sí doy la dirección ^^U²... Es Harry/Sirius porke ellos dos son los personajes principales, NO porke sea slash, aclaremos eso, y ke tampoco es ke yo esté en contra de los slash sino ke a mí particularmente no me gustan... Chau! 

***Aya-Chan18:** hola!!!! Ya sabes, cuando mi inspiración regresa de sus vacaciones es ke me pongo a escribir ^^ no es mi culpa ^^U... Pero lo seguiré!!! 

***Aredhel Alcarin:** oye! Estás tratando de imitarnos a mí y al pulgoso? ¬¬... Como sea... De momento siguen siendo simples regalos, mi mente maquinadora aún no ha ideado algo para ellos, y seguramente cuando lo haga, será algo muy extraño ^^... Vera se copió de MIS gustos, porke yo nací primero ^^ Es por orden de nacimiento =P... Sí, claro ke he visto casos de gente llamándose así, pero es ke ese par ya se agota la paciencia entre ellos con otros apodos... Yo en particular creo ke Erin y Hermione lo ke kieren es ahorcarse la una a la otra, aunke con mi lobito es con kien se está llevando mejor (Respecto a lo de la 'J', yo apostaba ke era 'Joseph', pero ya ves...), y con Sirius, no sé, yo creo ke sólo se caerán bien y ya. El perro pulgoso ya tiene suficiente con su club de fans XDDDD... Más respeto con Erin ¬¬, ke no me gustó eso de decirle Mary Sue ¬¬² Y no es ke no me caiga bien Hermione, es sólo ke muchas veces esa niña me agota la paciencia y no la soporto, pero después se me kita, a diferencia de lo de la dragona ke son celos puros y auténticos... Y no te preocupes, el pulgas seguirá de rompecorazones, no puede evitarlo ^.~... Namarië! 

***Tana Abbott:** te dije ke necesitarías el cojín ^^U... Oye, y si los dopamos con cloroformo o eter??? Creo ke puedo conseguir en mi escuela @.@ O distraerlos también puede servir; será ke si ponemos a un dementor a bailar la macarena dejarian de prestarnos atención???. Hermione lo ke kiere es ver a mi lobito!!! Porke es mío ¬¬... pervertida esa, con la excusa de estar investigando, la anatomía masculina es lo ke parece ke kiere investigar! U_U... Weno, disfruta tu cojín mientras me vuelven las ideas.

***Padfoot:** oye, gracias! ^^ Tanto halago junto me va a subir el ego (ke no es ke lo tenga precisamente bajo, pero buehhh). Lo de Sirius tenía ke hacerlo porke jamás me resignaré a creer ke el pulgas esté muerto (porke no lo está), y Erin, pos sólo surgió de mi imaginación ^^U ... Seguiré escribiendo en tanto mi imaginación me lo permita (a mi musa le encanta desaparecerse U_U) y alegrando a las pobres almas ke viven de la lectura del fic!!!

Elogios? Preguntas? Comentarios? Comida para mis dragones? Chocolates? Cinismo concentrado para el huroncito? La bufanda de Luna? Crucigramas para Sirius? Galeones? Remus? Todo eso pueden dejármelo junto con sus reviews en el botoncito morado de allá abajo *Ralkm señala el fin de la página*, ya saben, el ke dice "Submit review" Insultos y howlers-bomba, abstenerse. 

[MM:MS,MJ&MR] 

Ralkm Diggory 

-| Padfoot |- 

*Miembro de la Orden Siriusana* 

*Miembro de la Orden Remusiana* 


	11. The 'Umbridge effect'

**REDEMPTION**

-.-#-.-#-.-#-.- 

XI - _The 'Umbridge effect'_ - 

Harry debía admitirlo, la presencia en Hogwarts de Sirius, Erin y Lupin tenía su lado muy positivo. Él había dejado de ser el centro de todos los comentarios y los chismes, y hasta del odio de los Slytherins, y eso era algo extremadamente ventajoso cuando ya estás harto de que tu vida sea del dominio público e intentas llevarla de la manera más normal posible en un colegio de magia. Él, Ron y Hermione tenían más tiempo de hablar tranquilamente entre ellos y de pasear por los terrenos en lo que el clima de principios de otoño permitía. 

De hecho, en cuatro días desde la noche en que Erin le había entregado los anteojos de sol, no se había cruzado con ella, su padrino o su antiguo profesor mas que durante las comidas. Ellos tres siempre estaban juntos, peleando, planeando y hasta espiando ocultos tras los anteojos oscuros. Hermione estaba especialmente suspicaz respecto a ellos, y tal vez Lupin era el único que intentaba hacer algo por evitar sospechas; a Erin le daba igual, como no se había molestado en ocultar, y Sirius ya tenía suficiente con librarse de su legión de admiradoras, un grupo de niñas de todos los cursos de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff que lo perseguían a todas partes. 

Con mucho, las clases por las que todos estaban más entusiasmados eran Adivinación y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y tendrían ambas ese miércoles. Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era, sin duda, la materia favorita de Harry y estaba ansioso de tener una verdadera clase después de todo un año escolar desperdiciándolas; respecto a Adivinación, podría haber dejado la clase, no necesitaría un EXTASIS si en verdad quería ser auror, pero era mucha la curiosidad por saber qué pasaría en esa asignatura. Él, Ron, Hermione y el resto de sus compañeros bajaron temprano a desayunar, saludando a Luna Lovegood en la entrada del Gran Comedor aunque ella no les prestó mayor atención por estar concentrada leyendo el último ejemplar de The Quibbler que le había enviado su padre. Harry se preguntó por un momento si le habrían devuelto su bufanda o si tendría que esperar hasta fin de curso para tenerla de vuelta, y regresó a la realidad tras un gruñido de Ron al ver a Ginny saludando con un beso a Dean. 

- ¿No crees que te lo estás tomando muy personal? - le preguntó Hermione sarcástica. 

- Y si lo hago, ¿qué? 

- Ni siquiera hemos desayunado, no empiecen - zanjó Harry -. Guarden su veneno para Snape. 

Snape. A él también tendría que soportarlo ese día. ¿Cómo haría para no levantarse tras el primer comentario despectivo del profesor de Pociones y gritarle frente a todos lo que se merecía? ¿Para no gritar a todo pulmón que él y su estúpido resentimiento eran los únicos culpables de la muerte de Sirius, estando Sirius presente bajo la identidad de Joel? Afortunadamente, sólo tendría que tolerar su molesta presencia durante Pociones; la posibilidad de comenzar nuevamente con las lecciones de Oclumancia no había sido mencionada por nadie, y prefería que se mantuviese así. Bastantes dolores de cabeza había tenido ya por tener a ese viejo murciélago hurgando en su memoria, y él tampoco se veía entusiasmado con dicha posibilidad. 

Sus amigos lo miraban temerosos, como esperando que comenzara a gritar de repente a mitad del comedor, pero no lo haría. De hecho, se dio el lujo de esbozar una sonrisa al imaginarse la cara que pondría Snape al ver en su clase a los tres muchachos, y más grande fue su sonrisa al pensar la furia de su profesor sabiendo la verdadera identidad del trío. 

- ¿Te pasa algo Harry? - le preguntó Ron. 

- No, nada - respondió tranquilamente, sirviéndose unas tostadas en su plato. 

- Ahí vienen, ahí vienen - Parvati había llegado corriendo a la mesa, y Lavender se levantó rápidamente. 

- ¿Qué les pasa? 

- Es por Joel McGregor - les aclaró Hermione, ignorando la actitud de sus compañeras -. Están así desde que esos chicos llegaron, por favor... 

- Pues a ti parece interesarte mucho el otro... 

- Tonterías, Ron. A mí no me interesa nadie, y se llama Roman, deberías recordarlo. 

- Yo sólo digo lo que parece, nada más - antes que participar en una posible pelea entre sus amigos, Harry optó por mirar la aparatosa entrada de su padrino al comedor. Parecía una escena sacada de un noticiero muggle, de esos escándalos de farándula que su tía Petunia adoraba seguir: Sirius, la gran estrella, intentaba abrirse paso entre sus admiradoras con la ayuda de sus guardaespaldas, Lupin y Erin, y los infaltables de toda la escena, los anteojos de sol. 

- ¡Harry! ¡Weasley! - Katie Bell se apresuraba en llegar hasta ellos atravesando el impedimento que representaban las admiradoras de Sirius en la puerta, radiante de alegría. 

- Mi nombre es Ron - gruñó el aludido. 

- ¿A que no adivinan? Vengo del despacho de la profesora McGonagall, me ha nombrado capitana del equipo de quidditch. 

- Bueno, felicidades. 

- Gracias - contestó un poco apenada -, aunque habría preferido no tener esa responsabilidad. Sea como sea, por favor Harry, no vayas a pelearte con ningún profesor este año. Ginny Weasley lo hace bien, pero no es lo mismo sin ti, y le prometí a McGonagall que este año la Copa seguiría con nosotros y si te suspenden otra vez... - Ron carraspeó - Por poco lo olvido, los tres tendremos que hacer las pruebas para las vacantes la semana próxima, tenemos que buscar casi todo un equipo. 

- No hay problema - dijo el pelirrojo. 

- Entonces los veré después - y se fue tan apresurada como había llegado. 

- A Weasley vamos a coronar... 

- ¡Cállate Harry! 

- No sé en qué momento estudiarán - comentó Hermione, quien había escuchado toda la conversación sobre quidditch en silencio -, porque entre las prácticas y las reuniones del DA... 

- Yo en ningún momento he dicho que continuaré con el DA - cortó Harry. 

- Yo... supuse que... 

- Un día de estos voy a olvidar que soy un caballero - anunció Sirius, tomando asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a Harry, Ron y Hermione y quitándose los anteojos de sol, al igual que Lupin. 

- ¿Es que alguna vez lo has sido? - le preguntó su prima, sentándose a su lado. 

- No comiencen ustedes dos - zanjó Lupin, sentado frente a ellos. 

- Yo no comencé - se defendieron ambos al mismo tiempo. 

- Terminen de crecer por favor... 

- Tu crucigrama, tus noticias - Erin les entregó la respectiva sección del periódico a cada uno -. Esto de que sea yo la que le pague a la lechuza todos los días y tener que darles parte de MI periódico me parece excesivamente comunista, y yo, de hecho, simpatizo con los capitalistas. 

- Por favor hermanita, la Guerra Fría ya pasó. 

- Cállate _chien_, que tú no sabes nada de política... - le espetó. 

- ¿Qué hay? - Lupin saludó a Harry, Ron y Hermione. 

- Todo bien - respondió escuetamente Hermione, quien no dejaba de verlos sospechosamente. 

- Hoy es nuestra primera clase con su tío - comentó Ron. 

- Sí, ya vimos el horario - le contestó Sirius. 

- Sólo esperemos que se haya despertado de buenas y no esté amargado - dijo Erin en un suspiro -, como de costumbre. 

- ¿Por qué viven con un tutor? - les preguntó Hermione. 

- Tom es mi padrino - se apresuró a responder Lupin -, y mis padres lo habían nombrado mi tutor antes de morir. 

- Y en nuestro caso - Sirius ya iba por su segunda ración de tocino -, mi madre es muggle y desde que se enteró que éramos magos le pidió al tío Tom que se encargara de nosotros - Harry estaba impresionado de lo buenos actores que resultaron ser los tres adultos. 

- También tenemos una tía que es bruja - prosiguió Erin -, pero está un poco loca la pobre. 

- De hecho, está bastante loca. 

- Oye Snoopy, cállate y deja algo para que los demás podamos comer, ¿quieres, su majestad? 

- Ígve'e y o oestes... 

- Me revuelves el estómago. 

- Entonces no me mires - Sirius recibió un golpe detrás de la nuca cortesía de su "hermana" -. ¡Ouch! 

Y terminaron de desayunar en una relativa calma. Hermione los miraba de vez en cuando, como esperando agarrarlos desprevenidos haciendo o diciendo algo sospechoso, pero ni Sirius ni Lupin ni Erin hacían el más mínimo gesto que pudiese delatarlos. Luego de comer, los Gryffindors se dirigieron hacia el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con un entusiasmo que no tenía punto de comparación con cualquier clase del curso anterior, una prueba del 'efecto Umbridge' como lo había llamado Seamus. 

Cuando entraron al salón, ya el profesor estaba esperándolos, sentado en su escritorio con una expresión en el rostro que no denotaba nada particularmente. No tenía nada sobre su mesa ni tampoco había anotado nada en la pizarra, y algunos estaban recordando sus peores temores con respecto a esa clase, otra secuela del 'efecto Umbridge'. Cada uno de los chicos tomó asiento y se quedaron mirando al hombre. Sirius, Erin y Lupin se sentaron en los puestos detrás de Harry, Ron y Hermione, y el chico de la cicatriz volteó un momento para mirarlos: Lupin miraba distraídamente toda el aula, seguramente recordando otros tiempos, Sirius intentaba apartarse una parte del flequillo que le estorbaba la vista y Erin miraba socarronamente a su hermano. El profesor se levantó de su escritorio y se paró frente a ellos. 

- No soy Dolores Umbridge, dejen de mirarme como si fuera a transformarme en esa vieja - una carcajada general -. Mejor así. En caso de que alguno no haya escuchado al profesor Dumbledore, mi nombre es Tom McGregor, y para evitar cualquier rumor, sí, soy pariente del par sentado en la cuarta fila, pero no por eso voy a hacerles ésto más fácil. Y ya que no están aquí para que les hable de mí, saquen la varita y el libro que estuvieron utilizando el año pasado. 

Los que aún lo tenían, sacaron su ejemplar de _Teoría de defensa mágica_ y lo dejaron caer sobre sus mesas con desgana. Nadie entendía la actitud del profesor. 

- ¿Y bien? ¿Tan pocos libros? Qué remedio, esperaba que fuesen más... - y apuntó con su varita - _¡Incendio!_ - y el libro de Parvati comenzó a quemarse, arrancando una exclamación de susto de parte de su propietaria - Quemen todos esa basura, ya fue suficiente con que perdieran un curso leyéndolo. 

Los hechizos volaron de una mesa a otra, y en minutos, todo lo que quedaba de los libros eran las cenizas. Todos sonreían satisfechos, y en especial Harry, aún podía recordar el ardor en la mano por culpa de los castigos de la Umbridge. Que desapareciese cualquier cosa relacionada con esa mujer era lo mejor. 

- Creo que ahora podremos comenzar con la clase, si están aquí es porque presentarán un EXTASIS el año que viene... Potter, ¿podrías decirme qué estuvieron practicando tú y tu grupo en sus reuniones? 

Harry se habría esperado cualquier cosa menos eso. Intentando hacer memoria, se puso de pie y le dio un resumen al profesor de lo que habían estado practicando los del DA hasta su última reunión. Luego de escucharlo con atención, McGregor hizo un comentario sobre que ya no eran ningunos niños y que les había llegado la hora de las maldiciones. Un murmullo de excitación recorrió el aula, pero murió cuando el profesor prosiguió y dijo que eso sería en su próxima clase. De momento, les tocó conformarse con practicar algo de lo que ya habían hecho en las reuniones del DA mientras el hombre tomaba algunas notas. A nadie le causó sorpresa que Harry fuera el que tuviese mejor nivel de su grupo, pero la demostración de parte de Sirius, Lupin y Erin impresionó a todos, excepto por supuesto al mismo Harry y al profesor. 

El chico notó cómo Neville se le quedó viendo al trío, en especial a Black y Lupin. Seguramente sus acciones debían recordarle lo ocurrido aquella noche en el Departamento de Misterios, después de todo, sólo él y Harry habían sido testigos de lo que pasó. Después tendría que hablar con ellos, tendrían que ser más cautelosos frente a Neville si querían mantener el secreto. 

Salieron de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras mucho más animados de lo que habían entrado, y en verdad necesitaban esa dosis de ánimo los que tenían que bajar a las mazmorras para la clase de Pociones con los Slytherin. Snape no los había aceptado a todos para sus clases preparatorias para los EXTASIS, y los que se habían quedado afuera no lucían precisamente dolidos por eso. Harry, Hermione, Ron (y él era el más sorprendido), Dean, Lavender y por supuesto, Sirius, Lupin y Erin eran los únicos admitidos de Gryffindor, y debían soportar al sexto curso de Slytherin al completo. Si Snape no era parcializado con los de su casa, Harry era rubio. 

En los ratos en que no estaba en un combate de miradas asesinas con Sirius, Snape se encargó de hacer de esa la peor clase de Pociones que cualquiera de los Gryffindors presentes podía recordar; hasta Hermione perdió un poco de su concentración por culpa de los comentarios malintencionados de Snape y las burlas de Malfoy y su grupo. Harry tuvo que contenerse en más de una ocasión para no seguir el ejemplo de Erin y partirle la nariz a Malfoy de un puñetazo, o en su defecto, pararse y gritarle unos cuantos insultos bien merecidos a Snape; le había dicho a Katie que no se pelearía con ningún profesor y ya había sido suficiente con haber sido expulsado una vez del equipo de quidditch. En cambio, se limitó a mantener una sonrisa de satisfacción cada vez que veía la mueca de odio de Snape hacia su padrino, verlo allí debía retorcerle las tripas de odio. El mismo caso de Malfoy con Erin, aunque ella ni se dio por aludida de los insultos mientras preparaba su poción. 

Cuando por fin la clase había terminado, Erin se adelantó a sus dos acompañantes de costumbre y le hizo la zancadilla a Malfoy, quien estaba saliendo de la mazmorra. Todos se quedaron en silencio viendo lo que ocurriría. Malfoy logró evitar la caída pero para cuando recuperó el equilibrio y sacó su varita, ya Erin lo apuntaba con la suya. 

- Métete esto en tu oxigenada cabeza - le dijo en voz seria -: a mí no me la hace quien quiere, sino quien puede y tú no eres uno. 

Antes de que la situación condujese a algo más grave, Sirius reaccionó antes que nadie y haló a su prima por el brazo, sacándola rápidamente de las mazmorras, mientras Malfoy murmuraba algo con Crabbe y Goyle. Lupin y el resto de los Gryffindors se fueron detrás de ellos, para evitar cualquier represalia de parte de los de la casa de la serpiente o del mismo Snape. 

- Sé que no termina de agradarte - le dijo Ron a Hermione antes de tener que separarse para ir a sus clases de Adivinación y Aritmancia, respectivamente -, pero tienes que admitir que sabe poner al imbécil de Malfoy en su lugar. 

Hermione no contestó nada, sino que suspiró exasperada y tomó su propio camino, alejándose de sus dos amigos. 

- ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan obstinada? - preguntó el pelirrojo, y Harry se encogió de hombros. Hermione siempre había sido así. 

- ¡OUCH! ¡Dragona! - ambos chicos voltearon y vieron a Erin halando a Sirius por las orejas, tal vez con excesiva fuerza - Eso duele. 

- No lo hago para acariciarte... ¿¡Cómo te atreves a interrumpirme!? - Lupin, detrás de ellos, rió. 

- Oye Roman, se vale apoyarme... ¡OUCH! 

- A mí no me metas, arréglate con tu hermana. 

- Esta me la pagarás... ¡Dragona vas a dejarme como Dumbo! 

- ¿Y qué quieres? ¿Que me ponga creativa? Porque hay unos cuantos jarrones por ahí que pondría romper en tu cabeza. 

- No me hace gracia - dijeron al mismo tiempo Lupin y Sirius. 

- Bien hecho - los interrumpió Ron -, se lo tenía merecido. 

- ¡Gracias! - Erin dejó de halar una de las orejas de Sirius y le estrechó la mano al pelirrojo - Al fin alguien aprecia lo que hago... a ver si aprendes algo, grandísimo perro ingrato. 

- No molestes Thea, ¡OUCH! 

- Ya déjalo Thea - intentó interceder Lupin. Erin, con un gruñido, le hizo una mueca que enseñaba los colmillos. 

- Tú menos que nadie puedes pedirme algo, Kryszalowicz - Harry decidió intervenir, por el bien de las orejas de su padrino y por la integridad de su antiguo profesor. 

- ¿Sabes algo de la profesora de Adivinación? - inmediatamente, Erin cesó la tortura a su "hermano". 

- Bueno... sí, algo... Es la esposa del tío Tom... la madre de Elliot... fue amiga de mi tía - y con eso último, el chico se dio cuenta que con su pregunta acababa de entrar en terreno sensible. 

- ¿Quién es Elliot? - preguntó Ron. 

- Está en primero, es el niño al que he estado saludando. 

- Ya verán a la tía Sam, no hay prisa - dijo Sirius, que estaba sobándose sus enrojecidas orejas, incapaz de no remarcar la ironía en la palabra "tía" -... Eres una bestia, dragona. 

- _Tairez chien_, que el bestia de la familia siempre has sido tú. 

- Ustedes nunca van a cambiar - dijo Lupin en un suspiro. 

- ¡Tú no te metas! - le espetaron ambos. 

Adivinación no se impartiría en la torre norte ni en el salón que había utilizado Firenze, sino en otra de las aulas que generalmente estaban desocupadas, en el tercer piso. Parvati, Neville y Seamus ya se habían reunido con el resto de sus compañeros, y la primera, así como Lavender, eran las más apremiadas en llegar. No podían disimular que esa era su asignatura preferida. Al entrar al salón se toparon con muchos sillones rellenos de colores, que en honor a la verdad eran bastante cómodos. La profesora aún no había llegado y Sirius y Erin comenzaron a jugar sobre los sillones, ignorando las miradas de los demás. A Harry no dejaba de alegrarle ver a su padrino así, después de tantos años preso, prófugo y temporalmente muerto, se merecía un buen rato de risas. 

- ¿Están locos? - le preguntó Ron a Lupin. 

- A veces me temo que sí... Thea, cuidado o vas a terminar cayéndote. 

- Como si te importara - y más por un empujón de Sirius que por acción del destino, Erin resbaló del sillón y terminó cayendo en brazos de Lupin. Sirius no pudo contener la carcajada, pero Harry sí tuvo que esconderla -. ¡Ay! "yeme, ¿quién te crees que eres? Suéltame, suéltame, suéltame. 

- Se dice gracias, ¿sabías? 

- De hecho, sí, ¡y ésta no la cuentas, hermanito! 

- No, Thea, tranquila - Harry logró detenerla, al menos de momento. 

- Tú y yo nos arreglamos después - amenazó Erin haciendo crujir sus nudillos. Por suerte para Sirius, en ese momento la profesora entró al salón. 

- McGregor y McGregor, a sus puestos, ya - dijo la mujer, disimulando una gran sonrisa. Erin la miraba arrugando el ceño y Sirius ponía lo que seguramente para él era una mirada inocente. Harry debía admitirlo, era la primera vez que se reía tanto en menos de una semana, aunque fuese a expensas de su padrino, y se la estaba pasando bomba -. Me llamo Samantha, Samantha Owens, y voy a ser su profesora suplente de Adivinación. 

- ¿Suplente? - preguntó Lavender. 

- Sí, suplente. Sólo voy a estar aquí los días que el profesor Firenze - por un breve momento, Harry se imaginó al centauro con un birrete de profesor y parado frente a una pizarra. Primero Voldemort con tutú rosa y ahora eso, juntarse con Erin estaba resultando algo perturbador - no pueda venir, tal como hoy. Así que como entenderán, este año seguirán más al pendiente de lo que reflejen las estrellas que a lo que puedan ver en su mano, porque no sé ustedes, pero yo en mi mano no veo nada más que piel y más piel. 

- Es una mujer sabia - le murmuró Ron a Harry. Parvati y Lavender miraban ofendidas a la profesora Owens. 

- Señoritas, no me miren como si acabase de insultarles. La Adivinación es muy subjetiva, ¿sabían? Para ustedes ciertos métodos pueden ser los más precisos y para otros... digamos que no les funcionan. Yo, en particular, ni siquiera soy adivina profesional, trabajo para Gringotts, sólo que he tenido unas cuantas premoniciones acertadas en mi vida y sé algo sobre la interpretación de las estrellas..... Pero claro está, si no me quieren a mí y prefieren que el Ministerio les imponga a alguien más - un "NO" rotundo, general y colectivo resonó entre las cuatro paredes. Nuevamente, el 'efecto Umbridge' en acción -. Bueno, ya que insisten - dijo con una gran sonrisa. 

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? - preguntaba ahora Parvati. 

- Es muy temprano para ponernos a ver el cielo, a menos que queramos quedarnos ciegos, por lo que sugiero agruparnos y elaborar la carta astral para esta semana del compañero, sólo para no perder la práctica, y cualquier método de adivinación es válido - Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas cómplices, el suyo sería el 'método alterno' -. Pero yo elijo las parejas... A ver... - y tomó su lista - Thomas y Longbottom, Patil y Brown, Weasley y Potter - y miró fijamente a Harry antes de proseguir -, Finnigan y McGregor, Joel; y obviamente, Kryszalowicz con McGregor, Thea. 

Decir que la mirada de Erin era de profundo odio era quedarse corto, pero le tocó obedecer; ése era el problema de ser el alumno y no el adulto. Lupin lucía resignado, pero tanto Sirius como la profesora parecían estar divirtiéndose a más no poder. A los demás también les parecía algo divertido, sobre todo después de ver la riña que el par había tenido antes de que comenzara la clase, pero muy pocos entendían la pequeña treta que había organizado y de las verdaderas intenciones de la profesora Owens. A Harry le habría hecho mucha gracia escuchar la predicción que le haría Erin a su antiguo profesor, seguramente no habría nada agradable. 

Lo único verídico en lo escrito por Ron y Harry eran sus fechas de nacimiento, porque del resto, todo era producto de un par de imaginaciones ociosas y con muchas ideas. Hermione nunca había estado muy de acuerdo con su método de adivinación, pero ella había abandonado esa clase, no tenía derecho a opinar, además, ya había comprobado su eficacia, sólo que en esa ocasión las predicciones fatales, como morir electrocutado por un rayo durante el primer partido de quidditch, habían reducido notablemente su porcentaje. Los criterios de corrección de Owens eran muy distintos a los de Trelawney, o esa era la impresión que daba. 

- ¿Y bien? ¿Quién ha terminado ya? Para que pueda leer su predicción antes que se acabe la clase - la mano de Erin se agitaba más alto y con más fuerza que las de Parvati y Lavender -. Está bien, McGregor, comienza. 

- Roman J. Kryszalowicz Szczurek. Nacido el 21 de diciembre de 1979. Predicciones para esta semana - Lupin se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Eso estaría muy interesante, y Sirius parecía compartir la opinión de su ahijado -: durante la noche de hoy consumirá un jugo de calabaza descompuesto y sufrirá de una intoxicación que lo mantendrá por dos días completos en la enfermería, sufriendo de ampollas anaranjadas en todo el cuerpo y diarrea crónica. Logrará recuperarse y el mismo día de su reintegro, se comportará como el patán que es y recibirá un merecido bofetón, tras lo cual se equivocará preparando una poción y pasará otros dos días en la enfermería, recuperándose de pústulas en donde no brilla el sol. Durante esta estadía en la enfermería, será contagiado de algún tipo hasta ahora desconocido del virus de la gripe que, además de los síntomas conocidos, le pondrá el rostro de color verde y lo obligará a pasar el resto de la semana vomitando cualquier alimento sólido o líquido que ingiera. Finalmente, y ya recuperado de todo esto, caerá de la ventana del último piso de la torre más alta tras resbalar con alguna de las sorpresas de Peeves, para finalmente ser devorado por un hipógrifo asesino que habrá logrado llegar hasta los terrenos del colegio desde el bosque. La furia de este hipógrifo impedirá que alguien se acerque a sus restos hasta pasados diez días. Gracias - y volvió a sentarse. Todos, excepto Sirius y la profesora, miraban asustados a Erin y a Lupin. El rostro del segundo podía compararse perfectamente con el color del cabello de Ron. 

- Muy interesante McGregor - anunció la profesora -, pero pudiste haber omitido lo de "patán", ciertamente en esta clase no comentaremos tus problemas amorosos con el joven Kryszalowicz. Brown, tu turno. 

**_Continuará..._**

-.-#-.-#-.-#-.- 

The Quibbler, El Sofista o El Quisquilloso, la traducción ke más les guste. En resumen, el periódico del papá de Luna. Prefiero dejarlo en inglés, licencia de autora. 

Estos sillones son los conocidos como "puffs", pero no sabía cómo ponerlo, ojalá y se entienda.. 

PEEEEEEEEERRRRDDDDD""""""""""NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ;; Sé ke no tengo disculpa para haberme tardado tanto, pero es ke tuve un blokeo horroroso y se me fueron juntando muchas cosas... Es más, en este preciso momento es que he logrado tener un poco de lucidez entre las dosis de analgésicos, antibióticos y antigripales y decidí ocuparlo en terminar el capi, aunke no me kedó tan largo como hubiese kerido, perdón otra vez U.U Verdad ke me perdonan??? cara de borreguita degollada Weno, ya ke ya puedo salir a la calle sin temor de tener a la mafia siciliana siguiéndome los pasos, me voy con mis incoherencias!!!! . Weno, con mis preguntas .U: 

Uy, pero ké mal genio se está gastando la pelos de escobeta, va a terminar teniendo una úlcera ... Y Sirius ké? Ahora le dio por asaltar cunas, además de todo? Orejas de Dumbo xDDDDDD eso sí valdría la pena verlo. Y de paso, intentando ser la mano del destino xDDDD ay Diox, este pulgoso está lokito ... Neville, por Diox! Ya parece Walter Mercado, en serio. En mi humilde opinión, deberían tener más cuidado con él que con la Mionchi, porque ella sospecha pero el Neville ya sabe, aunque no pueda creerlo ... Ké hay con los nuevos profesores? Habrá tomado Dumbledore la decisión correcta al contratarlos? Y me imagino ke el pobre Snapie estaría viendo su peor pesadilla hecha realidad, si no fuese tan detestable a veces, en verdad sentiría pena por él ... Nuestro protagonista, o séase, Potty-Potty ahora está como muy callado, como que si prefiriese observar ke hablar, no les parece? Me está preocupando ese niño, pero ya veremos qué pasa con él ... Y sobre Erin ké se puede decir? Ella está muy mal, pero es un genio =') Aunke esa retahíla de insultos contra mi Remsie, no me gustó, no señor ... Conseguirán reemplazos decentes para el equipo de quidditch? logrará Harry ser capitán antes de los setenta años??? ... Dónde anda Varishnikov, ejem, Voldy!???? 

Más respuestas y más preguntas en el próximo capítulo (rogándole al santo pulgoso ke su servidora no pase por otro blokeo de meses). Ahora me voy con los reviews . 

**Padfoot:** honestamente no sé si te contesté el review en el capi pasado, así ke te lo contesto akí. GRACIAAAAASSSSSS!!!!! . Halagos, me hacían falta, me gustan, me gustan .² Yo, la mejor??? =') Trankila, trankila, tienes derecho a soltar tu instinto animal, ya estoy acostumbrada. Ojalá y te haya ido bien en tu examen, aunke haya sido hace meeeeeses, y como verás, ya voy por 11 capítulos, tienes mucho ke leer todavía... Bye! (y de nuevo, gracias por los halagos .) 

**jessytonks:** Harry con pareja???? nouuuuuuu, nope, no, y mucho menos Hermione, ella ya tiene su pelirrojo predestinado... Pronto? me tardé casi 4 meses U.U, pero intentaré avisarte, si mi memoria me lo permite. Bye 

**Daniela Lupin:** CUÑIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tema aparte: tenemos ke hablar. Yendo al tema..... El niño ya empezó a ver cosas raras en su cabecita, ya sabemos cómo es, el problema es ke se pone fastidioso y paranoico. Síp, la profesora era Samantha, cómo la ves? Aunke la dragoncita no se lo tomó muy bien, eso de ke tu mejor amiga ande con tu hermano mayor... Respecto a lo ke pasó entre ellos, ya se irá sabiendo, además de ke se está planeando algo llamado así como "operación Cupido", tú adivina de kién fueron la idea y el nombre ¬¬ coughtuchicocough, siempre con sus brillantes ideas.... Bye cuñis!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

**Lord of the dark:** perdí la inspiración y me tardé en actualizar, sorry ;; Intentaré no demorarme tanto con el siguiente, pero no puedo garantizar nada. 

**manzanuk:** cuándo lo continué?... Pues hoy .U 

**Tana Abbott:** antes de comenzar, aquí tienes tu cojín: mucho más mullido y con un dispositivo masajeador .U... Creo ke tendrás ke volver a releértelo, mi inspiración me traicionó otra vez. Weno, Erin es la madre de la criatura, si no lo notaba ella, no lo notaría nadie; y por ahora, la reconciliación les está durando (ya veremos hasta cuándo aguantan, me agotan la paciencia U.U). La pelos de escobeta sigue fijándose mucho en Remsie! A mí tampoco me gusta eso, porke con la excusa de ke sospecha y todo eso, mucha miradita y ké sé yo.... Luna es lo máximo! y llega a recordarme a Erin. Tú lo has dicho, por algo está en Ravenclaw, y nos tiene muchas cosas guardadas dentro de su locura existencial (tiembla huroncito! xDDD). Veamos, el plan: los obliviate? si le lanzamos más de uno, yo creo ke sí le funcionan, o si no, podemos dejarlo inconsciente con un buen golpe en la cabeza sin llegar a matarlo, o podemos investigar algún hechizo útil para casos así, porke tenemos ke evitar 'el incidente'. Ojalá y te sirva el cojín nuevo .U² 

**DRU:** Hola! A todo el mundo le encanta Erin! (y a mí me encanta ke les encante .). Ke le he dado??? Nada, ella es así. Por ké no le hacían caso a Harry? Porke Harry estaba molesto con ellos tres y viceversa. Ké le pasa al hurón? Me lo estoy preguntando desde ke leí el primer libro. Exacto! Sirius no está muerto, está temporalmente fuera del área de cobertura, por eso lo trajeron y NO lo resucitaron. Vivan el pulgas y la dragona!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

**IsabelCordy:** Hola! Ohh Diox, otra loka, vamos a poblar el mundo!!!!!! . Cierto, Harry debería juntarse más con ellos, no importa ke empiece a alucinar con cosas raras e improbables, eso es parte de la adolescencia... y no te preocupes, ke va a recibir unas cuantas dosis de esas diversión sana y no tan sana; caer en manos de Sirius y Erin es peligroso, tienen muuuuuuchas ideas.... 

Elogios? Preguntas? Comentarios? Comida para mis dragones? Chocolates? Copias de la carta astral de Remus? La cura para el ¿efecto Umbridge'? Algún antibiótico que no sepa a rayos? Galeones? Remus? Todo eso pueden dejármelo junto con sus reviews en el botoncito morado de allá abajo Ralkm señala el fin de la página, ya saben, el ke dice "Submit review" Insultos y howlers-bomba, abstenerse. 

[MM:MS,MJ&MR] 

Ralkm Diggory 

- Padfoot - 

Fundadora de la Orden Remusiana 

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana 

* * *

**NOTA DE EMERGENCIA:** está borrando la mayoría de las vocales acentuadas, así como todos los "emoticones" o las caritas ke pongo en mi parte, al final del capi. Estoy intentando solucionarlo en algo, pero no creo poder haer mucho. Agradezco su comprensión


	12. New lessons by the Old School

**REDEMPTION**

**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

XII - _New lessons by the Old School_ - 

Harry, Ron y Katie Bell estaban parados a mitad del campo de quidditch esperando a los aspirantes para ingresar al equipo, que ya debían estar por llegar. La nueva capitana, en una maniobra muy a lo Oliver Wood, se había adelantado al resto de los equipos y había conseguido autorización de madame Hooch para ser el primer equipo en hacer las pruebas. Habrían estado más concentrados en lo que dirían a los nuevos de no ser por el elemento distractor presente en la escena: la Saeta de Fuego de Harry. Erin se la había devuelto al chico un par de días antes, y era como si le hubiese dado otra escoba; no se había limitado sólo a rearmarla, sino que además había arrancado algunas ramitas de la cola mejorando su forma y su velocidad, y había personalizado el mango. En toda la madera había hecho un dibujo impresionante, un león de ojos verdes envuelto en llamas con los colores rojo y dorado de Gryffindor y, junto al número de placa, había escrito en letras verdes esmeralda y con una caligrafía muy esmerada las palabras 'H. Potter'. No había podido volar en ella aún, pero estaba seguro que sería más veloz. Ron, desde que la había visto en el dormitorio, no había logrado articular palabra sobre los retoques que había sufrido la Saeta, y había tenido que limitarse a mirarla embobado, como si aún no se lo creyera. Katie Bell sí había alcanzado a preguntar cómo la había conseguido, y Harry, a petición expresa y en palabras textuales de Erin, le había respondido que más temprano que tarde se enteraría. 

- Bueno - comenzó Katie, intentando retomar la atención -, lo importante es conseguir buenos reemplazos. No es que crea que hayan dos bludgers humanas como Fred y George, o alguien con el talento de Angelina y la velocidad de Alicia... 

- Katie, tú también eres muy buena - dijo Harry en tono conciliador. La chica asomó una sonrisa. 

- Gracias... El hecho es que hay que intentar conformar un buen equipo. Gryffindor tenía muchos años sin ganar y no creo que ninguno de los nuestros quiera volver a esa racha. Tú hermana lo hace muy bien Ronald, no como Harry, pero para las circunstancias era la mejor, pero no sé qué pasará con los golpeadores..... Y la gente que no llega... 

- Cálmate, Katie - corearon Ron y Harry. 

Afortunadamente para los nervios de la nueva capitana de Gryffindor, los aspirantes no demoraron más de dos minutos después de aquello. Varios chicos y un quinteto de chicas, entre ellas Ginny Weasley, de segundo en adelante caminaban en dirección a ellos, algunos más nerviosos que otros, y con sus escobas al hombro; y entre ellos, un par que Harry no había esperado ver: Sirius y Erin. Ron y Katie también los distinguieron entre el grupo, no sólo porque eran los únicos con una sonrisa confiada en el rostro y que llevaban anteojos de sol, sino por sus escobas, que habían recibido un tratamiento bastante similar a la del chico de los anteojos. La de Sirius tenía un dibujo de un perro de ojos impresionantemente azules hecho en negro y tonalidades de gris plomo, mientras que Erin tenía a un dragón con los ojos tan violetas como ella dibujado en negro y con los contornos en violeta oscuro. Definitivamente, Erin era la única que podía hacer esos 'milagros' con las Saetas de Fuego. Harry comprendió inmediatamente que la de su padrino era una de las tres unidades que Erin le había pedido a su secretaria el día que visitaron la Blaze Racing Broom Company, así que por lógica, todavía le faltaban ver otras dos escobas así. Ron, incrédulo, miraba sucesivamente al dúo y a su amigo, y Harry pensó que tal vez sería mejor decirles a él y a Hermione le verdad, después de todo, a él no le habría gustado ser engañado así. 

Cuando ya estaban todos reunidos, y después de los correspondientes saludos y presentaciones, Katie Bell comenzó con su discurso. 

- Gryffindor ha trabajado duro desde hace cinco años, y gracias a eso es que hemos podido ganar la copa dos veces seguidas, dejando de lado todas las cosas extrañas que han pasado - Harry desvió la mirada, no hacía falta ser Hermione para darse cuenta que esas cosas extrañas tenían que ver con él -. Pero ahora es tanto nuestra responsabilidad como suya encargarse de que seamos tricampeones consecutivos, y por eso están aquí hoy, para probar que son tan buenos como para entrar a este equipo y ayudarnos a que la copa de quidditch se quede en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall otro año más - las mejillas de algunos se coloraron. Como el joven Potter pensó momentáneamente, él había tenido la suerte de no tener que pasar por un proceso tan riguroso, y todo gracias a Malfoy -. Primero pasarán los aspirantes a cazadores, y cuando ellos terminen, les tocará a los golpeadores, ¿está bien? Bueno, veamos - y se sacó un pergamino del bolsillo con la firma de madame Hooch -: Leander Appleton, Kyle Bennington y Chloe Farnham, ustedes primero. 

Katie ya le había indicado a Harry que durante las pruebas para los cazadores, él tendría que ser el golpeador. La idea no terminaba de agradarle, después de todo, la última vez que recordaba haber utilizado uno de los bates había sido durante su primer año, en una ocasión que Fred y George Weasley habían estado bromeando con él en una de las prácticas. De cualquier manera, Katie había hablado con él estando a un paso de la crisis nerviosa, y el joven Potter no había tenido corazón para decirle que no lo haría, y la capitana tenía razón, había que ponerle dificultad a la prueba. 

La prueba de selección consistía, en líneas generales, en que los tres aspirantes hicieran equipo entre ellos para intentar encajar alguna quaffle en la portería de Ron, mientras evitaban las embestidas de Katie y las bludgers que enviaba Harry, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo. Al cabo de una hora, tal vez un poco más, ya todos los que querían entrar como cazadores habían tenido su oportunidad; Harry, Ron y Katie no necesitaron más de unos minutos para decidir unánimemente quiénes debían entrar al equipo: Ginny Weasley y Marcus Maroon, un chico moreno de tercer curso que se había dado el lujo de anotar tres goles en menos de diez minutos. Ahora era el turno de los aspirantes a golpeadores, y luego de dirigir una fugaz mirada a Erin y a su padrino, Harry tuvo el presentimiento de que ya habían estado planeando ese momento. 

Nuevamente, él tendría que ejercer una posición que no era suya, haciendo equipo con Katie como cazador. Ellos y los cazadores recién elegidos estarían volando con la quaffle, mientras que cuatro de los candidatos a golpeadores, que estarían divididos en parejas, se ocuparían de su trabajo: enviar las bludgers a los del equipo contrario y repeler las que iban contra su equipo. Un mini partido de quidditch sin guardián y sin buscador, como había dicho Ron, que estaría observándolo todo desde tierra y registrando cualquier posible falla de los novatos. Casi todos los que se habían presentado para los puestos eran chicos, excepto Erin, pero ese detalle no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo, o al menos lo disimulaba muy bien mientras criticaba la forma de jugar de los demás; Sirius la miraba exasperado y a Harry le causaba mucha gracia, gracia que casi lo tumba de su escoba en forma de una bludger. 

Cuando llegó el turno de Sirius y Erin de probarse, Katie los colocó en bandos opuestos intencionalmente, pero por sus caras, Harry dedujo que estaban más que encantados con esa oportunidad. Sin contarse a sí mismo y a Dudley, esos dos eran los primos más extraños que había conocido. De hecho, hacían su trabajo impecablemente, ninguna bludger se acercaba a los cazadores, el problema es que eran tan buenos haciéndolo que más bien parecían estar jugando ping-pong entre ellos. Antes que alguno de los cazadores se diese cuenta que una bludger estaba en su dirección, ya uno de los "hermanos" estaba ahí para desviarla, y el hecho de que cada uno tuviese sendas Saetas de Fuego, ayudaba bastante. 

Al final de la prueba, minutos antes de la hora del almuerzo, para nadie había duda de quiénes serían elegidos como golpeadores. Mientras Katie anunciaba que Joel y Thea McGregor eran los nuevos golpeadores del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, a Harry le entró curiosidad por saber si ellos ya habrían estado antes en el equipo, junto a su padre. Era imposible hablar de ese tema en público, y aún en privado tendrían que ser muy precavidos, sin contar que tal vez Lupin y su padrino no quisieran hablar de un tema que les trajese tantos recuerdos, tal como él mismo evitaba hablar de Cedric Diggory. Seguramente Erin estaría dispuesta a contarle lo que él quisiera, pero en qué momento podrían hablar. Harry regresó de sus pensamientos al final del discurso de bienvenida de la nueva capitana, y como se lo había perdido casi en su totalidad, no pudo hacer más que asentir. 

- Demonios... - murmuró Ron. Todos voltearon hacia donde había visto el pelirrojo, y compartieron su opinión. Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y Nott acababan de entrar al campo de quidditch, y se acercaban hacia los Gryffindors. A diferencia del resto, la mirada de Sirius era vacía, como si no supiese qué sentir, pero Erin compartía la misma inquina que el resto hacia el Slytherin. 

- ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? - saltó Katie. Ron cerró los puños. 

- Tenemos todo el derecho a caminar por donde queramos en la escuela. 

- Pues resulta que nadie puede entrar al campo hasta que nosotros nos vayamos, órdenes de madame Hooch. 

- Entonces váyanse. 

- ¿¡Quién te crees que eres!? - Erin se había acercado a Katie, al frente, y antes que la chica perdiera la calma, le puso una mano en el hombro. Se había bajado sólo un poco los anteojos de sol. 

- Mira huroncito, porque ya me contaron que eres un huroncito escurridizo, la señorita Bell tiene razón. Nadie, y eso incluye a toda la fauna que traes contigo: el perrito faldero y las dos morsas - Goyle hizo amago de querer soltarle un puñetazo, pero Erin le hizo señas de que no lo hiciese -. Quieto, quieto... Qué mal entrenados los tienes. Pero como te iba diciendo, no pueden estar aquí hasta que a nosotros nos dé la regalada gana de irnos, y si no lo hacen, pues estarían cometiendo una falta grave, y si no me equivoco, su expediente no está nada limpio que digamos. Ahora hagamos un poco de matemáticas, _d'accord_?: mira, un expediente lleno de faltas más una falta grave contra la autoridad directa de un profesor es igual a una expulsión directa; una ecuación fácil, y ahora no está papito Lucius para sobornar a los del Consejo para que no te expulsen, el buen Voldy no lo va a dejar aparecer sólo para proteger a su huroncito. 

- ¿Cómo te atreves a - pero el chico fue interrumpido antes de terminar. 

- ¿A qué? ¿A burlarme de ti, de tu padre o de Voldemort? - los Slytherin sufrieron un escalofrío al escuchar ese nombre - _C'est la vie_, mi estimado hurón... Ahora lárgate antes que yo misma te pateé de regreso al castillo y te deje sin día del padre - junto a Erin, y en la misma expresión amenazante, estaban Sirius, Ron, Ginny y Marcus Maroon. Por muy moles que fuesen Crabbe y Goyle, Malfoy y Nott debían entender que estaban en desventaja numérica. 

- Me las pagarás, cara cortada... - murmuró amargamente antes de girar sobre sus talones. 

- Tú me dirás: ¿en efectivo, cheque o tarjeta de crédito? - primero Erin, después Luna Lovegood y ahora otra vez Erin, Malfoy debía estar odiándolas a más no poder. 

- Thea, ya basta - el tono de Sirius recordaba más al del adulto encerrado en Grimmauld Place que al del chico que había estado todos esos días en Hogwarts. Su prima le devolvió la mirada desafiante, pero no dijo nada más. 

- Bueno - interrumpió Katie, cortando la tensión del momento -, creo que ya será mejor irnos. Los entrenamientos comenzarán el lunes después de clases y serán tres veces a la semana. ¿Preguntas? 

- Yo - Marcus Maroon pidió la palabra -, ¿cómo consigo una de esas? - y señalaba a las escobas de Harry, Sirius y Erin. 

- Ehh... pues... - comenzó Harry. 

- No la consigues, la haces - lo interrumpió Erin -. Son escobas normales, sólo que tenemos un pariente que puede darles algunos retoques. 

- ¿Podría? - preguntó Ron. 

- No lo sé - respondió Sirius -, no es lo mismo una escoba que cuatro. 

- Podría intentarse, al menos todas podrían estar listas para el primer partido. 

- ¿En serio? - preguntaron al mismo tiempo Ron, Ginny, Katie y Marcus. 

- Supongo que sí, una semanal o algo así, pero tendríamos que enviarle la primera hoy mismo. 

- ¡La mía! - proclamó Katie. 

- ¿Y por qué la tuya? - reclamó Ron. 

- Porque soy la mayor y además soy la capitana. 

- Como digas... 

Bastante alegres, los siete salieron del campo de quidditch y se dirigieron cada uno a atender sus propios asuntos. Aprovechando que Ron y Ginny irían a la lechucería a escribirle una carta a su madre, y tras unas cuantas súplicas, Harry logró convencer a Sirius y Erin de que entraran a un salón desocupado para poder hablar. Ya adentro, los dos adultos se encargaron de asegurar la puerta mágicamente y de instalar un escudo de silencio, para que no pudiese escucharse lo que hablaban desde afuera. 

- Lily era la mejor en estas cosas - dijo Erin guardándose la varita en el bolsillo -, esperemos que funcione. 

- ¿Pasa algo, Harry? - preguntó Sirius. 

- No... de hecho, sí, pasan varias cosas. La primera es que hace días quiero decirles que deberían tener más cuidado con lo que hacen porque Hermione sabe que hay algo raro detrás de ustedes y Neville, bueno, Neville SABE quiénes son pero no se lo puede creer y piensa que se lo está imaginando, y en verdad me molesta estarles mintiendo a Ron y Hermione. 

- Es mejor así. 

- Y debo corregirte algunos términos, Potter. No estás mintiendo, simplemente estás diciendo los hechos a medias, que legalmente es algo muy distinto. 

- Respecto a Neville, no podemos hacer nada, y sobre los chicos... 

- ¿Qué? 

- Hablaremos con Dumbledore. 

- Qué gran solución - bufó Harry, recostándose sobre una pared. Erin se paró frente a él. 

- ¿Recuerdas cuando hablamos y te conté sobre la muerte de mi amigo? 

- Algo. 

- Te dije que Dumbledore nos impidió hacer cualquier cosa, y con honestidad, todavía no logra convencerme pero en lo más hondo de mi traidora conciencia sé que si hubiésemos intentado hacer algo, la más mínima tontería, habríamos terminado mal. ¿Y sabes cómo lo sé? Porque después de que mataron a mi papá no tuve a nadie capaz de obligarme a quedarme quieta y busqué solucionarlo todo a mi manera, y terminé de la peor manera. 

- Yo no te veo tan mal. 

- Eso es ahora, pero estuve en Azkaban, y me separé de mi familia, y me quedé sola, triste, en bancarrota y sin amigos, a riesgo de que suene como un tango. 

- Pero Dumbledore comete errores, ¿no? No quiso enseñarme oclumancia, ni decirme por qué Voldemort quería matarme, y ya ven lo que pasó. 

- No seas tontito Potter, todo el mundo comete errores. Hasta yo, que anduve un tiempo con Lupin, o el mismo Diox, que creó a tu padrino el perrito. 

- Erin... - gruñó Sirius. 

- Lo que te quiero decir es que le des un voto de confianza al viejito, tiene buenas intenciones, sólo que actúa muy a su particular manera. Ya se dio cuenta que tratarte como a un bebé no funciona, y no volverá a caer en ese error. 

- ¿Tú también lo defiendes? - Sirius se quedó un momento en silencio antes de responderle a su ahijado. Sirius tenía que entenderlo, él también había tenido que seguir las órdenes de Dumbledore en contra de su voluntad. 

- Dumbledore sabe lo que hace - dijo amargamente. 

- Y ya que mencionaste la oclumancia, comienzas el lunes otra vez, todos los días después de las prácticas. Me he ofrecido voluntariamente a recordártelo diariamente por si lo olvidas. 

- ¿¡QUÉ!? 

- Odio admitirlo, pero Snape podría enseñarte aún mejor que Dumbledore, y no podemos dejar que Voldemort comience a manipular tu mente otra vez - dijo Sirius desanimado. 

- No quiero a Snape metido en mi cabeza. 

- ¿Entonces prefieres a Voldemort metido en tu cabeza? - era la primera vez que Erin le hablaba en un tono tan serio - ¿Quieres que vuelva a torturarte enseñándote cosas que no son?, ¿o que te haga revivir tus recuerdos más dolorosos? ¿Quieres que él y Lucius Malfoy y la zorra de Bellatrix se rían de ti cuando hagas precisamente lo que ese viejo bastardo quería? ¿¡Eso es lo que quieres, Harry Potter!? 

- ¡Claro que no! Sólo quiero... hacer algo - no se enteró en qué momento, pero Sirius y Erin habían retomado su apariencia adulta y su padrino lo envolvió en un gran abrazo. 

- Claro que harás algo, harás muchas cosas, todas las que quieras hacer, pero mientras llega ese momento, déjanos protegerte, ¿sí?... Ya bastó con que murieran James y Lily, no mueras tú también - y Harry sintió cómo dos lágrimas tibias de Sirius le caían en el cuello y comenzaban a deslizarse. 

- Nadie más va a morir, primito, te lo prometo. 

A Sirius le tomó unos segundos recobrar su compostura y cuando lo hizo, se separó de Harry, no sin antes revolverle el cabello. Erin revisó los bolsillos de su túnica y sacó una petaca que agitó frente a los ojos de su "hermano". 

- Hora de la medicina, pulgoso. Abre la boca y di "ahh". 

- A veces, tu impertinencia llega a sorprenderme - dijo, antes de agarrar la petaca y tomar un trago largo. Acto seguido, Erin hizo lo mismo, y poco a poco volvieron a lucir como de dieciséis años -... Qué asco... 

- Sé que sabe a Pepe Trueno¹, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer. 

- _Dragonisse..._

- Y buehhh. Dijiste que querías decirnos varias cosas, ¿no, Harry? ¿O es que ya se acabaron? 

- En una forma - los otros dos lo miraron enarcando una ceja -. Lo otro era que extrañaba hablar con ustedes. 

- Qué lindo - y Erin corrió a guindarse al cuello de Harry -. ¿Ves que yo tenía razón, pulgoso? Cuando era pequeño yo decía que Harry iba a ser más listo, y más lindo y más todo que James, pero claro, yo soy la loca. 

- ERES la loca. 

- Perdóname la vida, entonces - y le plantó un beso a Harry en la mejilla -. Y tú nunca en la vida seas como tu padrino, con un amargado basta y sobra. 

- ¿Siempre se han tratado así? - preguntó el chico de los anteojos, divertido. 

- Buehhh, el cariño fue madurando mientras crecíamos y aprendíamos el fino arte del sarcasmo, ¿verdad, perro pulgoso? 

- No molestes, dragona. 

- ¿En verdad vas a arreglar todas las escobas? 

- Potter, me ofendes. Soy una mujer de palabra, si dije que lo haría, lo haré. Admito que las Barredoras no son lo mío, particularmente me entiendo mejor con las Nimbus y con mis bebés, pero si hasta he logrado que una Estrella Fugaz gane, nada me es imposible. 

- ¿Que gane qué cosa? - Harry no había entendido, y por su cara, Sirius tampoco. 

- ¿En qué demonios estás metida esta vez? 

- De hecho, no es 'esta vez', ya tengo años en esto. 

- _Dragonisse_, te estoy hablando 

- Bueno, bueno, ya, no me regañes que no eres Tom... - un gruñido de Sirius - Modifico escobas para carreras, ¿feliz, papá? 

- No, hijita. ¿No se supone que eso está prohibido? Los muggles podrían verlos. 

- Yo tengo más cosas con las que molestar al inútil de Fudge que él para molestarme a mí, y además, yo sólo las preparo y cobro mis galeones, lo que hagan con las escobas no es mi asunto. 

- ¿Podrían explicar? 

- No es la gran cosa. 

- Sí lo es. Un grupo de muchachos con súper escobas se reúnen durante la noche en un punto acordado y hacen carreras de una ciudad a otra. 

- _Chien_, no sé si lo recuerdes, pero tú tenían una MOTO voladora y me da la ligera impresión de que eso es más vistoso que una escoba a doscientos kilómetros por hora en el cielo nocturno. 

- No metas a la moto en esto. 

- Tú comenzaste, y no intentes darle lecciones de moral a tu ahijado que tú mismo no aplicas, tu propia filosofía te queda muy grande. 

- ¡Mira quién habla! Una mujer casi cuarentona que es incapaz de vivir como su edad obliga y que aún se comporta como una niñita malcriada. 

- ¿Perdón? Me parece que alguien está hablando de ser incapaz de vivir como su edad obliga cuando él es el primero. 

- ¡ALTO! - Harry decidió intervenir antes que la situación se tornara más ácida y todos, él incluido, terminaran heridos. El par de adultos eran más sentimentales de lo que parecían - Díganme algo, ¿acaso no es suficiente con mis problemas y con tener a Voldemort intentando matarme para que ahora tenga que ser niñero de un par de cuarentones? Mírense, debería darles pena, se están acusando de cosas por las que los dos han pecado. Los dos están viejos, solos y amargados; los dos estuvieron en Azkaban y los dos sólo se tienen el uno al otro, así que si no tienen un buen motivo para estarse gritando, cierren los hocicos - tanto Sirius como Erin lo miraron impresionados antes de bajar la cabeza y murmurar cosas ininteligibles -. Mejor así. Ya me cansé de las peleas de Ron y Hermione y no permitiré que ustedes comiencen. 

- ¿Alguna vez... - comenzó Erin - alguna vez te han dicho que en verdad eres el hijo de tu madre? 

De hecho, no. Siempre le habían dicho que era idéntico a James Potter, y él mismo había visto a su padre a través de los recuerdos de Snape y sabía que era así, pero nunca nadie lo había comparado con su madre con tanta ilusión. ¿Qué podía responder? 

- La pelirroja debe estar hinchada de orgullo, allá en el Cielo, bueno, los dos - estaba decidido. Esa noche, antes de dormir, vería el álbum de fotos que le había regalado Hagrid a final de primer año, ya tenía mucho tiempo sin saludar a sus padres. Sirius lo miraba sonriendo, como aprobando lo que acababa de decir su prima. 

- Estoy seguro que sí, muy seguro... pero creo que deberíamos irnos o ya va a lucir sospechosa nuestra desaparición. 

- ¡Sí, mi comandante Snuffles²! 

- ¿Te he dicho que tu impertinencia llega a sorprenderme? 

- Se me olvidó, supongo que sí. 

- Entonces en marcha, que en el camino tengo importantes asuntos que discutir con Harry. 

- ¿Qué asuntos? - preguntaron a la vez Harry y Erin. 

- A ti no te interesan, dragona, y a ti, Harry, te los iré comentando... 

- Ay, sí, cosas de hombres... Si le vas a hablar de sexo, por favor menciónale los condones, el mundo está sobrepoblado - dijo antes de retirar el seguro mágico de la puerta y salir del aula. Sirius casi se ahogó y Harry prefirió hacerse el sordo ante el comentario. 

- Esta... dragona... ¿¡cómo cree que voy a hablarte de ESO!?... ¡Eres un niño! 

- Sirius... - le gruñó el aludido, ¡no era ningún niño! 

- Mejor ignorémosla, está enferma de la cabeza... ¿Cómo se le ocurre? - Harry suspiró resignado. 

- ¿Y de qué ibas a hablarme? 

- Aquí no, afuera, vamos caminando. 

El chico, en verdad, no entendía para nada la actitud de su padrino, ¿estaba sufriendo de delirio de persecución o qué? Subieron hasta el dormitorio en la torre Gryffindor, y aprovecharon para dejar las escobas en los baúles. Sirius parecía haber olvidado que iba a decirle algo, así que Harry tuvo que recordárselo. 

- ¿Ahora sí me puedes decir lo que sea que ibas a decirme? 

- ¿Uhh?... Ahh, claro, lo había olvidado... Necesito que colabores con una misión ultra secreta y de importancia capital para la vida como la conocemos. 

- ¿Perdón? 

- La 'Operación Cupido' requiere de toda tu ayuda, Harry. 

- ¿'Operación Cupido'? - no estaba entendiendo nada de nada. 

- Asumo que has notado cómo se tratan Remus y Erin, ¿verdad? - Harry asintió; era imposible no haberlo notado - Bueno, en cierta parte me siento responsable porque hayan roto su relación, y ellos mismos tienen que estar demasiado ciegos para no darse cuenta que todavía se quieren, por Merlín que los celos de la dragona son prueba de ello, pero ella primero se comería a sí misma antes que tragarse su orgullo y Remus parece seguir teniendo el mismo problema de cuando era un niño de acercársele y hablar, en ese aspecto, el buen Moony siempre fue demasiado tímido. 

- ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo? 

- Tú y yo, con ayuda de Tom, Samantha y Elliot, nos encargaremos de hacer que retomen su relación. 

- ¿Cómo? 

- De momento, Seamus Finnigan nos está haciendo el favor. Está dispuesto a jugárselas todas con mi hermanita, como me dijo en clase de Adivinación, y te aseguro que los celos son bastante efectivos - el plan no era del todo descabellado y la idea era bastante buena, y así tal vez él mismo podría aprender algo para aplicar con su propia pareja en conflicto. 

- ¿Pero qué haré yo? 

- Reclutar a Ron, puedes contarle la versión editada de la historia, y también ayudaría bastante que hablases con Erin. Contigo tiene mucha paciencia, y puedes soltarle algún comentario de vez en cuando, cuando haya bajado la guardia. Yo, por mi parte, haré lo propio con Remus, aunque es muy divertido verlo mirar embobado a Erin. 

- Y tú eres el adulto maduro - Sirius lo miró como si acabase de decir la peor de las ofensas. 

- No hables como Erin - de nuevo, su tono era como el del hombre amargado encerrado en Grimmauld Place. Harry le desvió la mirada, ¿se había molestado por un tonto comentario en broma? Afortunadamente, en ese momento se abrió la puerta del dormitorio y entró Seamus. 

- Ehh... Joel, esto... ¿Crees que podamos hablar un momento? Sobre ya-sabes-qué. 

**_Continuará..._**

**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

* * *

¹: saber a Pepe Trueno. Pepe Trueno es el burrito acompañante de Tiroloco McGraw, pero en este caso en la particular forma de Erin de decir que sabe a rayos. 

²: Snuffles. Forma original (en inglés) del pseudónimo 'Hocicos'. Hay una diferencia entre Hocicos, el perro que tuvo Sirius en su niñez, y Snuffles, que es cómo el pulgoso firmaba las cartas para Harry. 

Hechas esas aclaraciones, mis apologías por los 2 meses-y-pico sin actualizar. Mis excusas son las de siempre: blokeo mental (wargh! cochina universidad, me está privando de mi derecho fundamental de ver InuYasha! detesto no tener tv por cable T.T... Lo de InuYasha no está directamente relacionado con este fic, sino con otro, pero cuando me blokeo con uno, el contagio es general), he sido despojada de mi vida (al menos hasta el 28 de enero, ya quiero vacaciones...) y no he tenido tiempo para absolutamente nada (y eso que soy de las que se está tomando las clases a la ligera... ya veo aparecer un angst si repruebo el semestre U.U), no digamos sentarme a escribir como Remsito y el santo pulgoso mandan... Y antes de lanzarme con mis incoherencias, un mensajito: **FELIZ HALLOWEEN**! Este capítulo va dedicado a todas las brujas, magos, druidas, elfitas y elfitos, hobbitses (ahh, el lado gollum, tenía tiempo sin salir), vampiritas y vampiros (con especial saludo a las admiradoras de Lestat... Hola tía Arwen!!!!), momias, calabazas andantes y demás miembros de la fauna halloweenesca que pululamos por fanfiction y que desafortunadamente no recibimos invitación al banquete en Hogwarts (soy la única que nota que me excedí más de lo normal con esto?????).... By the way, si alguien aún no lo ha hecho, sugiero leer otro fic mío: **'Tratado sobre el merodeo'**, así se entenderían mucho mejor algunas de las cosas que pasan aquí y que no explicaré mucho. 

Ahora sí, las incoherencias prometidas:... Seamus será capaz de quitarle la dragoncita al lobito? o funcionará la Operación Cupido? Diox, el pulgoso y sus ideas... Hablando de Sirius, por ké esas amarguras repentinas? Y mira que llamar cuarentona a Erin, cuando los dos tienen la mismita edad (claro, que un hombre a los 40 es interesante pero una mujer ya es vieja, cochina sociedad)... Y ese momento de madurez adulta de Erin qué? hasta a mí me dejó sorprendida... Todas contra el huroncito! Chicas, hay que humillar al oxigenado P... Podrán modificarse todas las escobas de Gryffindor? Yo quiero una así... Palabras ciertas! Una cosa es mentir y otra es decir verdades a medias (eso lo aprendí del buen Xellos .... extraño Slayers T.T Viva Rina!!! :D)... Vuelve la oclumancia con Snapie! qué pasará ahora? Será que Harry por fin decide aprender en serio? o vamos a seguir en las mismas? Y cómo habrán convencido a Snivelly? eso hay que investigarlo... Siri-boy no se alteró como que mucho con lo del sexo??? Así de podrida tendrá la conciencia, aunque Erin tampoco debería estar soltando esas perlitas verbales tan alegremente, no señora... Harry les aplicará la 'Operación Cupido' también a Ronnie y la Mionchi???... Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo! (Claro, si fanfiction no sigue borrando mis fics sólo porque sí...). Ahora, reviews!: 

**IsabelCordy:** poblemos al mundo de locura! (Diox, DNN en verdad era catártico, necesito a esos locos de vuelta) ... Respecto a Snapie, muajajajajajaja, su sufrimiento ni siquiera ha comenzado. Hablando un poco más en serio, la primera clase fue un paseo comparado con lo que le tengo preparado más adelante, y sobre lo de los tranquilizantes, ha agotado todas las existencias de valeriana y valium en el castillo; pobre de aquél que pague su rabieta ... Neville ES más audaz que Hermione, sus neuronas están ocupadas en otras cosas además de memorizarse las revueltas de los duendes ... Girl power! Erincita vino a patear algunos rubios traseritos! ... Lo de los lentes de sol de Harry, es muy cierto, pero admite que sería divertido verlo tropezarse contra todo xDDD ... Esa dupla no creo que regrese, en serio, Harry es demasiado parecido a Lily y muy poco a James, o al menos en mi opinión. Aunque no sé, el dúo ya está trabajando en algo, tal vez Harryto demuestre su lado oscuro (conste que yo no estoy negando ni afirmando nada, el destino todavía tiene muchas vueltas que dar) ... Y no te preocupes, tu inglés se salvó. Bye! 

**DRU:** yo puedo intentar que se acerquen, pero si funciona o no, eso depende de ellos mismos (créelo o no, todos tienen vida y decisiones propias, yo sólo me encargo de narrar lo que pasa)... pero creo que empezarán a disimular menos en público, después de la escenita cursi con abrazo incluido (abaaazo!... eww, teletubbies X.x)... Viva la dragona!!!! 

**Daniela Lupin:** hola cuñis!!!!... la predicción? adivinaste, pregúntale a tu hermano. Ese par quedó en muy malos términos (pero como ya viste, Harry, tu chico, el resto de la banda y yo nos estamos encargando de ese asunto) ... Crees que se la están pasando bien? Y eso que no sabes lo que pasará después y lo que tengo planeado (pero si me lo preguntas por msn, puedo decirte algo)... Respecto a tu chico, no va a hacer falta que des una exhibición de tus maldiciones, que para vigilarlo de sus acosadoras (fresas ¬¬) estamos la dragoncita y yo... Hablamos en tu cumple!!!!!!! Que si llegas a leer la carta, verás que hay algo escrito sobre una sorpresa (Remsie bendiga las horas libres en la uni). Cuidas a tu hermano por mí!... El 'Old School' que sale en el título del capi es una clara indirecta a cierto 'Old School' que ambas conocemos, y hablando de eso, no pude leerlo. Mi computadora no quiso abrir el archivo cuando llegué a mi casa, será que me lo puedes mandar otra vez???? - cara de paddie degollada -..... Por cierto, te puedo pedir algo? Si hablas con Carla podrías decirle a mi primita que recuerde el favor que le pedimos???? Grax (Tsu, esa iba contigo!)... Bye!!! 

**Aredhel Alcarin:** válgame, si Sherlock Holmes ha resucitado! (que si aún estoy resentida porque por andar en el pueblo no me dejaste en el cap. 10? Elemental mi querido Watson!)... Ese título se lo puse la noche antes de publicarlo, había tenido otro, pero no combinaba con lo que trataba el capi, además de que ese me parecía más gracioso... Extrañaba tus reviews, te lo había dicho???? ... Erin no le tiene asco a mi lobito, es sólo resentimiento mezclado con mucho orgullo (que le viene de familia, si no mira a Sirius), pero está que chorrea la baba por él. Voy a disfrutar mucho escribiendo esa parte cuando le llegue su turno en el Tratado, bueno, y aquí también... No, no puede evitarlo, aunque si lo vieran rascándose las pulgas, creo que la mitad de sus admiradoras saldrían espantadas (Ralkm: Black, si vas a rascarte bájate de mi cama! Sirius: nahhh Ralkm: ¬¬ draaaaaggg slave!!!!!)... Kryszalowicz querida, Kryszalowicz, y no, no me lío. Eso es lo bueno de que tu primo se apellide Szczurek y ya tengas toda la vida acostumbrada a escribir apellidos polacos (H). Obvio que McGregor es más fácil, pero quería darle un apellido original a mi lobito ... La idea de Tom con los libros en verdad fue un deseo reprimido mío, siempre quise hacer eso con mis libros del curso de inglés (de hecho, lo hice con uno, pero a estas alturas Nagini no se ha enterado y prefiero que se mantenga así, por mi integridad física); lo de Samantha fue muy, pero muy inspirado en Hermione de Potter (a Prongs le encanta humillarme cuando me pongo cursi... creo que un día deberíamos invitarte a uno de los rol) ... The Quibbler se oye más bonito! (quien a estas alturas del siglo es tan enfermo como para decir 'quisquilloso'!?)... De que se pasó, se pasó, y no un poquito, mucho, pero yo no puedo hacer nada con Erin. Está muy molesta todavía y tiene su manera particular de vengarse, pero no le va a durar mucho (esos ojitos color miel.... ahhhhh.....) ... Sip, el review del Tratado sí se mandó. Adiosín!!! (te das cuenta de lo larga que salió la respuesta a tu review???) 

**Tana Abbott:** ejem, sorry??? Bueno, me tardé poco más de un mes en actualizar desde que pusiste el review, ese es un récord para el tiempo que me estaba tardando últimamente, o no?... Entonces sí te pareció cómodo el cojín? menos mal, aunque no es excusa, lo sé. Y si estás perdida, pues vuelve a leer desde el comienzo (hasta yo he tenido que recurrir a eso, así que imagínate)... Placeres contigo??? No crees que deberías ir a revisarte los anteojos??? :P... Lo de mis dragones, ya una vez intenté que se comieran a Lucius y casi les dio indigestión, así que limitémonos a la comida comercial (hay un adicto al McDonald's por ahí) y a una que otra rata vieja a la que le falte un dedo en la pata delantera derecha, hay que ir eliminando posiblidades hasta que cacemos al verdadero, muajajajajajajajajajajajaja!... Ajá, claro, el plenilunio ¬¬ No te preocupes mi lobito, que yo te rescato... Oh, no te preocupes! Erin va a seguir dándole unas cuantas lecciones al huroncito (traducción de la indirecta: que en el capi que viene regresa la violencia); y sobre los profesores, Tom va a intentar tomarse en serio su trabajo pero creo que Samantha sólo va a aprovechar para molestar a los chicos (más información sobre ella: leer "Tratado sobre el merodeo")... No importa lo del plan, creo que es mejor así, una acción sorpresa y nos los cargamos a todos si molestan. No hay nada más práctico que la varita y un buen puñetazo, aunque en mi casa también hay una gran colección de objetos contundentes (rodillo, jarrones, martillo, mi celular, etc etc etc) que pueden darle amnesia a cualquiera, pero hay que tenerlo todo preparado para cuando ellos no se lo esperen... Las incoherencias son contagiosas, si lo sabré yo, y esta vez no me tardé meses, me quedé en el singular de la palabra, me merezco un aplauso :P 

**petitange21:** el pulgoso y la dragona mandan!!!! Es que su relación está inspirada en mi primo y en mí, que es casi lo mismo (peleas incluídas)... y si te dan tanta risa, me imagino que tendrás bastante para reírte con este capi... Cómo voy a poner que el perrito está muerto si él no lo está!? Sirius está temporalmente fuera del área de cobertura, nada más y nada menos, lo que pasa es que a la mujer malvada le encanta torturarnos psicológicamente... Gracias, gracias, y de nada, de nada! 

ODIO LA POLÍTICA!!!! Es como Alien vs Depredador: gane quien gane, nosotros perdemos. El verdadero He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named vive en Caracas, al final de la avenida Urdaneta..... _o0- Ralkm se muerde la lengua antes de seguir hablando de la sucia política -0o_.... Diox, en verdad necesito a DNN.... 

Elogios? Preguntas? Comentarios? Comida para mis dragones? Chocolates? Una Saeta modificada? InuYasha completo en DVD? Una cita con la Trelawney para saber el futuro de la Operación Cupido? Mezcla para mokaccino? Galeones? Remus? Todo eso pueden dejármelo junto con sus reviews en el botoncito morado de allá abajo _-Ralkm señala el fin de la página-_, ya saben, el ke dice "Submit review". Insultos y howlers-bomba, abstenerse. 

**MM:MS,MJ&MR **

**Ralkm Diggory **

**- Padfoot - **

**Fundadora de la Orden Remusiana **

**Miembro de la Orden Siriusana**


	13. A big, dangerous book called memories

**REDEMPTION**

**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

XIII - _A big, dangeous book called memories_ - 

- Harry, despierta. 

Hermione estaba zarandéandolo. Aquélla era la tercera vez que se quedaba dormido durante esa clase de Encantamientos; Flitwick, afortunadamente, no había notado nada, pero no había captado ni media palabra sobre los hechizos aseguradores. No es que no tuviese excusa, al contrario, tenía una muy buena. La noche anterior se había quedado hasta tarde en las prácticas de quidditch con el resto del equipo y Erin apenas le dio tiempo de cambiarse y despedirse de Ron antes de escoltarlo hasta el despacho de Snape en las mazmorras para sus lecciones de Oclumancia. Si a Harry alguna vez se le había ocurrido que con la presencia de Erin la Oclumancia con Snape sería más tolerable, ya lo había olvidado; más bien era al contrario, y eran esas prácticas las que lo tenían agotado. 

- ¿Uhh?  
- Ya tenemos que irnos - Harry se puso de pie y tomó sus cosas sin muchos ánimos.  
- ¿Y así tienes que ir esta noche con Snape- Ron lo miraba apenado. Harry se limitó a responder disimulando un bostezo.  
- Si tuviera alguna forma de librarme... - y miró rápidamente a Erin, quien estaba saliendo del salón de Encantamientos conversando con Seamus Finnigan. Sirius y Remus la seguían detrás, y valía decir que el último lucía incrédulo.  
- Míralo así, Snape tampoco se está divirtiendo.  
- Pero ha de ser fascinante.  
- Hermione...  
- Oye, ¿ya viste eso- el pelirrojo señalaba la conversación entre Seamus y Erin. Él, según los planes de Sirius, se había convertido en el más reciente recluta para la 'Operación Cupido' y estaba enterado de la versión apta para todo público de la historia entre Lupin y McGregor, o mejor dicho, entre Kriszalowicz y McGregor, Thea.  
- Sí, y creo que Roman también.  
- ¿Pasa algo?  
- Cosas nuestras.  
- Ohh sí, ya me imagino, grandes asuntos de hombres... por favor - Hermione apuró el paso, dejándolos atrás, y Ron tuvo que poner los ojos en blanco.  
- ¿Ahora qué le pasa?  
- Lo de siempre, supongo. 

La tarde transcurrió más rápido de lo que Harry habría deseado, pero extrañamente, Erin no estaba como su sombra a las ocho en punto para llevarlo con Snape, y eso era algo que no había ocurrido en las cuatro semanas que llevaba soportando las lecciones de Oclumancia. Recorrió toda la sala común de Gryffindor, pero no dio con ella y ninguna de las niñas pudo decirle sobre su paradero; la única opción eran Sirius y Lupin, pero tampoco estaban. Bueno, tampoco es que él era un niño y debía ir agarradito de la mano de Erin para no perderse; perfectamente podía ir solo hasta el despacho del profesor de Pociones, y eso hizo. El camino hacia las mazmorras estaba cada vez más frío y solo mientras iba bajando, y eso le causaba una comezón nerviosa en la nuca al chico de la cicatriz, que sumada al mal presentimiento que tenía sobre la desaparición de Erin, estaba agotándole la paciencia... y además no había podido practicar la noche anterior al llegar al dormitorio; el quidditch y la "sesión" con Snape lo habían dejado tan agotado que se había quedado dormido sin siquiera quitarse los anteojos. El murciélago le haría recordar muchas cosas desagradables, de eso estaba seguro. 

Ya había llegado frente a la puerta del despacho del profesor, y estaba por tocar, pero la puerta estaba entreabierta y escuchó voces conocidas desde adentro, y más pudo su curiosidad que su sensatez. Si Snape salía y lo veía husmeando, probablemente intentaría matarlo o quitaría todos los puntos que Gryffindor pudiese tener en todo el año, pero la tentación era muy grande. Se acercó lo más que pudo para poder escuchar mejor sin ser visto y capturó la mitad de una discusión entre Erin y Snape. 

- Severus, por amor a todo lo que es bueno en este mundo - ¿Severus? ¿Desde cuándo se tenían tanta confianza? Porque hasta lo que Harry tenía entendido, y por lo que había visto, esos dos no se soportaban.  
- No - el tono impasible de Snape.  
- ¿Podrías tragarte ese endemoniado orgullo Snape tuyo e intentar asimilar lo que te digo? ¿Hace cuánto fue la última vez que le hablaste?  
- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Erin - ¿Erin? Harry nunca, en todo el tiempo que llevaba soportando a Snape lo había escuchado llamar a nadie por su nombre. Parecía que Erin y Snape compartían un secreto que involucraba a alguien más, sobre quien fuese que estuviesen hablando.  
- SÍ es de mi incumbencia, y lo sabes. Pensé que... no sé, que cuando estuviesen en contacto las cosas entre ustedes cambiarían.  
- Pues pensaste mal, como siempre, primita.  
- ¡Maldita sea, Severus Snape- oyó el ruido sordo del golpe contra un escritorio - ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Estás haciendo que la maldita historia se repita, ¿o qué quieres? ¿Que te odie tanto como tú al mal nacido de Sertorius?  
- ¡No menciones ese nombre en mi presencia!  
- Y si lo hago, ¿qué? Sólo estoy intentando abrirte los ojos. He hecho todo lo posible para que no crea que eres un cerdo sin corazón, como resultaste ser, pero no estás ayudando.  
- Hago lo que me corresponde.  
- Pero qué gran hombre. Unas monedas al mes y ya tu conciencia está tranquila, ¿no es así?  
- Nunca le ha faltado nada.  
- ¡Le falta su padre, con mil demonios- silencio total - Mira, Severus, he intentado llevar la fiesta en paz contigo respecto a ese asunto, es más, creo que es la primera vez en años que te lo menciono; he tenido paciencia, he hecho lo que te correspondería a ti, he confiado como una imbécil en que más temprano que tarde reaccionarás, y seguiré haciéndolo, voy a seguir dándote un voto de confianza basándome en el irrelevante hecho que te conozco, o creo conocerte, desde antes del colegio, pero una cosa te advierto: he velado por ese chico desde antes que aprendiese a ir solo al baño, tal como me lo pediste desde que su madre murió, y que conste que no lo hice sólo por ti sino por él y por la memoria de Deia, y lo quiero tanto como a Elliot, y por eso, si me entero que mi muchacho estuvo llorando a escondidas por otro desprecio tuyo, Severus Snape, por lo más sagrado, que es el recuerdo de mi papá, que voy a hacer que se las pagues.  
- ¿Me estás amenazando, McGregor?  
- Sabes que no amenazo, Snape. Sólo te estoy advirtiendo. 

Harry no se atrevió a tocar la puerta en ese momento. El ambiente al abrir la puerta no debía ser muy agradable y él mismo tenía muchas cosas que analizar... ¿Snape tenía un hijo? O mejor dicho, ¿Snape sí era humano?... Tuvo que decirle adiós a la posibilidad de vaciar su mente. 

- Cumplo con recordarte que su cumpleaños es en noviembre.  
- Deberías ir a buscar a Potter, no pienso perder mi tiempo por él - momento para tocar a la puerta -. ¿Quién molesta- Erin, de dieciséis años, le abrió la puerta.  
- Hola Harry.  
- Llegas tarde, Potter. Cierra la puerta - Harry se abstuvo de responder, mirando los estantes repletos de frascos con cosas viscosas. Cada uno tomó su posición de costumbre: Snape detrás de su escritorio, el pensadero sobre la mesa de madera, Harry frente a Snape, y Erin sentada en el piso, junto a ellos y de brazos cruzados, como un árbitro, un evaluador o algo así. Snape sacó algunos pensamientos con su varita, gruesas hebras como de telaraña color plata brillante, y los dejó en el pensadero, que se arremolinó con un reflejo blanco plateado. Seguramente después de esa discusión con Erin, no querría que Harry se enterara de lo que ya se había enterado -. Ya sabes qué hacer, Potter.  
- Sí, señor - y sacó su propia varita, resignado.  
- _¡Legeremens!_ - y todo el despacho desapareció. Ninguna imagen apareció por algunos instantes, mientras que una voz dentro del cerebro de Harry decía: "-; No vas a entrar, no vas a entrar -" pero su resistencia terminó por acabarse. Los recuerdos, como una película al máximo de sus revoluciones, comenzaron a pasar a toda velocidad. 

Conversaba con Nick Casi-Decapitado sobre los fantasmas... Luna Lovegood le decía que volvería a ver a su madre... Tenía cuatro años y escuchaba agazapado tras la puerta de la alacena bajo las escaleras a los Dursley, quejándose de su mala fortuna por tener que encargarse de él... Pero comenzó a escuchar y a ver otra cosa. Un niño de cabello grasiento escuchaba tras una puerta, oculto para los que estaban adentro, sosteniendo con todas sus fuerzas un unicornio de peluche... Otro niño con los ojos llorosos sostenía la mano de un hombre de piel cetrina que le evitaba la mirada... 

- _¡Expelliarmus!_ - todo cesó y Harry volvió a estar en el despacho del profesor de Pociones. Snape respiraba agitadamente y Harry se tambaleaba, con las rodillas fallándole, pero tanto su varita como la del hombre estaban ahora en manos de Erin - Déjame explicarte algo, Harry: primero protege tus propios recuerdos, después hurga en los ajenos.  
- Asumiré que has estado practicando, Potter, pero no lo suficiente - Erin les devolvió sus respectivas varitas -. No invierto mi tiempo intentando enseñarte algo que parece no interesarte, precisamente por gusto.  
- Ya lo sé, señor.  
- Si yo logro entrar en tu mente tan fácilmente, me imagino que al Señor Tenebroso no debe ni siquiera entretenerlo...  
- Snape... - y los dos cruzaron miradas de acero, negro contra violeta - Harry, prepárate - Harry si acaso había logrado recuperar totalmente el equilibrio.  
- Contaré hasta tres. Uno... dos... _¡Legeremens!_

Harry sintió momentáneamente que había sido alcanzado como por un hechizo y que todo comenzaba a desvanecerse, pero tras esos instantes, la imagen de Snape frente a él permanecía clara y fija. "-; No vas a ver, no vas a entrar -". Simplemente se concentraba, sin darse cuenta, en no pensar, en resistirse, tal como cuando intentaban someterlo mediante un Imperius. Ya lo tenía, ¡esa era la clave!... Con gusto se habría lanzado desde el techo de la torre de Astronomía antes de admitir que Snape tenía razón, pero tenía que aceptarlo, tenía razón. Desde que comenzaron se lo había estado diciendo, tenía que vaciar su mente, tenía que no sentir nada, sólo concentrarse en resistir y que ningún sentimiento fluyese... 

- _¡Legeremens!_ - Harry no se dio cuenta cuando Erin sacó la varita, pero si notó el impacto del hechizo, porque su resistencia se fue al piso y todo desapareció ante él. Sus peores recuerdos se sucedieron rápida y dolorosamente. Sirius atravesando el velo... El asesinato de Cedric Diggory... El regreso de Voldemort... Las noches llorando encerrado dentro de su alacena... Todos los niños en la primaria murmurando y burlándose de él... La voz de su madre suplicando por su vida...  
- ¡BASTA- el regreso a la realidad fue doloroso. Estaba tirado en el piso del despacho del profesor de Pociones, sosteniéndose con una mano la rodilla y con la otra en la frente. Había vuelto a los resultados de costumbre. Se le habían caído los anteojos y veía todo borroso, y el golpe en la frente le estaba causando un dolor de cabeza de magnitudes poco conocidas. Harry se sentía débil, muy débil, cosa que hacía un tiempo no sentía.  
- Patético... Ponte de pie, Potter - una mano, con total certeza la de Erin, lo ayudó a levantarse y le entregó sus anteojos.  
- No bajes la guardia.  
- ¿Qué pensaste, Potter? ¿Que porque lograste resistir por unos segundos ya habías dominado la Oclumancia? ¿Que ya eras un experto, el mejor de todos- Harry se mantuvo callado - ¡Responde, Potter!  
- No..., señor.  
- Tal como tu padre, siempre creyéndose los mejores, imbatibles, invencibles... - cada palabra salía de la boca de Snape con un placer enfermizo. Harry tuvo que cerrar los puños.  
- ¡Mi padre no era así!  
- ¿Eso crees?... Pobre iluso.  
- Cállate - Erin estaba tiesa de la furia -. Terminamos por hoy; Harry, espérame afuera.  
- Pero...  
- ¡No es una sugerencia, es una orden- parecía que ni siquiera el aire se estaba moviendo en el despacho - Que te vayas, ¡ya! _Allez!_

La puerta se cerró violentamente tras Harry. Si Erin mataba a Snape allá adentro, no le importaría en lo absoluto. Su deseo no se vio cumplido, porque ella no demoró mucho tiempo adentro y antes de dar el portazo, Harry logró dar una mirada dentro del despacho y Snape aún seguía ahí. Comenzaron a alejarse de las mazmorras, con montones de preguntas bullendo en la mente de Harry, pero sin atreverse a hacer alguna; Erin no lucía con la mejor disposición para responder. Esa sí que había sido una noche movida. 

- No le des razones, Potter. Que no tenga ninguna excusa para dejar de ayudarte con la Oclumancia, que ese sea tu desquite.  
- Yo...  
- Y ya te lo dije, no bajes la guardia... - unos segundos de tensión - pero hablo del quidditch, ayer el pulgoso casi logró tumbarte, y hasta donde yo tengo entendido, tú eres la cosa más impresionante con escoba que ha pasado por Gryffindor en unas cuantas lunas.  
- Eso dicen.  
- Tienes suerte, la mayoría de la gente no reconoció lo talentoso que era Jamie-Pots hasta que ganamos la primera Copa de quidditch para Gryffindor en veinte años - eso último lo dijo con mucho orgullo -. Hey, por aquí, si te devuelvo así al dormitorio tu padrino me ahorca por no cuidarte - ya habían llegado al vestíbulo y se dirigieron escaleras arriba.  
- ¿Tú estuviste en el equipo con mi padre?  
- Ajá, entramos en nuestro segundo año. James le había dado la lata al señor Spencer y a la señora Elizabeth - Harry tuvo que interrumpirla.  
- ¿Así se llamaban mis abuelos- Erin lo miró, incrédula.  
- Ehh... sí. Harold y Rose Evans y Spencer y Elizabeth Potter - todo eso era información nueva para el chico de la cicatriz. De nuevo se sentía como el niño de once años que estaba descubriendo que era un mago -... Por Diox, que mi primito no se entere... A ver, barájamelo otra vez, ¿me estás diciendo que tus tíos NUNCA, o sea, jamás de los jamases de la vida, te hablaron sobre tu familia paterna?  
- Ni materna ni paterna.  
- No me jod - se tapó la boca con la mano inmediatamente -... eso no lo escuchaste.  
- De acuerdo.  
- _Oh mon dieu_, ¿cómo no vas a saber nada sobre tu familia? Eso es... es... es... ¡ay, no debe ser, punto!  
- Una vez los vi...  
- ¿Uhh?  
- Una vez vi a... a mi familia, a todos. No sabía quien era cada uno, pero sabía que eran mi familia.  
- Demonios, Harry. No me hables así que me pones el corazón como pasita, en el fondo sí tengo sentimientos, ¿sabes?  
- Tú sacaste el tema.  
- Hijo de James, ni aunque lo quieran negar. ¿Te digo una cosa, Potter? Eres podridamente parecido a tu padre y podridamente parecido a tu madre, lo raro es que me soportes a mí-; y le dirigió una sonrisa indulgente -... Volviendo al tema del quidditch.  
- Me estabas contando que tú y mi papá estaban en el equipo.  
- Eso... ¿en qué iba?  
- En que mi padre le dio la lata a mis abuelos no sé para qué.  
- ¿No te lo imaginas- de hecho, lograba hacerse una idea - El señorito Potter amargó la vida de mucha gente hasta que logró convencer a tu abuela de que no ocurriría un cataclismo mundial si le compraban una escoba de carreras, y tu abuela, sabia que era, nunca estuvo muy convencida del todo. Yo tuve que pasar tres años con una escoba que había sido de Tom, porque él también estaba en el equipo de quidditch.  
- ¿Y Sir... Joel?  
- No pudo. Cuando tuvo oportunidad de hacer la prueba, pasó por muchas cosas desagradables y no tuvo ánimos, y cuando ya estaba decidido no había vacantes; en eso tuvo muy mala suerte el pulgoso... Y antes que lo preguntes, a Roman también le chiflaba el quidditch, pero nunca tuvo el valor de presentarse en una de las pruebas... Lily, por otra parte, era pésima sobre una escoba, pero no era su culpa, al menos no directamente; la pobre sufría de vértigo y se le revolvía todo por dentro cada vez que teníamos que ir a las lecciones de Vuelo..., aunque el vértigo se le quitaba cuando tu padre la llevaba a dar una vueltecita sobre el lago a la luz de las estrellas.  
- Vaya...  
- ¿Tú a qué equipo le vas?  
- ¿Perdón?  
- De la Liga, ¿a qué equipo le vas?  
- A los Cannons..., supongo.  
- ¿Que tú QUÉ? ¿Los Cannons? ¿Los Chudley Cannons- el chico asintió-; Por Diox, Harry, no digas otra herejía así.  
- ¿Qué tiene?  
- ¿Qué tiene? Pues todo. Tu madre le iba a las Harpies, tu padre a los Catapults, tu padrino, como única cosa inteligente en su vida, le iba al Puddlemere... ¿y tú con los Cannons? Fuiste un niño sin guía.  
- Dramática.  
- Harry James Potter Evans, desde que nos conocimos te prohibí que me vieras así... es como si Lily me estuviese sermoneando de nuevo, vas a causarme un trauma.  
- ¿Otro?  
- Ja, ja, ja, qué gracioso eres, ultimadamente...  
- Thea...  
- ¿Mande?  
- ¿Puedo volver con mis preguntas?  
- Ya conoces las únicas restricciones - se encogió de hombros , tómalo como un sí.  
- ¿Por qué eres tan estricta con la Oclumancia?  
- Porque es la mejor manera de que aprendas, y te estoy hablando en serio. Yo pasé por lo mismo que tú, claro que sin el viejo Voldy y su combo detrás cazándome la sombra, pero con el mismo profesor; si no lo haces así, nunca terminará de funcionar. La Oclumancia es de esas cosas en las que la magia pierde su glamour - se detuvieron frente a una puerta que Harry conocía demasiado bien, mientras Erin le quitaba la llave al cerrojo. Por alguna u otra razón, aquél era el despacho que más había visitado durante su vida estudiantil: Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?  
- Retoques técnicos. Tom nos cede el despacho durante las noches para poder conversar en calma, y en este preciso momento, lo necesito para hacerte unos retoques técnicos, _garçon_; ese golpe en la frente no se ve nada lindo. 

Cada año, la decoración de esa oficina cambiaba. Las presumidas fotografías de Lockhart, las peceras enmohecidas y los bichos raros de Lupin, los detectores de tenebrismo del falso Moody y la horrible decoración de encaje y gatos de la Umbridge; aunque ahora, bajo el inquilinato de Tom McGregor parecía un despacho normal, si es que ese adjetivo puede aplicársele a un mago. Repisas con libros bien acomodados, algunas pocas fotos familiares en sus marcos, notas de pergamino desperdigadas por el escritorio, al igual que un juguete sobre el mueble de madera. 

- El puffskein de plástico era de Elliot cuando era un bebito, tiene más valor sentimental para sus padres y para mí que para el cabeza dura de mi sobrino - comentó Erin, al ver el interés de Harry en el juguete.  
- Bonito juguete.  
- Siéntate - y le señaló una silla frente al escritorio. Ella tomó asiento en la silla de al lado -. Si no me equivoco, tú tenías una snitch de verdad que se la pasaba revoloteando sobre tu cuna, gracias, por supuesto, a la cleptomanía de James y al talento para los Encantamientos de Lily... Y un perrito de peluche, cortesía ya te imaginarás de quién.  
- ¿En serio?  
- Harry, tus padres te adoraban y para Sirius eso está en presente; vales más para mucha gente de lo que te puedas imaginar... ¿Café o café-; dijo, agitando su varita en el aire y haciendo aparecer dos tazas sobre la mesa.  
- ¿Té?  
- Bueno - volvió a utilizar la varita y el contenido de una de las tazas se vació, al tiempo que también se materializaban una tetera y una jarrita con leche², pero antes déjame ver la frente - se puso de pie y examinó el golpe en la cabeza de Harry - Bahhh, mucho ruido y pocas nueces, sólo tendrás un chichón, nada fuera de lo común - volvió a sentarse. Harry se preparó la taza de té y ambos permanecieron unos instantes en silencio disfrutando de las bebidas calientes -... A ver Harry, desde que te conozco sólo hemos hablado del pasado, cuéntame de ti ahora.  
- No hay nada que decir.  
- Sí, claro, y yo soy pelirroja. Vamos..., lo que sea, no tiene que ser una conversación trascendental para el universo.  
- No sé qué decir.  
- A ver... uhmm... ¿tienes amigos fuera de Hogwarts?  
- No..., mi primo siempre se encargó de eso.  
- Ouch... y... ¿qué quieres hacer cuando te gradúes?  
- Ser auror.  
- ¿En serio? Me parece bien, creo que van a hacer falta unos cuantos, pero de los buenos... A mí me habría gustado, pero al momento de la entrevista vocacional, McGonagall dijo algo así como que yo estaba demasiado perturbada mentalmente como para pasar las pruebas, que no es que estuviese equivocada, pero entonces me dolió... De nuevo caímos en mí, disculpa.  
- Está bien.  
- No, no lo está. Hablábamos de ti y de ti hablaremos. ¿Cuál es tu película favorita?  
- ¿Las de Monty Python¹?  
- Asumiré que no has ido al cine recientemente. ¿La música que te gusta- ¿qué clase de preguntas eran esas? Nunca se había tomado el tiempo de ponerse a pensar en música o cine o cosas así.  
- ¿Los Beatles?  
- En ese caso coincidirías con tu madre y con Remus... Deberías probar escuchar el último disco de las Brujas de Macbeth, es un poco menos comercial que el anterior, pero los solos de Kirley McCormack y Donaghan Tremlett... y en mi comentario no influye mi opinión sobre que Kirley es un bombón y que su madre es una de mis ídolos.  
- ¿Qué hay de Celestina Warbeck?  
- ¿La has escuchado?  
- No, pero tengo entendido que es muy famosa, ¿no?  
- Por supuesto, famosísima, tiene una voz..., pero es para un público un poco más adulto, si me entiendes.  
- ¿Tú qué escuchabas a mi edad?  
- Sex Pistols - respondió con una sonrisa -. Era la época, la edad, el ambiente, la rebeldía del momento, y aún sigo pensando que eran muy buenos; eran muggles y se drogaban casi hasta la muerte pero eso no les quita el mérito - clavó sus ojos violeta en los verde esmeralda del chico por un momento -. Me preocupas_, petite maraudeur_.  
- ¿Yo? ¿Y por qué?  
- Porque te estás privando de tu juventud. Tienes dieciséis años y no haz disfrutado nada de la vida, y estás justo en la edad. Tus únicos amigos son los de Hogwarts, no has escuchado música ni ido al cine, y seguramente has tenido más encuentros con dragones que citas con chicas, sin intención de burlarme ni de meterme en tu vida sentimental - dio el último sorbo a su café y puso la taza nuevamente en el escritorio -. Lo que me preocupa, muchachito, es que Voldemort ya te quitó tu niñez y a tu familia, y tú estás permitiendo que se quede con tu juventud, y aún pese a las malditas hormonas, estos serán los mejores años de tu vida.  
- Erin, ¿por qué tuve que quedarme con los Dursley y no con cualquiera de ustedes?  
- Ya sabes la respuesta. Sólo estarías verdaderamente a salvo donde estuviese la sangre de tu madre, y además, cada uno de nosotros estaba peor que el anterior: Sirius en Azkaban, yo también estuve de visita por ahí un buen tiempo y además no tengo ningún justificativo para quedarme con tu custodia, y Remus es un licántropo, ante los ojos del pueblo, un peligro potencial... En esos momentos habían muchas cosas pasando al mismo tiempo y sin mucha explicación; lo que pasó, pasó, Harry, y tal vez fue lo mejor, aunque ahora no lo creas así.  
- Hablas como todos, pero a nadie parece interesarle mi opinión.  
- Bueno, Harry, no sé tú pero yo prefiero estar en un lugar donde no me tienen en alta estima pero donde por lo menos sé que no entrará un psicópata con varita a matarme, a estar cinco metros bajo tierra comenzando a volverme petróleo. Tú sabes, cuestión de prioridades.  
- Sí, pero tarde o temprano o él muere o yo muero.  
- Ánimo, flaquito. Toda la gente de la Orden no está ahí sólo porque les gusta admirar la barba de Dumbledore, están ahí por ti, para asegurarse que Voldy y su compañía de ballet paguen por todo lo que han hecho y para que tú puedas seguir con tu vida de la forma que más te guste, sin temor a un loco que quiere matarte por sus malditas ansias de poder y venganza.  
- ¿Estás consciente de que sigo sin entender la relación de Voldemort con el ballet?  
- Por ahí va la cuestión - escucharon un pitido y ella revisó su reloj -. Eww, hora de la poción. Si tienes alguna otra pregunta, aprovecha mientras llegan los niños para tomar su medicina, porque después hay que ir a dormir como brujitos buenos. Mañana en la mañana hay que ir a clases.  
- Una más.  
- Me haces sentir como una enciclopedia con patas, pero a ver, dispara.  
- ¿Lo tuyo con el profesor Lupin era muy serio- tomó aire antes de hablar.  
- Mucho.  
- ¿Y por qué terminaron?  
- Por cosas del pasado que ahí se van a quedar.  
- Eso no está dentro la lista de restricciones.  
- Pero hay cosas que no merecen volver a salir a la luz, y menos para satisfacer a un niñito chismoso.  
- ¡No soy chismoso...! ¡Y tampoco soy un niñito!  
- Como digas, como digas. Ahora vamos, los adultos amargados y tu servidora tienen cosas que conversar y tienen que tomarse su medicina, y tú muy seguramente tienes que pasar los apuntes de pelos de escoba de Encantamientos, ¿o me equivoco?  
- Pero Erin...  
- Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, y no me hagas repetírtelo porque puedo sostener esa 'o' por minutos. A ver - le dijo mientras lo escoltaba hasta la puerta , si eres un niño aplicado y lo haces bien mañana en tu clase de pociones curativas con Snivelly, puede que tenga una sorpresa agradable para ti.  
- ¿Qué cosa?  
- Si te lo digo deja de ser sorpresa. Y antes de que te vayas, una pregunta: ¿la mamá de Ron se llama Molly, de casualidad?  
- Sí, Molly Weasley, ¿por qué?  
- La curiosidad mató al dragón..., ahora, ¡a la sala común! 

En el camino hacia la torre Gryffindor sólo llegó a toparse con el Fraile Gordo, que siguió con su camino luego de dar un pequeño saludo. La sala común estaba atestada de alumnos estudiando o conversando alrededor de la chimenea. Hermione y Ron estaban en una mesa al fondo, conversando sin haber notado la llegada de Harry; al parecer, a Hermione ya se le había olvidado su momentáneo enfado con ellos. Se dejó caer en una silla junto a sus amigos con un bufido. 

- ¿Qué te pasó-; le preguntó Hermione preocupada, fijándose en el golpe en su frente.  
- Peligrosas pociones curativas. ¿Me prestas tus apuntes de Encantamientos?  
- ¿Fue Snape- ahora era Ron quien preguntaba. ¿Por qué siempre tendrían que exagerar con todo lo que le pasaba a él?  
- Pegué la cabeza contra el escritorio. Hermione, ¿los apuntes?  
- Ahh sí, toma.  
- ¿Qué te pasa?  
- Sólo no quiero hablar de algo que no vale la pena. Snape no es mi tema de conversación favorito... ¿Fred y George no han escrito todavía- los gemelos Weasley habían prometido escribirle a su hermano en cuando se enterasen de cualquier cosa relacionada con las actividades de la Orden del Fénix.  
- No, nada. O la Orden está muy tranquila o mis hermanos están perdiendo el toque.  
- Baja la voz, Ron.  
- Hermione, nadie está escuchando.  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Recuerda lo que nos pasó en el Cabeza de Puerco.  
- Eso fue otra cosa... - Harry los miraba entre la resignación y la exasperación - El que sí escribió fue Percy. Hermes trajo la carta mientras estabas en las mazmorras.  
- ¿Dice algo interesante- Ron se sacó un pergamino doblado de su bolsillo y se lo entregó.  
- Mejor velo tu mismo, no he querido abrirla.  
- Percy me decepcionó tanto - dijo Hermione en un suspiro, soltando la pluma.  
- No más que a nosotros, créeme. 

Harry desdobló la carta y comenzó a leer lo que le había escrito Percy Weasley a Ron. Todavía recordaba perfectamente la carta anterior, en la que Percy básicamente le había ordenado a su hermano menor que se alejase de él si es que quería tener una carrera promisoria como prefecto o en el Ministerio. Ron y Hermione se acercaron a él para poder leer en grupo. 

_"Querido Ron:  
Te escribo nuevamente en medio de mi cruzada para hacerte entender lo que en verdad es bueno para ti, como tu preocupado hermano mayor que soy. Toda la sucesión de incidentes ocurridos antes del verano no hicieron más que darme la razón en todo lo que te dije el año pasado y que al parecer optaste por olvidar. Ron, debo recordarte que tú eres un prefecto y que tu deber como tal es hacer que se cumplan las reglas, y para ello debes apelar a tu criterio, que te indicará qué está bien y qué está mal; desgraciadamente, Dolores Umbridge ya no se encuentra en Hogwarts, era una mujer encantadora y habría resultado una excelente guía para tu futuro."_

- ¿Mi futuro o el suyo? 

_"Fue verdaderamente doloroso para mí, en las ocasiones en que nos encontramos durante tu curso anterior, darme cuenta que aún sigues confraternizando con Harry Potter. Es una lástima que un chico tan joven esté ya tan desequilibrado y haga cualquier cosa por llamar la atención. Como dice el ministro Fudge, que sigue admirablemente firme como una roca en su posición, Potter sólo intenta involucrarnos a todos en su pequeño mundo de ficción. Seguramente me dirás '¿y qué con el ataque al Ministerio?', un horrible y deplorable incidente para todos nosotros, una muy oportuna casualidad para Potter, si me permites decirte."_

- Claro, como él no tuvo esos cerebros pegados a él... - un escalofrío recorrió al pelirrojo , ewww. 

_"Según me he enterado, nuestros padres insisten en apoyar a Dumbledore y a su grupo de rufianes (respecto a eso, me desilusionó en gran manera ver tu nombre en la lista de miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore; lo habría esperado de todos mis hermanos menos de ti, y mucho menos de Ginny). Por eso no me arrepiento de la decisión que tomé de abandonar su techo y librarme de cualquier asociación hacia ellos en un futuro, aunque me pesa por mi madre, ella es sólo una víctima de sus propias convicciones. Por los seguidores de Aquél-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado no debes preocuparte, serán los muy preparados oficiales del Ministerio quienes se encarguen de aprehenderlos y hacer que reciban su castigo, no ninguna banda de justicieros clandestinos. Si quieres una prueba de su ineptitud, mira lo que le pasó al prófugo Sirius Black."_

- Vaya, qué... sutil - comentó Harry, intentando reprimir las ganas que tenía de insultar al hermano de su mejor amigo.  
- Es un idiota. No sé por qué no tiré la carta a la chimenea... 

_"Como despedida, apelo a tu consciencia para que recapacites sobre tus acciones y pongas en práctica mis preocupados consejos antes de que ya no haya vuelta atrás. En caso de que te pongas en contacto con Bill, te agradecería que le dijeras de mi parte que me deje en paz, que ya la historia dirá quién estaba equivocado.  
Tu hermano,  
Percy"_

- Hermione, prométeme que cuando te nombren Premio Anual nunca serás como él - le dijo Harry en tono de broma.  
- ¿Por qué crees que van a nombrarme Premio Anual- pero un ligero rubor se había apoderado de sus mejillas. Ron estaba rompiendo el pergamino en pedazos cada vez más pequeños.  
- Me muero por saber qué le habrá dicho Bill...  
- Bueno, Ron, tal como te dije el año pasado, si quieres dejar de 'confraternizar' conmigo, te prometo que no me pondré violento ni armaré un escándalo para llamar la atención.  
- Me da lástima por él - comentó Hermione -. Cuando abra los ojos ya será demasiado tarde para las disculpas.  
- Si es que llega a abrir los ojos algún día. Su... su admiración por Fudge le lavó el cerebro, si tan solamente no fuera tan...  
- ¿Ambicioso?  
- No, estúpido.  
- ¿Le habrá escrito también a Ginny?  
- Sí, Hermes trajo las dos cartas, pero Ginny fue más lista que yo y la tiró de una vez al fuego.  
- Bueno, hay muchas cosas de Ginny que ustedes no saben...  
- Ese secretismo entre tú y mi hermana no me parece bueno.  
- Sólo porque es entre nosotras, y no es ningún secretismo, es simplemente que tú y tus hermanos creen que Ginny todavía anda en pañales.  
- Olvídalo... Por cierto Harry, ¿has visto a Thea? Seamus la estaba buscando y ni su hermano ni Roman supieron decirle - los dos chicos compartieron una mirada cómplice. La 'Operación Cupido', en cierta forma, los ayudaba a distraer la mente de muchas cosas.  
- No, para nada - mintió Harry , ¿pero estás seguro que no sabían o no quisieron decirle?  
- ¿Por qué no vamos a preguntarles?  
- Son patéticos, ¿sabían?  
- Vamos Hermione, no te molestes de nuevo - y Ron le pasó un brazo por el hombro, lo que causó que la chica se pusiera rígida como una piedra -. ¿Te pasa algo?  
- No..., nada - Hermione podía ser tan inteligente como quisiera, pero había ciertos aspectos, como su capacidad de mentir, en los que tenía mucho trabajo por delante.  
- Entonces, ¿vamos a preguntarles?  
- Por supuesto, ¿qué clase de amigos de Seamus seríamos si no lo hiciéramos? 

Los dos muchachos se pusieron de pie, dejando a una muy confundida Hermione en la mesa; ya después Harry copiaría los apuntes de la clase de Flitwick. En verdad, Harry se estaba divirtiendo mucho a costa de Seamus, Erin y Remus, y si su sana diversión a costa de otros podía continuar, ¿cuál era el problema?. Lupin y Sirius estaban bajando las escaleras del dormitorio, de salida hacia el despacho del profesor McGregor como sabía Harry, y ahí fue donde el dúo los interceptó. Joel tenía una ceja enarcada, probablemente relacionando esa actitud con la 'Operación Cupido', pero Roman los veía con una expresión de enorme confusión. 

- ¿Pasa algo muchachos?  
- Oh, nada, nada malo, mi buen Roman, sólo nos preguntábamos si por casualidad habrías visto a Thea.  
- Es que Seamus salió a buscarla hace... horas, y no los hemos visto, a ninguno de los dos.  
- ¿Seguro que no la has visto, Harry- preguntó Lupin. Sirius miraba a todos lados, parecía ya haber captado la broma.  
- Completamente seguro - Lupin había pasado de la confusión a la incredulidad.  
- Ohh, bueno, seguramente debe estar conversando por ahí con Seamus - comentó el pelirrojo en un tono casual ; se la pasan tan bien juntos.  
- Joel, me parece que deberíamos ir a buscar a tu hermana, A-H-O-R-A.  
- Como tú ordenes. Nos vemos después muchachos - Sirius se despidió levantando los pulgares, antes de tener que salir acelerado de la sala común para poder seguirle el paso a Lupin.  
- Y ahí se va nuestra buena acción del día... Oye, ¿y dónde está Seamus?  
- Se fue a la biblioteca cuando no pudo encontrar a Thea.  
- Excelente... 

**_Continuará..._**

**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o**

Monty Python¹: compañía de comedia británica que presentó un show en la BBC de 1969 a 1976 y que realizó varias películas desde los '70s hasta los '80s, bastante famosos. John Cleese (Nick Casi-Decapitado en las películas) era miembro de la compañía. Si quieren más información, para algo tenemos a google. 

El té de Harry²: un detallito cultural. Los británicos beben té negro o té chino, siempre caliente y con leche, y acompañado de unas galletas muy específicas de las que no me acuerdo el nombre ahorita. El té frío con limón es una innovación americana bastante moderna... Lo raro es que Erin tome café, cuando esa bebida no es tan popular en las islas británicas (ahh, no es adorable mi complejo de Encarta:P) 

Una vez hechas esas aclaraciones, sólo me queda decir: la uni tiene la culpa de todo! (excepto de mi genialidad, esa es nada más que mía) Desde que comenzó el año no he podido despegarme de un libro porque todas las semanas tengo examen, y para qué? para reprobar materias por primera vez en mi vida T.T pero no hablaré de eso, no hablaré de eso... En compensación, les escribí un capi, que para los estándares de este fic está bastante larguito y con mucha información nueva :P... Ahora, con la sección favorita del pueblo, mis incoherencias! 

(8)Celos, malditos celos, por qué me matan si no hay razón?(8) O será que sí la hay? muajajajajajajaja! Hay que ver, hay que ver, todo el mundo se la está pasando bomba con la Operación Cupido, menos los protagonistas de toda esa historia... Y Snapie? Cómo anda eso de que tiene un hijo? Cómo? X.x Y quién será? y por qué todo eso me sonó muy Shinji/Gendo? Aunque Erin estaba que se lo comía vivo, y con razón! Que no se atreva a insultar la memoria de Jamie-Pots! En serio, hay mucha gente por ahí que necesita terapia para superar los traumas de su juventud... En total, cuántos queremos ahorcar al imbécil de Percy? Pero pronto llegará mi venganza, muajajajajaja, a todo cochino le llega su sábado (en momentos como este, siento que me paso de folklórica)... Tengo que darle la razón a la dragona en algo: Harry no está teniendo juventud, y eso es triste; la adolescencia es un asco, pero cómo vas a saberlo si no te dejan sufrirla? O.o Así no se vale!... Ejem, fue muy evidente la reacción de pelos de escobeta cuando Ronnie le pasó el brazo por los hombros o es que mi capacidad de percepción ha aumentado este semestre?... Y por qué le interesa a Erin la señora Weasley? Weno, yo lo sé, y es bastante obvio, pero de todos modos quería dejar esa pregunta (para quien no lo haya captado o no lo sepa, esta servidora recomienda _Tratado sobre el merodeo_ como bibliografía, y si sí, también :P). 

Son las tres de la mañana y ya hasta mi capacidad de decir cosas incoherentes se está durmiendo, así que me voy con los reviews de una vez: 

**Lorien Lupin:** O.O desaparecida! Pero no te preocupes, yo sé lo que se siente estar bloqueada; un bloqueo en un fic te bloquea el resto de las cosas de tu vida... Anyway, te perdono lo corto del review anterior, pero si puedes extenderte en este... (por cierto, te comenté que subí los DNNs en otra web:P) El plan de Sirius es una estratagema macabra y retorcida en la que mucha gente terminará metida y sin garantía de que funcione, y sobre Seamus ganándose el corazón de la dragoncita, pos quién lo sabe? La vida le está dando otra oportunidad a todos, no?... Lo que pasó exacta, exactamente entre la parejita conflictuada será explicado algún día en Tratado, aquí sólo voy a tocar los puntos más importantes y uno que otro recuerdo de los protagonistas, tú entiendes, algo de exclusividad tengo que dejarle al otro fic. Y Sirius dirá más cosas, un remordimiento dura más de lo que uno quisiera... Si ellos no entraban al equipo, quién más podría hacerlo? Weno, no son Fred y George, pero hacen lo que pueden a su modo... Sí, obvio que lo de los celos funcionaría a la perfección, pero es que tú no puedes mostrarte excesivamente atraída por alguien que no tienes ni dos meses conociendo, por esas cositas del qué dirán y todo eso, pero ya hay algo planeado al respecto, muajajajajajajaja! Vuelve a aparecer pronto Lorien querida, así sea para decirte la nueva dirección de los DNNs (tienes a Orejitas-Largas abandonado!) 

**Itzi:** No es mi culpa! no es mi culpa! no es mi culpa! La uni se está quedando con mi vida, en serio, y más ahora que por primera vez en mis casi 18 años estoy reprobando T.T Pero mejor no mencionar eso, a lo que iba... De nuevo, mi veintiúnica excusa-promesa: trataré no demorarme tanto, pero hago lo que puedo... ¡Por supuesto que van a quedarse juntos! O eso espero, porque los dos tienen un geniecito (aunque el lobito no lo parezca); es que a mí también me encanta esa pareja. Sobre Sirius, desgraciadamente para ti, él ya tiene pretendienta muy seria y no creo que esté dispuesta a soltar al perrito... Muchísimas gracias por las felicitaciones, ojalá y este también te guste. Besitos! 

**lizzyblack:** gracias, gracias... qué pasó con DNN? Pues para dejártelo en pocas palabras, ff decidió borrarlo de la noche a la mañana y sin darme oportunidad de hacer algo. Por suerte, logré recuperar las transmisiones y ahora el programa está mudado a otra dirección, por si quieres seguir leyéndolo :D... La página de la Orden? Por supuesto! http: groups. msn. com /OrdenRemusiana . Es una pena que no supiesen decirte, eso significa que las remusianas todavía somos un poco anónimas, pero buehhh... Deja review cuando quieras! 

**petitange21:** wao niña, 3 reviews! Gracias :D! yo lo dije, las peleas perrito-dragona son de lo mejor, y vendrán más, muchas más, de eso no hay duda siendo como son... Inuyasha y Rorouni Kenshin, sip, me encantan, lástima que hace meses no haya podido ver ni un capi de ninguna.Por cierto, gracias por lo del link a mi fic, cosas así son muy apreciadas... Respondiendo de nuevo a la pregunta de la dire de la Orden, es: http: groups. msn. com /OrdenRemusiana Saludos! 

**IsabelCordy:** los milagros de vez en cuando se cumplen, qué te puedo decir?... Respecto a tu suposición del por qué de la separación de Remus y Erin, estás en lo correcto! Hay una que otra cosita agregada, pero eso fue lo que hizo estallar la gran bomba; tal vez, algún día, puede (conste, no garantizo nada) que explique mejor qué fue lo que pasó. Bye! 

**Aredhel E. Alcarin:** joer, lo que cuesta conseguirte conectada y resulta que se te corta el review! Menuda suerte... (antes de comenzar, me debes un review en Tratado ¬¬ y lo quiero!) Aredhel vas a subirme el ego! Pero continúa querida, continúa, que eso no me molesta :P... Ya te había hablado de la Operación Cupido, creo, o por lo menos recuerdo que te mencioné algo sobre un plan de Sirius. El perrito está loco, jamás lo hemos negado, le viene de familia (dice el señor de los retretes que no lo meta en el mismo saco que a Sirius y a mí, tú qué dices?). Oye, me gusta eso que dijiste de la locura y la genialidad, puedo usarlo? claro, siempre respetando tus derechos de autora... Weno, ese par tarde o temprano se enterará de la verdad (las mentiras duraderas escasean últimamente), pero mientras ese momento llega, el secreto de estado permanecerá-;_suena música dramática_-... Lo sé querida, lo sé, un cuarentón es un hombre que está comenzando a madurar y a ponerse interesante; una cuarentona es una vieja arrugada con chorropotocientos nietos. Abajo la sociedad machista! Por todas las valier, me altera el mundo en que me tocó vivir... Pero Remsie la quiere así y todo, son muy lindos! (la otra noche soñé con ellos, bueno, en cierta forma, con nosotros, tú entiendes a qué me refiero) Es que si esos dos no quedan juntos, a mí me da algo... El pulgoso se alteró tanto porque es un dramático que todavía no se mete en la cabeza que su ahijado dejó de andar en pañalitos hace años; además, quién sabe qué sucias cosillas habrá en su conciencia, porque por estas latitudes se dice que el que se ríe solo es porque de su picardía se acuerda (anda, que me he estado encargando de darte un cursillo de refranes venezolanos :P). Si algún día tendrán esa conversación, yo no lo sé. Lo de sus ataques de amargura, es simplemente por eso, porque es un amargado; pero hay que tener un poquito de comprensión con él, media vida metido en Azkaban, lo mínimo que puede pasarle es agriarse tantito de vez en cuando, pero su primita y Harry se están encargando de eso... y sí, hay que culturizarlo, porque esas perlitas que suelta en Tratado, Diox U.U... Y no puedo decirte nada más sobre el review, porque se cortó y me quedé con ganas de saber qué más habías escrito. 

**Dora Wood:** yo siempre actualizo! Tarde, pero lo hago :P... No manches, la Filarmónica de Londres? Estoy subiendo de categoría... Nope, nunca es tarde para los reviews, pero visitas más frecuentes también son válidas, no una al año... El blokeo creativo es podridamente común y podridamente contagioso, para desgracia de todos los que leemos y escribimos... 'Operación Cupido', copyright perrito Black. Sólo necesitan un pequeño empujoncito, de lo demás se encargarán sus corazoncitos... Me encanta que a la gente le encante Erin! Modestia aparte (y aunque todos mis personajes comparten la misma "chispa" interior, cortesía de esta servidora), Erin fue un personaje que surgió una noche en msn pero uno de los pocos que logró ganarse su identidad propia; ya, ya, me dejo de profundidades literarias... Y la locura y la genialidad están unidas, ella y Sirius son la mejor prueba, y sus insultos al huroncito son verdaderas obras de arte, me enorgullezco de ellos :')... Neville tiene muchas cosas interesantes ocultas, lo que pasa es que la gente no se fija en él porque es el pobre, tonto, torpe Neville; desde el primer libro estaba segura que sobre él habían muchas cosas que no estaban escritas... Óyeme, yo soy la primera interesada en que los planes de Cupido Potts funcionen, pero quién sabe, quién sabe... Tú lo has dicho, con Sirius detrás manejando los títeres, cualquier cosa puede pasar, incluso que la dragona se trague su orgullo y que el lobito sea lanzado, pero eso sí jamás y nunca habrán nubes rosadas con confetti en forma de corazón! Soy la primera opositora a la dimensión rosada... Las clases de Defensa de Tom son muy "particulares", qué te puedo decir? y la de Samantha son todo menos clases en serio... Gracias por los ánimos, los necesito, porque mis nervios están al borde de irse a la huelga... Me uno a tus insultos contra el año pasado!... Por cierto, no sé si lo que Harry descubrió hoy sobre Snapie te parezca interesante, pero a mí sí, y mucho. El huroncito intentará algo, como no, el golpe en su orgullo fue demasiado fuerte, pero sería como intentar rasguñar una pared, muajajajajajajajajaja!... No creo que Luna sea pieza en el ajedrez de la Operación Cupido, es que ella me parece genial, pero todavía no he decidido muy bien el papel que desempeñará en la historia, aunque ya estoy trabajando en eso, y de la Lovegood hay que esperar muchas cosas... Que la fuerza te acompañe! 

Elogios? Preguntas? Comentarios? Comida para mis dragones? Chocolates? El árbol genealógico de Snapie? las películas de Evangelion? el disco de las Brujas de Macbeth? Galeones? Remus? Todo eso pueden dejármelo junto con sus reviews en el botoncito morado de allá abajo _-Ralkm señala el fin de la página-_, ya saben, el ke dice "Submit review" Insultos y howlers-bomba, abstenerse. 

**MM:MS,MJ&MR **

**Ralkm Diggory **

**- Padfoot - **

**Fundadora de la Orden Remusiana **

**Miembro de la Orden Siriusana**


	14. And the wolf came at midnight

**REDEMPTION**

**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**XIV - _And the wolf came at midnight_ -

Los dos primeros meses del curso en Hogwarts no habían transcurrido lo suficientemente rápido, o al menos a opinión de Harry. Sí, bien, las horas de clase volaban, pero los enfrentamientos diarios que soportaba su mente contra Snape y el ritmo de los entrenamientos de quidditch, que habían ido en aumento conforme se acercaba el primer juego de la temporada, lo tenían simplemente sin fuerzas. Por lo menos ese día no tendría que ir a ningún lado ni hacer nada más además de presentarse y disfrutar de la cena después de una espantosa clase de Pociones al final de la tarde, ya que Katie estaba resfriada y habían decidido suspender el entrenamiento y Erin le había alegrado la mañana diciéndole que esa noche no tendría prácticas de Oclumancia, claro que ocultándole el motivo, pero no pensaba quejarse. Harry no pudo evitar una pequeña carcajada muda al ver la imposibilidad de Ron de controlar la temperatura de su caldero, no había sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso con su trabajo en toda la tarde por estar viendo a Hermione y la agradable conversación que entablaba con Lupin, en especial durante la clase de Pociones, que decididamente no era lo que mejor se le daba a su mejor amigo.

Afortunadamente para el pelirrojo, su poción no explotó ni nada parecido, pero cuando Harry estaba entregando una muestra de la suya, le pareció ver que Snape escribía un enorme cero en un pergamino con el nombre de su mejor amigo. Si tan sólo Erin reaccionase de la misma manera, la Operación Cupido resultaría un trabajo algo más fácil. Ella no pareció darse por enterada de la actitud de Lupin y Hermione y se hizo la sorda toda la tarde, incluso cuando Malfoy estaba intentando provocarla llamándola "mudblood¹", "cara cortada" y otros adjetivos no muy agradables; Sirius estaba más que dispuesto a saltar sobre Malfoy, pero su prima le hizo una señal de que se quedara en su lugar. En esos casos, y Harry lo sabía por experiencia propia, lo mejor siempre era ignorar al Slytherin, y en especial con Snape presente. Erin decepcionó a los que estaban esperando alguna reacción muy suya al final de la clase, porque en cuanto fue la hora, se marchó sin decir media palabra hacia el comedor y Harry tuvo la impresión de que si Sirius no hubiese estado ocupado vigilando por encima del hombro a Lupin, la habría acompañado.

Esa noche habría luna llena, y como no, el cuerpo del pobre profesor Lupin mostraba todos los signos de que su transformación estaba cerca. Había adelgazado bruscamente y tenía enormes ojeras debajo de los ojos, actuaba con lentitud y había comido tanto chocolate en tan poco tiempo que fácilmente uno podía pensar que en cualquier momento iba a salirle una barra por las orejas; de nuevo, otro efecto imaginativo de juntarse con Erin. Harry había logrado escuchar, en la plática durante el desayuno, que había achacado su apariencia a una mala noche de sueño y que seguramente estaría mejor al día siguiente. Lo que el chico no entendía era cómo planeaban ocultarle el estado de Lupin a Hermione. Si ella se había dado cuenta una vez, aún más fácil sería notarlo por segunda vez, y los síntomas y las desapariciones mensuales del antiguo profesor, para la lógica detectivesca de Hermione, serían bastante obvios... Sólo quedaba confiar en que hubiesen reparado en ese detalle.

"- Hermione¿me prestas a mi amigo? - Sirius interrumpió la conversación entre ella y Lupin. Ron, quien caminaba junto a Harry, estiró el cuello para mirarlos.  
- Joel - le respondió Lupin -, no sé si lo hayas notado pero no soy una cosa.  
- ¿No?  
- Estúpido.  
- ¿Podrías venir conmigo? Sólo quiero que me acompañes a ver qué le pasa ahora a mi hermana.  
- Bueno... Hermione, es una pena, pero parece que tendremos que continuar nuestra discusión sobre los kappas en otra ocasión.  
- Eso parece - dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

El dúo desapareció por las escaleras de ascenso desde las mazmorras y Ron y Harry se detuvieron un momento para reunirse con Hermione.

"- Los kappas son un tema de conversación fascinante¿no? - comentó el pelirrojo, remarcando el sarcasmo.  
- Pues sí, en exceso fascinante, en especial cuando puedes discutirlo con alguien que sepa.  
- ¿Qué insinúas?  
- Yo no he dicho nada - Harry gruñó. Había adoptado eso como señal para sus amigos de que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar una pelea, y hasta el momento, era bastante efectivo. Según Erin, Lily Evans tenía un mecanismo similar, así que podía decirse que era un talento de familia -... ¿Cómo van para el partido del sábado?  
- Genial.  
- Con la paranoia de Katie, no se puede esperar nada menos.  
- Ron, hasta que no les preguntes a Fred y George por la era Oliver Wood, no llames paranoica a Katie - y era cierto. En comparación al primer capitán de Harry, Katie Bell era tan calmada como un corderito -, y no creo que quieras dejar fuera a nuestras escobas nuevas.  
- No, pero quiero dejárselas de sorpresa al imbécil de Malfoy.  
- Eso todavía me preocupa... - comentó Hermione, distraída.  
- ¿Qué cosa?  
- ¿Uhh?... Bueno, ya saben, lo de la actitud de Malfoy. Han pasado varios meses y sigue tan campante como antes, me da mala espina, es como si supiese algo que nosotros no.  
- Seguramente debe mantenerse en contacto con su padre, en el mejor de los casos.  
- ¿Y el peor?  
- Que ya esté al servicio de V... V-Vo... Voldemort - ese nombre se escuchó aún más bajo que un susurro y un escalofrío recorrió al pelirrojo al decirlo.  
- Pero Dumbledore no lo permitiría.  
- No lo permitiría si estuviese enterado. Recuerda lo que nos han dicho los de la Orden, de los espías y todo eso...  
- Espero que no - respondió finalmente Harry, dando por acabado el tema. Aquél no era un pensamiento agradable: espías de Voldemort infiltrados en el único lugar al que él no puede entrar.

Pero cualquier pensamiento sombrío y mal presentimiento se borró de la mente de Harry durante la cena, con la aparición de Hagrid. Los tres amigos con gusto habrían salido corriendo a saludarlo, pero el semi-gigante estaba conversando con Dumbledore en la mesa alta y parecía ser sobre un tema muy serio, ya que no despegaban su atención. Su barba estaba aún más enmarañada que de costumbre y podían observarse nuevos moretones y rasguños en sus brazos, aunque esta vez no tenía ningún ojo hinchado ni sangrando ni nada parecido, por suerte. Harry recordó a Grawp, y se preguntó qué habría hecho Hagrid con su hermano menor, y conociendo a Hagrid, dudaba que lo hubiese alejado de él, al menos por su propia voluntad. ¿Pero en qué momento habría llegado al castillo? Porque pese a todo lo que tenía que hacer antes de poder acostarse a dormir, el chico de la cicatriz siempre dirigía una mirada a la cabaña de su amigo, que había permanecido cerrada y con las luces apagadas desde el inicio del año escolar.

El joven Potter casi no comió nada durante la cena, motivado por las ganas que tenía de que se acabara para poder ir a hablar con Hagrid y porque no terminaba de agradarle el que ni Sirius, ni Lupin ni Erin se hubiesen presentado en el Gran Comedor. No recordaba que el trío hubiese hecho lo mismo durante la luna llena pasada, y seguramente Hermione también había notado esa actitud sospechosa. Apenas él, Ron y Hermione terminaron de comer, y cuando ya todos los alumnos comenzaban a retirarse a sus salas comunes, se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la mesa de los profesores, pero no eran los únicos Gryffindors, porque Elliot McGregor iba detrás de ellos, seguramente a conversar con sus padres, pero detallando bien, la profesora Owens no estaba allí tampoco. ¿Tal vez ella, Sirius, Lupin y Erin estarían juntos tramando algo?

"- ¡Hagrid! - lo saludó efusivamente Hermione, intentando darle un abrazo. Hagrid les sonrió muy contento a los tres, y no pudo contenerse por mucho rato para abrazarlos, haciendo que les tronaran las costillas, aunque su mirada delataba que estaba preocupado por algo.  
- ¿Dónde habías estado? - preguntó Ron.  
- Ocupado, ya saben, tengo cosas que hacer - de nuevo las respuestas esquivas. De no ser porque en verdad estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse a que sólo Erin le respondiese directamente, se habría molestado un poco más por la actitud del hombre.  
- Genial, no nos digas nada, no nos merecemos respuestas¿no crees, Harry?  
- ¿Y cómo está Grawp? - Ron tuvo que pestañear varias veces para creer la respuesta de su mejor amigo. Harry se dio cuenta de lo perjudicial que estaba resultando juntarse con adultos en cuerpo de chicos, ya estaba resignado con las evasivas de la Orden. ¿Sería parte de ese molesto proceso de madurar y crecer? Ehh, esas eran palabras de Erin.  
- Ohh, está muy bien¡está muy bien!  
- No lo habrás traído aquí de nuevo¿verdad? - dijo Hermione - Recuerda todos los problemas en los que te metiste...  
- Pero es un niño...  
- ¡Hagrid! - le reclamó, con las manos en las caderas, y fue como tener una réplica de Molly Weasley regañando a sus hijos al frente.  
- No lo traje aquí, no pude - respondió con rostro sombrío -, hemos tenido demasiados problemas con los centauros en muy poco tiempo y no quiero que le hagan daño - Hagrid ya tenía los ojos enrojecidos y aguados -, es tan pequeño y soy lo único que le queda.  
- ¿Pañuelo? - ofreció Ron, sacando uno de su bolsillo.  
- Gracias - y se secó los ojos -. Tuve que buscarle un lugar seguro en las montañas, y el pobre estaba llorando y me hizo prometerle que iría a verlo y...  
- Ya Hagrid, tranquilo - Hermione le dio unas palmaditas en la espada -, tranquilo. Grawp estará bien, ya cada vez habla mejor¿verdad?  
- Sí, sí. Pregunto por ustedes dos - señaló a Harry y a Hermione -, bueno, por Harry y por Hermi - la chica esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.  
- ¿Vas a volver a las clases? - le preguntó Harry, intentando distraerlo de alguna manera.  
- Ohh, sí, sí. Mañana mismo, estaba hablando de eso con Dumbledore. Menos mal que regresó al colegio y que eliminaron esos molestos decretos educacionales... ¿Ya se enteraron?  
- ¿De qué? - preguntaron curiosos los tres al mismo tiempo.  
- No es por ser chismoso ni mucho menos - y les guiñó un ojo -, pero se dice en el Cabeza de Puerco que la Umbridge está recluida en un manicomio en la selva negra..., aunque es sólo un rumor, por supuesto.  
- Qué cosas¿verdad?  
- ¿Y cómo va el equipo? Porque te dejaron regresar¿no, Harry?  
- Sí, ya soy el buscador de nuevo.  
- Como debe ser, sin menospreciar a tu hermana, Ron.  
- A ella no le molesta. Y el equipo está genial, vamos a darle una paliza a los de Slytherin, ya lo verás, los nuevos son geniales y las escobas que nos consiguieron los McGregor...  
- ¿McGregor?  
- Sí, los sobrinos del profesor McGregor, Joel y Thea, están con nosotros - la cara de Hagrid era cada vez más confusa. ¿Que no le habían contado todavía? -. Parece que tienen una tía o algo así que trabaja con escobas de carreras y... - Hagrid volteó a ver al profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras por un momento, debía recordar quién era.  
- Nunca supe que Tom y Erin McGregor tuvieran sobrinos...  
- Son de la parte muggle de su familia - interrumpió Harry, intentando salvar la situación y recordando toda la historia que había inventado Sirius -, eso me dijo Thea, de los McGregor o algo así.  
- Supongo que puede ser... de todos modos nunca traté mucho con ellos - situación salvada, por el momento. ¿Cómo nadie le había dicho nada a Hagrid?  
- Bueno - prosiguió Ron, justo donde había sido interrumpido -, y su tía esta se encargó de mejorar las escobas de todo el equipo, ya lo verás. Malfoy va a tener que tragarse su orgullo, además del polvo de Harry.  
- Esa es la actitud - y el pelirrojo tuvo que doblar las rodillas cuando Hagrid le puso la mano sobre la cabeza -. Ahora váyanse a su dormitorio, ustedes tres en particular no deberían andar por ahí hasta muy tarde - y los corrió del Gran Comedor.

Ninguno de los tres pudo ocultar una enorme sonrisa de camino a la sala común de Gryffindor. No solamente Hagrid había regresado, sino que además ya Grawp, pese a cualquier cariño que pudiesen haber desarrollado hacia él, no estaría cerca para poner en riesgo el trabajo de su hermano O la vida de alguien más. Una preocupación menos siempre sería bien recibida. Ya en la torre de la Casa del león, el trío se olvidó de cualquier preocupación del mundo exterior y se dedicó a lo mismo que cualquier otro estudiante en su sexto curso: repasar las clases del día, estudiar un rato, bromear, insultar a Snape; nada particular. Desde hacía mucho tiempo, Harry no había tenido un rato tan relajado con sus amigos. ¿Erin tendría razón¿Se estaría dejando arrebatar su juventud? Nahhh, no se estaba dejando arrebatar nada, simplemente no había tenido tiempo libre.

"- Estoy por apostar que Snape sólo me aprobó para torturarme - se quejó Ron, dejando la pluma sobre la mesa.  
- No creo que seas tan importante para él como para dedicarse a torturarte.  
- Gracias Hermione.  
- De nada.  
- Tal vez sí, tal vez no - intervino el chico de los ojos verdes -. Con el murciélago, quién sabe.  
- De nosotros, tú eres quien más lo conoce.  
- Te metiste en su cabeza.  
- Y no fue agradable.  
- No sé - comentó Ron -, ver los recuerdos de una persona sin su permiso me parece... inmoral.  
- Teóricamente, es ilegal.  
- Hermione, en serio¿hay algún libro, panfleto, documento, pergamino o cosa escrita que no hayas leído?  
- Tal vez sí, tal vez no, quién sabe.  
- Afortunadamente fuimos una mala influencia para ti, sino todavía tendrías la nariz metida en los libros de la biblioteca.  
- Si tú lo dices, Ronald - las orejas del pelirrojo se combinaron con su cabello.  
- No me llames así.  
- ¿Y si dejamos esto para mañana? Ya no puedo escribir una línea más para Snape - dijo Harry, dejando caer él también la pluma.  
- ¿Ustedes no han escuchado que no debes dejar para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy?  
- Precisamente Hermione, precisamente, ya no podemos hacer nada más hoy.  
- Ohh, vamos, déjate convencer. Mañana es Halloween, vamos a tener todo el día libre y algo de ánimos para hacer esto... ¿Sí? - Hermione frunció el ceño durante un rato, tras el cual ella también abandonó su tarea.  
- De acuerdo, pero sólo por esta vez, no se acostumbren.  
- Como tú digas.  
- Es curioso...  
- ¿Qué cosa?  
- No he visto a los McGregor ni a Roman desde que salimos de las mazmorras - Harry concentró todas sus energías en no palidecer frente a sus amigos. Lo sabía, sabía que Hermione notaría esa ausencia más temprano que tarde, lo sabía y se lo había dicho a Sirius y no habían hecho nada.  
- Bueno, ellos estuvieron muy extraños todo el día, pero siempre actúan así. Lo importante es que estén bien para el partido.  
- ¿Lo único que les importa es el quidditch?  
- Tal vez sí, tal vez no, quién sabe. Además, a ti también te importa, no lo niegues, no lo niegues.  
- No hablaré sin la presencia de mi abogado.  
- ¿Todo lo que digas sería usado en tu contra?  
- Algo así Harry, algo así.

Y mientras Ron echaba la silla hacia atrás estirando los brazos, el agujero del retrato de la Señora Gorda se abrió y Lupin entró, más radiante que nunca. No los saludó, sino que siguió de largo hasta el dormitorio de lo chicos. Pero¿cómo podría estar Lupin ahí si esa noche habría luna llena? Algo raro estaba pasando, y Harry lo averiguaría tan pronto como le fuese posible. No tardó mucho rato hasta que el trío se retiró a sus respectivos dormitorios. La cama de Sirius estaba vacía, como correspondería, y en la suya, Lupin dormía plácidamente. Algo raro estaba pasando. Ron y él se quedaron conversando un rato mientras Neville, Seamus y Dean subían y se les unían, pero antes de la medianoche ya todos estaban durmiendo, menos Harry. No había podido pegar un ojo, con la vista concentrada en la luna llena que se colaba por la ventana e intentando comprender lo que estaba pasando y le estaban ocultando, y gracias a eso se dio cuenta de la salida casi clandestina de su antiguo profesor. Ron, en la cama de al lado, estaba profundamente dormido y no tuvo mayor problema en buscar su capa invisible y cruzar la puerta tras Lupin. Podría haber sido uno de los merodeadores, pero Harry tenía su propia experiencia en eso de escapar sin ser notado. La estancia circular que era la sala común estaba completamente vacía y la vida de las llamas en la chimenea se extinguían poco a poco, y ahí, sobre el alféizar de una de las ventanas, estaba sentado Lupin¿pero era él? El joven Potter se acercó lentamente a la ventana, evitando hacer cualquier ruido, y mientras más cerca estaba, iba notando algo en la mejilla izquierda de la persona en el alféizar, algo fino y alargado, como una cicatriz. ¿Cicatriz en la mejilla?

"- Tus amigos sí tardan en dormirse - Harry se descubrió inmediatamente.  
- ¿Thea? - preguntó en voz baja. No podía estar equivocado.  
- La misma, en vivo y a todo color, aunque en diferente presentación.  
- Me doy cuenta. ¿Qué pasa?  
- Es luna llena, Harry, tú sabes qué pasa.  
- Pero tú... Roman...  
- Alguien tenía que cubrir su lugar¿por qué crees que te libraste de visitar a Snapie esta noche?... Y si te preguntas por él y por tu padrino, Lupin está bajo los efectos de la matalobos encerrado en el despacho de mi hermano acompañado por cierto perrito, es lo mejor para ellos.  
- Gracias por avisarme.  
- Sin reclamos. Hoy estuviste ocupado con tus amigos, fue bonito verlos; me recordaste a tu padre.  
- ¿Qué te pasó hoy? Estuviste más rara que de costumbre.  
- Gracias por el halago... Y sólo he estado bajo mucha tensión, la perspectiva de tener que tomarme la multijugos logra alterarme los nervios.  
- Sí, lo sé.  
- ¿Lo sabes? - le preguntó arqueando una ceja.  
- Ehh... larga historia.  
- Me imagino. La preparó pelos de escoba¿no?  
- Sí.  
- Por suerte, porque tú y Ron... Sin ofender, conste.  
- Tranquila... ¿Qué haces aquí?  
- Bajé a tomar aire, pensar un rato, ver la luna... es una mala maña que tengo desde que recuerdo. ¿Y tú? Porque me creí eso de que dormías.  
- No gracias a ustedes.  
- Sin regaños, ehh, sin regaños, y por favor quita esa mirada Evans que estás haciendo que todos mis traumas adolescentes regresen.  
- Exagerada - y en ese momento, quien estuvo frente a él fue Erin con su propia apariencia.  
- Ya pasó la poción.  
- Lo sé... Pero fue extraño, mucho. Remus todavía me importa un poquitito, no he sido muy buena en disimularlo y lo admito, pero también sigo muy molesta y lucir como él, ser como él, al menos por fuera, me puso a pensar más de lo que me gusta. Que la imagen que me devolviese el espejo fuese la del chico del que estoy-tuve enamorada tantos años y esos ojos ahí, fijos, trayendo tantos recuerdos... - alguien estaba hablando, era entonces o nunca.  
- Todavía lo quieres.  
- Ya no significa nada - a Harry en ese momento le habría gustado llamarla mentirosa, pero no podía ser tan obvio.  
- ¿Pero qué les pasó?  
- Laaarga historia digna de una telenovela rosa. Concejo para cuando algún día tengas novia, hablen, pero de verdad, eso ayuda más de lo que imaginas.  
- Iban en serio¿no?  
- Muy en serio, con planes de seguir el ejemplo de tus padres y andar por el sendero de la legalidad y todo eso, aunque ya qué. Lo echamos a perder y cada uno siguió con su vida lo mejor que pudo, y nada ha cambiado ahora que volvimos a vernos, si eso satisface tu curiosidad juvenil por un buen chisme.  
- No del todo.  
- No ofrezcas un cuadrito del chocolate porque te pedirán la barra completa... Desembucha, Potter.  
- ¿Qué hay de Sirius?  
- Uy, escabroso, escabroso. No sé si pueda responderte, la vida de Sirius, bueno, es de él, y no le gusta que me meta, que nadie se meta. Sólo te diré que fue feliz antes de que todo pasara, muy feliz, y todavía puede serlo en cuanto limpie su nombre y vuelvan a declararlo legalmente vivo, a él lo están esperando con los brazos abiertos en lo que podría ser un hogar: tuvo suerte en eso, y se lo merece, porque aunque te suene a mal chiste, tu padrino ha tenido una vida de perros - Harry fue escrutado fijamente por un par de ojos violeta intenso -... Es curioso, Harry.  
- ¿Qué cosa?  
- De todo lo que se me ocurrió cuando te conocí siendo un bebito, un bebé rellenito con una pelusa azabache en la cabeza y esos ojazos verde Lily que se la pasaba sonriéndole a todo el mundo, de todo lo que se me ocurrió, jamás me imaginé que terminaría hablando de todas estas cosas contigo. Bastante curioso.  
- ¿La gente pasaba a conocerme?  
- Parecía un pesebre navideño, sólo faltaban la mula y el buey. Todos los días alguien diferente quería conocer al hijo de los famosos James y Lily Potter, nótese que para esos tiempos no tenías tu propia fama, si no, no quiero ni imaginarme cómo habría sido la peregrinación.  
- ¿Y qué hacían mis padres?  
- Lily estaba siempre al borde de la neurosis, James intentaba tranquilizarla... y Sirius llegaba al rescate de vez en cuando y te llevaba a pasear con su moto, no que eso tampoco le agradara mucho a tu madre. Ellos dos tenían tantas esperanzas en ti, bueh, todos, eras el bebé del grupo... Y ha pasado tanto desde entonces. Yo envejecí para ser una cuasi-cuarentona, solterona perturbada, y mírate, tú creciste para ser un joven mago guapo, muy poderoso y sobre todo, valiente y de buen corazón.  
- No digas esas cosas... yo...  
- Harry, deja que alguien te haga un cumplido, no sé si recibas muchos, pero te los mereces... Y antes de que siquiera lo pienses, estoy completamente sobria y no he fumado nada de nada, sólo ando un poquito melancólica - volvió su mirada al paisaje tras la ventana -... Casi hasta prefiero los tiempos en que se encerraba en la Casa de los Gritos, al menos si aguzabas el oído podías escuchar sus aullidos y sabías que estaba bien¡me choca el silencio!  
- Erin¿nunca pensaste en... en tener tu propia familia y eso?  
- Claro que lo pensé, toda mi vida si quieres honestidad, pero dejé pasar la oportunidad y después ya no pudo ser. Qué te puedo decir, no puedes tenerlo todo en la vida. Además, tengo a Elliot y a S... y eso me basta. Y tú¿qué? Desde las tonterías que escribía la Skeeter no he escuchado nada de tu vida sentimental, sólo que el año pasado estuviste saliendo con una Cha, Chi, Chu o como se llame de Ravenclaw.  
- Cho, y si una ida fracasada a Hogsmeade se define como "saliendo".  
- Me limito a repetir el rumor. ¿Qué pasó con ella?  
- No funcionó, nunca llegamos a entender lo que pensaba el otro.  
- Típico. ¿Y no hay nadie más?  
- No, nadie.  
- Es mejor así. El corazón es incluso más peligroso que las malditas hormonas, créeme... Pero aquí entre tú y yo, Ron y Hermione tienen algo¿no?  
- No.  
- Oh, vamos¿en serio?  
- En serio.  
- ¡Qué? Pero si salta a la vista que se quieren más que como amigos, porque te has dado cuenta¿no?  
- Algo he notado, sí.  
- Me recuerdan a Re... a unos amigos. Ellos también pasaron muchos años de amigos antes de admitir que se querían.  
- No sé si ellos algún día lo admitan, y tampoco sé si me agradaría que lo hicieran.  
- Siempre existe la posibilidad, el mundo da muchas vueltas. Oye¿qué vas a querer para Navidad?  
- ¿Qué?  
- Que qué vas a querer de regalo de Navidad, digo, por si es algo muy específico para que me dé tiempo de buscarlo.  
- Tú no... no hay por qué...  
- Quiero darte un regalo, sólo te estoy preguntando por si tienes un antojo.  
- No hace falta.  
- SÍ hace falta. Has vivido toda tu vida peor que un recogido gracias a tus tíos y tus padres volverían a morirse si te vieran así... No lo mires como un regalo si no quieres, quedé debiéndole tres sickles a James y estoy pagando los intereses contigo¿mejor así? - Harry no pudo contener un ligero gruñido - Evans, donde te pongan.  
- Erin¿mi madre no tenía amigas?  
- Por supuesto que sí¿por qué la pregunta?  
- ¿Entonces por qué nunca se preocuparon por mí?  
- No lo sé... Miento, sí lo sé - Erin dejó escapar un suspiro -. Lily tenía dos grandes amigas, casi sus hermanas, y estoy por pensar que toda mi generación estaba bajo una maldición, porque una de ellas murió hace años y la otra tuvo que irse al continente en cuanto nos graduamos y nunca volví a tener noticias suyas. Y ya te lo he dicho, lo que pasó fue lo mejor para el momento, aunque no te lo parezca.  
- No me lo parece.  
- Ya lo sé, tiende a ser un tema frecuente en nuestras conversaciones... Por Merlín, Sirius¡se vale informarme!  
- ¿Por qué estás tan alterada?  
- Me viene por naturaleza.  
- ¿Segura?  
- Potter... De esta linda boquita no saldrá ni media palabra de mi historia con Lupin, no insistas.  
- Yo no lo había mencionado a él.  
- Y yo soy pelirroja natural.  
- Eso no está entre las excepciones, Erin, y que conste que yo he respetado nuestro acuerdo. ¿Por qué nunca quieres hablar? - Erin se quedó en silencio, con la mirada fija en la ventana, pero luego se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, aunque justo antes de subir, le respondió:  
- Porque me duele.

Aquella no era la respuesta que había esperado, pero tampoco estaba tan mal. Tendría que hablar con Sirius sobre todo lo pasado esa noche, era vital para la continuación de la Operación Cupido discutir ciertos puntos de esa conversación con el comandante en jefe de las tropas. Él también se quedó un rato mirando por la ventana antes de regresar al dormitorio, donde todo seguiría tal como antes de haber bajado a la sala común, pero las cosas no ocurrieron como Harry pensaba. Al apenas haber subido un par de escalones se tropezó con Ron, y el pelirrojo no lo veía con su mejor cara, y Harry en verdad deseó que la tierra se abriese y lo tragara para no tener que tolerar la mirada decepcionada de su mejor amigo.

"- Ehh... Ron...  
- ¿Tenías que mentirnos?  
- Pues...  
- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - el tono de Ron sólo le dejaba dos opciones: o contarle todo o mentirle de nuevo y probablemente ganarse su odio. ¿En qué problema se había metido?  
- ¿Podemos hablar abajo? - no le respondió, sino que se limitó a bajar las escaleras de regreso a la sala común. Tomaron asiento en los sillones frente a la chimenea y a Harry le tomó un buen rato encontrar las palabras que necesitaba.  
- ¿Qué está pasando?  
- ¿Cuánto escuchaste?  
- Lo suficiente para saber que los McGregor y tú han estado mintiéndonos - Harry se pasó la mano por el cabello sin darse cuenta -. ¿Y bien?  
- De acuerdo, pero escúchame bien antes de decir algo.  
- Bien, escucho - y se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño.  
- Supongo que todo comienza con que Dumbledore decidió que Hogwarts ya no era un lugar seguro para mí, así que buscó refuerzos para vigilarme, para que no se me ocurriese hacer ninguna otra "tontería", y puedes imaginarte quiénes son esos refuerzos, pero tuve que empeñar mi palabra, tuve que jurar que no le diría nada a nadie, ni siquiera a ti o a Hermione, y por eso es que he tenido que mentirles.  
- Te escuché llamando a Thea por otro nombre.  
- Ahh... eso...  
- Sí, eso.  
- Van a matarme... Ron, Sirius está vivo.  
- ¡QUÉ?  
- ¡Shh!  
- ¿La oclumancia te ha vuelto loco o qué? Harry... tú y yo sabemos lo que pasó con Sirius, entiéndelo.  
- Estoy hablando en serio, está vivo.  
- ¿Para qué más mentiras?  
- No-estoy-mintiendo... Sirius está vivo, y él y Lupin están aquí, y ellos fueron los que me hicieron jurar mantener el secreto.  
- Estás loco.  
- Qué dulce, gracias por creerme.  
- Es que... ¿estás escuchando lo que dices? Sirius murió, tú mismo nos lo dijiste.  
- Les dije lo que me pareció, lo que me hicieron creer. NO murió y hallamos la forma de traerlo de vuelta, y está aquí.  
- ¿Y en ese caso, dónde está?  
- En el despacho de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, haciéndole compañía a Lupin, quien no está en su mejor noche, ya que lo preguntas.  
- ¿Y por qué no los he visto?  
- Sí los has visto.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
- ¿Tú qué crees? - no iba a decirle nada más a Ron. ¿No quería ser el gran detective? Pues que lo descubriese todo por sí mismo.  
- Pero... pero... ¡es imposible!  
- Tú sabrás.  
- ¿Me estás diciendo que el parecido entre Joel y Sirius, y Roman y Lupin no es meramente coincidencial?  
- Bingo.  
- Pe... ¿Cómo?  
- Tienes que jurar que vas a permanecer callado.  
- De acuerdo.  
- Es en serio, Ron.  
- Lo juro - dijo levantando su mano derecha -¿te sirve así?  
- No estoy bromeando.  
- Ni yo.  
- Es el plan de Dumbledore para mantenerme bajo vigilancia.  
- ¿Y Thea?  
- Es de la Orden, ayudó con lo de Sirius.  
- ¿O sea que todo lo que nos han dicho ha sido una mentira?  
- Básicamente.  
- Y Hermione tenía razón... como siempre.  
- No puedes decirle nada. Sé... sabemos que tarde o temprano lo descubrirá, pero preferiría ahorrarme el regaño, ya es bastante con el que recibiré por contarte a ti.  
- Debiste decírmelo antes.  
- Hice un juramento y empeñé mi palabra, eso vale para mí. Si te sirve como excusa, desde que comenzó todo esto he intentado convencerlos de que me dejen contarles, y sólo me respondieron con evasivas - y en momentos como ese, se demostraba que la sala común de Gryffindor era más grande de lo que parecía, con cada uno de los dos amigos concentrados en sus propios pensamientos. Ahora todo dependía de Ron.  
- Hablamos en la mañana, tengo sueño.

Los dos subieron al dormitorio sin cruzar media palabra y antes de dormirse, el pelirrojo cerró las cortinas del dosel de su cama. ¿Y si...? No; en primera, necesitaría contacto visual, y en segunda, sólo conocía la Oclumancia y no el proceso inverso, aunque no debía ser muy diferente. ¡Pero qué estaba pensando? Ron era su mejor amigo y él sabía lo detestable que era que alguien se metiera en tu cabeza a hurgar en tu mente, eso sería... sería actuar como Voldemort, ser igual a él. Harry tuvo que contener la sensación de asco consigo mismo tras ese pensamiento. ¿Acaso sería eso lo que todos temían¿Que él terminase convirtiéndose en alguien como Voldemort? No, él no era como Voldemort, él nunca sería como Voldemort, él había decidido no ser como Voldemort. Y con ese pensamiento, se quedó dormido. Harry despertó a la mañana siguiente repitiendo en su mente la misma retahíla que lo había acechado en sus sueños: '_No soy como él, no soy como él, no soy como él_'. ¿Cómo siquiera había podido pensar aquello? Intentó cubrirse con la sábana y conciliar el sueño de nuevo, pero le fue imposible. Tal vez fuese el sol que se colaba por la ventana y lo golpeaba en los ojos, tal vez fuesen los remordimientos que le habían impedido descansar en toda la noche, o tal vez simplemente fuesen ambas cosas y no podía decidir cuál le resultaba más incómoda.

"- Tú ganas - le llegó una voz desde detrás del dosel de la cama vecina. - ¿Yo gano? - y Ron descorrió las cortinas.  
- Te creo.  
- ¿Me crees?  
- ¿Vas a estar repitiendo todo lo que te digo? - y Harry fue golpeado por una almohada en el rostro.  
- ¡Oye!  
- Eso era para que despertaras.  
- ¿Y ese cambio de opinión?  
- Estuve pensando en todo lo que ha pasado... Y admito que hablé con Joel en la madrugada cuando regresó. Por cierto, dijo que tienen una conversación pendiente, y mencionó a Thea.  
- Ella va a matarme...  
- Van a quitarme ese placer.  
- Muy gracioso, Weasley - y recibió otro almohadazo.  
- ¿Cuántas almohadas te quedan?  
- Dos más.  
- Genial.  
- ¿Vas a levantarte de esa cama o tengo que buscar a alguien que te obligue? Te quieren abajo para encubrir el regreso de Roman.  
- ¿Y tú no vas a cooperar?  
- Tienen que terminar de convencerme.  
- Cobarde.  
- Obligaciones de prefecto. Tengo que vigilar a los de tercero que van a ir a Hogsmeade.

Después de esa pequeña broma y de que Harry estuviese completamente despierto, ambos bajaron a reunirse con el resto de sus compañeros de Casa. Al apenas verlo abajo, Erin y Sirius, quienes estaban conversando con Elliot, alejados de la puerta, le dirigieron la misma mirada de reprimenda y el joven Potter prefirió no imaginarse el sermón que tendría que escuchar después. Hermione estaba en una de las mesas de trabajo, enfrascada en una torre de libros y pergaminos, y no muy consciente de toda la actividad a su alrededor, y sólo se sobresaltó cuando Ron y Harry arrastraron un par de sillas y tomaron asiento junto a ella.

"- ¿Y lo que tenían pendiente? - les preguntó, sin despegar su pluma del pergamino. - No tan temprano, Hermione, por favor, es Halloween.  
- Bien, como quieras Ronald - y cerró de un golpe el libro con el que estaba trabajando -. Estaré en la biblioteca, si en algún momento de su ocupado día llega a interesarles - Hermione recogió sus cosas, las guardó en una mochila y salió de la sala común con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.  
- ¿Qué le pasa? - preguntó Ron en un suspiro exasperado.  
- Lo de siempre, supongo - respondió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros. De hecho, sí podía hacerse una idea de lo que le pasaba a Hermione, pero sería inútil intentar explicarlo.

En ese momento, el profesor Lupin entró, y se veía sólo un poco mejor que el día anterior. Las ojeras seguían allí, pero la tensión había desaparecido de su rostro, y aunque lucía igual de débil y pálido, caminaba como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Rápidamente fue al encuentro de los McGregor, tras lo cual Elliot se separó de ellos, dejando solos a los adultos con sus conversaciones, y Harry y Ron se dedicaron a observarlos, apoyando los brazos en el espaldar de las sillas. El trío charló por unos instantes y cuando parecía que ya Lupin estaba presto a retirarse a descansar un rato, Erin lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo arrastró sin mucha dificultad hasta que las narices de ambos estaban a menos de un centímetro de distancia o algo así; parecía a punto de quemarlo vivo, haciendo honor a su apodo. Todos observaban la escena con los ojos bien abiertos, conociendo a esos dos, cualquier cosa podría suceder. Harry vio como Sirius y Elliot cruzaban los dedos tras su espalda, y por el bien de la Operación Cupido, él hizo lo mismo, deseando que aquello no terminara en un desastre.

"- ¿Ahora qué se supone que hi - logró escuchar Harry, pero Lupin no pudo terminar su pregunta porque Erin había vuelto a halarlo por la camisa y lo abrazó.  
- Kryszalowicz, no vuelvas a ponerme bajo tanta presión - le dijo cuando lo soltó de un empujón, unos segundos después -, te lo advierto.

La chica salió como en estampida atravesando el agujero del retrato de la Señora Gorda y Sirius se encargó de sacar a un embobado Lupin de la sala común y de los chismes, al menos de momento, y de llevarlo hacia el dormitorio. Elliot intentaba disimular una carcajada y Harry y Ron cruzaron las miradas por un momento, y la expresión de triunfo en el rostro del pelirrojo era algo que duraría un par de días en desaparecer. Haberle contado toda la verdad a su mejor amigo se sentía mejor de lo que el joven Potter había esperado.

**_Continuará..._**

**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

* * *

**

Mudblood¹: "sangre sucia", y ya todos conocemos el significado de ese insulto. Para los que siguen **Tratado sobre el Merodeo**, saben que ese tipo de cosas prefiero dejarlas en su forma original, y para los que no lo hacen, qué balrogs están esperando para hacerlo?

Cinco de la mañana, mucho café y muchísimo sueño y dolor de espalda por haber estado sentada en la misma posición desde las 9pm, todo para darles un capi lo suficientemente largo. Mis excusas son las mismas de siempre y ya las conocen, pero les quedo debiendo mis incoherencias, aunque ustedes mismos pueden improvisar las suyas propias. Reviews!

**Bea YitaMoony Snape:** por qué ese 'por fin' fue como si tuviese siglos sin actualizar? Yo hago lo ke puedo... Ohh, de donde le ha salío el hijo al Snape es algo que diré más adelante, arruinaría una historia muy interesante si soltase el chisme a la primera. Sorry por la tardanza

**Itzi:** está bien, ya que insistes, te ignoraré :P ... Sí, pobre criatura, mira que el padre que tiene que lo trata a las patadas y él no se lo merece, ya es bastante con ser huerfanito... Linchemos a Percy! Prefieres algún arma en particular o te conformas con cualquier cosa que pueda hacer mucho daño? mwajajajajajaja... Sehhh, capté: SIGO, SIGO, SIGO, SIGO, SIGO, SIGO

**alex black bird:** sabes que me está gustando eso de que me dejes review en todos mis fics:D... Por supuesto que Sirius es encantador, ese perrito es lo máximo, pero no sé, como que está ovulando o qué sé yo xDDD Aunque él también tiene derecho a estar de mal genio de vez en cuando, no?... Y prometo solemnemente que leeré algo de lo que has escrito en cuando la uni me libere tantito de sus garras chupa-vidas.

**lizzyblack:** ajá! por qué no has dejado review en DNN? Malo, malo... Niña, todos esperamos que el plan de Sirius funcione, y después de lo que pasó en este capi, en serio TIENE que funcionar, si no, mato a alguien. Nos vemos!

**IsabelCordy:** jeje, amiga de la casa... Sí, bueno, el amor es de esas cosas de la vida que te hacen perder la lógica, además de que es lindo darse cuenta que se importan tanto el uno al otro... Que sí, que Snapie tiene un hijo, joder, que no es nada del otro mundo. Cómo? todavía no puedo decirlo. Dónde vive el chico? está implícito en el capi anterior (así que a leer entre líneas, allez, allez) Qué edad tiene? Se sabrá después; no puedo soltar tantos detalles de una vez, si no, le resto emoción al fic (psst, hay otra sorpresita con respecto a Snape por ahí, pero yo no te he dicho nada)... Coca cola con café? Eso no es lo que tomo todas las noches? Soy inmune a la cafeína :D Para ver una maratón de anime sólo necesito voluntad (todavía recuerdo esos Evangelion weekends en Locomotion, qué buenos tiempos aquellos...), pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo para sobrevivir a la uni y salir lo menos lastimada posible. Gracias por los ánimos.

**Finduilas-of-Dorthonion1:** weno, no lo he devuelto a la vida porque Sirius NUNCA ha estado muerto! Sólo estuvo temporalmente fuera del área de cobertura, como los celulares :P... Y te aseguro que somos muchas las que nos gustaría ser Erin para haber tenido algo con Remsie, pero como que la dragona se nos adelantó.

**Mariet Malfoy:** verguenza? Y por qué? Siempre es buen momento para dejar un review, además, no dicen que las cosas buenas de la vida se hacen esperar?... Uy te entiendo perfectamente con lo de los diskettes, así tengo que hacer yo, y es DETESTABLE. Y cuando lo del diskette se grabó mal y no puedes abrirlo? O cuando se borra todo? Yo ya me resigné, aunque sigue sin gustarme. Besos para ti también.

**Lorien Lupin:** Lorien! Qué alegría leerte, sabes que te tengo un par de sorpresitas en los DNNs? Deberías asomarte por allá, pero vamos a responderte... Que sí! Que Snape tiene un hijo! Quién es la madre? Ya dijeron su nombre el capítulo pasado, y si tienes memoria y revisas **_Tratado_** (yupi con la autopublicidad :D) y te das cuenta de las cosas y me dejas un reviewsito... captaste, no? No puedo ser más explícita porque estaría revelando cosas de los dos fics y no me gusta estar soltando spoilers... Snape no es mal padre, no del todo, lo que pasa es que sólo escuchamos la opinión de Erin y la dragoncita no es muy objetiva cuando está molesta, tú y yo lo sabemos. El muchacho es un encanto, y sí, se parece un poco al padre, pero los borradores que tengo sobre él son geniales... Repito: revisa **_Tratado_** si quieres entender la relación entre el grasientito y la dragoncita... Todos nos estamos divirtiendo a costa de la parejita con lo de la 'Operación Cupido', era de esperarse siendo una idea salida de Siriusiento; digamos que las pulgas lo ponen "creativo"... Gracias por entender lo de la exclusividad, así supongo que no tendrás problema en dejarme un review por allá, verdad? Intento actualizarlo, en serio que intento, pero es que la media de páginas por capítulo es muy grande y además de mi bloqueo, casi nunca tengo tiempo para escribir gracias a la grandiosa Universidad Católica Andrés Bello y la cochina rutina que nos toca a los de Ingeniería. Desde el año pasado estoy escribiendo el mismo capítulo y nada, no llego a las veinte páginas, cómo crees que me siento yo? U.U... Bye!

**Sirvy-cat:** ehh, qué tal la uni? Tal como aprendí el semestre pasado: "siempre podrá ser peor", pero nahhh, por ahora no voy tan mal. En octubre ya veremos otra vez, pero gracias de todos modos... Claro que puedes unirte a la Orden Remusiana! Remsie es el más lindo, bello, precioso y demás adjetivos azucarados, la cuestión con Sirius es que es tan distinto a Remus que también es adorable.

**Rachel Potter Evans:** hola! Complejo amoroso-compulsivo? No me parece, todo lo que dices es bastante lógico y yo pienso igual así que... No es que Sirius vaya a encontrar a alguien, es que ya tiene a alguien y esas cosas las respeto, pero tú idea iba por buen camino. Él no merece quedarse solito... Sehhh, Harry debe relacionarse con alguien, pero al parecer no se ha encontrado con nadie o yo qué sé, creo que está muy ocupado siendo el héroe para darse cuenta de las chicas a su alrededor (y por su propio bien espero que ni se le ocurra volver a acercarse a la estúpida de la Chocha, aunque de todos modos no creo que lo haga, pero buehhh)... Sí, la madre del niño está muerta, supongo que más adelante escribiré el cómo y el por qué, y es una pena por Snapie porque las cosas podrían haber sido muy diferentes... Muchas gracias, y adiós:)

**Anna Turner:** diox, me dejaste como 800 reviews, y sólo pude asociarlos entre sí por la dirección de mail... A ver, a ver dijo un ciego: bueno, de todo lo que preguntaste, tendrás que esperar y seguir leyendo para conocer las respuestas. A ti también te pido disculpas por la tardanza

**Aredhel E. Alcarin:** Helena! DÓNDE BALROGS ESTÁS METIDA? Como te dije en letras grandotas en el mail del dibujo, se vale reportarse de vez en cuando, pero eso se sale en el contexto del review así que vuelvo a responderte... No, no, no, mi ego es como Sirius, tiene un metabolismo muy activo, el pobre siempre necesita que lo estén alimentando... En este capi tuvimos alguito más de 'Operación Cupido', no crees? O mejor dicho, de sentimiento lindo y tierno libre de las ideas retorcidas de Sirius, por ahora. Ya después volveremos a los disparates de costumbre... Snape, sí, un hijo. Creo haber tenido que repetirlo en todas las respuestas a review, pero qué remedio, por ponerlo una vez más mi teclado no explotará. No te mueras! No te mueras! Te necesito buena y sana para que puedas seguir dejándome reviews... era en broma, pero no te mueras! Uy, esa pose Gendo-Snapie es fácilmente imaginable (hay algo de eso en los borradores que llevo escritos, pero no diré nada más)... Ehh, algo. Aunque el que Erin y Harry se parezcan a Misato y Shinji no implica que ella va a terminar besándolo (síp, spoiler de la película... la vi hace tres años y todavía no he podido recuperarme), pero pensándolo mejor, Erin se parece muchísimo a Misato, no lo crees? Piénsalo, piénsalo. Tienen muchas coincidencias, es mas, las dos hasta tienen una cicatriz relacionada con la muerte de sus padres. Cosas de las que una se da cuenta a las 2am y con cuatro tazas de café encima, interesante... No sé si los tenga siempre, pero al menos en ese momento, los pensamientos de Sirius fueron muy pervertidos, si no, no se habría apenado tanto... Sí, cuarentonas al poder! Mis tías aún están en esa categoría y Nagini acaba de subir, pero buehh, algún día todas estaremos allí, así que hay que apoyar al gremio... La saca? Y eso qué es? Y supongo que el cruz y raya es lo que aquí conocemos como la vieja, pero no estaré segura hasta que discutamos el tema por msn. Cómo que vas a dejarle a Remsie a Vera? Remus es mío, tú lo sabes, Vera lo sabe y yo lo sé, es mío de mi propia propiedad y no pienso compartirlo con nadie, olvídate de secuestrarlo... Saludos de toda la panda!

**DRU:** lastimosamente, tu review no llegó U.U Para la próxima será, no? Y por lo que me dijiste de los DNN, no te preocupes, ahora mismo te estoy agregando al grupo.

**Liuny:** calma, calma, que no lo mató, sólo lo sacó del área de cobertura, como celular Golpistar en el metro (porque hasta a Telcel se le iba la cobertura en el metro, aunque ellos nunca quisiesan admitirlo)... Cómo se te ocurre pensar que la pobre Erin es una Mary Sue? Ewww, primero muerta antes que crear a una de esas abominaciones. Lo de los ojos salió por culpa de Elizabeth Taylor, porque la noche que creé el personaje de Erin había leído un artículo sobre ella y decían que sus ojos parecían morados, y no sé, me gustó pensar que alguien pudiese tener los ojos de ese color. Y que conste que no es sólo la dragona, la cuestión es de familia, valga la aclaratoria... Noble de mi parte? Sehhhh, aunque se hayan juntado la sarna con las ganas de rascarse. Remsie también se merece su corazoncito, hay que admitírselo... Yo sigo creyéndome la encarta con patas, pero desde que conocí a Wiki, mi mundo cambió. Por fin una enciclopedia que tenía toda la información sobre los fëanorianos! T.T Pero google siempre ha sido google, y lo quiero más desde que recibí mi invitación a gmail. Curioso, pero esas dos cosas pasaron desde que entré a la uni, curioso... Nos vemos!

Elogios? Preguntas? Comentarios? Comida para mis dragones? Chocolates? Desodorante para Hagrid? Promesas de que leerán **Tratado sobre el Merodeo**? Galeones? Remus? Todo eso pueden dejármelo junto con sus reviews en el botoncito morado de allá abajo _-Ralkm señala el fin de la página-_, ya saben, el ke dice "Submit review" Insultos y howlers-bomba, abstenerse.

**MM:MS,MJ&MR **

**Ralkm Diggory **

**- Padfoot - **

**Fundadora de la Orden Remusiana **  
**Miembro de la Orden Siriusana**  
**Arquera de Gondolin**


	15. Autumn's classic

**REDEMPTION**

**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

* * *

**

XV — _Autumn's classic_ —

Y el día finalmente había llegado, la única oportunidad en todo el año escolar de deliberadamente lastimar físicamente a Malfoy sin temer una expulsión. Y la Umbridge había logrado arruinarlo un año atrás, pero si le preguntaban a Harry, para él el año fuera del equipo había valido por el puñetazo que había recibido Malfoy. Claro está, si le preguntaban entonces; trescientos sesenta y cinco días antes, la historia habría sido completamente diferente. Ahh, el quidditch, el quidditch, cómo lo había extrañado. Además de sus amigos, era la cosa que más echaba en falta de Hogwarts durante las vacaciones de verano. ¡Un año! Un año completo sin poder jugar gracias a Malfoy y la Umbridge, y de nuevo estaba ahí, en los vestidores, preparándose para el primer partido de la temporada, y con los ánimos por las nubes. El hurón pagaría por sus insultos del año anterior; el joven Potter no recordaba haber deseado humillar tanto Malfoy públicamente desde..., bueno, desde hacía mucho. Sería su desquite, y el de los gemelos Weasley también, lástima que ya Fred y George no estaban en el equipo. Ron, Ginny, Katie, Sirius, Erin y Marcus Maroon estaban también en los vestidores, cada uno preparándose a su manera para el partido que comenzaría en cuestión de minutos, aunque absolutamente todos tenían una confianza recién adquirida gracias a sus recién modificadas escobas.

Había sido después del paseo a Hogsmeade en Halloween cuando Erin entregó la última escoba a su dueño, sobra decir que a Ron no le agradó ser el último pero sus protestas se esfumaron en cuanto pudo probar la escoba. Básicamente, eran las mismas escobas con las que cada uno de los miembros de equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor había contado siempre, mas las modificaciones venían desde adentro, desde la composición más sencilla del mango y las ramas; los dibujos y la pintura sólo eran muestras del talento y el ego de la diseñadora. Harry mismo se había aventurado en una ocasión a preguntarle a Erin cómo era que lograba mejorar el rendimiento de las escobas, pero la jerga de los constructores definitivamente no se le daba bien y pese a todos los intentos de ella de ponerlo todo en palabras más o menos simples, Harry se resignó a vivir en su ignorancia y ser feliz limitándose sólo a utilizar su escoba. Con razón los diseñadores de escobas eran tan solicitados, como le había comentado McGregor: debías tener algo de loco, algo de genio y algo de artista para poder crear algo que en verdad funcionase. De cualquier manera, la pequeña ventaja que habían ganado los Gryffindors había sido mantenida bajo estricto secreto para restregárselas en la cara a los Slytherins al momento del partido, y todos los miembros de la casa habían cooperado en ello. Hasta Malfoy tendría que admitirlo, siete Nimbus 2001, porque fuentes fidedignas habían confirmado que los de la serpiente no habían cambiado el modelo, no eran competencia para tres Saetas de Fuego, dos Comets y dos Barredoras mejoradas a tal punto que sólo sus fabricantes podrían reconocerlas; Lee Jordan simplemente habría adorado dar una descripción de esas escobas a través del parlante, pero él ya no estaba en el colegio, lo que hacía a todos preguntarse quién sería el sustituto del mejor amigo de los gemelos Weasley en la narración de los partidos de quidditch.

En el desayuno, justo antes de dirigirse al campo y a los vestidores, fue cuando finalmente Erin se decidió a dirigirle la palabra nuevamente a Harry. Desde el momento en que se enteró que el joven Potter había tenido que contarle absolutamente toda la verdad a su mejor amigo, ella, pese al pronóstico de Harry de que recibiría la mayor regañina de su vida, no dijo nada, ni media palabra, sólo le dirigía una mirada decepcionada, y eso resultaba ser más hiriente que cualquier otra cosa. Estaba acostumbrado a que los demás lo ignoraran, los Dursley siempre lo hacían, pero la opinión de sus tíos no le importaba ni una fracción de lo que pudiesen opinar Sirius, Erin y Lupin sobre él, y la actitud de la chica dolía, no había otra palabra para ello. Tanto su padrino como su antiguo profesor le habían aconsejado hacer caso omiso a dicho comportamiento, según ellos, se le pasaría tarde o temprano, pero pasar casi una semana siendo ignorado por la única persona que hasta el momento se había dignado a hablarle francamente en todo momento se había vuelto desestabilizante, en especial en las clases de Oclumancia, donde no podía determinar qué era peor: la mueca de furia de Snape o la cara de 'te-lo-tienes-merecido' de Erin. Pero ya todo eso había pasado. El equipo había desayunado junto, con Hermione, Dean y Lupin acompañándolos también, y cualquier aspereza ya había desaparecido para ese momento. Cho lo había mirado de reojo desde la mesa de Ravenclaw, pero él prefirió no darse por enterado, seguramente sería mejor así. Luna Lovegood había pasado a desearle suerte antes de salir del Gran Comedor, luciendo su cabello despeinado bajo el extraño gorro con la cabeza de león que le había visto llevar el año pasado, y aunque todo el mundo seguía burlándose de ella y mirándola como un bicho raro, a Harry no le avergonzó ni un poco que ella charlara con él y con Ron y que le diera un beso de despedida en la mejilla antes de irse a buscar un buen puesto en las gradas, canturreando tranquilamente algunos versos de _A Weasley vamos a coronar_, siendo perseguida por la mirada despectiva de algunos Slytherins. Con Luna, con Erin y hasta consigo mismo, Harry había aprendido que en muchas ocasiones los bichos raros pueden ser la mejor compañía.

"- Esperen - tanto Harry como Ron se detuvieron tras el llamado de Hermione.  
- ¿Ocurre algo?  
- Pásame tus anteojos - Harry obedeció diligentemente y Hermione sacó la varita - _¡Impervius!_ - y le devolvió los anteojos - Sólo por si llueve.  
- Gracias.  
- Y tú no-dejes-que-te-pongan-nervioso - golpeaba a Ron en el pecho con el dedo índice -, recuerda que Weasley es nuestro rey - y antes de que el aludido pudiese replicar, Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla que causo un enorme sonrojo -. Buena suerte, a los dos.

Ron se quedó atontado por un par de minutos, con la mano en la mejilla justo donde había recibido el beso y una sonrisa gigante, viendo a Hermione salir del comedor. En ese momento, Harry verdaderamente deseó tener una cámara y fotografiar la expresión de su mejor amigo, sólo para poder burlarse de él después, pero no, ya Ron había sido perturbado lo suficiente. Y todo aquello había conducido a donde estaba ahora: los vestidores de Gryffindor, poniéndose el uniforme de quidditch, esperando las palabras de su capitana y a minutos de salir a jugar. Afuera, nubes grises amenazaban con lluvia, silenciando por momentos los cantos y el alboroto de los espectadores. Ron se frotaba las manos nerviosamente, tal vez recordando el desastre del último partido contra Slytherin; Ginny, a su lado, intentaba tranquilizarlo sin obtener grandes resultados. Katie caminaba de un lado a otro mordiéndose las uñas y Marcus se había vuelto un lío amarrando las trenzas de sus zapatos. Los únicos que lucían completamente tranquilos eran Sirius y Erin. Ella jugueteaba con unas plaquitas¹ que llevaba en una cadena al cuello, y gracias a eso Harry descubrió qué era lo que causaba el ruido de Erin al caminar; su padrino, por su parte, se limitaba a observar por la puerta, con la mirada y los pensamientos en algún lugar que no era los vestidores, y de vez en cuando se rascaba la cabeza sin darse cuenta.

"- Bien - Katie ya había reunido el valor suficiente para hablar -, no hay por qué preocuparse. Todos somos un gran equipo, hemos entrenado muchísimo y tenemos el elemento sorpresa con lo de las escobas, la victoria es nuestra, sin duda¡nos la merecemos! Por culpa de ese... ese... por culpa de ese cretino de Malfoy perdimos a la mitad del equipo el año pasado y estuvimos a un paso de ser descalificados y...  
- ¿Y? - preguntaron los otros seis jugadores al mismo tiempo.  
- Y quiero venganza - y en la voz de la señorita Bell no había nada más que decisión.  
- ¡Yo estoy con la capitana! - intervino Marcus Maroon inmediatamente, poniéndose de pie. Al parecer, sus zapatos habían dejado de ser mayor inconveniente.  
- Y yo - respondieron los hermanos Weasley al unísono, después de todo, la pelea del año anterior con Draco Malfoy había comenzado porque él estaba insultando a su familia.  
- Lo que quiera el equipo - dijo escuetamente Sirius.  
- ¿Harry¿Thea?  
- ¿Creen que voy a dejarles todo lo divertido? - una respuesta típicamente Erin - Ese oxigenado y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente.  
- ¿Harry...?  
- Me ofende la pregunta, Katie.  
- Entonces señores, no tengo nada más que decirles, el público nos espera. ¡Ánimo!

Los siete se levantaron muchísimo menos ansiosos de lo que habían estado un rato antes, tomaron sus escobas, las cargaron al hombro y salieron de los vestidores en fila india. La hierba helada crujía bajo sus pies y el cielo seguía nublado, lo que tal vez no sería tan malo porque evitaría que el sol los golpeara directamente en los ojos.

_A Weasley vamos a coronar.  
A Weasley vamos a coronar._

Los versos de la ya famosa canción retumbaban en todo el estadio y a Ron se le subieron los colores a la cara. Los de Slytherin también salieron al campo, recibidos con aplausos y silbidos por los de su casa y con abucheos por parte del resto de los presentes. Malfoy los miraba furioso, incapaz de ocultar su sorpresa al ver las nuevas escobas de Gryffindor, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, pero sin embargo y siguiendo el ejemplo de su capitana, los de la casa del león caminaban sin voltear a los lados y con la mirada altiva. El rugido del gorro de Luna Lovegood se escuchó en todo el estadio.

_La quaffle consiguió parar.  
A Weasley vamos a coronar_...

"- ¡Y los dos equipos saltan al campo! - y hubo un rugido de la multitud. Ron y Harry compartieron la misma mirada confusa, ellos conocían la voz del narrador, pero ¿quién era?

Madame Hooch esperaba a los dos equipos en el centro del campo sosteniendo la quaffle, parecía que ella también recordaba los resultados del último partido. Los catorce jugadores se reunieron frente a frente, los Gryffindor sonriendo a más no poder y luciendo los ases que habían guardado bajo la manga. El concepto de venganza de Katie estaba resultando verdaderamente placentero, aunque claro, ella también era una sobreviviente de la era Oliver Wood, cualquier cosa podría esperarse.

"- Capitanes, dense la mano - Katie y Montague dieron un paso al frente siguiendo las órdenes de madame Hooch. Nuevamente, Montague intentó el cobarde truco de lastimarle la mano a la chica en el apretón, pero no contaba con el elemento femenino: Katie le clavó las uñas en la mano con tanta fuerza que logró abrirle una herida y Montague tuvo que soltarse del apretón tan rápido como pudo. -. ¿Pasa algo, señores? - el capitán de Slytherin soltó un gruñido mientras la capitana de Gryffindor ponía la sonrisa más angelical que podía. - Entonces monten en sus escobas - Los catorce obedecieron y en cuanto sonó el silbato y se liberaron las pelotas, salieron al vuelo.  
- ¡Y allá van! - Harry subió disparado, colocándose por encima de los demás en búsqueda de algún brillo que delatase la snitch. Malfoy, como siempre, imitó su maniobra, aunque esta vez se tardó más que de costumbre en alcanzarlo.  
- ¿Por qué tan lento, Malfoy?  
- No molestes, cara cortada.  
- Maroon tiene la quaffle, hace un pase a la capitana Bell, Bell la lleva... Cuidado con esa bludger... Pritchard roba la quaffle - Harry intentaba seguir el relato del juego, pero estaba más ocupado en perder a Malfoy y encontrar la snitch. Una bludger de Crabbe pasó rozándole la cabeza y sólo la esquivó gracias a sus reflejos -... Bletchey lanza la quaffle¡y Weasley la para!

_Weasley las para todas  
y por el aro no entra ni una pelota._

"- Gryffindor en posesión de la quaffle. Pucey al ataque¡pero lo detiene una bludger de McGregor! Excelente trabajo de este golpeador... Weasley lleva la pelota, pase a Bell, se la regresa a Weasley, Weasley lanza y... ¡Gryffindor anota! Diez a cero, a favor de Gryffindor - el rugido del gorro volvió a escucharse.

Bajo Harry, todos los demás proseguían jugando y hasta entonces, él sólo tenía que preocuparse por el constante acoso de cierto Slytherin y una que otra bludger, pero nada que él o su escoba no pudiesen manejar. Pero por alguna razón, presumiblemente órdenes de Montague o del mismo Malfoy, a Goyle le había dado por perseguirlo y enviar hacia él cuantas bludgers pudiese, y ya la situación se estaba volviendo irritante, y entonces, la vio. Un brillo dorado dando vueltas alrededor de los postes de gol de Bletchey, y Malfoy no lo había notado aún, era la oportunidad perfecta. Dio un rizo completo en el aire y aceleró la escoba, volando en zigzag entre los demás, evitando al golpeador y al buscador de la casa de la serpiente y presumiendo un poco ante la multitud, y la snitch seguía girando a una velocidad endemoniada. El viento le zumbaba en los oídos, la snitch cada vez estaba más cerca, ya podía verse capturándola en un puño, ya podía escuchar los gritos de la multitud... De hecho, los gritos sí fueron reales, alguno de los dos equipos debía de haber anotado, pero no tenía tiempo para escuchar cuál. Pero de repente, lo que estuvo frente a él no fue la imagen del triunfo sino una pesada bludger que se acercaba peligrosamente hacia él, y ya no tenía tiempo de virar la Saeta. Pensó en una palabrota, pero no pudo sacarla de su garganta, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos y tragar en seco. Tocaría otra visita a la señora Pomfrey, esta vez para arreglarle una fractura en la nariz o algo peor, mas sus expectativas, afortunadamente, no se vieron cumplidas. Se forzó a sí mismo a abrir los ojos para intentar frenar la escoba, sólo para toparse con su padrino frente a él, apartando la bludger de su camino y enviándola hacia Pucey, uno de los cazadores de Slytherin.

_Por eso los de Gryffindor tenemos que cantar:  
a Weasley vamos a coronar._

"- ¿Estás bien? - Harry sólo pudo asentir, las palabras todavía seguían sin poder salir. Sirius no pudo quedarse mucho tiempo junto a él, su presencia era requerida urgentemente por Katie en su camino hacia los aros de gol de Slytherin... Y la snitch había desaparecido.  
- Bell la lleva, Joel McGregor despeja su camino con ayuda de su hermana, la bludger se va hacia Bletchey. Bletchey la esquiva, Bell lanza y... ¡Gol! Veinte a diez, a favor de Gryffindor... Pritchard recupera la quaffle, la pasa a Montague, pero... ¿Qué es esto¡Crabbe acaba de atacar a su propio capitán con la bludger! Weasley toma la quaffle, la lleva - Ginny pasó junto a Harry a toda velocidad, con Graham Pritchard tras ella. El partido estaba relativamente tranquilo, al menos para él, sin la snitch a la vista y Malfoy manteniendo su distancia tras él, así que se decidió a prestarle un poco de atención al narrador. Harry tuvo que entornar los ojos para asegurarse que sus anteojos no lo estaban engañando; ahí, sentado junto a la profesora McGonagall, estaba el más joven de los hermanos Creevey, Dennis. Jamás se habría imaginado que el hermano pequeño de Colin Creevey estaría narrando los partidos de quidditch, y mucho menos... bueno, tan bien como lo hacía. Una gota caída sobre su hombro logró sacarlo de su ensimismamiento, y luego otras que la siguieron. Genial, llovería. - Y mientras Pucey evita la quaffle de Thea McGregor, la lluvia comienza a caer sobre el campo.

La lluvia se desató en cuestión de segundos y Harry dejó de ser capaz de ver algo más allá de sí mismo. Le agradeció mentalmente a Hermione por haber encantado sus anteojos, porque ya era suficiente con tener que soportar las túnicas frías y húmedas pegadas contra el cuerpo, aunque claro, ese pequeño elemento de dificultad hacía el partido mucho más interesante, no podía negarlo. Sin embargo, le costaría mucho más encontrar la snitch, pero no le daría ese placer al cretino de Malfoy, tenía una orden de su capitana: venganza. El joven Potter comenzó a volar alrededor del campo, haciendo ochos en el aire, cruzándose por segundos con alguno de los otros jugadores y siempre en búsqueda de la snitch. La lluvia se le estaba calando hasta los huesos, y lo que más deseaba en ese momento era capturar la pequeña pelota dorada para finalizar el partido y poder ir a instalarse frente a la chimenea de su sala común. Aguzaba el oído de vez en cuando, intentando escuchar cómo iba el marcador del partido; según Dennis Creevey, Gryffindor seguía ganando, aunque la diferencia nunca era mayor a dos goles. La responsabilidad de la victoria estaba en sus hombros.

_A Weasley vamos a coronar.  
A Weasley vamos a coronar_.

"- ¡Cuidado, Harry! - no pudo precisar de dónde venía la advertencia de Erin, pero no perdió tiempo en averiguarlo. Casi inmediatamente, tomó el mango de la escoba y la colocó en vertical, ascendió unos cuantos metros, hizo un giro, vio una bludger pasarle de largo, y volvió a descender hasta toparse con la chica y volver a la horizontal.  
- Gracias.  
- ¿No podías librarte tú solo, Potter? - Malfoy.  
- Uno de tus gorilas habría venido a ayudarte - lo interrumpió Erin -, pero son incapaces de ver dónde están las bludgers.  
- Nadie pidió tu opinión, perra - muchas cosas pasaron en los instantes siguientes. Tras escuchar el insulto, Erin parecía estar dispuesta a saltar de su escoba hacia la de Malfoy y despellejarlo vivo frente a todos hasta que se arrodillara y le pidiera perdón, pero un pequeño brillo dorado tras la espalda del Slytherin la hizo cambiar de opinión. Ella la había visto, Harry la había visto, Malfoy no la había visto. La expresión de Erin, una sonrisa torva que enseñaba los colmillos, al joven Potter inevitablemente le recordó a la cara del Colacuerno justo antes de atacar; ella sí que sabía hacerle honor a su apodo.  
- ¡Ahora!

Malfoy no entendió nada cuando Erin se lanzó con la escoba, con la plena intención de derribarlo. Tuvo que moverse de ahí tan rápido como pudo, y fue el instante que Harry aprovechó. El juego sería para Gryffindor. Aceleró todo lo que le permitía su Saeta, no podía dejar escapar esa oportunidad, estaba allí, esperando por él. Estiró el brazo, abrió el puño, espoleó la escoba hasta que las gruesas gotas de lluvia gris le impidieron seguir moviéndose...¿pero era en verdad la lluvia? Era algo pesado, oscuro, frío, que se le metía hasta lo más profundo e impedía cualquier movimiento, como si estuviese ahogándose más y más. Tras eso, unos ojos despiadados, alargados y rojos, fijos completamente en él: Voldemort. Harry intentó apartar la mirada, cerrar su mente como le decía Snape, cualquier cosa, pero fue en vano. La mirada seguía clavada en él, taladrando su mente.

"- Ya lo encontré - dijo una voz fría salida de la nada, seguida por una risa que logró erizarle los vellos de la nuca y que le congeló la sangre más que la lluvia que caía sobre él.  
- ¡HARRY!

_La quaffle consiguió parar.  
A Weasley vamos a coronar..._

El grito de Erin retumbó en los oídos de Harry, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad. La snitch peleaba por escapar de su puño, Dennis Creevey anunciaba a viva voz el triunfo de Gryffindor contra Slytherin, doscientos cuarenta a ochenta, y por segunda vez en ese día, una bludger iba con trayectoria directa a su cabeza. No podía ni siquiera pensar coherentemente, mucho menos reaccionar a tiempo para evitar el golpe como hacía un rato, y por lo tanto le tocó observar cómo Erin se interponía entre él y la bludger, intentando desviarla, y recibía un impacto directo en la cabeza. Y aún así, aún viendo a otra persona caer inconsciente decenas de metros en el vacío, fue incapaz de reaccionar, escuchando una y otra vez las palabras y la risa de Voldemort. _Ya lo encontré_... ¿pero a quién había encontrado¿Y por qué había dejado que Harry se enterase¿Qué más podría querer Voldemort de él? Y esa pregunta fue el último chispazo de su cerebro antes de apagarse.

Aquella fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Harry se encontró con Dumbledore al despertar en la enfermería. Lentamente todo fue regresando a su memoria, y no fue una sensación agradable.

"- Ya despertaste.  
- Yo... Voldemort, en mi cabeza, yo...  
- Tranquilo, ya hablaremos de eso en cuanto madame Pomfrey te deje salir de aquí. Por suerte no te pasó nada serio.  
- ¿Qué pasó?  
- El señor McGregor logró sujetarte por el brazo a unos cuantos metros del suelo, triste que su hermana no corriera tanta suerte - Erin. Harry recordó el golpe en la cabeza y la caída y una enorme sensación de culpa y remordimiento lo recorrió desde el fondo del estómago -. Bien, te estaré esperando en mi despacho más tarde, hay gente esperando para verte.

Harry tenía que admitir que aunque seguía algo molesto con Dumbledore, ya estaba resultando más fácil poder hablar con el director como antes. Dudaba que volviese a tenerle la misma confianza ciega de antes, pero hablarle sin gritar o enfurecerse ya era un comienzo. Al salir Dumbledore entraron al mismo tiempo Hermione y Ron, ambos empapados de pies a cabeza, él todavía con el uniforme de quidditch puesto.

"- Eso fue... - comenzó el pelirrojo - Montague casi tuvo que cerrarle la boca a Malfoy con un hechizo, no se lo podía creer.  
- ¡Eso no es importante, Ron¿Estás bien?  
- Algo mareado pero pasará, supongo que le debo una a Joel.  
- Sí se la debes, y a Thea. Esa caída...  
- ¿Muy fea?  
- ¿Recuerdas la tuya en tercero?  
- Más o menos.  
- Algo por el estilo.  
- Ouch.  
- Ahora sí va a matarte.  
- Lo sé.  
- ¿Ahora sí? - les preguntó Hermione, arqueando una ceja.  
- Ehh... ahh...  
- Conoces el temperamento de Thea, seguramente va a estar molesta... Ganamos¿no?  
- ¡Sí! - respondieron sus dos amigos al unísono.  
- ¿No te conté lo de Malfoy? No podía creerse que volvieras a quitarle la snitch de las narices, estaba rojo de la furia. Y Montague estuvo discutiendo con madame Hooch para que cancelaran el resultado, según él porque Katie deliberadamente lo había incapacitado antes de empezar.  
- ¿Y qué dijo ella?  
- Que si seguía molestándola restaría cien puntos de Slytherin.  
- ¿Podrían dejar el quidditch por un momento? Harry¿qué te pasó allá arriba?  
- ¿Tú qué crees? - la chica le sostuvo la mirada. Definitivo, era imposible intentar ser sarcástico con Hermione - Voldemort.  
- ¿De qué hablas?  
- Que lo vi, que se metió en mi cabeza de nuevo.  
- ¿Pero y la Oclumancia¿No se suponía que ya ibas muy avanzado?  
- Eso se suponía, pero me tomó desprevenido. Se supone que tengo que tener la mente vacía, pero ¿cómo iba a poder vaciarla en ese momento? No es mi culpa¿bien?  
- Nadie te está culpando.  
- Yo... Lo siento.  
- No, no lo haces. Tengo que terminar mi tarea de Aritmancia, con permiso.  
- Hermione... - pero no sirvió de nada. Hermione se hizo la sorda y salió de la enfermería dando un portazo - No entiendo a las mujeres.  
- Esta vez ella tiene razón, sabes. Ninguno te estaba culpando de nada - Harry no contestó.  
- ¿Dónde está Thea?  
- Al frente, cinco camas a tu izquierda... - siguió las indicaciones de Ron con la vista y se topó con la espalda de Tom McGregor. Reunión familiar, pero también estaba un chico que no era Elliot y que Harry estaba seguro de haber visto antes, pese a no reconocerlo.

La señora Pomfrey no lo retuvo por más de cinco minutos hasta darle permiso para irse. Afuera de la enfermería lo esperaba Sirius, con una expresión mortalmente seria, libre del uniforme de quidditch y listo para acompañarlo hasta el despacho del director. Lupin también estaba afuera, mirando hacia el techo y aguardando la salida del profesor McGregor para poder entrar él, y le dirigió una sonrisa forzada de despedida. En todo el camino hacia la estatua de la gárgola, Sirius no le dirigió ni media palabra, pero a diferencia de Hermione o del mismo Ron, no parecía molesto, simplemente estaba serio. Esa sería la segunda oportunidad en lo que iba de año escolar que tendría que visitar la oficina de Dumbledore, y en ambas ocasiones, el motivo había sido el mismo. Su padrino pronunció la contraseña a la gárgola de piedra y ésta dio paso a la escalera que los condujo hasta la misma puerta del despacho, que se encontraba abierta. Esta vez, Harry sí pudo reparar en los detalles, en especial porque recordaba el desastre que había causado el curso anterior, y no le sorprendió descubrir que los muebles y estantes y los delicados instrumentos de plata habían sido reparados y estaban nuevamente en su lugar, como si nada hubiese pasado, y que las personas en los retratos de los antiguos directores lo miraban desaprobatoriamente, murmurando entre ellos. Fawkes se acicalaba las plumas, colgado de su percha, y Dumbledore estaba sentado tras su escritorio, las manos cruzadas, esperándolos con una de sus sonrisas indulgentes. Sí, seguía viéndose viejo, muy viejo y muy cansado, pero era como si una chispa del antiguo Dumbledore, el que Harry admiraba y creía omnipotente y todopoderoso, se hubiese avivado en los ojos azul brillante.

"- Siéntense, por favor - indicó el director, y tanto ahijado como padrino obedecieron -. Ya estuvimos discutiendo esto hace un rato, Harry¿pero qué fue exactamente lo que pasó durante el partido? - Harry miró al piso por un momento, intentando ordenar sus ideas, antes de comenzar a hablar.  
- Erin distrajo a Malfoy y yo me lancé a atrapar la snitch; cuando ya casi la tenía, sentí que ya no podía moverme ni ver nada y como si estuviese ahogándome, y de repente, lo vi.  
- ¿A Voldemort? - le preguntó Sirius, quien tenía toda su atención en él. Harry asintió. Dumbledore sólo seguía escuchando.  
- No era él exactamente, sólo eran sus ojos, estaba satisfecho, pude sentirlo. No creo que estuviese intentando contactarme a propósito, fue casi como por accidente... y luego dijo: 'ya lo encontré', rió, y eso fue todo. Seguía sin poder moverme y no pude hacer nada cuando Erin se atravesó y después no pude hacer nada de nada.  
- Tranquilo - le susurró su padrino, poniéndole una mano en el hombro -. ¿Usted qué piensa?  
- Muchas cosas, cada una tan probable como la anterior, pero si, tal como dijo Harry, Voldemort se conectó con él sin intención alguna, eso nos daría una pequeña ventaja. Si verdaderamente fue un acto inconsciente, no hay forma de que se dé cuenta que nos proporcionó esta información.  
- ¿Pero a qué se refería?  
- A quienquiera que estuviese buscando. ¿No viste nada más?  
- No, sólo eso.  
- ¿No podría estar relacionado con todo lo demás que ha estado sintiendo Harry desde el verano?  
- Tal vez, tal vez no - miró fijamente a Harry por un instante tras sus anteojos de media luna. Alguien tocó a la puerta -. Adelante - era Snape.  
- ¿Me mandó a llamar, director?  
- Sí, Severus, pasa por favor - era difícil determinar que rostro destilaba más odio, el de Sirius o el de Snape. Lo único obvio era que ambos hombres estaban haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no sacar las varitas en ese mismo momento y comenzar a maldecirse.  
- Usted dirá.  
- Me parece que hay algo que deberíamos discutir - y devolvió su atención a Harry y Sirius -. Les haré saber si descubro algo más, por ahora pueden retirarse - los dos se levantaron de la silla y salieron del despacho del director.

Sirius seguía completamente serio, sin hablarle y con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué podría tenerlo tan pensativo? Se preguntó Harry mientras caminaban hacia los vestidores para que él pudiera quitarse el uniforme de quidditch, y de ahí hacia el Gran Comedor. Su padrino no se había comportado así antes del juego ni durante el mismo, debía ser por algo que había pasado después. ¿Acaso por la visión de Harry¿Acaso por la caída de su prima¿O acaso por algo que no alcanzaba a inferir? Se había acostumbrado tanto a la conversación fácil con Erin que el silencio le resultaba excesivamente incómodo... Justo antes de llegar a las grandes puertas de roble, Sirius se detuvo de imprevisto.

"- ¿Pasa algo?  
- Yo... Quería disculparme, Harry.  
- ¿Disculparte? - y haciéndole señas, se apartaron hasta un rincón detrás de las puertas - ¿Disculparte por qué?  
- Soy tu padrino, se supone que tengo que protegerte, y hasta ahora nunca he podido hacerlo. Esa bludger... Querían hacerte todo el daño posible, matarte si tenían la suerte, y yo no pude hacer nada la segunda vez. Yo soy quien debió recibir ese golpe, yo, no Erin... - Sirius mantenía los puños apretados - Dieciséis años y no he podido cumplir la promesa que le hice a tu padre de no dejar que te pasara nada... Soy un fracaso - y golpeó la pared de piedra.  
- Si lo que me dijo Ron es verdad, entonces sí me salvaste - su padrino lo miró confuso -. No de la bludger, pero sí de la caída. Gracias a ti tengo todos mis huesos enteros, hiciste un buen trabajo - Sirius se quedó observándolo sin decir nada por un rato.  
- Ven, te invito a almorzar, debes estar hambriento.  
- ¿El almuerzo de la victoria?  
- ¿Por que no?... Vuelas tan bien como James, debe estar orgulloso de ti.  
- ¿No mejor?  
- Te vi presumiendo ante los demás, pero conmigo no funciona, Harry - y le revolvió el cabello mientras entraban al comedor -, ya tu padre me vacunó contra eso.  
- No esperaba convencerte.  
- Por cierto¿qué le hiciste a Hermione? Salió furiosa.  
- A veces no logro entender a las mujeres, así de simple.  
- Suele pasar, James siempre tenía el mismo problema.  
- ¿Y tú sí las entiendes?  
- Tampoco, pero les hago creer que sí lo hago. Las mujeres tienen debilidad por los tipos comprensivos y sensibles, así sea un engaño.  
- ¿Eso es un consejo?  
- Si te hace falta... - y tomaron asiento para almorzar.

**_Continuará..._**

**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

* * *

**

Ñejejejeje, se quedaron con la duda de la conversación entre Erin y el lobito en la enfermería? Sí? No? Tal vez?... Bien! Aquí se las enseño :D Pero técnicamente este vendría a ser un apéndice al capítulo que no tiene nada que ver con la narrativa del fic. Su única función es satisfacer nuestra curiosidad y mis ganas de darle a estos dos una oportunidad de hablar en privado sin que Erin pudiese salir huyendo. Así que ahí la tienen!... por cierto, puede que se me escape algún spoiler de **_Tratado_**, pero no se acostumbren.

**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

* * *

**

Remus se quedó parado frente a la puerta de la enfermería, esperando a que Tom McGregor saliese para poder hablar con su hermana. Tuvo que esperar un buen rato desde que Sirius y Harry se fueron hasta que finalmente la puerta se abrió y salieron Tom y un muchacho que no conocía y que a simple vista delataba que no era ningún pariente de los McGregor, y sin embargo le recordaba a alguien; el chico se escurrió rápidamente, como si no quisiera ser notado, mientras que el hombre se despidió formalmente. Lupin asomó la cabeza por la puerta: afortunadamente ya no quedaba nadie en la enfermería, ni siquiera madame Pomfrey, lo que les permitiría hablar con más tranquilidad. Erin estaba en una de las camas del fondo, con la mirada perdida en el techo y la marca de una raspadura en el rostro. Él entró casi de puntillas, evitando hacer ruido alguno, se plantó junto a ella, y aclaró su garganta antes de comenzar a hablar.

"- Hola... - Erin pasó su atención del techo a Remus. - Demonios¿tengo que reparar tres costillas y soportarte a ti al mismo tiempo? No me jo... - pero fue interrumpida.  
- Erin, por favor.  
- ¿Qué se supone que quieres?  
- Sólo pasaba a ver cómo estabas.  
- Tengo tres costillas y un brazo rotos de los que se está encargando madame Pomfrey, y un horroroso chichón en la cabeza, un moretón en la rodilla y un raspón en la cara de los que tendré que encargarme por mí misma, dejando de lado la migraña..., todo tal como en los viejos tiempos. Muy lindo de tu parte por preguntar pero adiós - le dijo con una sonrisa enorme.  
- Y quería hablar contigo.  
- La edad te ha vuelto lento¿verdad? Por si aún no lo has notado, a mí no me interesa hablar contigo. Las veces que lo hemos intentado recientemente, hemos terminado peleando, y la verdad, ya estoy cansada de pelear contigo - Remus dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado.  
- ¿Qué te cuesta escucharme?  
- Tiempo, neuronas y paciencia, los tres muy valiosos para mí, ya que lo preguntas... Lo mismo que supongo que te costaba a ti escucharme cuando me mandaron a Azkaban¿o no? Porque sabes algo Remus Lupin, fueron tres años, tres malditos años que estuve muriéndome ahí dentro y tú, bien gracias, te mandé saludos. - Remus tragó en secó - ¿Qué crees¿Que porque no logré recordar la muerte de mi papá los dementores no me hicieron ni cosquillas? Me encerraron por molestar a Crouch y al Ministerio, tenía que aprender la lección de la peor manera posible¡y la muerte de mi papá no es mi único maldito mal recuerdo, maldita sea! - a Erin se le habían enrojecido los ojos y la punta de la nariz - No recordé cómo... cómo lo asesinaron, pero lo demás sí lo recordé perfectamente y con lujo de detalles¿sabías? En especial cuando me lanzaban al pabellón donde estaba Sirius, siempre vigilada, siempre acosada. Recordé cómo llevaban preso a Sirius en medio del caos, la pelea con mi madre, el asesinato de Rowan, las muertes de Fabian y Gideon, tus gritos... - se detuvo un momento - Supongo que lo que evitó que en verdad terminara de enloquecer fue que de cuando en cuando a mi linda cabecita volvían los insultos de Rosier y Lestrange y la estúpida risa de satisfacción del ruso, y llegó un momento en que los dementores no tenían nada más que quitarme además de mi ira y eso fue lo que mantuvo mi cordura... Pero eso al señor no le importó porque estaba dolido.  
- ¡Estaba dolido! Creía que Sirius era el traidor y no concebía cómo podías defenderlo.  
- ¿Me pasas un pañuelo? Creo que voy a llorar.  
- Merlín, deja de hacerte la víctima¿quieres? Estás siendo tan egoísta... Estoy enfermo de escucharte hablar como si tú hubieses sido la única que sufrió¡te informo que yo también! Perdí a mis dos familias y a la mujer que amaba, me quedé en la calle, la sociedad me rechazó de nuevo¿crees que viví alegremente? Pues no, y cuando las cosas están tomando su rumbo de nuevo y vuelvo a encontrarte, cuando vuelvo a tener una maldita esperanza, eres tan terca que ni siquiera podemos hablar como dos magos civilizados¡maldita sea! Estoy harto de la nueva Erin McGregor...  
- No tengo por qué agradarte.  
- ¿Qué pudo cambiarte tanto?... ¿Azkaban¿San Mungo?  
- ¡Ouch! - había intentando levantarse - ¿Qué insinúas?  
- Yo no insinúo nada, sólo quiero saber.  
- Eres despreciable.  
- ¿Yo¿Y tú qué? No cesas de hacerte la víctima ante todos cuando fuiste tú quien decidió desaparecer por quince años¿qué querías que hiciera?  
- Yo no desaparecí, tú me apartaste.  
- Por favor...  
- Te amaba Remus¡maldita sea Lupin, todavía...! Y yo no esperaba ninguna carta de amor ni una disculpa, sólo una estúpida señal de que te importaba saber si seguía viva, hasta un insulto me habría bastado al salir de ese lugar, pero no hubo nada de ti... Para tu conocimiento, en muchas culturas se considera al silencio como que ya no quieres saber nada de otra persona, y yo simplemente me atuve a eso.  
- Yo...  
- Ahora por favor vete.  
- Erin, sólo...  
- ¡Vete!

**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

* * *

**

Antes que nada! Damas y caballeros, esto es muy importante. Como todos deberíamos saber, el nuevo libro sale al mercado el 16 y aproximadamente un par de horas después ya tendremos los primeros spoilers (hay gente que lee incluso más rápido que yo, si digo dos horas, serán dos horas, créanme), así que qué pasará con este hermoso fic? Me apuré como posesa en escribir este capítulo antes de que el libro estuviese en la calle, y la cafeína tardará mucho tiempo en salir de mi organismo gracias a ello, sólo para poder hacerles una pequeña **encuesta** que les agradecería de corazón que respondieran en sus reviews. El futuro está en sus manos:  
1) **_Debo seguir escribiendo Redemption?_** Recordemos que es un fic ambientado en el sexto curso de Harry, como el libro, y vuelvo a teñirme el cabello de negro si la Rowling y yo concordamos en más de tres cosas. Ustedes deciden; yo tengo mi carpeta de borradores pase lo que pase...  
2) _Honestamente, tengo un proyecto de un songfic R/E pero, debo publicarlo? No sería sacarle mucho filón a esa parte de la historia? En especial después del pedacito de más arriba..._  
El backup será enormemente agradecido, en especial porque lo más cercano que tengo a un beta son la tercera y cuarta revisión que le hago a cada capítulo antes de publicarlo y una opinión externa no estaría mal, para variar.

Ahora continuamos con mis adorables pie de páginas:

**¹** Aclaratoria. La cadena de las plaquitas de la que se habla aquí es la misma que llevan los militares, la que tiene sus nombres y todo eso, no hallé otra forma mejor de sintetizar la idea.

Leo, leo, leo, Bob acaba de ganar el derby de jonrones! Del Caracas tenía que ser!... ahh, sorry, eso no tiene que ver con el fic, pero igual, Leo, leo, leo! ... Yiay! Quién dijo que la inspiración no se encuentra en un dvd? el Live in Texas de Linkin Park y La Piedra Filosofal pueden hacer milagros con la musa inspiradora, y este clima divino de lluvia también y que por fin esté de vacaciones ayudan bastante... A ver, espero que por favor respondan la encuesta de arriba, sino sería bastante decepcionante por todo el esfuerzo que hice para sacar este chap rápido y probablemente volvería a bloquearme... Anyway, vamos con las incoherencias, ya se las quedé debiendo del capítulo pasado.

Mis respetos a Katie. Buen trabajo chica! No te dejes de esos gorilas! Tienes todo mi apoyo :D Muérdelo, aráñalo, córtale un brazo, lo que sea, mwajajajajajajaja!... Apareció Luna! Ya la extrañaba, hace capítulos que no la veía. Pero... esteee... ustedes vieron lo mismo que yo vi, verdad? ... BTW, actitud de Erin antes del partido cien por ciento sacada de la vida real, la jugadera con las plaquitas es la que ha hecho que rompa la cadena unas cuantas veces ya. Y bueno, también funcionan como un cascabel, eso le quita el encanto a las entradas sorpresa, le quita dramatismo a la escena ... Alguien ha visto Batman, de casualidad? Porque las primeras conversaciones entre Bruce y Ducard me recordaron taanto a esas sesiones entre Harry y Erin, fue casi de susto ... Y qué tal el nuevo narrador? A que no se lo esperaban? Aquellos que alguna vez siguieron DNN (y deberían seguir haciéndolo, ya llevamos 2 transmisiones más), creo que entenderán por qué lo puse ahí, además, no sé, siempre he pensado que Dennis no es tan obsesivo como Colin, pero esa es sólo mi opinión personal y este sólo es mi fic ... Y qué hay con el grosero de Draki? Ay no, menos mal que le subí la clasificación a este fic, él como que quiere que me caiga la mordaza ... Qué o quién encontró Voldy? Este me altera con sus acertijos, di las cosas claras, por amor al Espíritu del Chocolate! Pero no estaría mal repasar los capítulos 2 y 4, puede que se filtre alguna teoría por ahí ... Quién sería el muchacho en la enfermería? Porque si no era Elliot y a Harry le parecía haberlo visto antes ... No me aguanto los cambios de humor del pulgoso! Está casi como Harry! ... Y qué tiene que ver Snapie-pipotito en lo que le contaron a Dumbledore? Por qué me suena que el viejito no nos está diciendo todo lo que sabe? ... He estado pensándolo, y esa conexión brain-to-brain entre Harry y el Voldy es casi como la que tenían Drácula y Mina Harker, interesante (y hablo del libro! Por muy gracioso que sea Gary Oldman como Drácula, el libro le da cuatro patadas a la película) ... Y ahora Potty-Pots es un presumido, lo que faltaba ... La dragona descubrió una mentira que ya había dicho antes, pueden adivinar cuál fue? Porque no sé a ustedes, pero a mí esa conversación entre ella y mi lobito me resultó bastante ilustrativa, aunque la limpieza de boca como que no es sólo para el huroncito ... Y Remus sacó las garras O.O Así se hace lobito bonito, no dejes que esa dragona te coma, yo te defiendo! Ehh, me pasan un pañuelo? Porque yo en verdad sí voy a llorar con esa historia tan trágica.

Pero buehhh, dejando de lado todo eso, vamos a lo que me gusta. Sus reviews!

**Liuny:** el último review del chap pasado y el primero de este? Estás haciendo méritos, estás haciendo méritos, a ver ... Cómo no vas a saber qué es gmail? Gmail es lo máximo, tu vida en internet se define en antes y después de gmail; si te hace falta, avísame y yo veré cómo te consigo una invitación para que puedas abrir tu propia cuenta... Remsie tiene que quedarse con Erin, si no a mí me da algo; la historia de esos dos es demasiado buena, los escritores de Venevisión y de RCTV deberían aprender de mí... Sehh, debe ser arrecho tener los ojos morados. Una vez vi unos lentes de contacto de ese color, pero costaban como 50000bs y cómo te explico que no tengo 50000bs pa' gastarlos en lentes de contacto... Sìp, Wiki es wikipedia, es demasiado arrecha esa enciclopedia, todos mis copy-paste universitarios han salido de ahí. Los Fëanorianos es algo de El Silmarillion (desde que comencé a leer a Tolkien quedé muy perturbada), y sólo en wiki encontré algo de ellos, porque lo único que tiene la encarta es un mini-párrafo con una foto de Tolkien, y no es justo! Viva wiki! Viva google! Viva el software libre! (si hasta ff lo apoya...)  
Capaz y sí nos hemos visto, el mundo es una snitch y Caracas no es precisamente grande. Matemática pa' reparación? uy, me recuerda mi reparación de cálculo, momentos no agradables... Yo toy estudiando Telecom en la Católica, ya tengo un año metida aquí desde que salí del colegio, y ha sido como un suicidio constante: yo era un genio en el colegio, fui la 7 mejor nota de la prueba interna de la UCAB, y casi que tuve que repetir el primer semestre completo, no fue naaaada agradable. Nadie te prepara pa'l coñazo que te va a dar la universidad... por eso fue que aprendí lo que te dije de que siempre podría ser peor... I'm walking on sunshine, ohh ohhh; esa canción me gustaba cuando era de la propaganda de fisher-price, pero ya no me aguanto a los de golpistar, esos tipos sí saben darte dolor de cabeza, además de que el servicio es una porquería. Por eso, con todo y todo, yo sigo con mi movilnet que ha aguantado los diez mil coñazos, se pasa la mitad del año sin saldo y no me quitan la línea y tiene cobertura en "todas" partes; muy en el fondo sí quiero al aparato ese, aunque ya esté demasiado viejo (un motorola C210 de la promoción del 'ay, mamá')... Está bien, te perdono por lo de la mary sue, no eres la primera que comete ese error, pero váyase a estudiar!

**Amnydic1191**: todas tenemos ese trauma de Voldy con el ballet, es un clásico de ff... Dónde me hice de la Orden? Yo la fundé :D esta es la dire http//groups. msn. com / Ordenremusiana De todos modos voy a poner un link en mi profile, por si acaso. Buehhh, intenté sacar este capítulo tan rápido como pude, a ver si resulta. Bye!

**alex black bird**: ya te dije que te estás ganando un pedazo de mi corazón, verdad? Así digas cosas como lo del botón de "go"... Si estás tan perdida, te recomiendo una repasada del fic en general, digo, para aclarar ciertas cosas, pero a ver: Elliot es el sobrino de Erin, el sobrenombre de Sirius es perrito, Remus no tiene sobrenombre y el de Erin es dragona, mejor así?... Te graduaste de la prepa? Felicidades! Bienvenida al mundo de la universidad chupa-vidas! -_aplausos_- En verdad espero que te vaya mejor que a mí, aunque cuando eres nueva la universidad siempre te deja knoqueada. Suerte, y adiós!

**Mirels:** qué pasó con Erin? Bueno, está enamorada (aunque lo niegue) y está loca, y el pobre lobito que no entiende nada. Muchas gracias :)

**Mariet Malfoy:** eso, sin pena ni verguenza, que como ya te dije, nunca es mal momento para dejar un review. Cuando tengas oportunidad, yo recibiré tus reviews con mucho gusto... Ronnie ya se enteró, pero para él no es como si fuese el fin del mundo, lo toma normal, la cuestión será cuando Hermione se entere, ella sí se va a poner histérica. Cuándo lo descubrirá? Ese es una buena pregunta, hay que darle tiempo al tiempo, como dijo Erin "las mentiras duraderas están en extinción". Suerte a ti también y gracias.

**Gandalf Cumbledore:** me gusta tu nick, en serio... Gracias, gracias, gracias, me esmero de hacer de éste un buen fic. Te prometo que en cuanto tenga oportunidad le echaré un vistazo a tu fic y te dejaré un review.

**Aredhel Alcarin: **Helena! Por qué siempre tienes que desaparecerte? No es justo, ni siquiera me respondiste el mail donde te estaba informando lo de tu blog. Cuándo te vas al pueblo? Aunque eso no es excusa, porque la última vez me dijiste que habían computadoras en el pueblo. Intentaré conectarme con cierta frecuencia a ver si logramos encontrarnos en el msn, hay muchas cosas que hablar (por cierto, terminaste El Silmarillion? Te sirvió mi resumen?)... Cómo que un capítulo corto? Fue bastante largo, y tengo el archivo original como prueba, definitivamente, debe ser el tiempo que tenías sin leer... Mucho pensamiento? Nahhh, mucho diálogo sí, por eso intenté compensarlo con este, que tiene más o menos cierta acción (el aire acondicionado de la universidad me está matando, ya mis manos están moradas del frío, me siento como los náufragos del titanic). Weeno, no es como que Harry en verdad lo haya decidido, es que le tocó contarle al Ronnie, ni él ni yo estábamos de humor como para tener que soportar una pelea. Hermione no está perdiendo facultades, te lo aseguro, lo que pasa es que está bastante atareada con su vida, tú sabes cómo es ella, siempre con sus estudios, va a terminar hasta más loca que la Trelawney a ese paso, lo que ya es bastante decir... Y cómo no va a estar susceptible la dragona si todavía quiere al lobito? La prueba está escrita allá arriba, o no? Lo que pasó, pasó exactamente se irá descubriendo aquí y en _**Tratado**_, en cuanto salga del bucle temporal que me tiene anclada en casa de Lily desde hace 7 meses (cuando por fin publique el capi, entenderás lo de la casa de Lily) y comience a escribir con el ritmo que debería. Aunque estoy completamente libre y de vacaciones, mis musas deberían volver rápido si quiero aprovechar mis tres meses libres de clases (sí, tres meses, amo mi uni, aunque se quede con mi vida el resto del año). Intentaré hacer algo con el capítulo de _**Tratado**_, pero tienes que decirme cuándo te vas, a ver si logro trabajar bajo presión.  
Preguntita: por qué tus reviews siempre se llevan la respuesta más larga, Sherlock?... Lo del desodorante para Hagrid viene de una imagen de la peli del Prisionero de Azkaban que tengo en la computadora. Hagrid tiene los brazos levantados y todos los estudiantes están echados hacia atrás, dime si eso no te hace pensar en que el pobre necesita desodorante? Además, no tenemos pruebas para saber cómo es la higiene personal entre los magos, así que podríamos regalarle un desodorante... Aredhel, ya hay dos transmisiones nuevas en DNN, podrías por amor al perrito revisarlas y dejar review? Gracias... Ahh, ya entendí lo de la saca, ahora a explicarte. La vieja es el nombre que le damos aquí al juego de tres en raya, tú sabes, ese en el que tienes nueve cuadritos y los vas llenando por turnos con un O ó una X hasta que alguno de los dos logra hacer un línea, sí sabes cuál es, no? Por alguna extraña razón aquí le dicen la vieja a ese juego, y nunca he sabido por qué... Y buehh, ya se acabó. Saludos de toda la tropa!

**dru:** como viste, no le armaron bronca, la dragona no es de esas, por increible que parezca... Huhm, leiste la ultima transmisión y no dejaste review? Eso no se hace, no señora.

**Kamy ChibiMoony:** conste que yo intento poner los nicks como son, es ff kien los acomoda como le da la gana... En serio? Logré eso? Wow, eso sí que es un cumplido, y ganas no me faltan para suplantarla y arreglar todos los desmadres que ha causado esa mujer perversa (de hecho, el nombre del fic viene por ahí). Gracias, acabas de hinchar mi ego a niveles deconocidos hasta para mí... Escenas ErinxRemsie? te sirvió la de arriba? xDDDD bueno, bueno, me calmo, a mí también me encantan esos dos, puedo pasarme horas entretenida leyendo los borradores que tengo sobre ellos, es que es mejor que cualquier telenovela... Si admiras tanto a los marauders, sip, creo que te serviría leer_** Tratado**_, es mi gran proyecto a largo plazo (estancado desde Diciembre) y muchas cosas de aquí tienen su origen allí... Quieres saber sobre el hijo de Snivelly? No eres la única, pero no puedo meter la información sobre él de golpe y porrazo, tiene que venir por dosis, pero creo que para el capítulo que corresponda a las vacaciones de Navidad ya se sabrá un poco más de la pobre criatura (psst, un secretito, hay algo sobre él en este capítulo...). Él es un personaje muy lindo de escribir, en especial con lo que tengo preparado para redimir a su papi, mwajajajajajaja! Aunque tengo que ver cómo haré para incluir eso, porque todo es desde el punto de vista de Harry y él no va a estar enterado de eso, uhmmm, tocará pensarlo, o si no, otro apéndice, qué remedio. La dirección de la Orden voy a ponerla en mi profile... Bye!

**Narmonis:** Anna? Hola! Nahhh, no me molestó en lo absoluto, sólo me pareció raro que alguien dejase tantos reviews, no es normal, debes saberlo ahora que comenzaste en esto. Mucha suerte, éxito y ojalá que te guste este capi!

Elogios? Preguntas? Comentarios? Comida para mis dragones? Chocolates? Respuestas para la encuesta de más arriba? Jabón para lavarle la boca a Malfoy? Un analgésico para Erin? Un libro de autoayuda para el pulgas? Una copia del Half-Blood Prince? Galeones? Remus? Todo eso pueden dejármelo junto con sus reviews en el botoncito morado de allá abajo _-Ralkm señala el fin de la página-_, ya saben, el ke dice "Submit review" Insultos y howlers-bomba, abstenerse.

**MM:MS,MJ&MR **

**Ralkm Diggory **

**— Padfoot — **

**Fundadora de la Orden Remusiana **  
**Miembro de la Orden Siriusana**  
**Arquera de Gondolin**


	16. The mother and her boy

**REDEMPTION**

**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

* * *

**

XVI — _The mother and her boy_ —

- No tienes más sesiones de repaso con Snape hasta nuevo aviso.

Para cuando Harry entendió lo que significaba ese anuncio, ya Erin había salido de la sala común de Gryffindor dando un portazo con Elliot McGregor tras ella. Afuera, la nieve cubría todos los terrenos y el castillo se reflejaba perfectamente sobre la superficie congelada del lago, y nadie quería abandonar el calor de la chimenea para ir a enfrentarse al clima de finales de noviembre; nadie excepto Erin. Desde el partido de quidditch contra Slytherin había estado de un humor bastante malo con todo el mundo, incluido su sobrino, aunque al menos ahora se dirigía a Lupin por su nombre, lo que representaba un ligero progreso en la Operación Cupido, aún cuando a ninguno de los dos habían logrado sacarle información sobre su charla en la enfermería. Harry, Ron, Sirius y Lupin estaban sentados a la misma mesa, la más cercana a la chimenea, hundidos entre libros de Encantamientos gracias a una asignación de Flitwick sobre hechizos no-verbales que les había llevado la mayor parte del día, al momento de la salida de Erin. Sirius se encogió de hombros tras el crucigrama que intentaba resolver, Lupin dejó escapar un suspiro y el pelirrojo dejó de pelear con su pluma momentáneamente. Afortunadamente para ellos, Hermione se había encerrado en el despacho de la profesora Vector desde la cena, y no tendrían que inventarle alguna mentira para algo de lo que no se enteraría.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Ron en voz baja.  
- Estaba molesta – respondió Harry con un deje de aburrimiento.  
- Brillante compañero, me impresionas... Me refiero a por qué Snape dejaría de atormentarte tan repentinamente.  
- Este año lo obligaron, no es que quisiera ayudarme.  
- Me parece – intervino Lupin- que Ron tiene razón. Seve... – un carraspeo de Sirius – Snape hasta ahora había aceptado ayudarte con la oclumancia contra su voluntad, pero cumplía con su obligación.  
- Sólo lo hacía porque Thea había discutido con él, y conociendo a esa dragona, seguramente lo presionó con algo – Harry al instante recordó la conversación que había escuchado a escondidas en las mazmorras sobre el hijo de Snape. ¿Eso sería del tipo de "algo" al que se refería su padrino?  
- Te recuerdo que tu hermana dijo "hasta nuevo aviso", eso significa que en cualquier momento lo reanudarán.  
- Sí, querido mío – Ron y Harry contuvieron una carcajada -, pero ese momento podría ser mañana o en mil años, y hablamos de Snivelly, te apuesto diez a uno a la última opción.  
- ¿Podrías pensar bien de él?  
- No.  
- Sir... - otro carraspeo – Oh, cállate Joel.  
- ¿Y si... - intervino Ron, y todas las miradas se voltearon al joven Weasley – ¿Y si tuvo que salir por órdenes de Dumbledore? Ya saben, algo – y bajó aún más la voz – para la Orden.  
- Suena más sensato – se atrevió a opinar Harry. Sirius rio un momento -. ¿Qué?  
- Fue como si tu padre hubiera dicho eso, y le habríamos respondido que él no conocía la sensatez.  
- Tú tampoco – dijo Lupin enarcando una ceja.  
- Deja de hablar como la dragona.  
- Lo que digo es que tal vez sea alguna misión o algo así. Cuando nos quedamos en Grimmauld Place me dijeron que él recibía asignaciones "especiales" directamente de Dumbledore.  
- Así era.  
- Pero en ese caso ustedes estarían enterados¿no? – preguntó Harry.  
- Moony, si fueras tan amable...  
- Bien, ehh, no del todo. Verán, desde que estamos en esta misión – el joven Potter desvió la mirada. Detestaba que lo llamaran una "misión" – no estamos muy enterados de lo que pasa afuera y de los planes de la Orden.  
- Vida de estudiante, dependemos de la información que puedan darnos los demás, y Dumbledore no es que diga mucho.  
- Eso ya lo sé.  
- Por lo que debemos admitir que dependemos de lo que muy seguramente Thea no querrá decirnos. Qué esperanzas...  
- Padfoot...  
- ¡Harry!  
- ¡Qué? – su mejor amigo casi se había caído de su silla – Maldición Ron, se supone que estamos hablando en voz baja.  
- Bueno, ya, hablas como Hermione... Se me ocurrió que como Thea siempre te dice las cosas a ti, puedes preguntarle cuando esté más calmada.  
- De todos modos pretendía hacerlo, aunque como anda de humor estos días...  
- Como tú el año pasado.  
- ¡Oye!  
- Sólo digo la verdad.  
- Muy gracioso, Weasley.  
- Ya señoritas, tranquilas.  
- A ver, Harry, Ron, enfóquense. Hechizos no-verbales, no hemos avanzado nada y tienen que entregar eso el lunes – los dos muchachos se quejaron por tener que volver a tomar sus plumas.  
- ¿No podemos ayudarlos?  
- No, tienen que hacerlo por sí mismos.  
- Roman¿podrías olvidar que fuiste profesor?  
- No... Y sería interesante que tú dejaras ese crucigrama en la mesa y empezaras a trabajar.  
- ¿Quieres que te haga una demostración de hechizos no-verbales ahora mismo?  
- No molestes.  
- Yo sólo sugería – y sin mover la boca, Sirius sacó su varita e hizo levitar el libro que Lupin había estado a punto de tomar.  
- ¡Joel! – el antiguo profesor tomó el libro en el aire y lo colocó de mala gana sobre la mesa. Los otros tres no se resistieron y comenzaron a reír, y la cara del aludido no resultaba muy agradable - ¿Quieres madurar?

Un par de regaños después, ya todos volvían al trabajo con la redacción, que se probó infinita. Hermione, para mucha suerte de Potter y Weasley, se les unió después, muy contenta con lo que fuese que hubiese estado discutiendo con la profesora de Aritmancia, e incluso accedió a ayudarlos a terminar con su tarea de buena gana y sin que tuvieran que rogarle mucho. Cuando Elliot regresó, no supo darles gran información sobre su tía, sólo que se habían reunido con sus padres en el salón de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, charlado un poco, y que Erin se había quedado discutiendo "algo muy importante" con el profesor McGregor y al niño su madre lo había corrido sin mayor explicación; en esos momentos, la mueca disgustada del miembro más joven de la familia McGregor recordaba perfectamente a la de su tía, como Sirius se molestó en indicar, y únicamente por la intervención de Lupin fue salvado de ser bautizado como "dragoncito". Algunos minutos pasaron y un pequeño concejo de guerra entre Black, Weasley y Potter, realizado mientras Lupin distraía a Hermione, decidió que el último debía quedarse a investigar, pese a todos los reclamos del aludido, mas antes de que sus protestas terminaran el plan se vino abajo con el regreso de Erin, quien subió directamente al dormitorio de las chicas sin reparar en la presencia de algún otro ser humano. Aún con la entrada cerrada, podían escucharse los reclamos de la Dama Gorda respecto a "jovencitas mal educadas y sin consideración ante los retratos". Ante esa actitud, nuevamente, Lupin sólo suspiró y Sirius se encogió de hombros, sin embargo Hermione se quedó mirándola sospechosamente, y Harry tuvo la impresión de que una teoría muy cercana a la realidad crecía cada día más en su cabeza; su mejor amiga siempre había sido peligrosamente inteligente. Estaba seguro que el día de contarle todo se acercaba, y también estaba seguro que ese día no sería agradable; había estado acallando el remordimiento con la alegría de tener a su padrino de vuelta y con él, pero la culpa se hacía cada vez más grande. Si aquello era madurar y hacerse responsable, apestaba. Rondando la medianoche, por fin la redacción sobre los hechizos no-verbales estuvo lista y aprobada por Hermione (quien había terminado la suya muchas horas atrás, en un receso antes del almuerzo) y todos pudieron retirarse a descansar como es debido. Harry sólo quería dormir y que las vacaciones de Navidad estuviesen un día más cerca. Un rato después, cuando los dos adultos ya estaban dormidos y los ronquidos de Neville impedirían que cualquiera escuchara algo, Ron dio una vuelta entre las cobijas y comentó, en voz muy adormilada, y justo antes de rendirse al sueño: "- ¿Sabes? Cada día son más Joel y Roman y menos Sirius y Lupin -", y después de eso, inhaló profundamente y se quedó dormido. Era de ese tipo de cosas que a uno sólo se le ocurren justamente antes de quedarse sin batería y que no recuerdas a la mañana siguiente, pero que no dejan de ser ciertas, y esa idea rondó a Harry incluso en sueños.

En los días posteriores, casi ni se cruzaron con Erin, que siempre iba enfurruñada de un lado a otro del castillo, con un montón de pergaminos en la mano y un lápiz tras la oreja (y hasta ese entonces, Harry no había visto a ningún mago utilizando un sencillo lápiz de grafito), y solamente se reunía con ellos para cosas muy puntuales, tal como los entrenamientos de quidditch. Curiosamente, durante esos días ella y Hermione habían disminuido la frecuencia e intensidad de sus peleas, e incluso habían llegado a cooperar mutuamente en clase de Pociones, cosa que ponía blanco de furia a Snape. Respecto a él, todo se mantenía en una molesta rutina: Sirius y Snape se dedicaban a probar los límites del otro y Gryffindor perdía puntos, Hermione y Erin hacían una poción perfecta y Gryffindor perdía puntos, Harry le murmuraba sus verdades a Snape y Gryffindor perdía puntos, y Malfoy decía alguna idiotez y Slytherin sumaba puntos. El chico sólo quería dominar los hechizos no-verbales para poder cerrarle su hocico de hurón al Slytherin con una maldición sin que tuviera oportunidad de reaccionar, pero de sus compañeros, únicamente Hermione había logrado hacer pequeñas cosas con su varita sin pronunciar palabra, y le había costado. Snape no había mencionado ni por un instante las prácticas de oclumancia, como si nunca hubiesen ocurrido, y ahora miraba al joven Potter incluso con más odio que antes, si es que aquello era humanamente posible. Eran días extraños. El profesor McGregor los hacía maldecirse entre ellos y batirse en duelo como si tuvieran que ir a la guerra al salir del aula, afincándose en Harry, haciéndolo pelear incluso contra él (y hay que decir que Tom McGregor era un experto en maldiciones retorcidas y desconocidas, herencia de todo Slytherin, como una vez le había comentado su hermana, y en más de una ocasión, para su pesar, Harry había sido impactado por tales maldiciones), y dejándole tareas especiales que sólo podían resolverse investigando en la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Flitwick insistía como poseso en lo de los hechizos no-verbales y McGonagall se había unido a esa tendencia, mas sin embargo ella sí quitaba puntos a los miembros de su casa cuando no lo lograban. La profesora Samantha era la que se tomaba las cosas más a la ligera, intentando juntar a Erin y a Lupin antes que enseñarles algo en verdad sobre lo que les deparaba el futuro, pero la mayoría de las clases de Adivinación las impartía Firenze, ahora incapaz de regresar con sus hermanos en el Bosque Prohibido, y no ella, y el centauro siempre veía señales trágicas en las estrellas que nunca revelaba del todo. Si en algún momento se les había ocurrido que por no tener exámenes el sexto curso resultaría más fácil de llevar, el tiempo les demostraba que habían estado completamente equivocados. Aunque, siendo honesto, Harry sabía que podría ser peor de no estar recibiendo algunas "indicaciones extras" de parte de Erin, Lupin y Sirius, que eran unos expertos cada uno en alguna materia en particular, no tenían problemas en divulgar sus conocimientos y sabían hacerse entender, por lo que sus calificaciones y las de Ron en Pociones, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Transformaciones eran más que aceptables.

Cuando sólo quedaba una semana para el inicio de las vacaciones, la profesora McGonagall pasó bastante tarde apuntando los nombres de los que se quedarían a pasar las fiestas en el castillo. Nuevamente, nadie tenía muchos deseos de quedarse, seguramente desde que se convencieron que Voldemort estaba de nuevo a sus anchas, sus padres les impedirían pasar las fiestas en el castillo, aunque a Harry le daba bastante igual; estaba acostumbrado y le parecía mejor así, Hogwarts estaría a su disposición, y muy seguramente a la de su padrino también, ya que el estado de Sirius ante el resto del mundo seguía siendo el de un occiso. Respecto a sus dos mejores amigos, lo más seguro era que la señora Weasley quisiese que todos sus hijos estuviesen junto a ella, y Harry no era nadie para criticar a Ron si decidía obedecer a su madre, y Hermione había mencionado algo sobre "enseñarle a sus padres a protegerse" un día durante el desayuno, intentando evitar que el joven de la cicatriz la escuchara, pero a él no le importaba, ella también estaba en su derecho. Ellos dos se hundieron en sus asientos frente a la chimenea (repentinamente, Ron se vio muy interesado en acariciarle el lomo a Crookshanks), Erin ni siquiera estaba presente en la sala común y Sirius y Lupin no hicieron amago de acercarse a la profesora de Transformaciones, mas sin embargo, antes de que Harry pudiese abrir la boca para decir su nombre, McGonagall lo interrumpió sin darle oportunidad a nada.

- El profesor Dumbledore desea hablar contigo, Potter.  
- Pero...  
- Primero habla con Dumbledore, Potter – y él la miró con la ceja levantada, de hecho, era la primera vez que se atrevía a poner esa expresión ante la jefa de su casa -... ¿Qué esperas?

McGonagall siguió con su trabajo, aunque infructuoso porque ningún nombre se registró en esa lista al final, y Harry se volteó a mirar a sus amigos. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y la chica le hizo indicaciones de que hiciera lo que le habían dicho, y dando un largo suspiro, el joven de los ojos verdes se dirigió fuera de la torre Gryffindor sin muchos ánimos. El camino hacia el despacho del director se le hizo extrañamente corto gracias a la ausencia de algún otro ser vivo (o muerto, porque no había señas de los fantasmas por ningún lado y el acostumbrado jaleo de Peeves no lograba escucharse) y en su percepción no habrían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando ya había llegado a su destino. Estando ya allí, se dio cuenta de algo muy importante: no conocía la contraseña para que la estatua de la gárgola se moviera y no la había preguntado en su momento, en sus dos visitas anteriores siempre lo habían llevado y no había prestado demasiada atención; podría pasarse horas completas probando nombres de dulces sin que la estatua de piedra se moviese un milímetro y sin siquiera estar cerca de la respuesta correcta. Genial, tendría que regresar y buscar a alguien que sí la supiera, arriesgándose a encontrarse con algún profesor, Filch y su gata pulgosa o alguien más con preguntas molestas. ¿Por qué Dumbledore no podía haberle mandado el recado, o una nota o algo? Antes de tener que volver sobre sus pasos, se permitió recostarse contra la pared cerrando los ojos, como si cuando volviese a abrirlos ya la gárgola se habría movido.

- ¡Potter! – justo la voz que menos habría deseado escuchar precisamente en aquel momento: Snape. Se acercaba hacia él dando grandes zancadas y con una mueca burlona en el rostro – ¿No te parece un poco tarde para que, especialmente tú, estés jugando por los pasillos?  
- No estoy jugando – murmuró Harry cerrando los puños.  
- ¿Dices algo Potter?  
- No.  
- No, señor.  
- Sí..., señor – tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir lo que en verdad pensaba sobre la "señoría" de Snape.  
- Bien Potter, en verdad me parece que eres un gran arrogante, tanto tiempo perdido por tanta gente buscando protegerte y tú como si nada¿qué no tienes moral? Es obvio que no, de tal palo tal astilla... Y ya que eres incapaz de justificar tu presencia aquí a estas horas...  
- Tengo que hablar con el profesor Dumbledore – respondió con los dientes apretados.  
- Te informo que el director no tiene tiempo para atender tus tonterías, así que...  
- No son tonterías – gruñó por lo bajo.  
- Todo lo que venga de ti son tonterías. Que tu querido perro esté junto a ti no cambia nada – y una sonrisa torva tomó el lugar de la mueca en su rostro cetrino Harry sabía que no debía dejarse enfurecer, pero se la estaban poniendo difícil, muy difícil.  
- No sé a qué perro se refiere..., señor – dijo con toda la frialdad que podía reunir en ese momento.  
- Patético, Potter, patético..., como tu padre.  
- ¡SNAPE! – la voz se oyó perfectamente clara desde el extremo opuesto del corredor; Harry tragó en seco y Snape tembló por menos de un segundo. Ambos voltearon en esa dirección y se encontraron con la figura de Erin, quien les sostenía la mirada, furiosa, y con esa mueca draconil suya que mostraba los colmillos sobre el rostro blanco y las orejas enrojecidas, y junto a ella estaba el chico misterioso, el mismo muchacho que Harry había visto saliendo de la enfermería el día del partido contra Slytherin. Ahora, pese a estar al otro lado del pasillo, podía detallarlo mejor. Era casi de su tamaño, con los brazos largos y delgados, la piel enfermizamente pálida, los ojos color café oscuro, el cabello muy negro y una nariz alargada y aguileña que Potter pudo identificar de inmediato, y cómo no, si alguien más con una nariz igual estaba a su lado. Y en ese momento le fue muy difícil determinar qué irritaba más a Snape: que una mujer de su edad pero con apariencia de adolescente acababa de desafiarlo frente a dos alumnos, o que Harry Potter, la persona que más odiaba en el mundo después de James Potter y Sirius Black, acababa de darse cuenta de que aquél muchacho era su hijo, o tal ambas cosas. Seis años de ofensas valían la pena por ese instante; de haber podido, habría sonreído de satisfacción, pero algo en su cabeza, sensatez quizás, le dijo que su supervivencia no estaría garantizada si lo hacía, por lo que prefirió lucir mortalmente serio.  
- ¿Qué hace él aquí? – y remarcó el "él", evitando mirar al chico.  
- Nada..., señor.  
- Sebastian, no respondas... Está caminando, como cualquier criatura bípeda, y habla conmigo en el camino¿qué te parece que esté haciendo?  
- Thea...  
- No toleraré que nadie me hable en ese tono, McGregor – y lo que hubo entre Snape y Erin en ese momento pareció una batalla por quién pestañeaba primero, pero tuvieron que declararse una tregua cuando los ojos empezaron a aguárseles.  
- Pregúntame si me importa, Snivellus.  
- ¡No te atre...  
- Me atrevo y punto – y en un par de pestañeos, Erin pasó de ser una jovencita a la adulta que en realidad era. Snape la miró fijamente antes de reír cínicamente.  
- Como quieras... Cincuenta puntos menos por dos Gryffindors merodeando a deshoras.  
- ¿Cómo te...  
- Me atrevo, y punto.  
- Tú, grandísimo cretino...  
- ¡Mamá, no! - el muchacho llamado Sebastian tuvo que sujetarla por la túnica para evitar que se lanzara a ahorcar al grasiento.  
- Curioso¿quién le enseñará modales a quién? – y tres pares de ojos llenos de furia se posaron en la figura vampirezca que desaparecía entre la noche del castillo.  
- ¡Juro que volveré a torcerle la narizota antes de morir! – exclamó Erin a viva voz tras unos instantes, golpeando la pared con el puño, y los dos muchachos la miraron perplejos – Por Thrym que lo haré... Y tú no dejes que ensucie la memoria del idiota de tu padre así como así, no es nadie para hacerlo sino un cobarde y un resentido que se esconde tras su posición de profesor¿fui clara? – Harry asintió inmediatamente. Pocas veces había visto a Erin tan enfadada, y como adulta parecía realmente desequilibrada.  
- Mamá... Thea...  
- Un minuto, dame sólo un minuto... – ninguno pensaba negárselo, y ella tomó mucho aire antes de volver a hablar – Sebastian, Harry Potter; Harry, Sebastian Feldez, o McGregor, si eso los hace más felices – los dos intercambiaron un escueto "Hola". La situación no estaba para formalismos -. Maldición, actúen como dos chicos normales¿quieren? Ya me calmé, no voy a explotar ni a convertirme en un dragón ni nada parecido – no pasó nada -. Bien, que esos tíos tuyos no te hayan educado, Harry, lo acepto, pero hasta hace cinco minutos yo pensaba haber hecho un buen trabajo con cierto jovencito – Erin arqueó una ceja mirando en dirección a Sebastian, y el muchacho reaccionó inmediatamente.  
- Sebastian.  
- Harry – y se estrecharon la mano.  
- Mejor así. Ahora, Potter¿qué recontradiantres haces aquí a estas horas y dónde recontracuernos está el inútil de Joel? Se supone que tiene que olfatearte los pasos.  
- En la sala común, creo, o ahí estaba la última vez que lo vi. McGonagall me dijo que Dumbledore quería hablar conmigo y vine de una vez.  
- ¿Y estás plantado en el corredor porque tienes un romance con la gárgola?  
- ¡Claro que no! Yo no... no pregunté la contraseña.  
- Típico, el sentido común es algo que siempre ha escaseado en tu familia... Bueno, nos veremos en la sala común si algún día hablas con Dumbledore, tú y yo tenemos que conversar – revolvió el interior de su túnica (que estaba dejándole media pantorrilla al descubierto) y sacó una petaca de su bolsillo, tomó un largo trago del líquido que contenía y retomó su apariencia de dieciséis años en cuestión de segundos -, y si tuvieras algunos caramelos ácidos... Diox, no debo dejar que se me siga pasando la hora de la poción...  
- ¿Cara... – pero no lo dejaron terminar.  
- Adiós, Harry, te veo al rato – y tanto Erin como Sebastian regresaron por el mismo extremo del pasillo por el que habían aparecido inicialmente.  
- ¿Caramelos ácidos? – repitió Harry, quien sólo entendió la evidente pista al notar que la gárgola empezaba a rodarse.

Estuvo frente a la puerta del despacho en unos segundos, sin entender del todo la escena que había pronunciado instantes atrás, pero más intrigado aún por el motivo de su visita a la dirección. Dumbledore no había requerido de su presencia más de un par de ocasiones en todo el trimestre, por tanto aquella era una reunión un tanto sorpresiva para Harry. Tocó un par de veces en la madera y de inmediato fue invitado a pasar adelante. El director estaba sentado tranquilamente tras su escritorio, jugando con su varita como si fuese una batuta y con un curioso gorro puntiagudo color magenta sobre la cabeza, y esa imagen era tal como el chico había conocido al anciano director. Harry se había olvidado completamente de su enfado absurdo contra el mago mayor, el mismo que lo había llevado a casi destruir su oficina a finales del curso anterior, ahora él mismo admitía lo absurdo que había sido, mas sin embargo trató de lucir serio mientras entraba al despacho.

- Siéntate Harry, por favor – le dijo Dumbledore, y así lo hizo - ¿Caramelos de limón? – preguntó mientras la acercaba una bandejita de plata con algunas golosinas.  
- No gracias, señor.  
- Me pareció escuchar algo abajo antes que llegaras¿sucedió alguna cosa?  
- Erin y Snape cruzaron sus caminos.  
- El profesor Snape, Harry.  
- Como sea... – y a menos que sus anteojos estuviesen engañándolo, vio lo que parecía una sonrisa indulgente en el rostro del director – La profesora McGonagall dijo que hablara con usted¿tenía algo que decirme?  
- Algo muy importante, de hecho. Verás, mucho me temo que nadie podrá quedarse en el castillo por algunos días, días que oportunamente coinciden con las vacaciones de Navidad; así que entenderás que la encomiable labor que están realizando en estos momentos los Jefes de Casa no es más que un mero formalismo para no levantar sospechas.  
- ¿Por qué van a desalojar el castillo?  
- No será un desalojo total, sólo de los estudiantes. Tendré que ausentarme, y si me permites decirlo, parte de la protección del colegio se vería debilitada, y no quiero exponer a ningún alumno a ese riesgo, y en especial a ti.  
- No soy un inútil.  
- Sé que no lo eres, pero tienes un padrino que incluso se atrevería a hechizarme si a ti te pasara un rasguño, cosa que yo jamás permitiría de buen grado.  
- ¿Por qué tiene que irse?  
- Tengo que investigar algunos hechos recientes fuera del pueblo, y te aseguro que si te involucran a ti de alguna mantera, te comunicaré mis resultados en cuanto comience el semestre.  
- Gracias, señor – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Era una sensación extraña darse cuenta que ahora todo lo relacionado con Voldemort, absolutamente todo, también estaba relacionado con él.  
- No hay de qué. Me parece que después de lo ocurrido a principios del verano ya no debo ocultarte asuntos que te competen, aunque ya no puedas ser un jovencito normal...  
- Erin dijo que se encargaría de eso... – dijo Harry en voz queda, recordando lo que la mujer le había dicho cuando regresaban del callejón Diagon el día de su cumpleaños.  
- Y lo está haciendo excelentemente – respondió Dumbledore, con sus ojos celestes brillando tras los anteojos de medialuna –. Ahora, volviendo a ti...  
- Supongo que iré con los Weasley¿no?  
- Si así lo quieres, sí, pero Sirius amablemente me ha pedido que te sugiera de forma bastante sutil y muy disimuladamente la posibilidad de pasar estos días con él.  
- ¿Con él¿Dónde?  
- No en Grimmauld Place, si eso quieres saber; aunque los mortífagos no puedan ver la casa, saben que nos ocultamos allí y es bastante arriesgado, por no decir temerario, mantenerla como cuartel general.  
- Gracias a Kreacher...  
- Es más – prosiguió el director, haciéndose el sordo ante el comentario de Harry -, estamos trasladando todo lo que estaba en el cuartel de la Orden a otra locación en estos momentos, todavía no puedo decirte a dónde, pero eso es otra historia. Decidas lo que decidas, por favor notifícamelo a mí o a la profesora McGonagall a más tardar mañana, para prepararlo todo, pero se discreto al hablar con Minerva.  
- Sí, señor... Ehh, profesor...  
- ¿Sí, Harry?  
- Me preguntaba... Es que Snape suspendió de nuevo las sesiones de oclumancia.  
- El profesor Snape, Harry... Y estoy enterado de ello, pero supongo que ya tienes suficiente nivel como para poder practicar por tu cuenta¿no es así?  
- No estoy seguro.  
- Yo sí, y por lo que me cuenta el profesor McGregor, tienes suficiente nivel para muchas cosas, aunque los hechizos no-verbales se te resistan - ¿que todos los profesores le rendían un informe sobre su progreso a Dumbledore? -. Honestamente, no creo que debas preocuparte por Voldemort intentando entrar en tu mente, ya sabe que ese método no le dará del todo los resultados que espera y no tolera los errores, y sin sonar vanidoso, me considero una de las pocas personas que puedan omitir un juicio certero sobre él.  
- Me he dado cuenta... – respondió en un susurro, con la mirada puesta en los retratos de los antiguos directores de Hogwarts. Claro que sabía como funcionaba la mente de Voldemort, o al menos creía saberlo; a veces, en las noches, se había descubierto a sí mismo pensando como un mortífago, como él, intentando encajar todas las piezas que le habían dado directa o indirectamente del rompecabezas en que se había convertido su vida después de conocer la estúpida profecía, y no le asustaba. Era en esos momentos cuando recordaba las palabras del Sombrero Seleccionador diciéndole que lo haría muy bien en Slytherin y se obligaba a pensar que había sido él quien había sacado la espada de Gryffindor. Estaba donde debía estar, donde él había decidido que estaría.  
- Sin embargo, no estaría de más que siguieras practicando por tu cuenta; si planeas ser auror, un entrenamiento en oclumancia impresionaría favorablemente a los del comité de selección.  
- Sí, señor – Dumbledore jugueteaba con su varita en el aire.  
- Por cierto, hay cierto elfo doméstico en las cocinas que moriría de gusto si pasaras a visitarlo, siempre es bueno estar en gracia con los elfos de las cocinas.  
- Me había olvidado de Dobby...  
- Te lo digo porque él también me ha pedido encarecidamente que le permita acompañarte durante las vacaciones.  
- ¡Qué?  
- Al parecer, no considera que la protección que yo pueda ofrecerte sea suficiente.  
- Vaya... - ¿y qué otra cosa podía decir? Dobby siempre había tenido la idea de que debía protegerlo - Señor¿los elfos domésticos saben del regreso de Voldemort?  
- Por supuesto, no puede ocultárseles algo tan importante como eso. Según los rumores que corren abajo, rumores que han llegado a mis oídos gracias a Dobby, gran parte por no decir la mayoría de los elfos domésticos estarían dispuestos a desobedecer a sus señores y ayudarnos en caso de que Voldemort intente un ataque directo y ayudarte a ti, aunque después tengan que plancharse las orejas.  
- ¿Voldemort podría intentar un ataque directo?  
- ¿Olvidas lo que ocurrió en el Ministerio de Magia? Así eran las cosas antes, no bajo el mantel, como ha estado manejando todo hasta ahora, y escucha bien mis palabras Harry, porque dije "hasta ahora". Nada me extrañaría que una noche comenzaran los asesinatos de nuevo..., es una pena que Cornelius no nos creyese a tiempo, una verdadera pena, pero no hay tiempo para pensar en lo que pudo haber sido.  
- Pero... usted dijo que los elfos domésticos estarían dispuestos a "ayudarme"¿en qué?  
- Desafortunadamente, los incidentes en el Ministerio, o al menos una parte, se colaron al público y a falta de mejores explicaciones, muchos han empezado a creer que eres..., bueno, que por la profecía eres El Elegido que derrotará a Voldemort.  
- ¿Qué? – Harry abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Qué clase de tontería era esa? La profecía no mencionaba nada de eso, al menos no literalmente¿por qué la gente era tan tonta?  
- Ahora algunos te llaman así... y otros siguen considerándote un farsante... El miedo les obliga a aferrarse a algo a lo que creer, pero ya que las únicas personas a las que les importa esa profecía y conocen su contenido están en esta sala, no hay por qué preocuparte.  
- Una vez – comenzó Harry, y se aventuró a proseguir tras ver el asentimiento del anciano mago – me pareció que había otras personas que sabían del contenido.  
- ¿Otras personas, Harry?  
- Bueno, sólo una, por ahora.  
- ¿Y por qué tuviste esa impresión? – el chico jugó con sus dedos sobre el apoyo de la silla mientras buscaba la forma de contarle a Dumbledore sin delatar a nadie.  
- Por un comentario, sobre mi cicatriz – "_¿Harto de que te reconozcan o simplemente no te gusta que Voldemort te haya marcado?_"  
- Te garantizo que nadie más lo sabe. Probablemente la persona que hizo ese comentario sólo se basó en conjeturas. Ni siquiera Sirius está enterado, pese a todos sus reclamos al respecto... ¿Considerarás la oferta de tu padrino sin delatarme? – el chico asintió. Había entendido la señal: el tema de la profecía se había acabado – Bien – ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por un instante.  
- Señor¿puedo preguntarle algo más?  
- Adelante.  
- ¿Qué pasará... qué pasará conmigo cuando ya sea mayor de edad¿Tendré que seguir quedándome con mis tíos?  
- Espera a que llegue el día – perfecto, estaban tratándolo como niño otra vez.  
- ¿Puedo retirarme?  
- Seguro – se despidió Dumbledore, haciendo una ligerísima inclinación con la cabeza.  
- Permiso – dijo Harry, retirándose del despacho del director -. Buenas noches, señor.

¿Así que podría pasar las vacaciones de Navidad con Sirius? Aquello era mejor de lo que había podido imaginar. Si bien también había compartido las últimas navidades con su padrino, no sería igual, porque la última vez habían estado los Weasley y todos los demás miembros de la Orden, sin contar que él estaba algo perturbado por lo de la serpiente y el señor Weasley. Ahora sólo serían ellos dos. Erin tenía a su familia y al chico, Sebastian, y Lupin, pues seguramente él también tendría a su familia en algún lugar. Y en el camino de regreso hasta la torre Gryffindor fue pensando en todas las cosas que le contaría a Sirius y en todas las cosas que podrían hacer juntos durante esos días libres, y en todas las cosas que su padrino podría decirle. Nunca antes, desde que se había enterado que Sirius Black existía, era amigo de su padre y además era su padrino, habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos, y para Harry resultaba extraño, mas no del todo incómodo, que alguien se preocupara tanto por él. Recordó cómo la noche en que se había descubierto toda la verdad sobre Pettigrew, el hombre le había ofrecido irse a vivir con él en cuanto se demostrara su inocencia, y Harry no pudo evitar pensar que aquello sería lo más cercano que tendrían, a menos de momento, a aceptar ese ofrecimiento... Sabía que era una idiotez, pero si sus padres pudiesen regresar, tal como lo había hecho Sirius, sería una Navidad perfecta... De regreso en la Sala Común, Ron y Hermione se habían quedado dormidos esperándolo en los mismos sillones frente a la chimenea en los que habían estado cuando él se fue, ella con la cabeza recargada sobre el hombro del pelirrojo y él sosteniéndola con los brazos en su espalda, y Harry lamentó no tener una cámara a mano. Lupin y Sirius no estaban a la vista, probablemente ya habrían subido al dormitorio de los varones, y si le preguntaban a él, aquél era el mejor plan; tenía demasiada información que procesar y recostarse sobre una almohada mullida y esponjosa era lo que más se le antojaba, pero tenía el presentimiento de que tendría que quedarse con las ganas. Una comezón nerviosa en la nuca le garantizó que estaba siendo observado¿por quién?

- ¡Psst¡Ron! – susurró a su mejor amigo mientras intentaba despertarlo. Ron pestañeó un par de veces hasta entender qué era lo que lo había despertado.  
- ¿Qué pasa – un gran bostezo –, Harry? – Harry se tomó la molestia de arquear una ceja.  
- ¿Qué hacen aquí abajo? – y en ese momento, el pelirrojo reparó en quien estaba entre sus brazos, haciendo que su rostro se tornara rápidamente del color de su cabello.  
- Hermione, Hermione.  
- ¿Qué... ¡Harry! – Hermione se puso de pie de un salto, acomodándose el cabello con las manos nerviosamente. Tenía la mirada fija en sus zapatos en un vano intento de disimular su sonrojo. Harry, por su parte, intentaba disimular la risa.  
- Sí, creo que así me llamo... ¿Qué hacían aquí?  
- Estábamos esperándote, por supuesto.  
- ¿Qué te dijo Dumbledore?  
- ¿Podemos hablar en la mañana?  
- Oh... Seguro. Vamos, Ronald.  
- ¿Qué¿A dónde?  
- Tú a tu dormitorio y yo al mío, obviamente – y Hermione comenzó a arrastrar a Ron hacia las escaleras.  
- ¿Vienes?  
- En un momento.  
- De acuerdo – y sus dos mejores amigos desaparecieron hacia los dormitorios. Harry se volteó y empezó a recorrer la estancia circular con la vista, buscando a quien fuese que estuviera espiándolo. La sala común de Gryffindor estaba vacía y todo parecía estar en total tranquilidad... excepto un sillón volteado frente a la ventana. ¿Sería?  
- Brillante deducción mi querido Watson – dijo una voz que Harry reconoció muy bien. Al más puro estilo dramático, Erin volteó el sillón lentamente para estar frente a frente con el chico, juntando las puntas de los dedos. En otras circunstancias tal vez habría sido una situación de suspenso, pero una chica de dieciséis años con un pijama del Puddlemere una talla más grande de lo que debería, lentes oscuros y pantuflas con cara de perro no causaba una impresión de muerte, por más que lo intentara -. Hola, Harry.  
- Hola – respondió él tranquilamente.  
- ¿Te sientas? Tenemos que hablar.  
- Me parece perfecto – dijo, y tomó una silla de una de las mesas cercanas, colocándola frente a Erin antes de tomar asiento -. Empecemos con por qué has estado tan de malas con todos últimamente... – Erin se quitó los anteojos sorprendida, mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos; era obvio que no se esperaba un ataque tan frontal, y mucho menos de Harry - ¿Y bien? – se rascó el cabello antes de responderle al muchacho.  
- Problemas en los negocios, problemas en la familia, problemas en mi vida... problemas, problemas, problemas...  
- ¿Roman?  
- Tal vez.  
- ¿No me vas a decir?  
- No... Confórmate con mi compromiso de bajarle el fuego a mis rabietas.  
- No sabía que tuviésemos ese compromiso.  
- Pues ahora lo tenemos.  
- Bien, entonces...  
- Óyeme, óyeme. Una tú y una yo, no quieras pasarte de listo conmigo. Esta no es una de tus sesiones de Harry pregunta y tu servidora contesta.  
- Te escucho.  
- ¿Desde cuándo sabías de Sebastian?  
- ¿Perdón?  
- El idiota era tu padre, no tú, ahora responde – Harry trató de poner su mejor cara de inocencia.  
- No sé de qué me hablas.  
- Guárdate tu cara de borrego a medio morir, Potter, porque no me la creo. Te repito¿desde cuándo sabías de Sebastian?  
- ¿Saber qué? – Erin tomó aire antes de proseguir.  
- Harry... Te lo pongo así: puedo meterme en tu cabeza, hurgar entre tus recuerdos y enterarme de cosas que no me interesan hasta saber lo que quiero, o tú puedes decírmelo voluntariamente y nos ahorramos el momento amargo y la maniobra mortífaga.  
- ¿Ese... eso lo hacía...  
- ¿Voldemort? Por supuesto¿o acaso te extraña viniendo del mejor legeremante que el mundo ha conocido?  
- Pero tú...  
- Yo no soy una santa y tú no eres un bebito, Harry, creía que lo habías entendido – el chico no respondió¿qué podía decirse en un momento así? –. Estuve en Azkaban y aunque fueron cargos injustos, no era inocente... – se quedó mirándolo por un rato – Escucha, no quiero que te desilusiones, eres demasiado lindo así como eres, pero entiende que el mundo no se divide en buenos y mortífagos... Jamás me metería en tu cabeza, simplemente contigo no quiero, y hasta ahora hemos tenido una "amistad" basada en la honestidad, por eso te exijo que me respondas con la verdad¿desde cuándo sabías de la existencia de Sebastian?  
- Escuché una conversación...  
- ¿Uhh?  
- Ya sabes, escuché una conversación entre Snape y tú hace semanas, fue sin intención pero estaban gritándose y yo estaba detrás de la puerta, y preferí no decir nada.  
- Creo que recuerdo...  
- Y el chico, Sebastian, pues se le parece mucho y la cara con que lo vio Snape... y también estuvo el que te dijera "mamá" hace un rato.  
- Sí, ya hablamos sobre esa indiscreción... Y no se parece tanto, créeme, cuando mucho en el físico, del resto es idéntico a su madre.  
- ¿Qué le pasó?  
- No sé muy bien, fue unos días antes de que yo saliera de prisión, pero creo que la pobre murió de tristeza o de agotamiento, tal vez ambos – sus ojos se quedaron fijos en el suelo por un instante –... Pero no me hagas hablar de ella, no estos días... ¡Y es muy malo estar escuchando tras las puertas, Potter!  
- Ustedes estaban gritándose en el momento en que yo tenía que estar dentro del despacho de Snape.  
- Circunstancial...  
- Lo que me lleva a mi segunda pregunta. ¿Por qué no tengo más oclumancia?  
- Pensaba que te alegraría.  
- Circunstancial...  
- Imitador.  
- ¿Y bien?  
- A Severus – y Harry notó perfectamente que esa era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre frente a alguien más – se le presentó algo más, y por tu seguridad era preferible que se alejara de ti... de ti y de cualquier otro ser vivo, con ese geniecito... y ya estaba harto, como me notificó de forma muy poco cortés el día que te di la noticia.  
- No era el único harto.  
- Lo sé. Mi turno de nuevo. ¿Dumbledore te contó qué es lo que va a averiguar?  
- ¿Y tú cómo sabes?  
- Me gusta estar bien enterada.  
- De todos modos no lo sé.  
- ¿Y si lo supieras me lo dirías?  
- Quién sabe¿por qué tendría que hacerlo?  
- No puedo contigo cuando te pones en plan Evans.  
- Ya que mencionaste la honestidad y todo eso... Me engañaste para que te mencionara la profecía¿no es cierto?  
- Esa es una acusación muy fea, Harry.  
- ¿Es mentira?  
- No del todo... Sí sabía que Voldemort había estado buscando una profecía en el Ministerio, agrádesele a mis contactos adentro, una profecía que los involucraba a él y a ti, pero nada más. Dumbledore no suelta prenda, tú tampoco, y Sirius está en la misma ignorancia que yo, lo que le ocasiona unos ataques paternales insoportables, si me preguntas a mí.  
- Pero cuando te pregunté si sabías...  
- Te dije que había gente que sabía más de ti que tú mismo, y aún lo mantengo, pero no afirmé ni negué nada – le dirigió una media sonrisa –. Mi prontuario ya es bastante largo, no le sumes un crimen que no cometí.  
- De acuerdo... por esta vez.  
- No pido más.  
- ¿Tú qué crees que sea tan importante como para que Dumbledore tenga que salir del colegio?  
- Bueno, eso nunca pasó mientras nosotros estudiábamos, pero en mi opinión el fondo del asunto es bastante evidente.  
- ¿Y cuál es?  
- O tú o el bailarín de ballet, estos días no hay muchas opciones.  
- ¿Pero qué cosa podría ir a investigar?  
- Ahí no tengo ni idea, por mucho que odie admitir mi ignorancia al respecto... Una pregunta.  
- Dime.  
- Después de la escenita que tuve que presenciar mientras tú llegabas¿Ron y Hermione siguen diciendo que no tienen nada?  
- No tienen nada.  
- Sí claro, y yo soy pelirroja natural... Pues si no lo tienen, lo tendrán, yo que te lo digo; lucían como Sirius y... – y se interrumpió a sí misma antes de golpearse la frente con la mano – Cierra la boca niña, cierra la boca.  
- ¿Sirius y alguien más¿Quién?  
- Ni sueñes que te lo voy a decir, ese secreto NO me pertenece.  
- Bien, bien, bien, sólo era una pregunta...  
- Bien, bien, bien, me parece que le dijiste a Ron que subirías en un momento, hace como un par de momentos.  
- ¿Me estás corriendo de la sala común?  
- Brillante Potter, brillante, sin dudas eres el hijo de tu padre – Harry se cruzó de brazos en su silla -. ¿Qué esperas, la foto¡Ya lárgate!  
- ¿Y tú qué harás?  
- Invocar a los espíritus en un ritual sangriento... ¿Qué podría hacer en la madrugada? – y le señaló una pila de pergaminos en la mesa de la que Harry había tomado la silla – Alguien aquí tiene que trabajar... Por cierto¿el mango de la Saeta te parece muy rígido?  
- Ehh... no precisamente.  
- Gracias.

_**Continuará...**_

**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

* * *

**

Se merecen sus explicaciones, estoy plenamente consciente de ello, pero todo lo que pueda decirles, o casi todo, va a sonarles repetido para justificar mi ausencia por tantos meses, pero en fin, ahí voy. Después de la última actualización en agosto (balrogs... hace tanto?) me fui de viaje de vacaciones a Ciudad Bolívar (a.k.a. el pueblo) y cuando regresé a mi casita adivinen qué? Mi monitor, después de 10 años de fiel servicio y sólo una falla por motivos ajenos a su voluntad, kaputeó. Síp. Kaputeó, hizo kaput, dejó de furular, se fue al paro indefinido, en fin, se dañó y unos días después el cpu siguió su ejemplo. Afortunadamente para ustedes y para mí, mis fics estaban guardados en mi pendrive y por ese lado no hubo pérdida, pero perdí mi colección de +3000 imágenes, mis skins de winamp, mis íconos y todo lo demás que tenía en la compu vieja. Eso, sumado al trauma post-HBP me indujo a un estado de in-inspiración, que se vio agravado con el comienzo del semestre y los exámenes imposibles, y que me impidió escribir algo que no fueran mis informes del laboratorio de Física que debía entregar cada lunes a las 7am; posteriormente, súmenle a todo eso el trabajo con el Círculo HP Venezuela que no se ha detenido desde enero y el nuevo semestre y los dos Cálculos que vienen incluídos X.x. Por algo del destino, una congruencia interplanetaria, un regalo del Espíritu del Chocolate con intercesión del Santo Sirius de los pulgosos o simplemente porque me puse más latosa de lo que normalmente soy (y pregúntenle a cualquiera que me conozca, soy MUY latosa en estado natural) en estas navidades, recibí después de año y medio de rogar por ella una compu nueva :D Después de 10 años usando el w95 y teniendo que escribir en lotus todavía no me acostumbro a esto del wXP y del word, pero bueh, el ser humano es una criatura de costumbres. El hecho es que volví a tener un teclado disponible en casa para poder pasar todos los borradores que había escrito durante mi larga ausencia en cuanto encontrara las energías y me librara de otros proyectos... Finalmente, mis apologías.  
Ahora las favoritas del pueblo, mis incoherencias!

Les dije que antes del capítulo de Navidad sabrían algo del hijo de Snape! Soy una niña de palabra. Y qué piensan de él? Créannos a Erin y a mí, el chico no se parece en NADA al padre, y es tan lindo diciéndole "mamá" a la dragona, me imagino que eso debe llegarle a ella al corazón. Todavía le queda mucho por hacer a ese muchacho mientras decide si quiere la aceptación de Snape o se conforma con Erin ... Y ahora que mencioné a la dragona, qué tal eso de estar volviendo a llamar a Remsie-pooh por su nombre? Será que nos perdimos de alguna parte de la conversación en la enfermería? Mwajajajajajajaja! Sólo yo conozco la respuesta a esa pregunta, y en serio está muy interesante ... Qué lindos Ronnie y la Mionchi dormidos juntitos, en serio una foto de ese momento habría sido un gran momento kodak ... Bueno, yo creo que Harry sí va a aceptar irse con Sirius, si no lo hace yo misma lo ahorco, pero adónde irán? Porque el perrito no puede andar por ahí exhibiendo sus pulgas si todo el mundo piensa que está muertito, imagínense se Trixi se enterara (que se entere, que se entere, y así se muere ahogada en su propio veneno por enviar a su primo al otro lado del velo! Ah, Trixi es Bellatrix, por si no lo habían captado) Y que Potty-Potts no se preocupe, Remus puede pasar las navidades conmigo sin problema (licencias de autora, ñe!) ... Y por qué se le habrá acabado la oclumancia a Harry? Y qué balrogs tiene que averiguar Dumbledore? Por qué estoy colocando tantos spoilers del HBP? Mentira, no estoy colocando, o al menos estoy tratando de no colocarlos excepto alguno que no les arruinaría la historia a los que no han leído el libro todavía; para los que ya lo hicieron, deléitense encontrando esos detallitos que puse a lo largo del capítulo, el primero que los encuentre todos se gana un cameo en el próximo capítulo! (a mí me parece un trato justo...) Y no, por parecido que suene, lo de Dumby aquí no tiene nada que ver con lo que hace en el HBP, creo ... Se dieron cuenta que Erin juró en nombre de alguien muy importante de **_Tratado_**, verdad? No les da curiosidad saber qué habrá pasado con él? ... Lo admito, acuñé el término 'legeremante' en el chap, y cuando lo escribí fue como si nuestra representación de Spinner's End volviera a la vida, ewww, no quiero que Cissy regrese, spooky O.O ... Por más que Harry lo quiera, los muertos no regresan a la vida, antes que a alguien se le ocurra una teoría. Lo del pulgoso ocurrió simple y llanamente porque él no estaba muerto ... Y cómo serán esos ataques paternales que mencionó la dragona? Ella y Harry tenían tiempo sin tener una de sus conversaciones, ya estaba extrañándolas ... Ah sí, los que aún no lo hayan hecho, salgan corriendo en este mismo instante a comprar los dvds de HP y el Cáliz de Fuego (Mike Newell presidente!) y Las Crónicas de Narnia, es una orden!

A ver, cositas importantes antes de despedirme. Sobre el songfic que dije que escribiría, la info se quedó en la computadora vieja, de todos modos tengo la idea en mi cabeza y trataré de desarrollarla en algún momento de mis vacaciones de febrero. Lo segundo, como ya todos deberían saber, **ff tiene rotundamente prohibido responder a los reviews en los capítulos, por lo que intentaré respondérselos a sus correos o si no los colocaré en alguna dirección que colocaré en mi bio**. Sus reviews son alimento para la inspiración de esta servidora, no dejen de enviarlos por amor al Espíritu del Chocolate T.T. Lo tercero: a alguien le parece que YO pueda tener algo de Huff?

Elogios? Preguntas? Comentarios? Comida para mis dragones? Chocolates? Algo que mejore mi opinión sobre Snape? Regalitos para Sebastian? Sensatez para los Potter? La camisa que lleva Cedric en la película (me mata, dice Diggory por detrás!)? Conexión a internet para mi compu nueva? Un fin de semana en un hotel para Remus y Erin o Ron y Hermione? Publicidad para el Círculo HP Venezuela? Galeones? Remus? Todo eso pueden dejármelo junto con sus reviews en el botoncito morado de allá abajo _-Ralkm señala el fin de la página-_, ya saben, el ke dice "Submit review" Insultos y howlers-bomba, abstenerse.

**MM:MS,MJ&MR **

**Ralkm Diggory **

— Padfoot —

**Fundadora de la Orden Remusiana**  
**Miembro de la Orden Siriusana  
Arquera de Gondolin**

**Círculo HP Vzla: Prof. Pomona Sprout **(mataré a quien me diga así ¬¬)


	17. A weird departing

**REDEMPTION **

**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

* * *

XVII — A weird departing —

Harry no tuvo que pensárselo más de dos veces antes de notificarle a la profesora McGonagall que, en efecto, había decidido pasar sus vacaciones con Sirius y en cuanto su padrino lo supo, apareció una sonrisa en su rostro que el muchacho no recordaba haber observado antes. Erin le dirigió una mirada cómplice y los días que faltaban hasta el inicio de las vacaciones transcurrieron en calma, al menos para el muchacho, con ella cumpliendo su compromiso de no montar ninguna pataleta y sin tener que soportar las sesiones de oclumancia con Snape. Respecto a Dobby, había pasado visitándolo a las cocinas y tras dejarle uno de los viejos calcetines de Ron, y prometerle que le traería al menos otro par, había logrado convencer al elfo doméstico de que estaría bien protegido y que no necesitaba que lo acompañara mientras estuviese fuera del castillo. Todo iba perfecto hasta ahí, por lo que Harry debía saber que no duraría mucho. Tres días antes de irse, durante el desayuno en el Gran Comedor, Erin le envió un ultimátum con el correo matutino: por la preservación del secreto y por el bien de Hermione, tendría que contarle toda la verdad antes de que partiera el tren.

Ron leyó la nota y palideció. Ambos sabían lo que pasaría y ninguno quería estar presente, sin embargo no tenían otra opción. Las salchichas y las tostadas se quedarían para otra oportunidad.

— Estee... Hermione, podemos hablar contigo? — Hermione despegó su atención de los apuntes de Runas que había estado leyendo.  
— ¿Qué pasa?  
— Aquí no, busquemos un salón.

Ninguno de los dos muchachos notó la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de su amiga mientras abandonaban la mesa de Gryffindor y se dirigían a los salones del primer piso. Encontraron un aula vacía y Harry cerró la puerta y aisló el sonido con un hechizo que le había enseñado su padrino. Tomó mucho aire antes de darse la vuelta y encarar a Hermione.

— Verás, Hermione, yo... bueno, no yo...  
— Al grano. Tenemos clase de Pociones en veinte minutos.  
— Lo que pasa es que... — intervino Ron — que Harry tiene algo muy importante que decirte — Harry entornó los ojos y Hermione frunció el ceño.  
— Bien. Eres la persona más inteligente que conozco y sé que cuando te lo explique entenderás que no estoy loco y que he tenido mis motivos para no contártelo antes, pero lo que tengo que decirte es que... que... quesiriusestávivoyélylupinestándisfrazadosenelcastillo.  
— ¿Qué?  
— Que Sirius está vivo y él y Lupin están disfrazados en el castillo — listo, ya lo había dicho. Lo que pasara a continuación dependería únicamente de la comprensión de Hermione. Sólo esperaba que ella fuese más comprensiva de lo que era él.  
— ¿Joel y Roman? — preguntó tranquilamente. Harry y Ron voltearon a verla al mismo tiempo — Ya lo sabía.  
— ¿¡QUÉ!?  
— Ya lo sabía — y los miró con un aire de superioridad en el rostro —. Thea, bueno, Erin me lo dijo hace algunos días. Sólo estábamos esperando que tú tuvieses el valor de confesármelo.  
— Pero... pero... — el pelirrojo tartamudeaba. Potter se limitaba a intentar asimilar lo que estaba pasando.  
— ¿Cuánto tiempo creyeron que tardaría en darme cuenta? Ya descubrí a Lupin antes, esta vez fue sólo cuestión de usar la lógica — se sonrojó ligeramente.  
— Y ya sabemos lo buena que eres en eso... — murmuró Harry para sí.  
— Aunque había muchas cosas que no entendía y tuve que preguntarle de frente a Thea, y al principio no quería contarme nada.  
— Y a mí me hizo jurar...  
— Yo también tuve que jurar que no diría nada a nadie, aunque con o sin juramento no lo haría, pero fue después de... ehh... negociar.  
— ¿Negociar? Hermione... — ahora sí había enrojecido completamente.  
— Es que amenacé con usar de nuevo a Rita Skeeter para divulgar que ella estaba haciéndose pasar por una estudiante.  
— Me sorprendes, en serio.  
— A mí me asustas...  
— ¡Ron!... No hay tantas brujas con una cicatriz en el rostro y apellido McGregor. La ví un par de veces en El Profeta en el verano.  
— Sigues asustándome. ¿Cómo es que siempre recuerdas esas cosas? — Hermione no respondió.  
— Eso explica el que te lo haya dicho; a mí me retiró la palabra por días cuando se lo conté a Ron.  
— De cualquier modo, debiste contárnoslo desde el principio.  
— Di mi palabra de que no diría nada, y ya Si... Joel ha estado metido en muchos problemas por mi culpa.  
— No todo ha sido tu culpa.  
— No vale la pena hablar de eso — era un tema que Harry aún evitaba. A ratos podía culpar a Snape de todo lo que había pasado con Sirius en el Departamento de Misterios y luego sentirse como el ser más culpable del universo.  
— ¿Nos vamos? — propuso el pelirrojo — Si todo esto fue idea de Thea, supongo que estará esperando a ver cómo resultó.

'_O para burlarse_', pensó Harry, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. Aquello era uno de los matices de su curiosa amistad o lo que fuese con Erin, y prefería mantenerlos en privado; se sentía como si hubiese tomado el lugar de su padre, y no le molestaba del todo. En efecto, ella los miró por encima del hombro cuando entraron a la mazmorra e hizo un guiño cuando el muchacho le dirigió una mirada asesina. El ambiente festivo parecía haberle agriado aún más el carácter a Snape, de ser semejante cosa posible, aunque Harry estaba convencido de que no era sólo por Navidad; si Dumbledore tenía que salir del castillo casi con seguridad estaría relacionado con el jefe de Slytherin y Voldemort. En ese momento, no podía evitar sentir lástima por el muchacho, Sebastian, porque pese a todo, e incluso pese a Erin, Snape era su padre.

Finalmente había llegado el momento de partir, y Ron se había encargado de regar que el joven Potter pasaría las vacaciones con él y su familia, ocultando para todos los demás el verdadero lugar a dónde iría. Aquella sería la segunda Navidad que pasaría fuera de Hogwarts y la primera con Sirius, y honestamente no sabía qué pasaría o cómo debía sentirse. Él, Ron y Hermione esperaban junto con el resto de sus compañeros la hora de partir a Hogsmeade y tomar el tren, y siendo fieles a la verdad, todos parecían ansiosos de irse a sus casas tan rápido como pudiesen, se les notaba en la cara. Harry era de los pocos que no estaban alterados, aún cuando las cosas en el colegio habían estado bastante tensas desde la aparición de la muerte de Amelia Bones en el periódico del día anterior; asesinada con una de las imperdonables había dicho El Profeta, sin dar más detalles, y el muchacho estaba seguro que madame Bones le había dado la pelea a los mortífagos hasta el final. No estaba muy acostumbrado a la política del mundo mágico, pero Lupin le había asegurado que el crimen había conmocionado a toda la comunidad y ahora pedían la cabeza de Fudge en un plato, culpándolo por años de incompetencia que convenientemente habían sido ignorados anteriormente, aunque la más afectada sin duda había sido Susan Bones, de Hufflepuff, quien se había ido a su casa antes que llegaran las lechuzas con el periódico. Había un rumor en el aire, un rumor que probablemente sería verdad, de que un buen grupo de alumnos no regresaría a Hogwarts después de esas vacaciones por temor a un ataque.

— ¿Han visto a Thea? — Seamus Finnigan se había acercado a ellos desde el otro extremo del vestíbulo y Ron cerró la boca para ahogar una carcajada.  
— No desde el desayuno.  
— Está con su tío — Sirius le había informado que pasarían antes con el profesor McGregor, aunque había omitido el motivo —, debe estar por llegar.  
— Ehh... Gracias — y se fue.  
— ¿Cuál es el interés de Seamus en Thea?  
— Laaarga historia, Hermione.

Y a falta de algo mejor que hacer, Harry se dedicó a observar a todos en el vestíbulo mientras esperaban al trío de adultos. A Elliot McGregor lo encontró rápidamente, presumiendo con su balón de fútbol ante un gran grupo de niños de primer año, Cho y su amiga Marietta estaban de primeras en la fila junto con Michael Corner; Ginny y Dean Thomas no estaban a la vista, para desagrado de Ron, mientras que Malfoy y el resto de los Slytherins de sexto estaban al último. Alguien que al parecer no quería ser visto era Sebastian, desapercibido entre Isabel Cordy y Luna Lovegood, y con una bufanda de lana azul que le ocultaba el rostro hasta la nariz. Costaba imaginarse que el hijo de Snape era un Ravenclaw, aunque eso explicaba que Harry nunca hubiese reparado en él antes. En sus cinco años y un trimestre en Hogwarts, la de las águilas era por mucho la casa con la que menos trato había tenido, y de hecho, de no haber sido porque no quedaba puesto en ninguna otra parte del tren y Ginny lo empujó a entrar, no habría conocido a Luna.

— Estoy segura de haber visto esa cara antes — el comentario trajo al muchacho de vuelta de sus observaciones sobre los Ravenclaw.  
— ¡Thea! No te vi llegar...  
— De eso me di cuenta. ¿Qué tanto miras? — pero antes de tener que pensar en alguna respuesta, fue salvado por Ron.  
— Seamus pasó preguntando por ti hace un rato...  
— ¿Qué te traes con él? — preguntó Hermione.  
— Nada, nada, al menos no yo.  
— ¿Y Roman y tu hermano?  
— _Le petite chien_ decidió ir a buscar algunos bocadillos para el viaje. Algún día se le va a reventar el estómago de tanto tragar.  
— Pasó mucho tiempo comiendo mal...  
— Shhhh... Eso lo sé, por Merlín que lo sé, pero no hablemos de cosas así justo antes de las vacaciones.  
— ¿Qué decías sobre Luna? — terció Harry, en un intento de desviar la conversación. No creía que Erin le hubiese contado absolutamente toda la historia de su vida a Hermione, y tampoco creía que quisiese hacerlo.  
— Que estoy convencida de haber visto antes esa cara, y no por medio de alguien más — ese alguien más era, obviamente, Sebastian, pero ninguno a excepción de Harry y Erin sabía quién era él.  
— Es Lunática Lovegood — contestó Ron.  
— Luna — recalcó el muchacho de los anteojos, con más fuerza de la que había pensado.  
— Bueno, LUNA Lovegood. Ella y su padre viven cerca de mi casa, él es el director de The Quibbler.  
— Lovegood — repitió Erin con la mirada perdida, como si se hubiese ido muy lejos, y tal vez había sido así —, Lovegood, Lovegood... ¿Monty y Lis? Quizás...  
— ¿Los conoces?  
— No, no, no, sólo de nombre — hizo un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto —. A veces compro The Quibbler para reírme un rato. Hubo un reportaje el año pasado que me hizo llorar de la risa — Harry no sabía de qué reportaje hablaba, pero sí sabía que había mentido al negar a los Lovegood.  
— Pues que no te escuche — intervino Hermione —, se toma esas cosas muy en serio.  
— La mayoría de las personas no ven más allá de lo que les muestran sus ojos, y hay ocasiones en las que aferrarse a una locura es lo único que te impide enloquecer en verdad...  
— No te pongas trascendental tan temprano en la mañana, hermanita, hazme el favor — Sirius dejó escapar un largo bostezo antes de zamparse uno de los pastelitos que llevaba en una servilleta.  
— _Mourez_  
— Por favor no comiencen — Lupin había llegado detrás de Sirius, arrastrando una maleta tan vieja que parecía a punto de desbaratarse.  
— Hola, Roman — lo saludó Hermione, y Harry observó con perfecta claridad cómo se le coloraban las orejas a su mejor amigo.  
— ¿Qué tal, Hermione¿Buscaste el libro que te dije?  
— Ahh, sí. Lo pedí prestado para leerlo en vacaciones. Anoche estaba terminando el quinto capítulo.

Los muchachos entornaron los ojos, ignorando el tema académico, y Erin tosió algo que sonó muy similar a "viejo verde". Harry supuso que lo que vendría a continuación sería un argumento que no terminaría en nada, pero no podía estar más equivocado. Escuchó a Lupin gruñir enojado por primera vez y ante la sorpresa de todos, y sin darle tiempo a nadie de reaccionar, tomó a Erin por los hombros, la recostó contra la pared y le plantó un beso frente al estudiantado de Hogwarts al completo. El vestíbulo quedó completamente en silencio. Ella tenía los ojos muy abiertos, como si no diera crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no podía (o no quería) quitarse a Lupin de encima, mientras que en otras partes de la sala, Elliot hacía una señal de victoria, el chico Snape se descubría un poco la cara para observar mejor la escena y Seamus intentaba tragarse su expresión de desconcierto.

— ¿¡Qué... qué rayos crees que haces!? — protestó Erin, recuperando el aliento. Lupin todavía no la había soltado y Sirius sonreía como un maniaco. A falta de una hecatombe inmediata, el habitual ruido de las conversaciones volvía a llenar el recinto y el grupo que rodeaba a Harry dejó de ser el centro de atención.  
— Justicia — respondió escuetamente, quitando una minúscula arruga de su camisa de cuadros escoceses.  
— Pe-pe-pepe-pe... — nunca la habían visto tan sonrojada ni tartamudeando, y el chico de la cicatriz estaba seguro que esa escena tardaría mucho en borrarse de su memoria. Dio una patada furiosa contra el suelo antes de resoplar y darles la espalda.  
— Padfoot, sal de ese cuerpo — dijo Sirius sonriendo de oreja a oreja y poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su mejor amigo. El aludido miró hacia otro lado y en ese momento, todos los demás comenzaron a embarcarse en los carruajes de los thestrals y la fila fue desapareciendo.

El incidente se convirtió en la comidilla de los ocupantes del tren durante todo el trayecto de regreso a Londres, por lo que Erin se vio obligada a usar sus anteojos de sol y cubrirse la mitad del rostro con el cuello de su suéter; y contrario a lo que podría pensarse, logró pasar desapercibida hasta que ella, Harry, Lupin, Sirius, Ron y Hermione pudieron apropiarse de un compartimiento. Sólo un Hufflepuff de segundo año la señaló al pasar y recibió tal mirada que perdió la voz al instante entre las burlas de sus compañeros. Erin se sentó junto a la ventana, ignorando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor a propósito, y Sirius y Lupin, hundidos en la lectura de El Profeta, tampoco buscaban conversación, mientras Ron, Hermione y Harry se dedicaban a conversar de sus asuntos. A la chica le preocupaba la seguridad de Harry, alegando que tal como ella cualquiera podría descubrir a Sirius y eso los pondría en riesgo a todos, pero Ron se tomó la molestia de recordarle que no todos pensaban como ella, afortunadamente. Hermione se sonrojó un poco, acarició a Crookshanks detrás de las orejas y le dirigió una sonrisa al joven Weasley, aunque no dijo nada más, aparentemente satisfecha con ese razonamiento, al menos de momento.

Con el transcurso de las horas fueron dejando atrás el paisaje nevado y montañoso y adentrándose en el ambiente gris de las ciudades. Ya estaba oscuro y no estarían a más de una hora de llegar a Londres cuando Erin se puso de pie y anunció rimbombantemente que ella ya tenía planeadas las vacaciones de todos los que estaban a su cargo y sin derecho a réplica. Fue un anuncio inesperado, aunque verdaderamente a Harry no le sorprendió; se esperaba algo así, aún cuando había esperado pasar esos días únicamente con su padrino tal vez en alguno de los escondites que él había utilizado en sus tiempos como prófugo de la justicia.

— ¿Cómo que a tu cargo, _dragonisse_? — bramó Sirius.  
— Como escuchaste, _chien_. Te recuerdo que tú, yo y nuestro abusador amigo Roman estamos bajo la custodia de nuestros tíos, los hermanos McGregor, y ya que el tío Tom quiere irse con Elliot y la tía Samantha, nos toca ir con la tía Erin — dijo lo último con una enorme sonrisa. Lupin dejó escapar un suspiro.  
— ¡Yo no estoy a tu cargo!  
— ¿Quién? Joel lo está — bajó la voz —, y ante el mundo Sirius Black está muerto y por ahora no te conviene que eso cambie.  
— Muchachos...  
— No interfieras, Roman — espetaron ambos a la vez.  
— Pues sí interfiero — los otros dos hicieron silencio inmediatamente sin que hubiese alzado la voz. Harry comenzó a hacerse una idea de por qué habían nombrado a Lupin prefecto en vez de a su padre o a su mejor amigo —. O empiezan a actuar como un par de personas maduras o yo tomaré todas las decisiones de ahora en adelante. Tú — señaló a Sirius — deja de ser tan terco y entiende que todos intentamos hacer lo mejor para ti, y tú — ahora su dedo apuntaba a la mujer — deja de actuar tan prepotentemente y ponte en el lugar de los demás. Justo aquí tienen a tres chicos a los que deberían estar dándoles el ejemplo — el trío de chicos que debería estar recibiendo el ejemplo prefirió mirar hacia otro lado —. ¿Y bien?  
— _D'accord_...  
— Bien. Supongo que todo esto también incluye a Harry, no?  
— Sí.  
— ¿Dumbledore estuvo de acuerdo?  
— Sí.  
— ¿Adónde iremos?  
— Nos quedaremos en Londres, al menos por unos días.  
— ¿En el departamento? — preguntó Sirius, con un ligero quiebre en la voz. Erin asintió sin dejar de mirar a su primo a los ojos, como si estuviesen compartiendo un secreto, cosa que tal vez fuera cierta.  
— En ese caso no hay nada más que decir hasta que lleguemos allá — revolvió sus bolsillos —. ¿Alguno quiere chocolate?

Ron y Harry fueron los únicos que aceptaron un trozo, en un intento de distraer a Lupin de la situación, y un rato más tarde el tren ya estaba deteniéndose en el andén 9 y ¾. Mientras los demás tomaban sus baúles, Erin (aún con los anteojos de sol puestos pese a estar oscureciendo) se asomó por la ventana antes de decir que el camino estaba despejado. Seguramente más miembros de la Orden estarían vigilando King's Cross y los alrededores, y de hecho, cuando bajaba del Expreso de Hogwarts a Harry le pareció ver a Hestia Jones oculta entre las sombras, además de los gemelos Weasley, quienes tenían una sonrisa sospechosa en el rostro mientras esperaban para recibir a sus hermanos menores. Sin embargo, lo que verdaderamente lograba captar la atención de cualquiera era la cantidad de oficiales del Ministerio, completamente uniformados de morado, distribuidos a lo largo del andén vigilando a todo el mundo y repartiendo volantes oficiales, con las varitas sostenidas en sus manos nerviosas. '_Los matarían en un segundo_...'. ¿En verdad eso sería lo mejor que tendría el Ministerio para proteger a los estudiantes? Dónde estaban los aurores? Dónde estaba la gente como Moody o Kingsley, o incluso Tonks? Dónde estaba la gente que en verdad podía hacer algo para defender a las personas comunes y corrientes que temían a Voldemort aún sin saber todo lo que en verdad él podría hacerles? En ese momento, mejor que en ninguno otro anteriormente entendió por qué Dumbledore había iniciado la Orden del Fénix y por qué Hermione había insistido tanto en la creación del DA el curso anterior.

— Vete con los Weasley — susurró una voz a su espalda —. Cuando estén saliendo por la puerta, sepárate y ve hacia el baño fuera de servicio a tu izquierda. Ponte la capa en cuanto puedas. Nos vemos ahí en siete minutos.

Antes de tener tiempo a responder, Erin, Sirius y Lupin ya tomaban otro camino, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Hermione se despidió rápidamente de los muchachos con un beso en la mejilla antes de ir a reunirse con los señores Granger, al tiempo que Luna Lovegood le decía adiós con la mano desde el otro extremo del andén 9 y ¾, haciendo sonreír a Harry sin que se diera cuenta. Fred y George los recibieron como de costumbre, y a ellos tampoco les hizo mucha gracia que Ginny primero se besara con Dean Thomas antes de acercarse con su familia, aunque supieron contenerse mucho mejor que Ron.

— ¿Qué tal el viaje? — preguntó George.  
— ¿Nos trajeron algún inodoro de Hogwarts? — prosiguió su gemelo.  
— Ehh... no.  
— Qué desconsiderado eres, prefecto — Ron miró a sus hermanos con cara de pocos amigos.  
— No importa, podemos sobornar a alguien por nuestra cuenta para que lo traiga.  
— ¿Va bien el negocio? — inquirió Harry educadamente.  
— ¿Que si va bien?  
— ¡Va mejor que bien!  
— Tuvimos una idea brillante...  
— Bueno, muchas, la verdad...  
— Y creamos ciertas... fruslerías... para defensa y eso, muy efectivas por supuesto.  
— Y el Ministerio ha estado pidiendo por montones. ¿Puedes creerlo? — Harry no lo dudaba. Los gemelos Weasley siempre habían sido muy inteligentes, aunque lo aplicaban para lo que les convenía y no para obtener tantos TIMOS como sus hermanos mayores, para desgracia de su madre.  
— No me extrañaría que un día llegaran a repartirlos al colegio.  
— Oh, dejen de presumir — los cortó Ginny —. ¿Cuándo van a darnos algo a nosotros?  
— ¿Gratis?  
— Nunca.  
— Si acaso les daríamos un descuento.  
— ¡Pero somos sus hermanos! — protestó Ron.  
— ¿Y? — dijo Fred, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras George le guiñaba un ojo a Harry.

Era difícil saber si los Weasley estaban enterados o no de los planes de Erin, pero no se extrañaron cuando un rato más tarde, Harry se separó de ellos estando junto a la salida. Al chico le costó algo de trabajo acercarse al baño sin que nadie lo observara y simplemente se limitó a colocarse tras la puerta para poder ponerse la capa. ¿Cómo ocultaría a Hedwig y su baúl? La respuesta no tardó en aparecer en la forma de Sebastian Snape, quien se asomó en el interior actuando distraídamente, como si estuviera perdido, y en cuestión de segundos tomó la jaula y el equipaje dando la impresión de que siempre los había tenido a cuestas. Iba Harry a sorprenderse de la actuación del otro muchacho cuando se dio cuenta del final de acto: Erin gritándole desde las puertas de la estación, cual madre que lleva horas buscando a su hijo distraído, y agradeciéndole a un encargado que había estado "ayudándola". Caminar entre un tumulto de gente sin pisar a nadie estaba probándose una tarea igual de complicada que buscar la snitch en un partido tormentoso, puesto que tenía que tener todos sus sentidos enfocados en no tropezar ningún brazo ni pisar algún pie ni rozar equipaje alguno, todo al mismo tiempo y sin perder de vista la salida. ¿Algo así sería un entrenamiento en Ocultamiento y Sigilo?

Pensamientos sobre la academia de Aurores aparte, finalmente logró alcanzar a Erin y sin decir nada salieron de King's Cross, encontrándose con Lupin y Sirius en el estacionamiento. Harry no pudo dejar de observar la mueca de disgusto en el rostro de su padrino, posiblemente debido a que era el único que debía seguir aparentando ser un muchacho de dieciséis. Se distribuyeron los baúles rápidamente y caminaron hacia la calle principal. — No vayas a quitarte la capa — dijo Erin al aire, y mientras los cinco abordaban un taxi, Harry los vio a ella y a Lupin mover la varita discretamente, por lo cual no le extrañó que cuatro personas pudieran acomodarse cómodamente en la parte trasera de un auto. El chofer los miró enarcando una ceja a través del espejo retrovisor, seguramente preguntándose por qué dejaban un espacio vacío a mitad del asiento, pero no dijo nada y emprendió su ruta a través del tráfico de Londres.

La ciudad en taxi, sin apuros, sin los Dursley y sin Ojoloco Moody recordándole las altas probabilidades de perder el trasero por llevar la varita en el bolsillo de los pantalones era una experiencia fascinante. Había mucha gente, muggles, vestidos de forma curiosa en las calles y Harry no dejó de recordar a tío Vernon diciendo que los magos eran los "raros". '_No sale mucho fuera de la oficina_', pensó con sorna. Mientras él se fijaba en las personas, Sirius, en el asiento del copiloto, tenía la mirada perdida tras la ventanilla, como si todo lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos fuera extraño y conocido a la vez; Lupin no dejaba de observar a Erin y ella y el chico Snape se habían hundido cada uno en una videoconsola portátil, ajenos al mundo a su alrededor.

Unas cuantas avenidas embotelladas después, se detuvieron en una calle cercana al centro compuesta de casas altas y estrechas, apretujadas unas contra otras, de ventanas rectangulares, fachadas pulcras y recién pintadas de blanco y azul, y con una hilera de árboles frondosos que se negaban a perder sus hojas a pesar del invierno a lo largo de toda la calzada. Sólo cuando ya el taxi había doblado a la izquierda hasta perderse de vista se le permitió a Harry asomar la nariz fuera de la capa invisible. Cada casa tenía en su entrada una escalera en ambos sentidos que daba a una puerta de acceso, por lo que en verdad se trataba de dos viviendas por edificio, una en el sótano y otra en la planta alta. Era un barrio tan ordenadamente muggle que incluso los Dursley se sentirían a gusto allí. ¿En verdad alguien como Erin podía vivir ahí? Sin que nadie se lo dijera, Sirius caminó dos casas hacia la izquierda de donde estaban y volteó a verlos desde la escalera que subía. Estaba temblando.

La casa no se diferenciaba en nada de las demás de la calle, y aún así Sirius la reconoció pese a los años que no había pasado por ahí. Erin abrió la puerta con la varita y apenas el último del quinteto terminó de entrar, la cerró con unos cuantos hechizos. Las luces del recibidor se encendieron inmediatamente y Harry se encontró en el extremo de la sala más caótica que había visto en su vida. Montañas de pergaminos arrugados y periódicos viejos, cojines tirados a su suerte, una corbata guindada en la antena de un televisor, al menos tres zapatos sin pareja, latas de pintura dejadas al olvido en un rincón, pases de partidos de quidditch, una bludger que ya había perdido cualquier encantamiento y suficientes plumas como para rellenar una almohada cubrían casi toda la superficie del piso y la totalidad del sofá grande, y a la dueña de casa no parecía importarle mucho. Ante la cara de sorpresa del muchacho, Lupin señaló un cartel colocado sobre el dintel de la puerta: "Si el desorden le causa enojo, al entrar aquí cierre los ojos. S. & E.". La dueña de casa no se dio por enterada de nada y dejó el equipaje en el piso antes de cruzar los brazos tras la cabeza.

— ¡Te extrañé casa! — le gritó al aire, mientras que Sebastian desaparecía sin hacer el menor ruido por la escalera al fondo de la sala. — ¿Vas a querer cenar?  
— Más tarde — respondió una voz desde el segundo piso.  
— Igual va a sobrar... Remus, Harry, pónganse cómodos... ¿Pulgoso? — Sirius tenía la mirada aún más extraviada que antes y su prima se acercó con cautela antes de darle un abrazo. — Lo siento, de veras, había olvidado lo que se siente...  
— Es real, verdad? — Erin asintió con una sonrisa y Sirius soltó una carcajada larga y aguda, como la de un maniaco.  
— Oh, vamos, Black. Así podrían pensar que eres un desequilibrado mental.  
— Esa eres tú — respondió recuperando el aliento.  
— ¿Cuál es la novedad?... En fin, tantos días siendo de dieciséis que ahora me siento vieja.  
— Eres vieja, primita.  
— Y tú eres exactamente doce horas más viejo que yo.  
— Circunstancial.  
— Imitador.  
— Bonita casa — interrumpió Harry. Las discusiones entre Erin y Sirius eran iguales o peores que las de Ron y Hermione.  
— La elegí yo.  
— Y la he mantenido yo.  
— Sabes qué me lo ha impedido.  
— ¿Acaso estoy reclamándotelo?  
— Erin...  
— Tú no te metas, Remus.  
— Guarda esas llamaradas para después, dragona, estamos de vacaciones.  
— Tonto...  
— ¿Podríamos acomodarnos? — sugirió Lupin con voz exhausta, dando muestras del agotamiento reflejado por las enormes bolsas bajo sus ojos. Al parecer el viaje en tren no le había sentado muy bien.  
— ¿Te sientes bien? — preguntó Erin, fallando al intentar esconder su tono de alarma.  
— Lo de costumbre y algo de cansancio, nada que una cena y una cama no curen.  
— ¿Seguro, Moony? — el aludido asintió.  
— En ese caso, puedes ir recostándote. La cena estará lista en dos minutos.  
— De acuerdo.  
— Oye... ¿dónde duerme el muchacho?  
— Ehh... En el ático. Todo el tercer piso es suyo.  
— ¿Y mi habitación?  
— En el mismo lugar de siempre, igual que el baño, la cocina, el baño pequeño y las reservas de papel higiénico.  
— Qué delicada...  
— ¿Dónde me quedaré yo? — Harry alzó la voz. Ya quería dejar el baúl y soltar a Hedwig, así le tocase dormir en el piso (y, de hecho, no sería la primera vez).  
— Conmigo.  
— Olvídalo, McGregor.  
— ¿Qué?  
— Es mi ahijado, lo siento, se queda en mi cuarto — en otras circunstancias, Harry habría opinado sobre su propia vida, pero era más divertido verlos discutir. Ya se imaginaba por dónde iba el empeño de su padrino de que él no durmiera en la habitación de la mujer.  
— ¡Sirius!  
— Se.que.da — reiteró con cierto tono amenazante que su prima no se atrevió a retar.  
— De acuerdo, genio, entonces dónde pretendes acomodar a Remus¿en la sala?  
— Obviamente contigo.  
— ¿QUÉ? — exclamaron al mismo tiempo Lupin y McGregor.  
— Es lógico, y ni que fuera la primera vez que comparten cama.  
— Púdrete en el infierno, Black.  
— Sirius...  
— Discutan lo que quieran. Yo voy a comer. ¿Todo sigue donde antes?

**_Continuará..._**

**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

* * *

No! No es una ilusión óptica! Sí es una actualización de REDEMPTION, sus ojos no los engañan, abandoné Ofuscalandia para actualizar! De todos modos, por esta vez no los voy a importunar con mis comentarios. Lean y vayan directamente a dejar review!**  
**

Elogios? Preguntas? Comentarios? Comida para mis dragones? Chocolates? Algo que mejore mi opinión sobre Snape? Regalitos de navidad para todos? Un departamento en Londres? Un vale para la tienda de los Weasley? Un entrenamiento en Ocultamiento y Sigilo? Galeones? Remus? Todo eso pueden dejármelo junto con sus reviews en el botoncito morado de allá abajo _-Ralkm señala el fin de la página-_, ya saben, el ke dice "Submit review" Insultos y howlers-bomba, abstenerse.

**MM:MS,MJ&MR **

**Ralkm Diggory **

— Padfoot —

**Fundadora de la Orden Remusiana**  
**Miembro de la Orden Siriusana  
Arquera de Gondolin**

**Círculo HP Vzla: Auror de Azkaban **(haciendo miserables las vidas de todos una pregunta a la vez .)


	18. Ghosts from a lost past

**REDEMPTION **

**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o. **

XVIII — Ghosts from a lost past —

* * *

Harry no pudo dormir en toda esa noche, como si su mente temiera que al quedarse dormido todo se desvanecería en el aire. Cuando entraron a la habitación del segundo piso, tanto él como su padrino se quedaron de piedra, aunque cada uno por sus propios motivos. Todo estaba tal como su dueño lo había dejado la última vez, quince años atrás, como si el tiempo hubiera pasado de largo delante de esa puerta. Un calendario pegado en el armario, junto con una nota escrita en él, delataban la fecha: "Octubre 31, 1981. Revisar la moto y buscar a J." ¿J.¿James? Probablemente. Sirius tuvo que sostenerse del dintel por un momento. Una vieja bufanda de Gryffindor se sostenía en la cabecera de una cama de madera con sábanas de algodón azul, un guante de motociclista reposaba sobre un escritorio, junto con un casco azul eléctrico, una antigua _Guía de Transformaciones nivel avanzado_, algunas fotografías, un collar de perro y unos cuantos crucigramas de El Profeta ya resueltos. De la entreabierta puerta del armario se dejaban ver unas cuantas camisas de tela fina, mayoritariamente azules y negras, y la manga de un uniforme de Hogwarts desgastado por el uso. También, clavada a la pared, había una gran escarapela dorada y roja con un león bordado y muchas firmas hechas con tinta verde brillante.

— Idea de tu madre — dijo Sirius con voz queda —, dijo que era para recordarnos... Como si alguna vez pudiese olvidarlos...  
— ¿Firmaron?  
— Sí... todos — no disimuló la amargura en ese "todos".  
— ¿Qué... — era inevitable que lo asaltara la curiosidad — qué pasó con las cosas de mis padres? Ya sabes, las cosas... personales — Sirius suspiró antes de responder.  
— No lo sé, supongo que todo se perdió con la casa. Hasta ayer pensaba que todo lo mío también se había perdido... Erin lo hace a propósito...  
— ¿Fue aquí donde viniste cuando saliste de Grimmauld Place?  
— Sí, después de quedarme unos días con James, por supuesto. No había otro mago o bruja en diez calles y el anterior propietario estaba apresurado por vender, y quería quedarme en Londres para... para vigilar a alguien... Mi prima vino después y... Nunca creí volver a ver esta habitación o el cartel de la sala o nada. Los dos en prisión, las cuentas sin pagar... Genial, sigo siendo el propietario de una casa en Londres. No muchos convictos pueden decirlo.

Sarcasmos aparte, recogió algunas cosas del suelo, entre ellas unas pantuflas de perro que Harry estaba absolutamente convencido de haber visto antes, e hizo aparecer una bolsa de dormir para el muchacho. Él no logró conciliar el sueño y su padrino tampoco, ambos lo sabían pero ninguno se atrevía a hablar sobre el asunto. Durante la madrugada escuchó algunas sirenas a la distancia y algo como el ruido de una pelea en la habitación de al lado; de la azotea no captó ni un paso. Cayó en una especie de somnolencia pesada casi al amanecer y no se dio cuenta del transcurrir del tiempo hasta que Lupin lo despertó. Según su reloj, eran pasadas las diez de la mañana.

— ¿Y Sirius? — Lupin le pasó sus anteojos, y Harry notó que el hombre se veía tan agotado como si tampoco hubiese dormido en toda la noche.  
— Abajo, terminando de desayunar.  
— ¿Tan tarde?  
— No conoces el metabolismo de tu padrino... Vamos, tenemos algo que enseñarte.

Cinco minutos después, todos, incluido el chico Snape, estaban sentados en torno a la mesa de la cocina. Al igual que el resto de la casa, la cocina no destacaba precisamente por su orden y pulcritud, pero al menos podías encontrar una olla o un cubierto sin tener que ponerlo todo patas arriba, y así mismo había tanto un caldero bullendo con alguna poción de color verdoso como un refrigerador que incluso tía Petunia habría envidiado. Curiosamente, también había una enorme mancha negruzca en el techo, justo encima de las hornillas. Sirius colocó El Profeta de esa mañana sobre la superficie de madera y el titular logró aterrar a Harry. "_TRAICIÓN EN AZKABAN. Dementores abandonan al Ministerio y unen filas con fuerzas de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado"_, acompañado con una enorme foto en blanco y negro de las criaturas altas y misteriosas que encarnaban el miedo. Sirius estaba pálido, al igual que los dos muchachos.

— Fudge es un imbécil — espetó Erin, rompiendo el silencio.  
— Dime algo que no sepa... — prosiguió su primo, ganándose una mirada recriminatoria.  
— Esto... ¿Qué significa? — preguntó Harry, aterrado y curioso a la vez.  
— Significa — contestó Lupin — que todo está volviendo a ser como antes. Y es preocupante, porque como te dije cuando fui tu profesor, Harry, el patronus es lo único que puede detener a un dementor y eso es magia muy avanzada, y no hay suficientes aurores para mantener en resguardo a todos los magos y muggles del país — el chico recordó la experiencia con Dudley y los dementores en Privet Drive. Sentirse atacado por una amenaza imposible...  
— Pero la gente, los magos, pueden aprender¿no? Todo el DA podía convocar su patronus el año pasado, y fui yo quien les enseñó. Si el Ministerio se pone a ello...  
— Lo que lograste con esos chicos fue un gran mérito, Harry, pero eran otras circunstancias. Deberías saberlo. No es lo mismo convocar a un patronus, mantener un recuerdo verdaderamente feliz, en un salón de clases a cuando estás rodeado por una manada de dementores.  
— Si todo es como la última vez... No tardarán en comenzar a reproducirse¿no es así, Remus?  
— Correcto. Nada bueno para nosotros.  
— ¿Reproducirse? — la mera noción resultaba repulsiva para Harry.  
— Son seres vivos — terció Erin —. Nacer, crecer, reproducirse y morir, básicamente.  
— Me matas...  
— _Allez a la merde, chien_.  
— Qué vulgar... — Lupin gruñó, y los otros dos adultos guardaron silencio.  
— A estas alturas ya Dumbledore debe estar más que enterado, así que por esa parte sólo nos queda esperar. Sin embargo, Sirius, Erin¿cómo están sus patronus?  
— Mejor que nunca.  
— Un poco fuera de práctica, pero sigue ahí — afirmó la mujer.  
— ¿Sebastian?  
— ¿Yo? — el muchacho estaba sorprendido.  
— Sí, tú. ¿Sabes convocar un patronus corpóreo?  
— No... no muy bien, señor.  
— No hay problema, atenderemos ese asunto... Y otra cosa, puedes dejar lo de "señor". Hace algún tiempo que ya no soy tu profesor, así que puedes llamarme Remus.  
— Sí, se... Remus — por el rabillo del ojo, Harry vio como Erin les sonreía a Lupin y Sebastian.  
— Bueno, Fudge es un redomado imbécil, pero al menos ahora tengo una excusa para desquitarme con esas cosas sin ir de nuevo a la cárcel.  
— Mamá...  
— Hay veces en las que eres demasiado serio para tu propio bien¿escuchaste, muchachito? — hizo aparecer una taza de café en sus manos — Y respecto a nuestros invitados de último minuto¿quieren desayunar o esperan hasta el almuerzo?  
— No tengo apetito...  
— Deja de decir bobadas, Potter. Que tú tengas el estómago vacío no va a ayudar en nada. ¿Qué te sirvo? Tenemos emparedados de cuatro pisos, de _monsieur le chien_, bollos con mantequilla, de _monsieur le loup_, y algo de cereal con leche, de esta servidora. Te ofrecería café con leche, pero alguien con pulgas se lo bebió todo.

La mirada de Erin fija en él fue lo que lo obligó a probar bocado, pero su mente estaba en otra parte. Dementores sueltos a su voluntad, reproduciéndose a placer, atacando a su antojo y bajo las órdenes de Voldemort. ¿Cómo el Ministerio podía quedarse de brazos cruzados? Se suponía que estaban ahí para que los asuntos de los muggles no salpicaran a los magos y viceversa, y los dementores eran un asunto de magos que también afectaba a los muggles, y de peor manera porque ellos ni siquiera sabían qué era lo que estaba atacándolos. ¿Y qué con los magos que no sabían hacer un patronus¿O con gente como la señora Figg? Su deriva mental debió ser muy obvia, porque en un momento Erin se sentó junto a él y le quitó el plato de cereal tras acariciarle el cabello. Fue un momento extraño para Harry, pero no se sintió mal.

— Déjalo así — y le dio una palmadita en la mano —. Seb, Remus¿quieren acompañarme a buscar algunas cosas? La sala está caótica estos días...

Si en verdad faltaba buscar algo, Harry no lo sabría. Para él era obvio que Erin pretendía dejarlo a solas con su padrino. Fue el chico quien habló primero.

— Pareces muy tranquilo.  
— No es ninguna sorpresa — respondió Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros —. Conociéndolos, no esperaba nada distinto de los dementores — Harry le dio la espalda.  
— No entiendo... ¿Cómo... ¿Qué no te preocupan los demás?  
— Preocuparme no soluciona nada... Y pensé que la experiencia en el Ministerio te había enseñado a no querer siempre salvar a todos, Harry.  
— ¡No puedo evitarlo!  
— Ya sé que no, y Voldemort también.  
— ¿Y qué querías¿Qué tuviera la cabeza fría mientras creía que estabas a punto de morir?  
— Tal vez.  
— Pues tú no me das el ejemplo. Fuiste al departamento de Misterios sin importarte el exponerte y provocaste a Bellatrix Lestrange a propósito. ¡Hasta parecías feliz de estar a punto de morir! — Sirius le dirigió una mirada sombría. ¿Por cuánto tiempo los dos habían estado tragándose esas cosas? Harry no podía entender cómo se padrino se había tomado el asunto de los dementores tan a la ligera, como si el resto del mundo no fuera importante.  
— Porque yo ya estoy muerto — espetó, y el muchacho lo miró confuso —. Mi vida se acabó la misma noche que la de tus padres. ¿O qué crees¿Qué ocultarme como un perro y sin poder hacer nada es vida¿Qué fingir que soy un muchacho y esconderme en Hogwarts es mi sueño?  
— ¡Sirius, ya basta! — Lupin abrió la puerta de golpe y entró a la cocina seguido de Erin. Él se plantó frente a su mejor amigo y ella intentaba sacar a Harry de allí, pese a que el muchacho oponía resistencia. Se hizo evidente que habían estado espiando la conversación.  
— Pues para que lo sepas, no. Estoy muerto¡y lo que hago lo hago sólo para proteger a un mocoso de dieciséis años que no puede evitar ser el héroe!  
— ¡No puedo!  
— ¡PAREN LOS DOS! Si quieren gritarse, yo tengo bastantes motivos para hacerlo... Cada uno es lo único que le queda al otro, si van a arruinarlo no lo hagan por estupideces de su orgullo, maldición — ninguno habló —. Bien, como quieran, mátense, no me interesa, así le ahorran el trabajo al Señor Tenebroso¡y a la mierda los que nos preocupamos por ustedes! — un vaso que reposaba junto al fregadero explotó en pedazos — Salgan de aquí.  
— ¿Qué?  
— Salgan-de-aquí — respiraba agitada y estaba enseñando los colmillos —. Black, Potter¡fuera!

Soltó a Harry, furiosa, y Lupin dejó de intentar contener a Sirius. Ambos salieron, Sirius a encerrarse en la habitación y Harry fue a parar a la otra puerta del segundo piso, puerta que aún no había tenido tiempo de explorar. Se quedó bajo el dintel por un rato, tranquilizándose e intentando poner orden en sus pensamientos, pero tuvo que prestarle atención a la escena ante él. Era la habitación de Erin, sin dudas. La pared frente a la puerta, que lograba resaltar por encima de todo lo demás, estaba cubierta casi completamente por montones de fotografías y recortes de periódico en sus marcos, y no pudo evitar acercarse a ellas, tal como aquella vez en la oficina del callejón Diagon. Estas eran más personales. En muchas estaba un hombre muy parecido al profesor McGregor, con el cabello negro, los ojos claros y un hoyuelo en el mentón, a veces vestido con un uniforme azul de la aviación, y en otras acompañado por un par de niños de ojos violetas o una mujer alta de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos amarillentos. Los McGregor. El padre de Erin. Aunque las fotos familiares eran mayoría, no eran las únicas. Había un rincón completo dedicado a Sebastian Snape que pasaba por todas las etapas de su vida desde los tres años, así como una colección de artículos de El Profeta referentes al caso de Sirius y a Harry, sobre los cuales habían pintarrajeado la palabra "MENTIRA" en grandes letras negras, y un pequeño reportaje sobre la designación de Remus Lupin como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, tres años atrás. Junto al recorte más pequeño estaban las fotos de los años en Hogwarts, la vida de toda una generación de estudiantes retratadas por el lente de una cámara. La foto oficial del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor con la Copa del '74 tenía un marco plateado, y el muchacho sonrió al ver a su padre luciendo orgulloso el uniforme dorado y escarlata junto a Erin y a otros cinco chicos. En otro marco estaban tres muchachos, un Gryffindor moreno y con anteojos y unos gemelos de cabello castaño, uno de Gryffindor y el otro de Hufflepuff, al lado de dos muchachas que se reconocían como Erin (ya con la cicatriz en la mejilla) y la profesora Samantha, los cinco haciendo alarde de la carta que anunciaba que habían aprobado todos sus TIMOs. Junto a esa, estaba una postal de todo un curso de Gryffindors en su sala común, que en aquel entonces era igual a como Harry la conocía: James Potter estaba con Sirius, Lupin y Colagusano en el sofá más cercano a la chimenea, Erin, la profesora Samantha y uno de los gemelos de la foto anterior estaban junto a ellos (la Erin de la fotografía sin disimular en ningún momento su desprecio por Colagusano), sentados en el espaldar del sofá, y Lily Potter y tres chicas más guardaban su distancia y sin embargo sonreían desde los sillones; no había rastro del muchacho moreno. Lily y James lucían sus insignias de Premio Anual y se dirigían miradas discretas cuando los demás no los observaban. También habían fotos en grupo de Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs, incluso un par de un grupo pequeño de Slytherins que no había visto nunca antes.

Había muchísimas fotos en las cuales fijarse, pero hubo una que acaparó la total atención de Harry. El escenario era Hogsmeade en invierno, incluso podía verse la Cabaña de los Gritos al fondo, y sobre la nieve había dos niños posando para la cámara: una era Lily Potter, inconfundible con su cabello rojo y los ojos verde brillante que la había heredado a su hijo, sonriendo e intentando arrastrar a su compañero, nada más y nada menos que Severus Snape. ¿Snape y su madre? Imposible. Se detestaban, Harry lo había visto en los recuerdos del profesor de Pociones, él la había llamado mudblood y ella le había devuelto el insulto; ¿qué cosa no estaba captando? Habría invertido más tiempo en la contemplación de la fotografía de no ser porque escuchó un grito proveniente del piso inferior y salió a la carrera de la habitación, varita en mano. Se cruzó con Sirius en las escaleras, pero ninguno le dijo nada al otro.

La cocina parecía haber sido atacada por un tornado o algo parecido. La nevera había dejado de funcionar, el caldero se había volteado derramando todo su contenido por las paredes, las cosas de vidrio habían estallado y el piso estaba lleno de esquirlas de lo que habían sido vasos y platos unos instantes atrás. En medio del caos estaban Erin, abrazando con todas sus fuerzas a Lupin, y el chico Snape, intentando amarrar una servilleta en el brazo sangrante de su madre. Esta vez le tocó a Sirius hacer la pregunta obvia.

— ¿Qué rayos pasó aquí? — el muchacho les dirigió una mirada dura a él y a Harry.  
— Pasó que a tu prima se le voló cualquier estabilidad mental que pudiera tener.  
— No entiendo.  
— Dime algo nuevo, Padfoot... — Lupin dejó escapar un suspiro antes de acariciarle el cabello a Erin — ¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijeron cuando le dieron el alta en San Mungo¿No hacerle perder los estribos? Pues ahí tienes tu respuesta.  
— No intentes culparme a mí de que esté loca.  
— Deja de pensar que todo el mundo quiere culparte de todo.  
— ¡Mi mamá no está loca! — dijo Sebastian, poniéndose de pie. La cortada que había estado atendiendo ya estaba cubierta — No está loca¿entendido? Simplemente a veces se descontrola, pero todo estaba bien hasta que ustedes comenzaron a aparecer. ¡Y dejen de hablar de ella como si no estuviera aquí! — no había forma de contestar a aquello.  
— Seb — dijo una voz apagada —, eres mi hijo favorito¿sabías? — Erin logró desembarazarse de los brazos de Lupin y se puso en pie, las piernas temblándole ligeramente — Qué chiquero...  
— Yo... — comenzó a decir Harry, pero la mujer le indicó que hiciera silencio.  
— Contigo hablaré después. Primero mi cocina.  
— ¿Segura que estás bien? — preguntó Lupin, la preocupación latente en su voz.  
— No es la primera vez — y miró a su primo —, y por lo que parece tampoco será la última.  
— Sé directa, Erin — Sirius fue descaradamente ignorado.  
— Hijo¿me esperas en tu cuarto? — el chico frunció el entrecejo — Voy a estar bien, lo prometo, y si no, ya hay alguien que me cuida — hubo un intercambio de miradas entre Erin, Sebastian y Lupin, antes de que el segundo asintiera y se retirara de la cocina esquivando los vidrios del piso.  
— ¿Y bien? — preguntó Sirius.  
— Remus¿podrías encargarte, por favor?  
— Seguro.  
— Gracias... Tú ven conmigo, y Potter también.

Ninguno de los tres estaba muy entusiasmado por la conversación que seguiría a continuación. Subieron hasta la habitación de Sirius, Erin entrando de última y cerrando la puerta tras ella, aunque Harry dudaba que alguno de los otros dos residentes de la casa se atreviese a entrar sabiendo lo que se estaba llevando a cabo adentro. Sirius quiso empezar, pero su prima lo interrumpió.

— Primero, omitamos mi descalabro psiquiátrico en la cocina, ése es tema para otro día — silencio —. Bien... ¿¡Se puede saber qué mosca les picó!? Los dejamos un momento a solas y al siguiente ya están intentando matarse¿desde cuándo? — de nuevo silencio — ¿Tanto grito allá abajo y ahora les comió la lengua el hipógrifo?  
— No es de tu incumbencia... — refunfuñó Sirius por lo bajo.  
— ¿Ah, no lo es? Entonces dime qué coño se supone que debo hacer¿dejarlos que se maten? O mejor aún¿entregarlos a ambos al Señor Tenebroso? Porque eso puedo hacerlo, créeme que, por ejemplo, a Lucius le encantaría llevarlos como regalo ante Voldemort.  
— ¿Qué tiene que...  
— ¿Qué tiene que ver Voldemort¡¡MUCHO, JODER¿Qué mejor para él que sus enemigos se peleen entre ellos?... — se pasó las manos por el cabello — Todo esto se los digo porque me importan, par de necios, y porque no quiero que los maten, y menos por una jodida estupidez. Que no soy la persona más adecuada para decirles esto, lo sé, pero por una vez en la maldita vida intenten hacerme caso... Sirius, Harry no es James, y sé que odias que te lo digan pero parecieras olvidarlo.  
— No puedo olvidarlo.  
— Genial, porque Harry es hasta más agradable que James en ocasiones, pero es un chico todavía. Tú y yo lo fuimos, y lo hemos sido por el último trimestre, es inevitable un ataque de insensatez. A los dieciséis se quiere cambiar el mundo.  
— No viene al caso.  
— ¡Sí viene al jodido caso¡Entiende que no quiero que te maten porque no puedes ponerte en el lugar de tu ahijado, carajo! — tomó aire con fuerza un par de veces — Y respecto a ti, Potter, o entiendes que nada va a arreglarse con armar un drama adolescente o me vas a escuchar gritándote por el resto de tu vida, dure lo que dure. No puedes evitar ser el jodido héroe, qué bien que lo aceptas, Lily estaría orgullosa de tu altura moral, pero también hay una lección para ti: no todos pueden ser salvados, y mucho menos si eso expone tu vida.  
— Pero...  
— ¡ESCUCHA PRIMERO!... Imagínate el caso hipotético de que te enfrentaras a quién-sabe-cuántos dementores, cien, por decir un número pequeño. Seguramente los mantendrías a raya por un rato, pero llegaría el momento en que tu patronus se desvanecería y quedarías a merced de ellos y del beso¿y qué coño ganarían los que intentas proteger si te quedas sin alma?  
— Mucha gente ha muerto por protegerme a mí — miró de soslayo a su padrino.  
— Sí, y han ganado exactamente lo que se proponían: que TÚ siguieras viviendo.  
— ¿Qué puedo tener yo de especial? No soy ningún elegido ni nada parecido...  
— Te conozco, chico idiota, sé que no tienes ningún poder misterioso para derrotar a Voldemort, pero eres Harry, sólo Harry, y eso es lo que te hace especial. ¿No te has dado cuenta? Tu único poder es que eres un símbolo, el símbolo de que no todo está perdido, de que no necesariamente Voldemort va a ganar... La última vez ni siquiera la Orden lograba darnos esperanzas, el Señor Tenebroso hacía y deshacía a su gusto, y entonces apareció un bebito que lo detuvo, y ese niño ha crecido y ha peleado contra él muchísimas veces y Voldemort aún no ha podido tomar el control.  
— Ha sido suerte y...  
— Lo que haya sido, estás aquí. Y queremos que sigas estándolo, por eso tu padrino se pone obtuso, por eso yo tengo estos arranques de furia y suelto los mil y un tacos, porque no queremos que arriesgues el pellejo más de lo necesario, así sea parte de tu naturaleza... Voldemort sabe cómo piensas, por algo terminaste en el Departamento de Misterios, y en algún momento eso será tu perdición, así que si tengo que echarte un _Imperius_ y amarrarte a una silla para evitar que cometas una estupidez a lo Gryffindor, no dudes por un segundo que lo haré... — Sirius y Harry se miraron por un momento, cada uno asimilando su propio sermón — Voy a salir con Sebastian y Remus, ni se les ocurra asomar la nariz fuera de la casa, volveremos con el almuerzo. Tienen hasta entonces para arreglarse o me encargaré de que Lucius Malfoy reciba un regalo de Navidad anticipado. ¡A la mierda!

Puso los brazos en jarro, los miró fijamente por un minuto, tal vez menos, y salió de la habitación soltando un largo suspiro. Sin importarle estar en desventaja numérica, todos en la casa escucharon a Erin gritar desde el primer piso: "— ¡¡¡TODOS LOS HOMBRES SON UNOS IDIOTAS!!! —", y un rato más tarde, Harry captó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse. Ya se habían ido, y Sirius y él no se habían movido ni un centímetro.

— Jamás le digas que yo lo dije — comenzó Sirius —, pero Erin tiene razón. No quiero que te maten... Desde que... desde que Lily y James murieron eres la única persona por la que me preocupo, y si tengo que morir para que tú estés bien, lo haré. Después de todo, ellos murieron por mi culpa, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer — Harry escogió con cuidado sus próximas palabras.  
— En verdad odio ser el héroe, lo odio, pero no puedo evitarlo. Odio toda la atención y que la gente espere cosas de mí sólo por ser yo, pero no puedo quedarme tranquilo mientras las personas que me importan están en peligro. No... no lo pienso, sólo actúo¿sabes?  
— Lo sé — admitió el hombre con una media sonrisa —, lo sé. Tu padre y yo éramos igual de irracionales a esa edad, incluso Remus... Lo que me hace aún peor padrino, por no poder entenderlo hasta que la neurótica de mi prima me lo dijo a gritos.  
— Supongo que no soy el ahijado ideal...  
— No, te metes en demasiados problemas... aunque de lo contrario no serías el hijo de James — Harry soltó un suspiro.  
— No quiero que nadie más se sacrifique por mí — Sirius pensó su respuesta por un rato.  
— Lamento que no sea lo que quieres oír, pero tus padres nos dejaron un muy mal ejemplo al respecto. Cada vez que te veo a ti los veo a ambos, y mi conciencia no me dejaría en paz pensando en lo que harían Lily y James si, teniendo la ocasión de salvar a su hijo, no lo hiciera... Y lo que dijiste sobre Bellatrix, sí lo hice a propósito, son cosas inevitables de familia. Es como si tú tuvieses la oportunidad de darle un puñetazo a Draco Malfoy y lo dejaras pasar — Harry se identificó con el sentimiento inmediatamente, y la mejor forma que halló de darle la razón a su padrino fue soltando una carcajada.  
— Eso ya lo hice.  
— Entonces entiendes de qué hablo... Aunque tanto ella como yo sabemos que todo fue culpa del velo. Siempre fui y siempre seré mejor que ella en duelo, hay cosas que su queridísimo tío sólo le enseñó a sus hijos — y aquella era la primera vez que Harry recordaba a su padrino hablando de su padre —, para su eterno disgusto.

El tema murió tras ese comentario. De nuevo hizo aparición el silencio, pero no era incómodo, simplemente necesario. Tras un rato largo, Sirius pareció recordar algo porque inmediatamente comenzó a revisar su armario, dejando caer un par de botellas vacías de cerveza de mantequilla, entre otro montón de basura, hasta sacar una caja de madera oscura barnizada a cuadros y con un broche dorado a uno de los costados, más o menos del tamaño de una caja de zapatos. Le dio un golpe con la varita al broche, lo que abrió la caja, y una hilera de piezas negras y blancas salió del interior, colocándose cada una, en estricto orden, en un cuadro de la parte superior. Black colocó el tablero de ajedrez mágico sobre la cama y se rascó detrás de la oreja.

— ¿Te apuntas?  
— No soy muy bueno.  
— Y yo tengo quince años sin jugar. Creo que eso nos pone a mano.  
— Tal vez.  
— Peón a C3.  
— ¿Entonces todas tus cosas están aquí?  
— Eso parece.  
— Peón a E3.  
— Bueno, casi todo está aquí. Algunas cosas se quedaron en Grimmauld Place, estaban hechizadas para que nadie pudiera sacarlas de allí, pero eran básicamente decoración.  
— ¿Decoración?  
— Peón a A3... Sí, posters de Gryffindor y cosas así, y una foto en la que estamos tu padre, Remus, yo y... y el otro.  
— ¿No pudiste tomarla?  
— No salí por la puerta grande, precisamente — admitió finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros.

Pasaron al menos un par de horas concentrados en el juego, con conversaciones casuales nada trascendentales que servían únicamente para mantener aparte al silencio. Sirius había estado a punto de anunciar su cuarto jaque mate consecutivo de la tarde cuando fue interrumpido por la llegada intempestiva de un extraño. Un lobo plateado y brillante había aparecido inesperadamente a través de la pared, logrando que Black se pusiera de pie de un salto, y cuando habló lo hizo con la voz ronca del profesor Lupin:

— Mortífagos. Estamos en camino. Ocúltense aprisa.

Antes de que Harry tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, su padrino lo había tomado por la muñeca y habían salido de la habitación a toda velocidad, las varitas afuera como si esperaran que un mortífago se materializara de la nada en las escaleras. Bajaron hasta la cocina, rehecha como si nada hubiese pasado, Sirius abrió lo que parecía ser el armario de las escobas y dio un golpe con su varita en la pared del fondo. "— Padfoot —", dijo con voz clara y una puertecilla apareció frente a ellos con una manija de hierro en el centro. El hombre la abrió sin elegancia alguna y los empujó a los dos al espacio oscuro que se extendía tras la puertecilla, antes de cerrarla con otro golpe de varita.

— ¿Qué... — comenzó Harry, intentando recuperar el aliento — qué fue eso¿Qué es este lugar? — a pesar de la oscuridad, el chico sabía que su padrino no lo miraba a él sino a la entrada, varita afuera, listo para atacar.  
— Era el patronus de Remus, idea de Dumbledore para la Orden. Un patronus no puede ser atacado ni interceptado.  
— ¿Y este agujero?  
— Escondite de emergencia. En tiempos más alegres, golosinas y comida de reserva; después, tu padre, Gideon Prewett, gente perseguida.

Las agujas del reloj de Harry era lo único que lograba verde dentro del escondite, aunque no era de mucha ayuda saber cuánto tiempo llevaban encerrados allí, por lo que decidió meter la mano en el bolsillo. La espera por fin se dio por concluida quién sabría cuánto tiempo después cuando ambos lograron escuchar el ruido sordo de la puerta del frente cerrándose con fuerza y unos pasos apresurados que entraban a la casa. Estaban abriendo la puertecilla cuando les llegó una voz desesperada desde afuera.

— ¡SIRIUS¡Sirius, sal por favor¡¡SIRIUS!!

Un galgo en plena carrera habría sido más lento que Sirius Black en ese momento, como si las súplicas de su prima lograran incrementar su velocidad y sus reflejos, con Harry tras él. Sebastian Snape estaba recostado contra una de las paredes de la sala, respirando agitadamente y pálido y tembloroso como un papel, y Erin estaba en el piso en la entrada del recibidor, con un mechón de cabello chamuscado y algunas quemaduras en la ropa, llorando y abrazando el cuerpo inerte del profesor Lupin.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**Nota de yo:** ya me leí Deathly Hallows (uuuuuy, estaban ustedes pequeños. A la 1am hora de Londres :P) y por tanto ya sé cómo termina todo, pero no por eso voy a dejar de escribir Redemption ni a desviar mi historia, la cosa es que incluiré uno que otro detallito... Sólo diré que el 80 de mis teorías se cumplieron.

Ehh... Perdón por el vocabulario de Erin, pero a veces tener boca de camionera es lo único que hace que te presten atención; además estaba molesta, era su derecho soltar algunas palabrotas, o no? Y básicamente lo que hizo fue conjugar la palabra fuck, como esta servidora :P ... Hablemos de la peleíta de Sirius y Harry. Fui la única con ganas de abofetearlos a los dos? Por su bien, espero que no se repita porque si no es muy probable que Erin termine echando fuego por la boca ... Qué cuchis la dragona y el lobito! Aunque Remus sigue siendo mío, se lo presto de a ratitos. La Operación Cupido parece estar dando resultados ... Y Sebastian defendiendo a su madre! Así es! En estos momentos puedo decir que estoy orgullosa tanto del padre como del hijo... muérdete la lengua, niña... El lema del capítulo, con el que simpatizo completamente: TODOS LOS HOMBRES SON UNOS IDIOTAS!!! Idiotas, lentos, tarados, y lentos por sobre todas las cosas (y no, no estoy molesta, por increíble que parezca) ... Y qué tal el final? Tachán! Así los obligo a leer el próximo.

Respuestas a sus reviews en los próximos días en la página destinada para ello (link en mi profile)

Elogios? Preguntas? Comentarios? Comida para mis dragones? Chocolates? Un reloj nuevo (perdí el mío T.T)? Una copia autografiada de Deathly Hallows? Algo de ánimo para el pobre Sebastian? Una entrada para algún concierto de Panic! at the Disco? Un curso de francés? Verdaderas vacaciones? Galeones? Remus? Todo eso pueden dejármelo junto con sus reviews en el botoncito morado de allá abajo _-Ralkm señala el fin de la página-_, ya saben, el ke dice "Submit review" Insultos y howlers-bomba, abstenerse.

**MM:MS,MJ&MR **

**Ralkm Diggory **

— Padfoot —

**Fundadora de la Orden Remusiana**  
**Miembro de la Orden Siriusana  
Arquera de Gondolin**

**Círculo HP Vzla: Jefa de Ravenclaw **(a.k.a. Ravenkage de la Aldea del Cuervo .)


	19. The longest of nights

**REDEMPTION **

**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

XIX — _The_ _longest of nights_ —

* * *

Harry y Sirius se quedaron de piedra.

— ¡SIRIUS¡SIRIUS¡BLACK, MALDITA SEA, MUÉVETE! — ordenó Erin, logrando que su primo saliera de su ensimismamiento, tras lo cual levantaron a Lupin hasta acomodarlo en el sofá, McGregor sin separarse de él ni un momento.  
— ¿Qué pasó?  
— Que es un imbécil, eso pasó. Sebastian, busca el teléfono — el muchacho seguía inmóvil —. ¡Sebastian¡SEBASTIAN!!... — sacó la varita — _¡Accio teléfono!_

Todos observaron en silencio mientras el aparato salía volando desde algún lugar del caos de la sala hasta la mano de Erin y ella marcaba un número rápidamente.

— Sirius, cocina, gabinete a la izquierda del horno. Esencia de Dittany¹ y dos frascos etiquetados "ataque" — Sirius asintió y salió corriendo —... Hola¿mamá? Tengo una emergencia aquí... No, no, Remus... Mamá, no puedo explicar ahora, nos atacaron y no reacciona... Sí, sí... Dittany y dos de las mías... De acuerdo... No muy bien... Sí... Sebastian, te llama tu abuela.

La llamada logró hacer reaccionar al chico Snape, quien tomó el teléfono con manos temblorosas y fue a esconderse en algún rincón del segundo piso. Sirius regresó de la cocina, sosteniendo un gotero y tres frascos, uno con una poción pardusca, otro con un líquido azulado y el otro completamente transparente, y se los entregó a su prima. Erin se limpió el rostro con el dorso de la mano y vertió algunas gotas de la pócima marrón en una herida de aspecto bastante desagradable que tenía Lupin en el cuello, logrando que la piel se cerrara inmediatamente quedando como un rasguño viejo. Con el frasco azul y el transparente fue una operación algo más complicada, la mujer haciendo cuentas en voz baja al tiempo que hacía que Lupin tragara una calibrada sucesión de gotas de cada poción y murmuraba una serie de hechizos que Harry no lograba escuchar, pero al menos parecía saber que estaba haciendo. Tras unas últimas gotas de la poción azul, se dejó caer en el sofá, acomodando la cabeza de Lupin sobre su regazo y acariciándole el cabello mientras dejaba escapar un gran suspiro.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Sirius.  
— Físicamente, creo que sí. Mentalmente, no preguntes.  
— ¿Y el chico?  
— Supongo que igual. Es apenas un niño y nunca había tenido que presenciar un ataque... y preferiría que no tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo... No puedo pedir más de él.  
— ¿Qué demonios pasó?  
— Un desastre pasó. Dos calles, Sirius¡volaron dos calles! Y había muggles, niños, gente inocente, y no les importaba matarlos a todos, y... y me vieron¡me vieron! El maldito Rabastan me reconoció, el muy maldito se burló de mi cicatriz, como en el colegio, e intentó atacar a Sebastian.  
— ¿Rabastan Lestrange¿Estás segura?  
— ¡Sí¿Crees que podría olvidarlos? — y se pasaba el dedo febrilmente por la cicatriz de la mejilla, casi de forma maniaca — ¿A él, a Dolohov, Yaxley o cualquiera de los otros¿¡Lo crees!?  
— Por supuesto que no pero cálmate... ¿Apareció alguien para ayudarlos?  
— Remus los llamó, la inútil de Tonks apareció casi inmediatamente aunque para nada y después la mitad de la Orden pero no podíamos huir hasta que llegó Ojo-Loco Moody y todo fue un desastre, un desastre, un desastre...  
— Dragona...  
— Y tu estúpido amigo quiso seguir la moda de hacerse el héroe y no se quitó cuando le lanzaron alguna endemoniada maldición que no conozco y desde entonces no se ha despertado — y comenzó a llorar en silencio, la nariz enrojecida a más no poder.  
— ¿No deberías buscar a tu chico?  
— Tu tía Charlotte me está haciendo el favor, ahorita no sirvo de mucho, y no puedo dejarlo así... — silencio incómodo — La-lamento lo del almuerzo, creo que lo dejé caer entre un _Cruciatus_ y un encantamiento escudo.  
— Dudo que alguno de nosotros tenga hambre.  
— Estaba muy bueno, era comida japonesa. Sebastian sugirió que ustedes probaran el sushi, a Remus le encantó, o tal vez lo dijo por su mala maña de quedar bien con todos.  
— Le preguntaremos cuando despierte.  
— ¿Ustedes están bien?  
— Olvídate de nosotros, deberías descansar. Si tus pociones funcionan tan bien como la que me trajo de vuelta, Moony ya estará por ahí a la hora del té.  
— No-no puedo dejarlo así...  
— No va a moverse de ahí.  
— Yo tampoco... — miró fijamente a Sirius y Harry, antes de limpiarse las lágrimas del rostro con la mano — ¿Y ustedes¿Voy a tener que atarlos barriga con barriga o ya se entendieron?  
— ¿Amarrarnos... CÓMO? — Harry no pudo evitar la pregunta.  
— Es una vieja técnica familiar, es lo que hacía mi abuela cuando Tom y yo intentábamos matarnos, a veces funciona.  
— Ni te molestes en explicar, no va a hacer falta — replicó Sirius.  
— ¿Seguros?  
— Sí, dragona. Puedes sacarte esa preocupación de la cabeza.  
— Se les agradece el gesto.  
— Deberías ir a descansar.  
— Debería muchas cosas¿no te parece?  
— Tú no cambias...  
— A veces no es tan malo ser como soy... — tras unos instantes de silencio se escucharon pasos provenientes de la escalera.  
— ¿Mamá?  
— Te escucho, cariño, te escucho.  
— Dice la abuela... ¿Quieres café?  
— Té por esta vez, por favor, y prepara para ti también.  
— Yo no...  
— ¿Qué dijo tu abuela?  
— ¡Voy! — y pasó como una ráfaga en dirección a la cocina.  
— Vaya...  
— Le tiene más miedo a mi madre que yo... Me pregunto qué le habrá dicho.  
— La tía Charlotte nunca fue del tipo maternal dulce...  
— En algo tenía que parecerse a Walburga...  
— No exageres...  
— ¿Cuántos años estuvieron sin hablarse?  
— Muchos.  
— Y si se parece a alguien, es a ti.  
— Tonterías.  
— Como quieras.  
— Y gracias por intentar distraerme, Sirius, pero no voy a moverme de aquí.  
— Tenía que intentarlo — concedió el hombre, encogiéndose de hombros.  
— Van tras el Ministerio¿sabían? Primero madame Bones y hoy intentaron arrinconar a Rufus Scrimgeour.  
— ¿Scrimgeour¿Bromeas?  
— Ojalá. Se cargaron a uno de los que estaba con él, creo que se llama Dawlish.  
— ¿Quién es Rufus Scrimgeour? — preguntó Potter, quien había estado pendiente de toda la conversación.  
— Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores, y uno de los tipos más rudos que puedas encontrar — respondió su padrino con desgano.  
— Considerando que Fudge no es un objetivo, tiene cierta lógica que intenten atacarlo ahora.  
— ¿Por qué?  
— Nuestro flamante Ministro nunca ha sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para ser considerado una amenaza para los planes del Señor Tenebroso, cuando mucho una molestia. Scrimgeour, en cambio, es capaz de actuar más y politiquear menos, como Bartemius Crouch en su momento, si entiendes a lo que me refiero, Harry.  
— Sí, pero Fudge es el Ministro¿no? Se supone que es más importante.  
— Es el Ministro... — intervino Sirius — por ahora.  
— Exactamente. Se pasó todo un año desprestigiándolos a ti y a Dumbledore, y el viejo Voldy entró al mismísimo Ministerio de Magia, y no precisamente a usar el baño. Políticamente ya no es nadie, nadie lo respeta y no ejerce ningún poder o control sobre la comunidad mágica. Está acabado, y todos lo saben, en particular Voldemort, así que es sólo cuestión de tiempo que tenga que abandonar el cargo, y al no estar Amelia Bones, el siguiente más adecuado para la situación sería...  
— Scrimgeour.  
— Diez puntos para Gryffindor, je... Sí, Scrimgeour, y por eso es prioridad deshacerse de él justo ahora. Con semejante par de piezas fuera, quién sabe que jugada haga Voldemort.  
— ¿Te refieres a...  
— A poner en el cargo a alguien controlado por él. No sería la primera vez que pone a sus fichas dentro del Ministerio.  
— ¿Y Dumbledore no puede hacer algo?  
— ¿Como qué? El viejito no es omnipotente ni todopoderoso, no sé si para bien o para mal, y suceda quien suceda a Fudge, Dumbledore seguiría siendo persona non grata en el Ministerio. Es lo que más odia un político: un líder nato medianamente sensato, o en otras palabras, competencia.  
— Pero a él no le interesa quedarse con el Ministerio.  
— ¿Y te parece que alguno de ellos se ha dado cuenta? Recuerda todo el escándalo del año pasado con lo del "Ejército de Dumbledore". Para ustedes el nombre fue sólo una broma, pero para ellos era algo muy serio — comenzó Black.  
— Hogwarts es algo muy peligroso para el Ministro de turno. Los hijos de todos los magos y brujas del país están ahí, y si ellos defienden alguna causa, digamos la del director, lo más probable es que las familias de la mayoría también terminen defendiendo esa misma causa y así fácilmente podría iniciarse una rebelión y adiós Ministro — prosiguió su prima.  
— Básicamente.  
— Como verás, en este caso lo más inteligente que puede hacer Dumbledore es quedarse tranquilito y seguir investigando lo que sea que esté investigando. Mientras más lejos esté cuando estalle la bomba en el Ministerio, mejor para él.  
— ¿Y qué creen que pase después de lo de hoy?  
— Eso que lo conteste la dragona, no sé en qué momento, pero se volvió una experta en política.  
— Tonto... Lo único que puedo asegurar es que Fudge no amanece en su oficina, y si me equivoco, entonces que me pise un Ironbelly.  
— Sigues haciendo esas comparaciones...  
— Dedico un segundo de mi tiempo a ignorarte y prosigo respondiéndole a Harry. Con la salida del imbécil de Fudge, cualquier funcionario de alto cargo tendría posibilidades hipotéticas de ser electo Ministro, pero últimamente todo ha venido reduciéndose al nombre de Rufus Scrimgeour.  
— ¿Y eso es bueno o malo? — preguntó Sebastian Snape, regresando con una bandeja y dos tazas de té humeante.  
— Depende de para quién — dijo Erin, aceptando la taza —, para nosotros no es particularmente bueno.  
— ¿Por qué?  
— Porque Scrimgeour es ante todo un auror, en otras palabras, que tiene la mente tan cerrada como una avellana. Ninguno de los aquí presentes, ni siquiera tú mi querido hijo aún libre de antecedentes penales, está de acuerdo con el Ministerio, por lo tanto en la cabecita militar de Scrimgeour seríamos también un bando enemigo. Si no estamos con él, estamos en su contra — le dio un sorbo a su té —, aunque me gustaría estar equivocada.  
— Lo que me impresiona es cómo te distraes con una charla política y pasas por alto mi perorata familiar.  
— Porque la perorata familiar la conozco yo mejor que tú.  
— Circunstancial.  
— Imitador... Lo que más me preocupa es lo que pueda hacerle ese tipo a gente como Remus; no tienen ningún amparo legal y para él no valen nada.  
— Que siga creyendo eso y se llevará una sorpresa.  
— ¿Antes o después de que sean proscritos?  
— Qué dramática.  
— Lamento no ostentar el apellido Black, pero conozco las estructuras del poder mejor que tú. En esas oficinas hay gente más podrida que los mismos mortífagos.  
— Conozco a uno...  
— Sebastian, ahórrate esos comentarios.

Erin nunca había usado un tono tan cortante con el muchacho, por lo que Harry, basándose en su limitada experiencia con los Dursley, supuso que aquél era un tema que madre e hijo ya habían discutido hasta el cansancio sin llegar a ningún resultado. Sirius también parecía haber captado qué camino estaba tomando la situación, ya que se dedicó a observar el techo con ávido interés.

— Sí, mamá... — el chico aceptó su derrota, aunque Harry lo escuchó murmurar: — aunque no sé por qué lo defiendes tanto.

Si Erin lo había escuchado, prefirió hacerse la sorda y darle un gran trago a su té mientras volvía a revolver el cabello del hombre inconsciente en su regazo. Los cuatro mantuvieron sus posiciones sin pronunciar palabra quién sabría por cuánto tiempo, cada uno pendiente de sus propios asuntos mentales. En el caso de Harry, se dedicó a darle vueltas a la última fotografía que había visto en la habitación de Erin: se trataba de Snape y su madre, de eso no había duda¿pero qué hacían tan juntos y sonrientes? O mucha gente le había mentido o nadie sabía la verdad, y se inclinaba más por la segunda. Erin siempre había dicho que jamás estuvo muy ligada a Lily Evans, sin embargo el chico estaba convencido de que con Snape sí había compartido bastante. Las pruebas lo delataban: compartían secretos familiares, ella criaba a su hijo y lo defendía en privado, aunque todos estuviesen en su contra y con sobradas razones. ¿Qué podía saber ella sobre el murciélago? Y siempre se repetía la imagen de los dos niños jugando un invierno frente a la Cabaña de los Gritos. De cualquier manera, le alegraba haber visto a su madre tan feliz, así fuese en una foto, así fuese junto a Snape.

— ¿Quién se murió? — esa voz ronca era inconfundible. Nuevamente, las pociones de Erin habían funcionado. Lupin se veía agotado, pero forzaba una sonrisa como cuando tenía que beber un largo trago de _matalobos_.  
— ¡Moony! — Sirius fue el primero en reaccionar, poniéndose en pie de un salto.  
— Hola, Padfoot. Harry, Sebastian.  
— ¿Está us... estás bien? — preguntó el más joven de los muchachos, forzándose a tutearlo.  
— Estaré mejor en un rato y con un buen trozo de chocolate, gracias por preocuparte — y fue en ese momento que reparó en quién lo sostenía. Erin había arrancado a llorar de nuevo, con los brazos temblándole, y se mordía el labio inferior como para obligarse a permanecer callada. Lupin palideció al segundo. —. Yo...  
— ¡TÚ ERES EL IMBÉCIL MÁS GRANDE QUE HE CONOCIDO! — y comenzó a golpearle el pecho con los puños. Él se incorporó cuidadosamente y le pasó los brazos por la espalda.  
— Perdón... perdón... perdón...  
— Odio llorar, sabes que odio llorar, y me has hecho llorar como una estúpida...  
— Perdón... perdón... perdón...  
— Te odio cuando me haces esto, te odio, te odio...  
— Perdón... perdón... perdón...  
— Te odio...  
— Perdón...  
— Si te dejas matar haciendo alguna otra tontería, te juro... te juro... te juro por mi papá que no dejaré descansar a tu alma por toda la eternidad...  
— No hará falta, no pretendo irme... — tras esas palabras, Erin le devolvió el abrazo y descansó la cabeza en su hombro.

Sí, Erin estaba enfadada y resentida y furiosa y tal vez medio loca, pero también se estaba muriendo de amor por el profesor Lupin, e incluso Harry, que no era ningún experto en la materia, podía darse cuenta de ello. En una acción inesperada, Sebastian los sacó a él y a Sirius a regañadientes de la sala, murmurando algo sobre madurez y privacidad que hizo que el adulto frunciera el ceño mientras eran arrastrados escaleras arriba.

— Déjenla sola, últimamente ha llorado demasiado para tratarse de mi mamá. ¿Tienen algún problema con el pepperoni? Voy a ordenar pizza.  
— Ehh... no.  
— Bien. Deberían estar aquí en cuarenta minutos o menos.  
— ¿Los muggles pueden ver la casa? — preguntó Harry con auténtica curiosidad.  
— Por supuesto. Está oculta sólo para los magos.  
— ¿Ahh?  
— Idea de mi mamá. Si eres un mago únicamente puedes entrar si te trae alguien de la casa, si no, ni siquiera verías la puerta... Tengo que ir a llamar, ya vuelvo¡y no interfieran con mi mamá! — Sirius dejó escapar un suspiro antes de golpearse la frente con la mano.  
— No puede negar que es hijo de Erin...  
— ¿Es verdad lo de la casa?  
— Sí. Idea de la dragona, como ya te dijo el chico, parcialmente inspirada en Grimmauld Place. Supongo que en algún momento habrá rehecho el encantamiento para incluirlo a él.  
— ¿No debería ser a la inversa¿Qué los muggles no pudieran verla?  
— Recuerda de quién hablas. Se lleva mejor con los muggles que con los magos, y no la culpo, después de todo, fue alguien con varita quien mató a su padre. — Buen punto.  
— ¿Y qué hay de ti?  
— Los magos que me interesaban sabían llegar — Sirius se encogió de hombros —, el resto no me importaba. Sólo llegamos a discutir por una persona, y al final la dragona terminó teniendo la razón...  
— ¿Pettigrew?  
— Sí, ese... — silencio — Erin jamás lo dejó entrar y yo le reñía por eso. Qué estúpido. Siempre confiando en Peter, qué mal podría hacernos el buen tonto de Wormtail... debió sentirse en la gloria cuando tuvo la oportunidad de traicionarnos. Bastardo — y por un segundo imitó la mueca de su prima enseñando los incisivos.

Cuando los de la pizzería llegaron, ya no había nadie en la sala, aunque Harry creía saber dónde estaban los dos faltantes. Mientras caminaban por el corredor desde la habitación de Sirius hacia las escaleras, se tomó el atrevimiento de mirar por una mínima rendija de la puerta de al frente, que no había quedado del todo cerrada. Claro está que en cuanto Sebastian notó aquello, de haber podido lo había matado, pero no logró impedir que el joven Potter tomara nota mental de que había visto a Erin muy ocupada en besar a Lupin y quitarle la camisa al mismo tiempo. Tal vez sería mejor pasar la velada en el piso de abajo, rodeado de cajas de pizza vacía y sin interrumpir a lo que estuviese pasando escaleras arriba.

_**Continuará...**_

**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

* * *

¹Dittany: no tengo la menor idea del nombre de esta planta en español, pero la esencia de Dittany (como demuestra Hermione) sirve para tratar rápidamente heridas menores y otros accidentes… sí, es un spoiler xP

No sé cómo describir este capítulo, 'ta raro, supongo que "necesario" es el mejor adjetivo para él, necesario tanto para la escritora como para los personajes (en ocasiones llega a ser muy molesto escuchar a toda esa partida de locos en mi cabeza [y yo tampoco estoy loca, sólo mentalmente perturbada y compulsivamente obsesiva), sólo queda escuchar lo que ustedes piensen ... Adoro a Sebastian!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Por cierto, cumplió años el 02 de noviembre (dato fuera de contexto pero que de cualquier modo me divierte); y ese niño es tan lindoooooooooo!!! Se merece a sus padres, al papá de verdad y a la mamá postiza, ajap, ajap ... Y Erin y Remus!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -_muchos corazoncitos salen de los ojos de la escritora_- Por Sirius, esos dos son tan necios que son hermosos juntos, y ya es hora que la dragona acepte que se está muriendo por el lobito, ya veremos qué pasará con esos dos a partir de ahora, si disfrutan de su amor o mantienen la discordia (el destino tiene unas cartas guardadas todavía, mwajajajaja!) ... Y qué les pareció el ataque de los mortífagos? La verdad es que Voldy es una mente maquiavélica y jamás deja de sorprendernos todo lo que planifica. Cuántos hilos agitas con un solo movimiento, oh Señor Tenebroso? Qué planes retorcidos tienes para nosotros, simples mortales? (eso fue el momento poético del día, qué tal? xP) ... Jeje, lo admito, maté a Dawlish, y NO ME DUELE (quien haya leído Deathly Hallows entenderá mi falta de remordimientos), aunque tal vez vengan algunas otras muertes (total, es mi fic, puedo vengarme y arreglar la historia a mi gusto. Derechos de escritora.) ... Y por si acaso cualquier cosa les parece insensata, qué pueden esperar de alguien que le dio el toque final al chap escuchando a Honey-sempai cantando?

Respuestas a sus reviews en los próximos días en la página destinada para ello (link en mi profile)

Elogios? Preguntas? Comentarios? Comida para mis dragones? Chocolates? Un iPod? Las 15 barajitas que me faltan del álbum de la Orden del Fénix? Tiempo para traducirle Deathly Hallows a un amigo? Sushi para el pulgoso? Galeones? Remus? Todo eso pueden dejármelo junto con sus reviews en el botoncito morado de allá abajo _-Ralkm señala el fin de la página-_, ya saben, el ke dice "Submit review" Insultos y howlers-bomba, abstenerse.

**MM:MS,MJ&MR **

**Ralkm Diggory **

— Padfoot —

**Fundadora de la Orden Remusiana**  
**Miembro de la Orden Siriusana  
Arquera de Gondolin**

**Círculo HP Vzla: Jefa de Ravenclaw **(a.k.a. Ravenkage de la Aldea del Cuervo .)


End file.
